Sirens
by fairytellerxo
Summary: Seven months into his prospect period, Juice is still having difficulties fitting in, so in an act to have something familiar, he calls upon an old friend, not even considering the possibility of his and his brothers' lives changing forever.
1. Punishment

_**Let's see, my muse has been working over time, this idea has been in my mind a little bit and now it's here. It's AU, a take on what Juice's 'story' would be like if he had started off in a different city after leaving Queens. So, here it goes, the first chapter of Sirens.**_

* * *

 **Queens, NY**

"Where are you gonna go?" Aries Santiago looked at her best friend and furrowed her brow, worry etched in her gorgeous features as she watched the young man pack his bags. "You don't know anyone anywhere else but here Juice."

Juice paused looking back at the brunette before shrugging his shoulders, he didn't even have a fully thought out plan. He was just gonna jump in his Civic and drive until it either broke down or he found a city worth settling down in. "I can't stay here. Too many people are after me and I'm in too much trouble to start fresh. I'm going out west, maybe California. I don't know Ari, maybe I'll end up in New Mexico."

The brunette huffed, letting out a breath of frustration at her best friend's lack of a plan. "I'm just worried about you Juice. It's going to be the first time you're away from Queens, that you're away from your ma. She's gonna miss you!"

He shrugged again, thinking about his ma for a moment. "I think she rather me be alive and across the country than buried in a cemetery in Queens." He zipped up his bags and frowned. "Over two decades alive and I can pack everything I own in a few bags. Depressing."

Aries nodded and moved towards the man and wrapped her slender arms around his broad shoulders the best she could. "I'm gonna miss you Juice… If you ever need anything, I want you to call. I'll drop everything and come to wherever you're living. Don't hesitate to ask for money either, I know you're resourceful but you're going out there for a fresh start, one that doesn't involve illegal activity. Pretty sure that's what has you running now. I love you, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too." He patted the top of her head and laughed when she smacked his arm away from her. "I'm going to be fine, you're gonna be the last person I call on for help. I will call you when I need to hear your lame ass jokes. I gotta head out, make sure you look out for my Ma, alright? Keep her sane and laughing."

"I will." She smiled and watched him pick up his bags before flashing her his signature large and goofy smile. "Wait… I have something for you." She dug around in her purse before pulling out a black envelope. "I want you to take this money. Use it for snacks, gas, motels, whatever you need to make it to wherever life is taking you. Don't refuse it, I gotta look out for you somehow since I didn't get the invite to up and leave Queens." She pushed it into his chest and patted his arm. "You can pay me back whenever. Just gotta make sure you're safe."

Juice slipped the envelope into the front pocket of his backpack and smiled at Aries. "Thanks, _mom_. I'll pay it back in full." He pulled her into another hug, inhaling slowly, engraining the scent of her in his brain. It was going to be a long time before he saw her again, before he could hug her and joke around with her. "I'm going to miss you Aries Santiago!" He pulled away from her and laughed. "If anyone asks, you don't know where I went, alright? I'm not gonna drag you into my shit."

Aries crossed her arms and smirked. "I know! You've told me this a hundred times already. If you're leaving me, go now before I end up packing and jumping into your piece of shit car with you. I'll see you when I see you."

 **Eight Months Later…  
Tacoma, WA**

Juice looked at the line of bikes that he had just finished washing as a punishment for not tending the bar correctly the night before. It had taken him a couple of hours to get them clean and up to par. Kicker, the charter president wanted his bike washed but not waxed, Gage, the vice president wanted his washed _and_ double waxed and the weirdest request ever was from Casper who wanted half of his bike waxed and the other washed. It was a lot to remember but he was grateful that his memory was agreeing with him today. "All done." He looked over at his friend and fellow prospect Jimmy and smiled. "How's the shoveling of snow coming?"

Jimmy glared at Juice. "How does it look like it's coming along? I'm out here in boots and boxers, shoveling snow out of the way. I'm fucking miserable but I just keep reminding myself, five more months and I'll be a full patch. You're so lucky that you got Happy as a sponsor, Kozik is cool but he's a bit goofy."

He chuckled and shook his head. He didn't feel lucky to have Happy as a sponsor, in all honesty he would have preferred Kozik. They got along way more than him and Happy did. Happy was the strict older brother while Kozik was the goofy best friend to the strict older brother. "He's so intense. He's taught me a few helpful things. Still sorta scares the shit out of me though." He tucked the red rag into his back pocket and looked around the expanse and smiled. He was as far from Queens as he could've gotten. "You can always talk to Happy and ask him for some advice, he's not going to bite you. Doesn't seem like a biter."

"Are you shitting me? I'm still terrified of him and the bigger one, Keahi or Fire or whatever they call him." Jimmy shook his head as he looked around the lot and sighed. "I'm just waiting to get a full patch and get to do more than bitch work all of the time."

Juice shook his head and laughed. "I'm waiting for the patch in party. I hear those are legendary. Kozik was telling me it's even more out of control than the Friday night parties they have around here." He looked over to the clubhouse to see Happy and Kozik walking out of it, both holding beers. "Look like you're doing shit, Kozik and Hap just walked out."

"Shit." Jimmy grumbled as he began slipping on a patch of ice, grabbing a hold of Juice's kutte before slamming into the ground and having Juice land on top of him. "Fuck!"

"Look at the idiots." Happy shook his head as him and Kozik walked towards the two men laying on the ground. "Can't even shovel snow right. Get up, now." He looked down at Juice and Jimmy and rolled his eyes. "Ain't gonna get anything done by laying down on the job."

Kozik laughed as he rested a booted foot on his prospect's chest. "I don't know what you're doing. I don't think Kicker told you to shovel the snow like this. Pretty sure he said to haul it to the end of the driveway, way down there!" He looked down at Jimmy and shook his head. "Having trouble following directions?"

Jimmy shook his head. "No, no. Kicker just told me to get it off to the side so it'll melt and flow down the driveway… He said the sun will melt it." He pushed Kozik's foot off his chest and stood up, wrapping his arms around himself as he worked through the chill he was filling.

"Just take your ass into the clubhouse and warm up." Kozik slapped the young man's back and shoved him towards the building. "I don't need your shit shrivelling up and falling off."

Happy shook his head and watched Kozik and Jimmy walk towards the clubhouse before looking at Juice. "You did a good job with the bikes." He nodded his head, offering the young man a rare compliment. He wasn't about complimenting, ego boosting or babying Juice. He needed Juice to learn that there was a certain way shit worked out in SAMTAC, he was going to teach him to protect the club and the family of the members at all costs. So far though, it was proving a bit difficult to get Juice's head wrapped around the concept. "You think you can manage to stop making me look bad?"

Juice nodded as his smile faded from his face. "Yeah, I don't know what happened last night man. I just slipped up and didn't handle what I needed to. It won't happen again." He shook his head as he and Happy stopped in front of the bikes. "I washed yours just like you wanted me to."

He shrugged his shoulders and examined his bike as he took a sip of his beer. "It's a bitch to wash all the bikes. We all went through it though, the members just like fucking with the prospects. If you give them a reason to, they'll give you more bitch work. Right now though, you're getting shit tossed at you for little mistakes, preventable ones. Just think a little before you act and they won't give you as much shit as they do the other kid."

"I'm trying my best here, the only thing I have going for the whole being assigned to cleaning is that I don't mind it much. I like things neat and organized." Juice smiled and looked at Happy. "What was your prospect year like?"

Happy rolled his eyes. "Don't let them know that you love cleaning or you'll be cleaning their houses." He tossed his empty can into the trash and sat down at the metal picnic table. "It was like yours, not as much punishment. I did what I needed to do to complete it and get my patches. Within a few years I had earned my 'Unholy Ones' patch. It varies from person to person, you got five months left and then we'll take it to the table."

He smiled and nodded, eyeing the patches on Happy's kutte. "I just wanna be part of the family. I already consider all the guys my brothers. I just hope I can keep it up for the next five months and making you and them proud. Show you guys I'm not a waste of time."

Happy smirked. "Glad to see you're finally understanding how shit works around here. I gotta head out soon, you gonna be good around here? Think you can listen to at least Gage? Shit, even listen to Casper. Just power through it all, you're almost finished."

"Yeah, yeah. I can do that." Juice nodded, watching Happy move from the table and towards his bike before he moved off the table himself and straight into the clubhouse.

 **SOA**

"Juice!" Casper shouted into the man's ear doubling over in laughter as Juice jumped. "Gotcha! I need another beer!"

Juice rubbed his ear and looked at Casper before looking towards the bar. "Yeah, I'll grab you one. You want anything else man?"

"Nope! Just a beer." Casper pulled a passing sweetbutt onto his lap and squeezed her thigh. "Make it two beers!"

"Got it." He nodded and moved towards the beer, quickly grabbing two beers before turning back to Casper and seeing him making out with the same redheaded sweetbutt that had been making out with another brother just moments before. "Here." He cracked both beers open before setting them down on the side table. "If you need me, just shout for me." He mosied off towards the pool table, picking up empty cans and bottles as he went.

"Juice! Juice!" Jimmy jogged towards his friend and smacked the back of his head. "You gotta help me with the bathroom. I can't get the sink to turn off."

Juice paused and looked over at Jimmy and groaned. "So, did you just leaving it running and unattended?" He shoved the trash into a bag before tying it off and moving towards the bathroom ahead of Jimmy. "You put a bin or some towels down right?"

"No." Jimmy shook his head as they walked into the bathroom, his boots squeaking on the wet floor as he watched Juice twist the handle on the sink and get the water to stop running. "I swear I tried that shit! It wouldn't turn off! It just started flowing more!"

He rolled his eyes, flashing the man a confused look. "Maybe you were turning it the wrong way! You try to turn it the other way? Righty, tighty; lefty, loosey." He crossed his arms as the door swung open violently and Kicker and Gage appeared. "Just cleaning up this mess." He looked at the President and VP.

Gage looked between both men and smirked. "Why don't you two grab your bed sheets and clean this shit up." He crossed his arms and exchanged a look with Kicker. "Better yet, why don't you guys sleep in here tonight, just set up camp."

"Seriously?" Jimmy shook his head, taking immediate note of the mistake he had made. "Sorry Gage."

"Like I said, set up camp in here." Gage pushed Jimmy's head. "I mean it, if I see you two _prospects_ sleeping anywhere else, you'll lose your kuttes immediately. Right Kicker?"

Kicker nodded. "Right. I'd clean this mess up, wouldn't wanna ruin your mattresses from the water."

Juice clenched his fists, waiting for Kicker and Gage to retreat before turning towards Jimmy. "Seriously? You dragged my ass in here for help and now I'm getting a fucking punishment because you flooded the bathroom!"

"I'm really sorry but it won't be that bad. It's not like we have to sleep in here right now… We can wait until the party is over and no one needs to use the bathroom." Jimmy nodded as he shrugged his shoulders. "It could be worse, I mean we could've been told to sleep outside in the snow I shoveled."

"Oh, that's worse than sleeping in a nasty ass bathroom?" He rolled his eyes and pushed his friend out of the bathroom, grab your sheets. No way in hell I'm using mine for _your_ mess. I didn't do this shit, I just tried to help a brother out." He followed Jimmy into his room and shook his head again. "You're room is dirtier and smellier than the bathroom, no wonder you don't think it's a gross punishment."

"Like your room is any neater. All the guys are slobs." Jimmy ripped his sheets off the bed and balled them up in his arms as he moved out of his room behind Juice and next door to Juice's room. "Alright, maybe your room is freakishly neat." He looked around the small space and shook his head. "We still gotta drop your mattress on the bathroom floor too."

Juice shook his head again. "Your mattress goes down first, then we'll put mine on top. Sleep feet to head." He backed out of his room and sighed. "You start cleaning that shit up, I gotta call to return." He watched Jimmy disappear into the bathroom before he walked out of the side door and to the back of the clubhouse, passing through the hole in the chain link fence and towards his favorite quiet spot. He found the fallen log and sat down, lighting up a joint as he pulled out his phone and dialed the only number he had memorized by heart.

" _Hello?" The voice asked, sounding groggy. "Who is this?"_

"Aries, it's Juice." He replied back, smiling at the sound of her voice. "New number."

" _Juice!" Aries yelled into the phone. "What's up!? Where are you!? How are you!?_

He laughed. "I'm good, I'm really good. I'm in Washington, Tacoma to be exact. It's going good so far. I just wanted to touch basis with you. It's been eight months since I left. How are you? How is my Ma?"

" _Washington? Isn't it always raining and shit out there, worse than New York!" She laughed. "Man! I miss you and your lame ass jokes. I'm alright, work has me stressed out, I need a damn vacation. She's good, really good. She's missing her baby boy though. I had to sit through an hour long trip down memory lane."_

"You should come out here for a visit one day and check it out for yourself. It's not too bad out here. I found a group of friends, it's been good for me to be out of Queens. I just needed to hear a familiar voice from back home." He took a drag from the joint and exhaled slowly as he watched the water in the creek move rapidly. "That sucks for you. I'll call her, text her number to this one and I'll reach out. I'm glad you've been good though."

" _My JuJu has a group of friends? I'm so proud of you." She laughed. "Maybe, I'm not sure how much of a vacation raining Washington will be. I'll see if I can get some time off… I have to go now though. I need to help my sister with her kid. Don't wait eight more months to reach out to me. I love you Juice, I'm glad you're happy out there."_

Juice laughed. "Yeah, I have friends… It'll be a good vacation, peaceful and relaxing. I love you too Aries, don't wait too long to come out and visit your JuJu." He shook his head and stubbed out his joint as he heard footsteps on the ground behind him. "I love you too." He murmured before ending the call and shoving his phone into his pocket.

"Leave you alone for a few hours and I come back to hear that you and Jimmy have to spend the night in the bathroom for flooding it?" Happy thumped the young man on the back of the head. "Thought I told you to stay out of trouble, it'll make shit easier on you for the next five months."

He nodded. "Jimmy flooded the bathroom… I was just trying to help him by turning the water off. He's an idiot." Juice stood up from the log. "How'd you find me back here anyway?"

Happy shrugged. "I came back here during my first year here too." He clapped Juice's shoulder. "Let's get back to the clubhouse. You gotta let Jimmy handle his own shit, there's a limit to how much you help a brother. He'll never be a man if he can't handle his own shit. You gotta worry about your own shit too. Steer clear of the idiot and focus on staying on the President and Vice President's good side. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." Juice nodded as he felt his phone vibrate. "I need to check that… I reached out to an old friend." He pulled his phone out and looked at the message on the screen before opening it and looking at the picture and smirking.

"To think I thought you were playing for a different team…" Happy tapped on the screen and smirked. "Just a friend you said? None of my female friends send me pictures like that." He shook his head and chuckled.

"Just a friend. She's gonna visit soon maybe." He shrugged his shoulders as he slipped the phone back into his pocket.

"Good for you, make sure you keep her out of the clubhouse. The guys will eat her alive." Happy walked ahead of Juice. "Remember, be a man and handle your shit!"

Juice laughed as he stopped short of the fence. "I think I'm gonna hang out back here a little while longer before I have to go into the bathroom and sleep." He watched Happy nod before he turned back around and headed towards the log and sat back down. Five more months, five more months and he would hopefully be a full patch. He slipped the phone back out of his pocket and pulled the picture out and smiled, feeling some of the stress of being a prospect slip away. "Five months and I'll be a Son."

* * *

 **Did you love it? Like it? Dislike it? Let me know yeah? The first chapter is _always_ the hardest to get done, so let me know your thoughts about it. :)  
**


	2. Coach & Waterboy

**_wow guys, just wow. thanks for all that amazing feedback on chapter one. I loved reading EVERY single comment. I'm glad you're all enjoying it so far. so, here it is, chapter two. I hope you all enjoy it._**

* * *

Happy laughed as he watched Kozik try to contain his drunken prospect Jimmy, it was another wild Friday night party at the clubhouse and so far the main entertainment was a drunken Jimmy who had decided that he was going to try to reenact the first Die Hard movie. "Everyone thought you were gonna be the dipshit." He looked at Juice who was frantically picking up empty bottles from the picnic table. "Relax, Kicker is too drunk to be on your ass about keeping shit clean. Loosen up, have a beer, have fun."

Juice nodded as he looked at Happy. "You sure? I'm trying to stay out of trouble." He looked down at the mess of bottles and spilled beer as he shrugged and took a seat beside his brother. "Everyone is drunk."

He tipped his beer to his lips and took a generous swig. "You're not drunk, I'm not drunk, Koz is too busy babysitting that idiot to even finish a beer. No way in hell is Jimmy gonna get patched in acting like that. Yeah, we have fun, we party but he's treating this shit like a frat and less like the serious club it is. You go to college? Finish high school?"

Juice paused, feeling a little caught off guard by the way Happy was acting. His demeanor was more relaxed and friendly than normal. "I barely made it out of high school and I didn't do the whole college thing. It wasn't for me. I spent my time hacking computers to get by."

"Hacking?" Happy looked at Juice and nodded. "That should have been something to bring up to Gage and Kicker when you turned up. I still don't know how you managed to land a spot as a prospect, Jimmy hung around this place a solid two years before he got the chance and you turn up, a month later you're a prospect."

The younger man shrugged. "I think I brought it up to Kicker, he said he'd keep that in mind. I didn't think it'd be a useful skill to bring to a MC." Juice rubbed the back of his head and laughed as he watched Kozik tackle Jimmy into the snow. "I think Koz has had enough of Jimmy."

Happy rolled his eyes as he took in the sight of Kozik dragging Jimmy across the lot by the feet. "I'd be fucking amazed if the guys vote that kid in… He's a walking hazard." He shook his head, hearing a string of bells go off. "I think your phone is going crazy, you should keep it solely on vibrate and get a damn prepaid flip phone instead of whatever that thing is."

Juice pulled out his sidekick and shrugged. "It's prepaid. I like the extra bells and whistles and I doubt that those flip phones even get pictures." He looked down at the phone and smiled at the text. "Aries will be here for a visit in a few weeks… I have a question for you though. How do I tell her that I'm a prospect for the Sons? I sorta promised her I'd get a normal job."

"You have a normal job, you work in the garage." Happy shrugged and grabbed the phone from Juice and read the text. "Are you sure that you two aren't more than friends? Or do friends just text each other _this_ much?"

"She's my best friend." He snatched the phone back and slid it back into his pocket, feeling like he was getting ribbed on by an older brother and not a mentor. "We grew up together, she lived across the hall from me in the apartment building. My Ma would babysit her and her sister. I hated it but she grew on me."

"Don't let her twist your shit up when she gets here. You're in the last few months, keep your eyes on the prize." Happy patted Juice's back. "Have a beer, get a sweetbutt and have some some fun. Don't be on the phone the whole time."

"Yeah, man I will." Juice nodded as he watched Happy walk off towards Kozik who was sitting on Jimmy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Four beers down and Juice found himself in the ring with Casper, contemplating where exactly he had gone wrong to be tossed into the ring against the club's resident lunatic. He looked back at Happy who was in the corner, arms crossed as he flashed an amused smile. "I'm not that great of a boxer Casper." He looked at the man who was wearing the most psychotic smile that Juice had ever laid his brown eyes on.

Casper shook his limbs out, his eyes wide and bugging out as he looked at the younger man. "Doesn't matter, it's a friendly bout." He smirked at Juice as he moved closer to him and started punching the air around his head. "Your pretty little face won't be messed up too bad when we're done here."

"Kick his ass!" Kicker patted Juice on the back. "I have faith in you kid, Casper can stand to be knocked down a couple of pegs."

"Go straight for the neck." Gage patted Juice on the head. "You ever think about getting rid of the hair? You'd be a baby Happy!" He chuckled and looked at Juice. "You'd both look more like brothers than you do already."

Juice looked at both men and nodded his head before he pulled his shirt off and tossed it away. "I can do this… No, I haven't thought about shaving my head." He shook his arms out and moved forward as the bell sounded. "Good luck man."

"Did you just wish me luck?" Casper scoffed and shook his head as he threw the first punch, stumbling slightly as Juice easily ducked and moved out the way. "I see someone has been paying attention to Happy's tactics." He closed the gap, swinging once more only to have Juice duck and land a punch to his ribs. "Fucker!"

"He's a good teacher." He shrugged as he landed a few more punches to Casper's unprotected body. "Maybe he'll teach you some things." Juice smirked as his fist met with Casper's jaw. "Like I said, good luck man."

"That's right! Kick his ass Juice!" Kozik whistled and clapped as he watched the two men go at it. "Didn't think he had it in him." He glanced at Happy who was just watching the fight, his dark eyes locked in on the ring. "He's pretty good."

Happy looked at Kozik and smirked. "Good to know all that sparring isn't going to waste." He looked back towards the ring as Kicker stepped in to break up the fight. "He has potential unlike your idiot." He stood up and moved towards the ring. "Clean yourself up, get patched up if you need to kid."

Juice looked down and nodded at Happy. "I will." He hopped out of the ring and grabbed a towel the sweetbutt was offering him and smiled. "Thanks Gia."

Gia smiled. "You're welcome. You were really good in there, it was the first fight I've enjoyed watching. I never thought any of you prospects would defeat Casper and end his undefeated record."

He laughed and nodded. "Just using what Happy taught me… Thought it'd make him smile a little bit with pride." He wiped his face down and draped the towel over his shoulder. "You wanna head inside and grab a beer?"

The blonde frowned. "I'm sorry I can't. I'm supposed to help Gage's girlfriend Everly." She handed him a water. "Maybe if you're around later and up for it after I'm finished then we can hang out."

Juice smiled. "Yeah, uh sure." He wiggled the water in the air. "Thanks, I'll see you around then."

 **SOA**

"Wake up knucklehead." Happy kicked at Juice's booted feet and shook his head. "Take this aspirin, we need to head out on a ride in a hour and I need you sober and not hungover."

Juice knocked Happy's feet away and groaned, a searing pain in his head as he sat up slowly, covering his eyes. "I'm never drinking again… My head is killing me so fucking bad!"

"Wasn't the drinking that has you hurting… You don't remember anything about last night?" He shook his head and chuckled. "Go look at yourself in the mirror, see if any of last night comes rushing back to you."

"What?" He stood up slowly from the bed and moved out of the room and into the bathroom, turning the lights on before turning to look in the mirror. "Shit." He covered his mouth as he took in his reflection, gone was his full head of hair. In its place as a mohawk and on either side were tribal tattoos. "Holy shit… What did I do to myself?"

Happy laughed. "You let Gage, Kicker and Koz talk you into a haircut, the tattoos were your idea. Said you needed a new look for your new life." He shook his head and shrugged. "I think I did a damn good job with the ink."

Juice groaned as he splashed his face with water. "My Ma is gonna kill me if she ever sees this haircut…It looks good though, I'll be easy to recognize." He ran his hand over the strip of hair and smiled. "I think I like it, the ink though, it may have been an impulse decision."

"Hurry up and get ready. I'll be outside at the tables." Happy moved out of the bathroom and towards the main room of the clubhouse, easily spotting Kozik. "Koz! The prospect just saw his head! He's good with it."

Kozik laughed and rolled his eyes. "Knew the fucker would love it when he woke up! Best decision we made for him last night. Jimmy is sleeping off his hangover, he's gonna get hell when he finally pours himself out of bed. Gage has a whole list of bitch work for him."

"That kid is an idiot. He needs to just get cut loose now." He pushed out of the clubhouse doors and moved towards the metal tables. "What? Don't act like he's not the worst prospect to ever come through the club." He lit his cigarette and watched as Juice came strolling out of the clubhouse. "He's got some chick coming down in a few weeks, I hope she doesn't fuck with his head. He's been texting away on that fucking phone of his."

"Look at you, all worried about the kid. You'd think he was your younger brother or some shit." Kozik smirked at Happy. "It's adorable that you care that much about him! I never seen you so invested into the success of another person before. You don't even care about me that much, I'm offended!"

Happy socked Kozik in the arm in shook his head. "What? It's a bad thing that I want the kid to make it to a full patch. Unlike Jimmy, Juice actually has shit to offer the club, he's smart as fuck when you sit and talk to him. Try it sometimes."

"I think that Gia chick likes me, she rubbed ointment or some shit on my ink." Juice stopped in front of Happy and Kozik, looking between them before looking around. "Where's Jimmy?"

"He's not coming." Kozik grabbed Juice's phone and started examining it before figuring out how to open it. "What is this shit? Is this like a miniature laptop or some shit?" He fiddled with the buttons before finding the gallery and scrolling through it before looking up at Juice. "You know you can use an actual laptop or TV to look at hot chicks, I've never seen this porn star before, what's her name?"

"Aries Santiago." Juice mumbled as he tried to grab his phone back from the blonde. "Come on, give it back."

"Oh, gorgeous girl, cute porn name." Kozik stood up on the table and held the phone above his head and laughed as Juice tried to climb up and retrieve it. "No phone on this trip, it's not allowed, especially this smut. Although, you could find naked pictures of her."

He gave up and shrugged. "She's not a porn star, she's my best friend from back home. Can I get my phone back now?"

"Oh, this is your little friend that's coming to town? She's single?" He passed Juice the phone back and hopped off the table. "What's wrong with you that you're not dating her?"

"Leave him alone, let's get going." Happy looked at the men, feeling himself wanting to spare Juice from whatever excuse he had because he knew it wasn't going to be one that Kozik accepted without heckling the man. "No phone where we're going though, alright?"

"Yeah man, alright." Juice nodded and smiled, feeling good that he was going to be able to ride his Dyna for once and not in the only Chevy truck that he had been forced in time and time again. "No phone, I'll leave it on my bike."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy passed Juice a gun and a small box of ammo. "You gotta become a better shot… It's not gonna be a game of Call of Duty or whatever the fuck you're always going on about when you explain your knowledge of guns to me and Koz. This is a real weapon, you need to know how to use it and how to use it well. Got it?"

Juice picked up the gun, feeling the weight of it in his hand before he did the steps that Happy had shown him moments earlier. "It's locked and loaded, can I just fire it off towards the targets now?" He turned towards the makeshift targets and aimed the gun before lightly applying pressure to the trigger. "I like that!"

"Give him the semi, let him feel some real power. He can go back to that gun later." Kozik set the assault rifle in front of Juice and smiled at him. "You'll never wanna use any other gun ever again! You have a clean record right? You could legally own a gun if needed?"

He nodded slowly. "Some misdemeanors in Queens but nothing that'll stop me from owning a gun." Juice lifted up the gun and aimed it at the target once again and fired it, a satisfied smirk spreading across his face slowly. "I love this but I want the gun Happy let me fire to be the one I carry if I need to. I like the weight, look and feel of it."

Happy looked at Kozik and flipped him off. "Smart kid, no one wants to tote around a fucking AR-15… It's not practical, he needs a nice portable Berretta."

"He's gotta have a fun toy to play with for times like this." Kozik picked up his rifle and engaged the safety. "I'm co sponsoring you Juice! I give up on Jimmy, he's a hot mess."

"No! The kid is mine! You're the one who picked Jimmy, talking shit about brown needs to look out for brown. Remember that shit Kozik?" Happy poked at his best friend and smirked. "You gotta stick with your little fuck up and shape him up or ship him the fuck out."

Kozik rolled his eyes. "That was before I even got to know the both of them! I like Juice more, he's my little brother!"

Juice shook his head and laughed at the men's exchange, it was the first time in forever two people were fighting over him, even if it was them joking around it still meant something to him to know he was doing shit right to make both of the veterans take interest in helping him craft his skill and become better. "You guys can both help me out. Hap is the Coach and Koz you're the waterboy… It all works out. Let's just get back to shooting shit." He picked up the gun before watching Happy and Kozik move to either side of him and raise their weapons. "Loser has to buy lunch." He smirked as they each began to shoot. It was the first time in a long time that he had felt completely relaxed and happy as him and his brothers bonded.

* * *

 **let me know what you thought?**


	3. Competition

_**Again, thanks to everyone who took the time out to review last chapter. I loved reading all your reviews.**_

* * *

Juice and Jimmy stood over the freshly dug ditch and exchanged looks with each other a moment before shaking their heads. "You think we'll still be doing this shit when we're full patches because we're the younger guys?" Jimmy looked at Juice and furrowed his brow, taking in the quiet nature that Juice had. "Why don't you goof around like you did when you first showed up and started to prospect?"

Juice looked at Jimmy and shrugged his broad shoulders slightly. "Four months and I'll have my patches. I don't want to give them any reason to vote against me. I'm treating this like it's a job and I suggest you do the same. You're not on anyone's good list right now, heard someone say that you might not even patch because you're a mess and not taking it seriously." He shook his head and sighed. "If you really want this, you're gonna need to fucking start acting your age and not your shoe size Jimmy."

"Wait, what?" Jimmy dropped his shovel and looked at Juice, his eyes scanning the man's face for any hint of a lie. "There's no way that I won't patch, I've been doing what I'm supposed to be doing. Yeah, I may get in a little trouble but still."

"No one thinks you're treating it seriously, there's a time to be serious and a time to goof off and get into shit." He shook his head again. "Just think about shit before you act and you'll be good. Show them that you can be responsible and not just an idiot." Juice picked up his shovel and passed it to Jimmy. "I'm trying to look out for you, get you into the club with me. We started this year together and it's only right if we patch in together." He held his hand out and smiled.

"Yeah." Jimmy nodded and shook Juice's hand. "I guess Happy is rubbing off on your ass."

Juice chuckled. "He's teaching me what I need to know to get through this life… You'd be learning the same shit if you paid attention more to Kozik and didn't always end up being chased down by him."

"Could you imagine having Gage as a sponsor?" Jimmy shook his head and smirked. "It'd be bitch work the entire time."

"Glad you get what I'm about." Gage patted Jimmy's back. "I think you need to dig two more of these by yourself before the day is over… I'm all about living up to my reputation of doling out bitch work all the time."

"Shit." The young man shook his head, looking at Juice as Gage walked off. "How does someone so fucking big sneak up without even being seen or heard?"

Juice laughed. "I don't know man but have fun digging those ditches. I'm heading back to clean up and catch a nap."

"Not even gonna offer to help me?" Jimmy groaned as he started digging another ditch. "I don't blame you, I wouldn't wanna help either. I'll see you later."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Let's discuss the prospects really fast." Gage tapped Happy and Kozik on their shoulders and pointed towards their chapel. "I've noticed some changes with them and I wanna just talk about everything with you two. We're coming up to the finish line with them."

Happy looked at Gage and nodded before slowly standing up from his spot at the bar. "Alright, I'm good with that." He looked at Kozik before they started towards the room. "They gonna be the first two not to make it?" He took a seat across from Gage and Kicker.

Kicker shrugged. "Juice is gonna make it. He's come a long way from where he started at his first month. He seems less insecure and more secure with what he's doing. Jimmy just went from acting like a frat boy to acting like an idiotic frat boy." He turned his icy blue eyes on Kozik who was avoiding making eye contact. "You gonna speak up for that mess out there?"

"I'm gonna say that he's simply a work in progress. He's a mess but he has potential." Kozik shrugged as he finally looked at Kicker. "You can't say you weren't that messy at his age! He gets his punishments done."

Gage rolled his eyes. "There shouldn't even be any punishments besides the grunt work we give out to him. He just keeps fucking up like he's an overactive two year old." He knocked his knuckles against the table and shook his head. "I'm going to need to see vast improvement from him or I don't think the guys are gonna vote him in."

"The kid is just a fuck up." Kicker shook his head. "We'll let him ride out the last four months but he needs to show some improvement if he still has his heart set on being a Son. I can't have a liability running around with an official kutte on his back. I'm not letting my club go down for one single person. So, he needs to show us he can be responsible or he's gone."

Kozik nodded slowly. "I'll get his ass on track and let him know to stop fucking around so much. I don't wanna lose the prospect even if he gives me migraines every other day. He's been a hangaround far too long. It's not like he's gonna be of service in any other way, no one wants him on his knees in front of them at a Friday night party."

Happy scoffed. "Good luck with that shit, it'll take a miracle for that kid to get his shit together in four months. He shows up and pisses off a member within minutes." He shook his head. "I told you guys you were wrong when you pegged Juice for the one who was gonna be getting kicked out before he patched in."

"He's getting tougher, I thought he was soft when he first showed interest. He didn't seem like he was cut out for the life but he keeps proving us wrong." Gage stood up from his seat and looked at his brothers. "You guys can go now. I need to pick up Everly from work. She didn't wanna drive herself and she didn't want anyone but me picking her up. So, go be productive or some shit."

"What am I gonna do with Jimmy?" Kozik mumbled to Happy as they walked out of the room and straight out of the clubhouse towards the metal tables. "He's pretty much a hopeless cause. I still am pissed that I thought he was gonna shape the fuck up."

Happy smirked and shrugged a single shoulder. "Tell him the truth, the table doesn't want his ass because he can't keep his shit together. It'll scare some sense into him. If you'll excuse me, I gotta finish the whole gun training with my prospect because he is getting patched unlike yours."

"No, no! We can all go!" The blonde nodded enthusiastically and smiled. "It'll be an outing, just the four of us."

"This is not grade school… We're not taking a fucking field trip." Happy shook his head. "Your kid needs to find a new friend to play with. Don't need him contaminating Juice. I have Juice on the right path, he's toughening up."

"He still wanders off in search of peace and quiet though, everyone notices that." Kozik shook his head.

"All of us go somewhere when we want complete peace and quiet. Not everyone wants to be around the constant shit shows." He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't act like you never found a spot to clear your mind."

Kozik nodded. "Yeah, you're right.. Maybe Jimmy needs to do that shit. I'm gonna tell him about it, I'll be back."

 **SOA**

"You still think that they're gonna kick me out?" Jimmy looked over to Juice as they both climbed off their bikes. "I don't wanna be kicked out."

Juice shrugged as he looked to see Kozik and Happy setting up targets again. "Man, I don't know. I think if you care that much about it you just gotta prove it to the guys. Worrying about it won't change the outcome, you just gotta act." He set his helmet on the handlebars of his bike before removing his sunglasses. "If you can win over Happy today, you can win over any of the other members. Happy takes this shit more serious than the others."

"You fuckers gonna just stand around and gossip or do you wanna come here and shoot shit like men?" Kozik looked over at Juice and Jimmy before turning back to Happy. "I just realized I don't know Juice's actual name."

"It's Juan Carlos." Happy shrugged. "I don't even know where the fuck Juice came from, he won't tell me how he got that nickname."

"Why do they call you Juice?" Kozik blurted out as the mohawked biker stopped in front of him. "I'm curious."

Juice shrugged. "It's just a nickname I got from some friends back home. Doesn't have any actual meaning behind it that I personally know of." He smiled as he pulled his gun from its holster. "I'm ready to shoot shit."

"My real name is James." Jimmy looked at the three men and flashed a goofy smile before shrugging.

"Oh, we know." Kozik tapped him on the head. "Get your gun out and start shooting shit… We're here to improve your shot."

"We're also here to prove that I'm a better shot that you are." Juice looked to Jimmy and flipped him off. "I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Yeah, right." Jimmy shook his head as he lined up a shot and fired. "I'm way better…"

"You just missed that target." He laughed and shook his head as he fired his gun and hit the target perfectly. "I think you and Kozik need some more one on one practice!"

"You've raised a little competitive little monster Hap!" Kozik looked at his friend and shook his head slowly. "He is turning into a bootleg copy of _you_. Next thing I know, we'll be calling him _little killa_."

Happy crossed his arms and smirked. "I wouldn't take it that far. I wouldn't go labeling him anything other than Juice. You know his real test is going to be when the club is caught up in some shit. Not just shooting and the way he can handle being riffed on."

"You afraid he may go soft or not be able to handle it?" He looked between the two prospects and Happy. "He seems like he'll be alright but what do I know?"

"Worry about your own shitshow over there… He can't even hit a stationary target." Happy shook his head slowly as he watched Juice hit target after target.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Kozik stomped over to Jimmy and Juice. "I need a fucking gold medal after dealing with you _James_ … You hung around us for two years and you didn't pick up at least the talent to shoot at shit?"

"This is the first actual time that I've shot a gun, I thought it was going to be easier than it actually is. It's pretty fucking hard." Jimmy lowered his gun and put the safety on. "I'll get better with practice, I've got four months left to improve."

"Yeah, you better improve fast too." He groaned as he rubbed his hands up and down his face as he tried to watch Jimmy shoot without grimacing. "I can't even watch this." He moved back towards the young man and helped him aim better. "Pretend the target is someone you hate or some shit."

"I can do that." Jimmy nodded and smiled. "I'll pretend it's my dad."

Kozik nodded. "I didn't need to know about your daddy issues but whatever will make you shoot better is good with me."

"Can I take this?" Juice held up his ringing phone and waved it around. "It's from back home… It could be about my Ma."

"Yeah, take it." Happy nodded. "Make it quick though."

"I will." He answered the call. "Hey Ari."

" _Juice, Juice, Juice! What're you doing?" The voice came over the speaker. "Tell me you're having way more fun than I am right now! I'm on my lunch break!"_

He laughed and shook his head as if she could actually see him. "I'm having fun, at a shooting range. Working out some steam. You excited to come out here?"

" _Yeah, yeah. That's what I was calling about! I'll be there sooner, I'm talking next week. So, make sure your bed has clean sheets and pillows."_

"You know it always does… I can't believe you're coming out sooner." He looked back towards the three men. "I can't wait until you meet some of my new friends. I think you'll like them. One thinks you're a pornstar…"

" _A porn star? I'm offended. I'm not even on that level of freak_ _ **yet**_." _She laughed. "You're going to need to introduce me to him first! I wanna ask him why!"_

"Bullshit." He laughed. "You wanted to be a porn star when we were fresh out of high school! You even went as far as replying to a few ads before you completely chickened out. Yeah, I remember that shit Aries."

" _You psyched me out! You were like you're gonna have to take it up the butt! I was eighteen and not ready for that level of responsibility yet." She chuckled. "I'm not interrupting your shooting am I?"_

"It was true! Nah, you're not interrupting it, I'm a pretty damn good shot." Juice sighed. "I can't wait for you to get here Ari, you're gonna love it."

"Juice! Come on, show this kid what real shooting looks like!" Happy shouted. "Talk to your little friend later!"

"I'll be right there." He nodded. "I'm being summoned. I'll talk to you later."

" _He sounds hot, is he hot?" Aries laughed. "Come on, is he?"_

Juice rolled his eyes. "You'll see for yourself… I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." He smiled as he ended the call before jogging back towards Happy. "Aries will be here next week."

Happy shook his head and smirked. "You sure you two aren't an actual couple?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. You'll see why when she gets here." He shrugged his shoulders. "Let's get to shooting… I say it's you and me versus those two dingbats."

"Losers buy dinner." Kozik looked at Happy and Juice. "You two are gonna lose, I'm gonna carry this team to victory."

"Yeah fucking right." Happy scoffed. "Line 'em up and knock 'em down." He pointed towards the fallen targets. "We're gonna want steak by the way, I hope the two of you can afford it." He patted Kozik on the back before turning towards Juice. "We gotta win. I hate losing."

Juice smiled. "Yeah, I'm the same way." He nodded enthusiastically as he pulled his gun back from its holster and moved behind Happy. "We're not going to lose. It's not something we do." He found himself side by side with Happy, his eyes trained on the targets in front of them as he cycled through all the moments in his life he had with a positive male figure, all of them had one thing in common; Happy. "Especially not to those two."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Winning tastes pretty damn good." Juice smirked over at Jimmy and Kozik who were still sporting their loser pouts. "I'm glad I ordered this steak, it's perfect. You want a bite Kozik?"

Kozik grabbed the fork from Juice and took a bite of the steak. "You fuckers got so lucky! We let you win to boost your egos." He passed the fork back and shook his head. "We'll get you next time though, I swear we'll get you next time!"

"Nothing tastes better than free food." Happy took a sip of his beer and shrugged his broad shoulders. "You didn't let us win, you're too prideful and competitive for that shit. Just admit it, we're better shots than the both of you. Sooner you admit it, the sooner we can move on and to the next competition because I know there's gonna be another one."

"Damn right there's gonna be another one _soon_. You two cheated! I don't know how you managed it but you cheated!" Kozik nodded his head adamantly. "You fucking cheated and now we're paying for that expensive ass steak you both went off and ordered."

"Don't look at me… Look at Jimmy, he fucked it up." Happy smirked at the kid. "It's alright, you'll lose by less next time." He pulled his vibrating phone from his pocket and looked up at Kozik. "Gage is calling, can't be good." He stood up from the table and answered the phone, listening to his vice president before ending the call. "We gotta go, prospect it's your lucky night, you can finish off my meal." He watched Kozik drop a few bills on the table.

Juice watched the men as he continued to eat slowly. "We'll see you back at the clubhouse then." He looked at Jimmy once both men were out of the restaurant. "Man, I can't wait to see how it'll be when we get to go with them."

"I don't think it's fair that you're even a prospect. It's not like you hung around the guys or the club, you just popped out of nowhere and got handed a kutte and one of the best sons." Jimmy stabbed at the steak and glared at Juice. "You're just doing well because you have Happy as a sponsor."

"You have Kozik as a sponsor, he's a pretty dope dude. You're just too immature to take all of this shit seriously. You ever thought for a moment that you can put the antics aside and be serious about this shit? That you can maybe goof off a little bit when you have your patches?" Juice shook his head and shrugged. "We've been at this for eight months, you have gotten in trouble at least once a week since that started, aren't you tired of being handed mindless bitch work when you could be just doing the bare minimum? Also don't forget, you took me down with you how many times? It doesn't matter if I hung around the club or not, they obviously saw something in me that would be valuable to the club."

"That's bullshit logic, you were just as immature as I was when we started. It's why we clicked so damn fast." Jimmy tapped his fingers on the table as he eyed Juice. "Then you just changed."

"Yeah, I changed because I want to be apart of the club, apart of the family, the brotherhood. I'm pretty tired of the guys thinking I'm an idiot. I'm smart as fuck but I do idiotic shit at times. You're proving to them that you're an actual idiot." Juice scoffed and shook his head as he stood up from his seat. "You're beef is with yourself not with me. Why don't you stop trying to deflect shit and own up for your behavior and _change_." He walked out of the restaurant, not caring if he left Jimmy behind or not. He wasn't going to let someone bring him down when he was finally feeling happy and proud of himself.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and in the next chapter, Aries finally comes to Tacoma... I'm excited for that myself.  
**


	4. Aquarius, Aquamarine, Aquarium

_**thanks for the reviews! the wait is now over, Aries has touched down in Tacoma!**_

* * *

Juice looked around his dorm room and furrowed his brow, it was the perfect size for him. He kept it clean, organized and smelling like a mix of weed and lavender. However, it wasn't the perfect size to fit two people, he had no idea why he hadn't thought about it sooner, where was he going to put Aries? He eyed the full sized bed and shook his head, he had shared smaller beds with her but that was when they were younger and he still had no interest in women or sex. "I gotta get her a room at a motel." He mumbled to himself as he straightened out the pillows on the bed before walking out of the room and towards the bar, knowing that's where he'd find Happy. "Happy."

"Yeah?" Happy looked towards Juice and pointed to the empty stool next to him. "What do you need kid?"

"Um, I need your advice about Aries." He flashed Gia a small smile as she passed him a beer. "She'll be here tomorrow and I just now realized that it's going to be impossible to share a bed with her. It'll be sorta awkward."

Happy rolled his eyes. "So, put her up in the motel up the road. It's cheap and it'll be more comfortable for her there than crammed into your cubicle of a room." He sipped his scotch and shrugged. "Stop stressing out about shit."

"Who's Aries?" Gia smiled at Juice. "If you don't mind me asking."

Juice shook his head. "She's my best friend from back home, I've known her since grade school. My mom used to babysit her and her younger sister after school."

The blonde nodded. "I can't wait to meet her then."

"Yeah, you two may get along." He nodded and smiled. "She's a character."

Happy slapped Juice's head as soon as Gia moved from the bar. "You're an idiot… She likes you, you don't fucking talk up another girl when a girl likes you. You're a lost cause. Gia is digging you and you're too blind to see it."

"I think she's cute and cool, we've hung out a couple of times but she's always ditching me for her friend Everly." Juice shrugged and rubbed the back of his head. "That wasn't cool, you didn't have to hit me for that shit… I'm just trying to be nice, I would like Gia and Ari to get along."

"I hit you because I was trying to knock some sense into your ass." Happy shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "We'll see how well they get along when you decide to ditch Gia in favor to hang out with Aries. Remember, you gotta balance your old friends with your new friends. It's a must if you want things to blend together."

"I'm gonna work on that." He nodded eagerly as he pulled out his phone. "I have to take Aries to dinner or something… I haven't told her about me being a prospect or anything of the sort."

Happy rolled his eyes. "I'm just gonna say one thing… Don't tell her if you don't think you have her support. She's gonna figure shit out anyway… Look where you're living at kid. Can't hide any of this."

Juice nodded as he looked up from his phone. "Man, I'm so excited. I gotta go to the store and grab some things for her… I'll see ya around later Hap. Thanks for the advice."

 **SOA**

Juice sat at the picnic table, a joint dangling from his fingers as he watched a black Mercedes pull onto the lot. He studied it for a moment, the New York plates popping out at him. He slowly stood up, wondering if it were a coincidence or if it was going to actually be Aries Santiago. He moved towards the car as the driver's door opened slowly.

"Juice!" Aries slammed her car door and ran towards her best friend and hopped into his arms. "JuJu!"

"Man, I missed you!" He set her back onto her feet and smiled down at her. "You drove all the way here? I thought you were gonna fly, take a train, maybe a bus." He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. "You look good!"

The brunette laughed and shook her head. "Look at you! What've you done to your beautiful head of hair? What are those? Did you really tattoo your head!? Is that why you stopped sending me pictures and shit because you did that to your head?"

He laughed as he pulled her into another tight hug. "What? You don't like my hair like this?"

She shrugged and ran her hands over his head and smiled. "I guess it'll grow on me. I wa a fan of the all black hair you had when you left." She grabbed his hands. "So, tell me _everything_. How's life going? How's work going? Where are you new friends?"

Juice walked her towards the black Mercedes. "I'll introduce you to them later… I wanna get you all checked in at the motel up the street. My room here isn't big enough for us to both share while you're here."

Aries nodded and smiled. "Alright, you drive. I'm over driving! I hate it so much." She passed him the keys.

"I'll drive just for you." He laughed. "I wanna warn you, it's been awhile since I've driven. I've been riding a Harley." He slid into the driver's seat and watched her climb over him and into the passenger's side. "You could've walked around."

She shrugged. "I could've but whatever. A Harley though? You really are out here changing huh Juice? I'm proud of you for doing that."

He nodded and looked over at her and flashed her a soft smile. "Yeah, a Harley… I'll tell you more about it after you're checked into your room. I think you'll like it out here. How long are you gonna be staying for?"

"I don't know, until I get bored." Aries looked at him and shrugged her slender shoulders. "I am taking all my vacation days I had saved up… My boss is sorta forcing me to, I have about three months worth of vacation and sick days. You know how I am though, I get bored easily. I was thinking that if I get bored here I could drive down to California, see what the big deal about it is."

"Here we are." He pulled into the motel parking lot, eying it carefully before looking at the brunette whose attention was on her phone. "It's a pretty nice place, everyone recommended this one over any of the others."

"It looks cute. I just need a clean place, you know me. I brought my own sheets, pillows and blankets anyway." She got out of the car and watched him move towards the trunk and grab her bags. "You're gonna stay with me tonight right?"

Juice nodded. "Yeah, of course I'll stay with you tonight. If we both don't get too trashed at the party I'm taking you to we'll come back here. If we do then we'll crash there in my room. At the clubhouse we just came from. Does that sound good?"

Aries nodded as they walked into the lobby. "Yeah, it sounds really good. I could use a wild party… So, you gonna tell me what's up with the look?" She tugged on the chain hanging from his pants and smirked as the older woman behind the desk eyed them carefully. "I'm visiting him, we're not here for a quickie." She rolled her eyes as she saw Juice blush lightly.

He shook his head, biting back a smile as he passed the woman his ID and started signing the required documents. "Ignore her, she has no manners or house training." He looked at Aries and smiled as he poked her side. "You better not get kicked out of here either, be nice and all that shit." He accepted his cards back and waited for the woman to return with the key. "You gonna wear that to the party?"

"No." She shook her head as he accepted the key and started back out of the lobby. "I'll probably actually put in _some_ effort into my outfit. Jeans and heels or something. I will decide when I go through my bags and see what I packed again. I also went shopping on the way over here, it was an experience to see all the different stores in different states." She followed him into the surprisingly spacious motel room and looked around briefly. "This is pretty nice."

Juice dropped the bags on the large dresser before looking at the bed and beginning to strip it before turning to Aries. "Grab your sheets and stuff."

"Here." She passed him an animal print bed set. "Don't look at them like that, you loved them back home. They still smell like weed and your cologne, no matter how much I wash them, your smell stands strong."

He laughed and sniffed the sheets before making the bed. "I also like the grey flannel sheet set that you always used."

"I packed that too." Aries sat on the dresser and watched Juice intently. "I really miss you Juice. It's not the same without having you to joke around with everyday. I thought we were gonna stop being friends when I didn't hear from you for that entire time."

Juice turned and looked at the brunette and shook his head. "I just had to take the time to get my shit together, to get it in order. I never forgot about you and I definitely wasn't kicking you out of my life. I just wanted to have good new the next time we talked, I didn't want my leaving Queens to be a waste of time."

She smiled and jumped on him. "Well, let's talk and then we can nap before that party. A good plan?"

He nodded as he fell backwards on the bed with her wrapped around him. "We haven't done this in awhile… I missed it. Sweet dreams Ari."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy stood side by side with Kozik against the outside of the clubhouse, his dark eyes constantly scanning the flow of party guests, looking for his prospect that had been missing all day. He had tried calling, texting and even looking around for Juice but had come up empty, he wasn't going to admit it to anyone but he was a little worried. "Do we ever get new sweetbutts around here?" He turned to Kozik, trying to get his mind off Juice.

Kozik shrugged. "Yeah but they never last longer than a weekend if Kicker or Casper gets to 'em first. They're a little rough and scare the women off."

"Look at that… Some yuppy has to be lost." He pointed towards the black Benz that was pulling slowly into the lot. "Can't read the closed sign either apparently." He watched it park before looking at Kozik briefly then back, seeing Juice get out of the driver's side. "Shit, don't tell me the idiot went off and stole a fucking car."

"Who's that with him?" Kozik patted Happy's head and pointed to the woman in the red dress that had linked her arm with Juice's. "You think that's Aquarius or Aquamarine? Or whatever the fuck her name is."

"I guess we're about to find out." Happy shrugged as Juice and the brunette stopped in front of him. "Where ya been kid?"

Juice smiled at Happy. "I was hanging out with Aries, Aries, these are my friends Happy and Kozik."

Aries smiled at Happy. "You're the one with the voice! I knew you were going to be hot." She nodded before looking at Kozik. "You're the one who thought I was a porn star, you're not too bad yourself."

"Well aren't you just upfront." Kozik smirked down at the short brunette. "So, Aries, how are you enjoying Tacoma so far?"

"From what I've seen? It's pretty chill but then again, I saw this lot briefly then spent the rest of the day sleeping." She shrugged her shoulders and grinned. "Juice promised me a party though and I'm ready to drink and dance."

"You've come to the right place." Happy nodded. "It's nice to meet you."

Juice smiled. "You can head inside, I'll be there in a minute." He tapped Aries' lower back and watched her move into the clubhouse before looking at Happy. "Man, I'm sorry I was missing all day. I just wanted to hang out with her a little bit before the party."

"Please tell me that you're hitting that Juice." Kozik looked at Juice and smiled. " _If_ you're not, then you're failing at life."

"I'm not, she's my best friend." He shrugged. "Don't even get any ideas either! I don't want her catching whatever you may have." He stuck his tongue out at Kozik.

"She's an adult, I'm gonna chat her up if I want to. She can decide for herself if she wants a ride on the Kozik express." Kozik chuckled. "I'm going to go lay ground work…" He backed away from the pair and smiled. "Don't try to stop it! Let it happen Juice!"

Happy shook his head. "Let's go enjoy the party, try to keep Elias, Casper and Kicker away from her unless you want her going home traumatized. They're gonna think she's a new sweetbutt."

Juice nodded and moved into the clubhouse behind Happy, his brown eyes scanning the crowd for Aries. "I think Gage found a new friend." He tapped Happy on the arm and pointed to the pool table where Aries and Gage were setting up a game of beer pong. "I'm gonna go get in on that game, you wanna play too?"

"Nope, have at it." Happy shrugged and continued on to the bar to find Kozik sulking. "What is wrong with you?"

"Gage swooped in and started chatting up Aquarium… The fucker has a perfectly good girlfriend somewhere around here." Kozik shook his head as he watched Aries and Juice at the pool table with Gage. "Why don't you think those two are an actual couple? They fucking act like one."

"You're gonna have to get her name right if you stand a chance with her." He rolled his eyes. "If you wanna know, why don't you ask. I've got a few beers and a couple of sweetbutts calling my name. I'll see you around man."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Can I get a scotch please?" Aries tapped on the bartop and smiled at the blonde behind it before looking to the side and seeing Happy. "Hey! Happy!" She waved at him as she took a seat. "You're missing out on some intenses games of beer pong."

Happy watched her and smirked as she wobbled slightly on the stool. "Beer pong isn't my game… Now if it had some scotch involved then maybe I'd be more interested in playing it. You and Juice win or did you lose to Gage and Everly?"

The brunette chuckled. "We won, no one can touch us, we're the best beer pong champs to grace the earth." She gave the bartender a slight nod as she set the scotch in front of her. "This is a pretty dope party. No wonder why Juice loves it here." She looked around at the party before settling her gaze back on to Happy. "Why aren't you out there dancing like a fool like Kozik and Juice are?"

"I don't dance." He shook his head. "Why aren't you out there dancing like a fool?"

"Because I stupidly wore really uncomfortable heels and when I tried taking them off to dance everyone around me yelled that I shouldn't do that because who knows what substances are on the floor." She laughed as she pointed to her feet. "If it weren't for these heels, I'd be out there killing it."

"So, he told you about everything?" Happy inquired, his eyes locked on Aries' profile as she smiled and watched Juice dance. "Like, everything?"

"He told me he's a prospect for the Sons of Anarchy." Aries looked at Happy and shrugged. "I told him not to get involved with anything illegal or outlaw when he was leaving home but he didn't listen. I can't really get upset, he seems happy to be a part of this. He raved about you though, I guess you're like the older brother he's always needed around."

He nodded slowly. "I have a question. It's been a question on me and Kozik's mind since Juice brought you up… Why aren't you two dating?"

She laughed. "I'm not his type. I have too much attitude for him." She tucked her hair behind her ears and rolled her neck. "I think he's a little bitch though for that. I mean, what dude doesn't want a woman with a little kick to her?"

Happy chuckled and shook his head. "Well, shit. We were thinking you weren't into him or some shit."

"I had a crush on him from like the age of six to about ten but he didn't like me back, so I gave up and we just became best friends." She laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "It's good though, he told me about some chick named Gia that he's really digging, so I hope that works out for him."

He nodded his head towards the bartender. "She's Gia.."

"Oh, shit. She's gorgeous." Aries smiled and checked out Gia. "I'm proud as fuck! You're a gorgeous thing aren't you?" She tapped Gia on the arm. "I'm Aries, Juice's friend."

Gia looked at the brunette and smiled. "Gia, nice to meet you." She shook her hand and grinned as she tried to check out the brunette without being too obvious. "He's told me a little bit about you."

"He's told me a bit about you as well… Can I get a bourbon or something?" She smiled before turning her attention back on Happy. "Yeah, I'm still proud as fuck right now." She chuckled. "I'll tend the bar if you wanna go steal Juice away from Kozik."

"Seriously? I would love that." Gia passed Aries her bourbon and moved around the bar. "Thank you so much. I seriously owe you one."

"Don't mention it." Aries watched Gia stroll towards Juice. "Why'd you let me do that? You just let me volunteer to work the bar." She looked at Happy. "You know I'm a little tipsy when I start trying to work at a party." She climbed over the bar and sighed. "Do I look good back here?"

Happy cocked an eyebrow at Aries and shook his head. "You're blaming me for your stupid move of tending the bar? Nope, ain't happening." He smirked. "You look alright, you're a bit short to be working back there, your heels ain't helping much. Can you even reach the top shelf liquor?"

"Oh! Was that a short joke!?" She stood on her tip toes and grabbed a bottle off the top shelf. "Bam! I can reach it. Damn it, I should have made a bet on this." She set the bottle of tequila in front of Happy. "You wanna take some shots with your new bartender and see what shit we can get into, together?"

He nodded. "Sure, set it up." He watched her as she lined up twelve shot glasses in front of him and began expertly pouring them. "You used to tend or what?"

"I used to work at a strip club on weekends when I was in college." She picked up the first shot glass and knocked it back easily. "Don't just sit there, knock 'em back mister."

He picked up two and downed each of them before setting the empty glasses aside. "This night isn't gonna end too well for us."

"Oh well, life is all about making regrettable choices with new friends." Aries held up another shot glass and smiled. "Here's to hoping we won't wake up naked in a holding cell… Cheers."

Happy nodded. "Cheers." He picked up a glass of his own and drained it in a few seconds as he watched her begin to pour another dozen shots. He hadn't been expecting to hit it off with Aries, he thought she would be too into staying at Juice's side. "If you end up in a holding cell, I'll make sure we bail you out." He smirked at her as he watched her set limes on the bartop. "This is going to be a long ass night…"

* * *

 _ **So, let me know what you thought?**_


	5. The Afternoon After

**Thank you, thank you for all that amazing feedback last chapter. It's blowing my mind that you readers are enjoying the story so much. So here's another chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Happy woke up slowly, the sun pouring into his dorm room as he tried his hardest to remember what he did the night before that had him feeling like he had been hit by a Mack truck. He moved his hands around his bed and stopped as he felt something soft to his right, pulling back the covers he grumbled. "Fuck." He shook his head, not even remembering bringing Aries back to his room, let alone even doing anything with her that'd warrant her to be wearing his shirt. "Aries… Time to wake up. It's noon."

"Stop, stop." Aries flipped over onto her back and groaned in pain as she tried to open her eyes, only to surrender to the sunlight. "I'm still sleeping."

"It's time to wake up." He moved out of the bed and looked at her as he leaned against the desk and tried his hardest to remember what happened after they pounded back six too many shots each.

"We didn't have sex." She sat up and eyed him through slits. "If we did, you would know because you would be all scratched up and I wouldn't be wearing a shirt right now." She scooted to the end of the bed and grabbed her dress off of the floor. "I guess it's time to do the walk of shame since you're dead set on me getting out of here but whatever. From what I remember I had a lot of fun hanging out with you."

He looked at her and shrugged as she just pulled the shirt over her head before stepping back into her dress. "I'm sure I had fun too, everything is a little fuzzy after the shots we did… You remember any more than that?"

"Yeah! We tried to get me into Juice's room but he was fucking that Gia chick." Aries laughed and shrugged as she zipped up her dress. "That's it though… Like I said before we started shots, cheers to making regrettable choices with new friends. Drinking that much was indeed a regrettable choice."

He nodded slowly. "I don't usually drink that much. I don't know what happened." He rubbed a hand over his head, trying to figure out why he had even drunk himself into blacking out and forgetting everything from the night before. "You must've drugged me or some shit."

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't drug you… You let your competitive side out. I would drink one shot and you would drink two. You just didn't wanna tap out and lose to a woman." She smirked at him as she patted his cheek. "I guess it's time for me to get back to the motel and shower and sleep some more. I'll see you around later, right?"

Happy shrugged. "Probably if you show up here."

Aries nodded. "Alright, later Happy."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Juice nursed a smoothie as he tried to fully regain the energy he spent the night before. He knew he drank too much, he knew he had ditched Aries in favor of a sloppy drunken hook up with Gia. Now he was feeling terrible, the most hungover he had been since Aries' freshmen year of college. His eyes scanned the space, going back and forth between Happy and Kozik who were playing pool and Gia who was laughing and blatantly flirting with Casper as she stole glances towards Juice. "Fuck it." He mumbled to no one in particular as he stood up from the sofa and started towards the doors, only to be blocked by Jimmy. "Not in the mood."

Jimmy shrugged, a smug grin on his face as he stared at Juice. "Rumor has it that Happy sealed the deal with your little friend last night…"

He shook his head. "Yeah fucking right, like Aries would fuck Happy. He's not her type. None of the guys around here are." He pushed past the prospect and into the bright Tacoma sunlight, instantly regretting his decision to get fresh air.

"It's true, she did the walk of shame this morning." Jimmy followed after Juice. "They were both drunk so maybe last night he was exactly her type." He smirked as he watched Juice tense up slightly before relaxing his shoulders. "No need to get upset about it. Not like she's your girlfriend or anything."

"Can you leave me alone?" Juice turned and glared at Jimmy. "I don't feel like hearing any shit from you." He started down the lot, his smoothie still in hand as he decided to make the short walk down to the motel Aries was staying at, more for peace and quiet than anything else. He kicked at the rocks beneath his feet, smiling as the motel sign started to draw nearer. He didn't actually care who Aries slept with but for some reason he didn't want her sleeping with any of the Sons. He knew they went through women as fast as they went through alcohol.

"Juice!" Aries looked up from her phone and smiled at her best friend coming towards her in the opposite direction. "What're you doing here? I didn't think you'd be awake today." She hugged him as soon as they got close enough. "You look like hell."

"I feel like hell." He shrugged as they walked towards her motel room. "I just need some sleep and some cuddling."

She laughed as she opened the room door and allowed him to walk inside ahead of her. "I'll give you some sleep and cuddles. Not like I have any other plans. I'm on my phone trying to find some fun attraction around here. The lady up front said I need to head to Seattle to find entertainment but I don't wanna drive. I kinda wanna take it easy, I'm just now over the hangover I had this morning. Remind me not to drink with Happy ever again, he honestly drank me under the table." She watched Juice kick off his shoes and strip down to his black boxer briefs before climbing into the Queen sized bed. "Just make yourself comfortable."

He looked at her and shrugged as he patted the spot next to him. "Come lay down and get off the phone… I'll take you somewhere fun after we take a nap or something. I'll take you to the diner then we can go to the beach, it's cold out but you'll still love it."

Aries shrugged and wiggled out of all her clothes except for her panties and camisole. "The beach? I do love the beach, especially on cold days." She crawled onto the bed and instantly snuggled against Juice. "So, you're not gonna fill me in on the details of your hookup with Miss Gia? You two were going at it pretty hard."

Juice coughed and looked down at the brunette. "What? How do you know I hooked up with Gia?"

"Um, because Happy was trying to get my drunk ass to bed in your room and when we walked in you and Gia were going at it." She laughed and shook her head. "I had to crash in Happy's room but he got really weird this morning and kicked my ass out of his dorm. I had to do a walk of shame."

He covered his face and groaned. "It was good. She totally blew me off today though. She was flirting with Casper when I left. I don't know if I fucked up or what. I was drunk." He sighed. "I don't even want her again after Casper has her. He's not one you wanna fuck with if you cherish your body and sanity."

"He's the creepy looking one that had the X shaped scar over his right eye?" Aries wrinkled her brow and shivered. "I think he's handsome in an unconventional way but he's a little insane for my taste. Elias though, with those eyes, he's handsome…" She lost her words as she felt Juice's hand clamp over her mouth.

"I don't wanna hear it! I don't wanna know which of the guys you'd date or fuck. I don't wanna hear it. No, no, noooo!" He shook his head as he removed his hand from her mouth. "Let's just relax and enjoy each other's company."

"I wasn't even gonna go there but alright grumpy." She flipped around and looked at him. "You should get some sleep… You're gonna need energy when we get to the beach and running around with me."

Juice nodded. "Whatever you say. I'm going to nap so hard. I expect you to be sleep when I wake up. Love you Ari."

"Love you too Juice." Aries patted his cheek and smirked. "Go to sleep though."

 **SOA**

"Why didn't you tell me you fucked Aquarius?" Kozik rested his booted foot on the coffee table in front of Happy and shook his head. "I had to hear it from Jimmy! Jimmy!"

Happy looked up at the blonde and rolled his eyes. "I didn't fuck her. Jimmy is spreading a fucking rumor."

"Why the hell would he be spreading rumors though? Does he think this is high school?" Kozik dropped his foot to the ground and shook his head. "I'm not gonna lie the party the other night is a little hazy. I don't remember most of it."

He shook his head. "I don't think most of us do. I didn't fuck Aries though. I did drink a lot with her and she ended up in my bed but nothing happened. We were both too fucked up to do anything smart."

"Here comes your prospect and drinking buddy." Kozik pointed towards the door. "If we were to put those two in a ring together, who's winning?"

"Aries because I'd kill Juice if he laid a hand on a woman, gloves or not." Happy shrugged. "Why don't you act normal and stop drooling over the girl. She's not giving you the time of day because you keep calling her every name but hers…"

"Hey guys." Juice dropped down to the leather sofa and smiled goofily at Happy and Kozik as he felt Arie sit next to him. "Sorry I've been missing most of the day, I took Aries to the beach and we almost died of hypothermia."

"Correction, _he_ almost died." Aries looked at Happy and flashed him a smirk. "He's not equipped for cold water. I had to save him."

"Whatever." Juice chuckled. "I saved her, don't listen to the lies she likes to spew."

Happy looked at the pair and stood up. "I'll be right back." He moved around the sitting area. "I got some shit for you to do out in the garage though Juice, a Honda Accord needs a new oil filter, why don't you get to work on that so you can keep your job and I think Gage might have some prospect shit for you to do. I'll check in on you in a little bit."

Juice stood up and looked down at Aries. "You heard him, I got shit to do. You'll be good here for an hour or so?"

Aries nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure I'll find something to entertain me. Go, change that oil filter and all that good shit. Maybe you can put new tires on my Benz when you're done." She watched him walk away before turning her eyes on Kozik who was staring at her. "What do you need Kozik? You need me to teach you how to pronounce my name?"

Kozik looked at her and shook his head. "I know how to say _Aries_. I just like giving people nicknames. It helps me remember them." He smiled at her.

She shrugged. "I got use the little girl's' room. I'll be back." She stood up, shoving her phone in her back pocket as she made her way down the long dark hallway, pausing as she saw Happy surface from the bathroom. "Hey Happy."

Happy looked towards the brunette and gave her a single nod. "Hey Aries… You stalking me or some shit?"

She chuckled and shrugged. "Nope, just need to use the bathroom." She stopped in front of him and smiled. "I'm not the stalking type."

He nodded slowly, moving her towards the bathroom with his glare. "It's right there…" He opened the door for her. "Don't let me stop you."

Aries nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving his as she backed up into the bathroom, slightly surprised when Happy followed her inside and closed the door behind them. "Kinda unconventional don't you think?" She reached forward and grabbed his shirt, pulling him towards her.

He shrugged again, his hands on her hips as he lifted her onto the sink. "Conventional is boring." He smirked down at her before kissing her lips roughly as his hands slipped under her blousy shirt. "You want this?"

"Yeah, I want whatever this is." She slipped her hand under his shirt and sighed as she felt his mouth on her neck.

"Don't read too much in it. It's just a hookup." Happy pulled away from her and stared at her briefly. "Sure you still want it?" He paused in the middle of undoing his belt.

Aries nodded as she slipped off the sink and started pushing her shorts down her shapely hips as she watched Happy closely. "I get it, just a hookup. Nothing more." She stepped out of her shorts and smiled as he lifted her back on the edge of the sink.

He smirked as he moved between her legs and stared down at her. "Just fun between new friends." He mumbled as he tore open the condom wrapper and rolled it on his erection quickly before running a finger through her folds and taking note that she was already wet.

"You waiting for an invitation or what?" She crossed her arms and blinked up at him, her eyelids heavy with lust as she felt his hands pulling her even further onto the edge of the sink. "Just do it already…" She mumbled as she heard a knock on the door. "Seriously?" She whispered. "It's occupied!"

"I need to borrow you for a minute Ari!" The voice floated through the door. "Need your small ass hands!"

"Juice?" She groaned as she moved off the sink and gathered her shorts from the towel hook. "I'll meet you in the garage!"

He shook his head, waiting for the heavy footsteps to disappear completely before he spoke up. "Cockblocked by the prospect." Happy chuckled and pulled the condom off. "Guess this is gonna have to wait for another time huh?"

Aries nodded as she straightened out her shorts and frowned. "Yeah and I was really hoping to check 'fucking a biker' off my bucket list." She chuckled as she opened the bathroom door, looking both ways. "Sorry about this… Come by my room later or tomorrow. We'll have more privacy and less interruptions there." She looked back at Happy and smiled. "I'll see ya later Happy."

Happy nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you later." He watched her exit the bathroom before he closed it and locked it behind her. Trying to gather his thoughts about what he almost did and who it was with. He shook his head, ridding himself of any Aries related thoughts. He had to focus on handling his shit, not hooking up with a woman he would never see again once she headed back to Queens.

* * *

 **as always let me know what you thought.**


	6. One and Done

**thanks to everyone that keeps continuing to leave reviews and support this story. I hope you enjoy where it's going. so here's a quick update for you all.**

* * *

Happy didn't even need to be told what room Aries was staying in, nope, he could tell by the immaculate black Benz with the vanity plates which room was hers. He eyed the car carefully, wondering what she did back home to earn such a car or if she was handed it. He shook his head, stalking towards the door before lightly knocking on it and waiting for the brunette to let him in.

"Hey Happy." Aries slipped between the man and door and smiled up at him. "I was raiding the snack machines. I cleaned it out of all the candy." She turned and unlocked the door, allowing them both to move into the spacious room. "Make yourself comfortable."

He looked around and shook his head, the room was spotless. "Didn't know that these rooms came with animal print bedding these days."

She laughed as she unzipped the red hoodie she was wearing and draped it over the desk chair before moving onto the bed. "Call me a freak but I always bring my own bedding when I stay in hotels or motels. It makes me sleep easier plus it's more hygienic."

"So, you're a clean freak like Juice?" Happy cocked an eyebrow at her as he watched her lay across the bed.

Aries rolled her eyes. "Nope. I just like having my own bedding… You gonna stay there, in that spot or are you gonna lay down in bed with me. I'll share this pack of starbursts with you." She moved onto her knees and crawled towards him before hopping off the bed. "Get comfortable, I won't bite unless you're into it."

He smirked down at her as he rested his large hands on her hips. "You still sure about this?"

The brunette nodded. "Wouldn't be standing in this room with you if I wasn't… It's just sex." She tugged on the front of his shirt before letting it go to watch him slowly begin to remove his clothing.

Happy paused as his hands reached his belt. "You're gonna need to strip down too." He leaned down kissed the side of her neck before pulling back. "This isn't one sided."

She smirked and peeled the tank top from her body and wiggled out of her shorts, her brown eyes never leaving Happy. "This good enough for you?" She hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her panties and pretended to slide them down. "They'll come off when yours come off."

He shook his head, backing the brunette into the bed and pushing her down by her shoulders. "Only one of us can be in control here…" He shrugged as he grabbed his wallet and pulled a condom out.

Aries chuckled and stood up on the bed before wrapping her arms around Happy's neck before locking her legs around his waist. "We're gonna go back and forth on this shit because I have a somewhat dominant personality." She caught his bottom lip between her teeth and softly bit down on it.

Happy moved his hands over her thighs and pulled her off of him, tossing her onto the bed before following suit. "This will be fun then." He pinned her arms above her head with one hand as his other hand tore the flimsy panties from her body. "Hope you didn't like those." He smirked down at her as he took a spot between her legs.

"Didn't like them at all." She wrapped her legs around Happy's hips and started moving slowly back and forth.

He stilled her movements and unwrapped her legs from his body as he leaned back and quickly opened and rolled on the condom before moving back between her legs. "Good." He trailed a finger up and down her slick folds, dipping a finger inside of her as he kept his dark eyes on her face.

"You're killing me…" Aries groaned as she began to move her body as she watched Happy closely. "I don't like to be played with."

"Alright, alright." Happy smirked as he guided his cock to her entrance and pushed in slowly, pausing when he bottomed out to let them both adjust to the feeling. "Fuck." He groaned as he began a slow and steady pace. He grabbed her hips, picking up his pace as the brunette's moans started to fill the room.

She fisted the sheets as she wrapped her legs around him, pulling their bodies closer together as she let the lust take over her. "Shit…" She moaned loudly, her eyes on Happy's as he started to slam into her, sending the headboard slamming into the wall. "Fuck." She propped herself on her elbows and watched Happy's cock move in and out of her.

He leaned down, his lips taking control of hers as he continued to pound into her as his tongue slipped into her mouth, mashing against hers as she moaned into his mouth. "Shit." He pulled his lips off hers before dotting the column of her neck with kisses.

Aries bit back a smirk as she trailed her long nails over the man's shoulders and back as he managed to pick up an almost violent pace as he continued to slam into her, drawing moans and whimpers from her lips. "Damn…" She mumbled as she felt him pull away from her. "What? No! Don't stop!"

Happy smirked as he flipped her over and grabbed a tight hold of her hips and yanked her roughly back against him before he pushed into her. "Wasn't stopping…" He kept one hand on her hip and wrapped the other in her hair as he began to slam into her again, watching her try to meet his powerful thrusts without avail.

She fisted the sheets and pushed back against him and wiggled her ass as he kept her pinned against him by a rough grip. "Quit playing with me!" She looked back at him and smirked. "Come on Happy!" She tried to move back and forth only to have him keep her in place.

"You're impatient." He grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back and started his pace again, he was going to give her exactly what she wanted. "Just tap out if you need to." He began slamming into her, attempting to work them both over quickly.

"Fffuck." She moaned loudly, moving her hips in time to meet his thrusts as she felt her orgasm start to build quickly. "So fucking good!" She let out a satisfied sigh as felt him pull her hair roughly, pounding her into the bed as she tried to keep her wits as lust began to take over completely.

Happy pulled her hair harder, bringing her up on her knees as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, keeping her tightly against him. "You like that huh?" He kept up his pace as his free hand roamed over her body, grabbing her tits and squeezing them roughly. He continued his rough pace, finally letting himself work out all his aggression on her. Gone was his moment of being careful with her.

She grabbed his forearm and sank her nails into his skin as she let her head fall back against his shoulder. "I fucking love it…" She murmured.

He nodded, hissing as he felt her nails dig further into his arm as he felt her walls begin to spasm around his cock as he continued to buck his hips into her. "Gotta let up on the nails." He moved his free hand to her clit and rubbed his thumb over it, coercing her into an even more powerful orgasm as he felt his climax start.

"Shit." She braced herself as she felt Happy's arm move from her shoulders. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." She pushed back against him as her orgasm continued, making her entire body go numb.

Happy gave a couple more powerful thrusts before feeling his body tense up as his orgasm took over. "Damn." He grunted as he continued to thrust into her as he emptied his seed into the condom before pulling out and away from her, watching as she splayed out on the bed in a sweaty mess.

"That was pretty damn good." Aries pulled her sheet over her body and turned over and watched Happy disappear into the bathroom momentarily before coming back out rubbing his arm. "Sorry about the nails… I get caught up in the moment and forget how much damage they can do." She smiled at him.

He looked at her and nodded slowly as he bent down to grab his clothes. "I gotta head back to the clubhouse… I'll catch you around later."

She nodded as she rolled back over and buried her face in the pillows. "Just lock the door on your way out… I'll see you around." She crossed her legs at the ankles and listened to the grate of a zipper before the jangle of Happy's belt before the door opening and the mechanics of the lock. "Bye."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Why do you suck so hard at this game?" Juice smirked as he looked up from his Battleship game board and eyed Aries who was still studying hers intensely. "You should've never challenged me in this game Ari."

She eyed him and shrugged. "I swore that today was going to be the day that I finally massacred you in this damn game!" She chuckled as she ran her hands through her long hair. "You're such a little cheat! I know you gotta be cheating Juice!"

He shook his head. "Nope! I just got some fucking luck." He reached over and flicked the tip of her nose. "You wanna play any other game? Or was this the only game you brought with you on this trip?"

Aries shook her head. "I brought a few other games but I don't think I wanna play them with you anymore! You're so mean and never let me win."

Juice scoffed. "It's a competition, survival of the fittest, the best man always win." He messed up her hair. "I already won this game… You want to call it quits and bust out a new game, I got an hour to kill before the guys all get back and start bossing me around."

"Let's see, let's see. I brought Scrabble, which is so not happening because you always take that shit _too_ seriously. I have Hungry Hungry Hippo! You can't beat me in that game." She laughed and shook her head. "Um, I got the perfect game for us to play, Dominoes!"

"You're not ready for that!" He chuckled as he watched her pull a tin of Dominoes from her backpack and set it in the middle of the table. "I can't believe you brought board games with you on vacation. What were you thinking about while you were packing them?"

"Well, let's see. I thought you were going to have more free time. I thought hey, he's a mechanic and maybe will have Saturdays or Sundays off and we can be lazy like old times, games and cheap draft beer." Aries packed up Battleship and watched her best friend start up the dominoes. "I mean, it was a good thought at the moment…"

Juice slid her a piled of dominoes and smirked. "It was a good thought. I guess I should be happy that you packed all the games that I really love and am amazing at."

"Could your head get any bigger right now?" She reached over the table and smacked his chest. "You've been out of Queens for a while, you may not even remember how to play."

"Bring it on Ari." He slammed the first domino on the table and watched the others rattle briefly. "I'm winning at this game too!"

Aries rolled her eyes. "You're going to fuck up the whole game with that slamming shit! I'm not restarting if these things go flying off this table… Just knock down the energy a few notches." She smirked at him as she placed her domino then smacked the table with her palm. "Just do it like that, nice and soft."

"Easy for you to say! I don't have tiny ass baby hands." He grabbed her hand and held it up in the air. "Look at this thing! It's tiny! It didn't grow with the rest of you."

"Ohhh, Juice has jokes." She laughed as she looked back at the sound of the clubhouse door opening up. "Aww man, looks like I'm about to lose my best friend to his master!"

Juice shook his head. "Between you and me? I don't even wanna do any bitch work today. I hope they are too sleepy to boss me around." He stood up from his seat and looked towards Happy who was already at the bar chatting up Gia. "Looks like I'm gonna be off the hook for a bit while he gets a couple of drinks down."

"You and Gia talk about shit yet?" Aries looked at the blonde before looking back at her best friend. "I know you liked her a lot."

He shrugged. "She's made it clear that she's just another sweetbutt that wants to sleep around until a Son takes her as an old lady… I think it has something to do with that fact I'm not a full patch yet. I'm almost done with my first year, so I'll be a Son. Her loss."

The brunette nodded and leaned over the table and poked Juice's forehead and smiled. "Let's make a pact. If we're both single at thirty-two, we are gonna marry each other and have a baby or two." She chuckled.

Juice smiled and shook his head. "Deal. We'll get married and have two kids. Ma would eat that shit up. We'd have funny looking kids with big noses and killer jawlines like yours."

"My jawline is _killa_." Aries clucked her tongue and smirked as she moved her head around. "We're gonna like have the cutest little _boricua_ babies ever, Juan!"

"I was waiting for the attitude to start breaking through in your personality. I was beginning to think the cold was getting to your mind." He shrugged. "Let's finish this game and you can talk about your little _boricua_ babies when we're thirty two and _if_ we're both single."

 **SOA**

"Where's Aquarius at?" Kozik asked as soon as he entered the garage and saw Juice underneath the hood of the black Benz. "I wanna bug her pretty ass."

Juice paused and looked over at Kozik and shrugged. "She went to Seattle with Everly for the day. Somehow the two ended up hitting it off even though Everly thought Aries was gonna try to go after Gage."

"Everyone needs to stop hogging her." He groaned as he sat on the stool and started moving around the garage. "I'm trying to get to know her and maybe ask her on an actual date! There's something about her, I can't place my finger on it but I wanna get to know her."

"The lies that come from your mouth are unbelievable sometimes." Juice scoffed and looked at the older man. "You know you're just trying to get your dick wet… She's not a sweetbutt Kozik, I don't think she's just gonna spread her legs for you."

Kozik rolled over to Juice and smacked his back. "You're a prospect, you're supposed to listen to my bullshit and not speak on it."

Juice shrugged. "She's _my_ bestfriend and I'm going to keep her out of your guys' beds and you guys out of hers. She's here for a vacation not to get her feelings fucked with by any of you. Stay away from her alright?"

The man nodded and stood up from the stool. "My bad. You might want to give Happy the memo before they end up in bed together."

"I'll give him the memo." Juice gripped the wrench in his hand, watching Kozik leave the garage before he went back to work on the car in front of him. He didn't care how bad Happy would react, he was going to let his mentor know once and for all that Aries was off limits.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"What's wrong with you?" Happy looked at Juice and shook his head. "Someone knock over your Harley?"

Juice shook his head. "I'm tired from work and I'm waiting for Aries to get here so we can head to the diner, she'll be here in fifteen minutes or so. She sent me a text."

He nodded. "Wouldn't it have been easier for you to meet her at the diner?"

"Probably." Juice shrugged his shoulders and looked at Happy. "I got a favor to ask you…"

"What is it?" Happy sat down across from Juice and studied him carefully. "You need me to help you hide Jimmy's body?"

"Nah." He chuckled and shook his head again. "Jimmy is out back, alive and well for now… It's about Aries. I know it's not my place to speak on shit but I'm gonna have to deal with any fall out but can you try not to sleep with her? Ever? I mean, you two are friendly and you'll probably get drunk together soon but I don't need you and her fucking around."

Happy nodded slowly, working through his thoughts. "I won't start shit with your little friend. For the record she was working the bar and we ended up drinking a little too much. It won't happen again."

"Thanks man." Juice smiled, perking up as he looked up to see Aries strolling in, hand in hand with Everly. "I'll see you later Happy. Enjoy your night."

He watched Juice walk off and glanced back to see Aries smiling and laughing before catching her eye and turning away as she waved at him. Happy was going to be smart about shit, he knew it was a one and done but he couldn't help but think something more could happy, if he was only able to read the brunette a bit better.


	7. Sweetbutt

**Thank you all so so much for the reviews on the last chapter. I really hope you all love where I go with this story. So here's another chapter.**

* * *

Three days and Aries Santiago was thoroughly confused as to why Happy was ignoring her. She thought their hookup was fun, well she enjoyed herself and was sure that he had too. Instead of making it a constant thing, Happy had managed to make it clear that he had used her for one thing; sex. She shook her hair out, running her fingers through the tight curls in an effort to loosen them up, if Happy was going to avoid her, she was just going to have to find a new bed buddy while she was in town. "Does my hair look good?"

Everly looked up from her book and nodded at the brunette. "It looks good, which Son are you trying to seduce tonight?"

"Maybe Elias, maybe Casper if I'm feeling kinky and wanna see what he's about exactly." She chuckled and shrugged. "Woman to woman, if Gage was single, I would be all over him. He's just handsome as hell."

The brunette laughed. "Gage and I talked about this, we both find you attractive. We'd be down for a threesome if you're into that type of thing."

Aries laughed. "Are you trying to seduce me right now? Because it's almost working." She shook her head as she steadied her hand to apply eyeliner. "I'm just trying to get laid… Don't look at me like that!"

"Just sleep with Juice." Everly poked Aries' back. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. If your hand ain't getting it done, I'm sure your best friend will help you get off without hesitation. I mean look at Juice, he's not bad to look at."

"I'm not fucking Juice, I'd have to be falling down drunk to even consider it. I've seen him have sex, heard him have sex, and saw all what he has to offer but it's never crossed my mind to jump into bed with him." She shook her head. "I just wanna go to this party, have fun and maybe get laid."

"Hook up with Kozik, he's been trying to get in your panties since you walked onto the lot." Everly stood up and smiled. "These guys can keep secrets, it's not like he'll go blabbing about it to Juice. I'm all for women sleeping with whomever they want to sleep with. You embrace that inner nympho and let her slut it up all over Tacoma!"

"Slut it up? I was so onboard with the sleeping with whomever… You lost me at slut it up. There's nothing slutty about being a sexual being." Aries looked at her reflect and smiled as she fussed with her hair one last time. "I look damn good right now… I'd do me."

"It's taking a negative word and making it into an empowering one." Everly shrugged as she checked herself over in the mirror. "Alright, let's go. I'm ready to party and annoy Gage with my outfit."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I'm thoroughly entertained right now." Aries smiled at Casper as he lit a few more shot glasses on fire. "I'm pretty sure that's dangerous! Don't drink that, no!" She shook her head frantically as he flashed her a smiled and downed one of the flaming shots. "Oh God! Are you good?"

Casper smirked and nodded. "I think it's cute that you seem to genuinely care about me not drinking fire and hurting myself… You should try one."

She waved it off. "Nope! I'm not adventurous enough for that nonsense. Now, if you had some flaming jager bombs, then maybe I'd be a little more inclined to take a few." She smiled as her brown eyes scanned the room for Juice. "Thanks for keeping me company, I'm gonna go make Juice dance with me." She strolled off towards her best friend, inserting herself between him and Jimmy. "Dance with me Juice, I'm bored."

Juice looked at Aries and nodded. "Let me finish up this conversation first Ari... Go grab a beer, you're way too sober and neurotic right now." He grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards the bar. "I'll grab you when I'm done here."

Aries nodded and moved towards the bar, taking a seat next to Happy and tapping on the bartop. "Hey, can I get a beer. Something other than bud light though? Got any Corona, Tecate, Dos Equis? Something better than that watered down shit?"

Gia eyed the brunette and set a bud light in front of her. "Sorry, you're gonna have to go elsewhere for any of those beers."

"Of course." She shook her head and pushed the beer away as she pulled her keys from her pocket. "Where's the nearest bar? Nevermind, I'm sure if I keep driving I'll find one eventually."

Happy grabbed the keys from the brunette and pocketed them. "You're not driving like that… You're mean and you're drunk."

Aries scoffed and looked at the man. "I'm not drunk."

He shook his head. "You're drunk." He watched her stand up and start to move towards the hallway. "Shit." He stood and moved after her, quickly closing the space between them. "What's your problem?"

"Just give me my keys back." She held her hands out. "It's my problem if I fuck up trying to drive like this… Why don't you go back to ignoring my existence?"

The man shook his head again and knocked her hands down. "We don't let drunks leave the clubhouse and drive themselves. It's a bad fucking look."

"Oh, okay." The brunette rolled her eyes. "I'll walk, back to my room at the motel. No rule against that."

Happy sighed. "You're making shit difficult for me right now. If you were a man I would have knocked your ass out right now."

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Why are you avoiding me like the plague?"

"Shit, you're going to be one of those girls. We fucked, it was good and that was it." He shrugged. "What do you want? A fucking medal?" He glared down at her. "I thought you understood it was just a hook up."

"I understood that concept completely. I don't get the whole ignoring me afterwards. Is that just a habit you have with every woman?" Aries sighed. "I liked having you as a friend Happy. You were a Grade A lay and a drinking buddy."

Happy shrugged. "I'm sure you'll find another friend." He turned away from her. "I'll have the prospect drop your keys off to you in the morning when you're _sober_."

"Yeah, I'm sure I will. There has to be another guy out there that'll get me off." Aries mumbled as she blew past Happy. "So, about those shots…" She smiled at Casper.

"No, no." Kozik grabbed the brunette's shoulders and lead her away from Casper. "You wanna die tonight?"

"Nope. Just wanna get laid." She mumbled as she climbed over the back of the leather couch and got comfortable. "And have a decent beer!"

"What's crawled up your butt? You're usually fun." Kozik sat down across from her as he eyed her carefully. "You're all mean and grumpy, is it your time of the month?"

Aries narrowed her eyes at him. "No, I'm not on my period… You're dumb." She smiled and shook her head. "Please tell me there is Corona somewhere in this place and that Gia was just being a bitch to me because I complained about bud light."

"We have different types of beer." He shook his head as he stopped a sweetbutt. "I need a six pack of Coronas."

"Look at you, being all nice to _Aquarius_ and asking for some different beer for me." She chuckled as she watched the woman move towards the bar. "So, you're my drinking buddy for the night? We're gonna become friends and make some epic drunken memory tonight Kozik."

"I've called you Aquarium too." He smirked at her as the sweetbutt handed him a pack of Corona. "An epic drunken memory? Like one you had with Happy?"

"Honestly, I don't remember too much of my night with Happy. I do however know we didn't hook up but whatever." Aries grabbed a beer and popped the top off and took a generous swig. "Yeah, that's way better."

Kozik nodded as he took a sip of his own beer. "Well, hopefully you'll remember our epic drunken night better."

"Give it a few hours and we'll probably end up doing some stupid ass shit." She tapped her bottle against his, smiling as she caught a glimpse of Happy glaring at her. "We're gonna be the best of friends while I'm here."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Whoa, whoa!" Juice rushed over and helped Aries off the pool table before she had the chance to fall. "What're you thinking?" He took the bottle of tequila from her hand and set it on the table before starting to lead her away.

"But Kozik." Aries looked back at the table and frowned. "We weren't done making epic memories yet Juice."

He shook his head as he lead her through the hallway and towards his room, keeping her steady on her feet. "He passed out about five minutes ago. You out drank him Ari." He unlocked the door and walked her inside. "Gonna lay you down, get you some water, aspirin and toast. Sober you up a little bit before you go to sleep."

"Damn it. We didn't even streak." She laughed as she allowed Juice to pull the dress over her head and toss it towards the desk. "You got some cool friends here Juice! If I had drinking buddies like them in Queens, I'd be happy all the time."

Juice laughed as he pulled the blankets back and helped Aries into the bed before tucking her in. "You go to sleep, I'm going to go check on Kozik and make sure he doesn't die from alcohol poisoning. I'll bring you back some water. Just if you need to puke, aim for the floor and not for my bed."

"I love you Juan! You're the best!" Aries snuggled into the pillows and nodded. "So comfortable, like pillows of clouds."

He nodded. "I love you too Aries." He looked at her one last time before leaving his room and stalking back towards the open space of the clubhouse, his brown eyes instantly on Kozik who was now splayed across the sofa as a sweetbutt rested a bag of ice over his face. "Koz, what happened? You were just passed out!"

Kozik looked at Juice and groaned as he lifted the ice off of his face. "I tried to stand up and went down face first like a fucking tree." He shook his head. "Where's my little sidekick? She hanging on by a thread too?"

"I just got her into bed, I came to check on you. Make sure you weren't dying in a pool of your own vomit." Juice nodded. "I glad you're alive, sorry about your faceplant though."

"Good, good. She's the devil, there's no way she should drink like that. She's tiny." Kozik chuckled a little before cringing at the searing pain ripping through his skull. "I'm never drinking with her again, never. Mark my words."

"I will not be letting her drink for a little bit." Juice laughed. "I'll see you around."

"Prospect!" Gage clapped Juice on the shoulder and smiled down at him. "You're on clean up duty with Jimmy. I need this place spotless for tomorrow. You got it?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I got it." He looked around and groaned at the mess. "I just need to change into some busted outfit. I'll be right back to start the cleaning." He moved away from the V.P and into the small kitchenette, grabbing a bottle of water before rifling through the first aid kit for a pack of tylenol. "I'm never letting her drink again." He mumbled to himself as he ambled out and towards his room again, opening the door and finding Aries splayed diagonally over the full sized bed. "I got you water and tylenol, the toast is gonna have to wait. I got put on cleaning detail."

"No! Don't clean, come cuddle." Arie sat up slowly, pressing the heels of her hands against her temples. "I'm gonna need more than tylenol."

"I'll get you something stronger when I'm done cleaning." Juice kissed her forehead and smiled. "You lost another drinking buddy… You can't keep drinking like that, your liver is going to die."

She nodded slowly as she sipped the water. "Yeah, I'm hanging up the drinking hat. Sober fun from here on out." She looked at the alarm clock and frowned. "It's nearly four in the morning… You better get on that cleaning shit then. Find me when you're done cleaning and have showered… Thanks Juice."

 **SOA**

Aries pulled on a pair of Juice's black socks and the first shirt she could find as she tried her hardest to wake up and combat the skull splitting headache she was currently nursing. "I'm never drinking again." She murmured as she looked at the clock and grumbled, it was nearing two in the afternoon. She shook her head and moved out of the room and slowly down the hall, thankful that the clubhouse was pretty much dark due to the lack of windows in the halls. "Gotta call my Ma, gotta call his Ma, gotta call Justine, gotta pay my bills." She whispered to herself as she finally made it to the end of the hall only to collide with a solid surface. "Fuck!" She yelped as she fell backwards on her ass and looked up to see Happy smirking down at her. "Of course it's you."

"Watch where you're going." Happy watched her stand back up to her feet slowly.

"You could have fucking moved out the way." She rolled her eyes as she dusted the back of her legs off. "What the fuck is your problem with me anyway Happy. I haven't done shit to you for you to turn around and be a dick to me. I thought you were gonna be this awesome ass friend because Juice had nothing but good shit to say about you. I'm beginning to think that his judge of character is a little bit off these days because you're a damn asshole."

"I don't have a problem." His expression softened slightly as he took in the brunette's disheveled appearance. "You wanna go around acting like a sweet butt, I'm just gonna treat you like one."

Aries slapped Happy and glared at him. "You're the only guy around here that I hooked up with. If you haven't noticed I don't go out of my way to talk to anyone but if someone wants to talk to me, I'm not going to turn down a chance at making a new friend." She tucked her hair behind her ears and rolled her eyes. "Keep being an asshole Happy. I'm so done giving you any respect… Now if you'll excuse me, apparently I gotta go act like a sweet but and spread my legs for any dude that looks my way. I'm glad you think of me so highly! Hey Juice! Guess what, I'm a fucking sweet butt, Happy just told me!"

Happy shook his head as he watched the brunette animatedly talk to Juice for a moment before turning away and kicking at the wall. He had put his foot in his mouth and he didn't even know why he was pushing away Aries. "Get your shit together." He whispered as he turned back around to see Juice hugging the brunette now. He shook his head, moving further into the shadows to watch the best friends interact for a little while.


	8. Tease

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews on the last chapter. I loved reading all your thoughts. I guess we all can agree that Happy was an ass and lacks people skills at the worst times. So enjoy this update because I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

Juice stared blankly at the late morning sun, his mind elsewhere as he turned to look at Jimmy who was still duct taped to the lamp post from the night before. He pulled his knife out of its sheath and tapped the man's foot. "You're not dying right now, right?"

Jimmy glared down at Juice and shook his head. "No, I'm not dying right now. Can you just cut me the fuck down please? I've been up here all night. I have to go to the bathroom."

He shrugged as he slowly started to cut through the thick layers of gray tape, his mind still wandering to Aries who had taken off to Seattle a few days ago. "That's not my fault. You shouldn't have pissed off Elias of Keahi… You went against two of the biggest men in the club and expected a good outcome. I thought you were doing good on thinking before acting up until that point." He peeled back the tape, watching Jimmy wiggle free.

"Thanks man." Jimmy smiled at Juice. "You look like you're on the verge of losing your damn mind. Aries will be back right?"

"Yeah, she'll be back." Juice nodded as he slipped his knife back into its rightful place. "It just sucks that she stopped having a good time around here and felt like she needed to go up to Seattle for a bit." He shrugged, following Jimmy into the clubhouse. "Please think next time before you go against the big guys."

Jimmy nodded. "Oh, I will. I've learned my fucking lesson about messing with them." He shook his head. "She'll probably have a good time again when she gets back. Maybe she wanted to get away from the nonstop parties and drinking. She was a bit excessive."

"Yeah man, you're probably right. She just needed a change of scenery. This life isn't for everyone and she did drink way too much." Juice patted Jimmy on the back and smiled. "Go shower and clean up, you smell so fucking bad."

"Oh shut up! Not all of us can smell like the mountains all the time." Jimmy grumbled. "I don't even smell that bad." He sniffed himself before grimacing.

He laughed. "See, if your own scent offends even you." He pushed Jimmy towards the hallway and shrugged. "Find me when you're mountain fresh and we'll play a game of pool or something."

"Where's my lil homie?" Kozik eyed Juice as he walked towards the pool table. "She tuck tail and go back to Queens?"

Juice shook his head. "Nah man, she's in Seattle. Wanted a bit of time to herself." He shrugged as he grabbed a cue stick. "She'll be back in a couple of days."

"Good! I'm determined to out drink her." The blonde smirked. "Her little ass is going down next time!"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head again. "I think she's gonna be easing off the partying and drinking… It's not good for her health man. It's gonna kill her liver."

Kozik shrugged. "I'm pretty sure livers are replaceable."

Juice chuckled. "I'll take your word for it but I think she's gonna be a little tamer."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"You're cheating." Jimmy looked at Juice and shook his head frantically. "No way in hell you're better at darts than I am. I grew up playing darts and you said this was your first time right? No way! You gotta be cheating!"

"Beginner's luck." Juice laughed. "Shouldn't have made that bet huh?"

"You're not gonna win, I still got a few tosses left." Jimmy drew back and released the dart, watching it hit dead center before he did a little jig. "I'm on fire."

He shook his head, sending the dart straight to the center of the target. "I'm thinking that I'm on fire as well… I'm going to enjoy spending that cash." He pointed to the stack of twenties on the table in front of them. "It's going to be mine, I might even spend it on taking Ari out for dinner when she gets back."

"What's her deal anyway? Is she always so upfront and feisty?" Jimmy looked at his darts before looking up at Juice. "She's a little firecracker at times."

Juice smirked. "She's been that way since I met her. She's outspoken and doesn't take shit from anyone. That's my favorite trait of hers." He shrugged. "It's either hit or miss with her. You either like her or hate her."

"I like her." Jimmy nodded. "Talked to her for like fifteen minutes when she was drunk at the first party. Before she started slamming back shots with Hap."

"She's a good friend drunk or sober." Juice laughed as he tossed his last dart and picked up the cash. "We gotta do this again." He patted Jimmy's head.

Jimmy shook his head. "You're not even gonna let me have a chance to win my money back? That's some bullshit Juice!"

"I'm a smart gambler! I know to walk away when I'm ahead." He laughed as he pocketed the cash and walked off towards the bar, taking the empty seat next to Happy. "Hey man, I haven't seen you around for the past two days. You going missing on me like Aries or what?"

Happy shrugged, taking a sip of his beer before turning to look at Juice. "You scare her back to Queens with your new lifestyle?"

Juice shook his head. "Nah, she needed some time away from the club and parties. Went to Seattle to relax."

"Seattle huh?" Happy nodded. "She gonna come back or stay there?"

"I have no idea." He shrugged. "Hopefully she gets her week of relaxation and comes back to visit me. I miss her a lot."

"She has to stop by, it's on the way back to Queens right?" Happy watched Gia pour him a cup of scotch and nodded.

"Nah, she can go straight back to Queens without even passing through Tacoma." Juice tapped on the bar and shrugged again. "Just gotta wait and see what happens. Why do you care anyway? You were a dick to her the last time she was here. You called her a sweet butt."

Happy shrugged his shoulders. "I know what I called her. She was dressed like one, so I called it like I saw it. I'll apologize to her if she decides to come back around."

"I'm glad she slapped you. You deserved it." Juice grabbed another beer before sliding off the stool. "I'll be in the garage if you need me."

 **SOA**

Happy knocked on the hotel room door, it had taken him a full day to located Aries but he was determined to track her down and try to apologize. He had felt like shit after their last interaction. He admittedly stepped out of line and earned the slap that she had given him. A slap that he hadn't expected to have as much force as it did. He knocked on it again, this time it was it was louder.

"Jesus!" Aries pulled open the door, her eyes landing on Happy before she attempted to shut the door, only to have him wedge his foot inside. "What the fuck do you want and how the fuck did you find me?" She pushed her weight against the door, doing her best to keep him out in the hallway.

He shrugged as he easily pushed into the room and closed the door behind him. "To talk to you. It wasn't hard tracking you down."

"Oh because the last time we talked it was so pleasant?" She moved into the room and sat down on the bed. "You've wasted your time coming all the way up here because I don't think we have shit to talk about."

"I want to apologize to you." Happy took a seat and looked at the scantily clad brunette. "I was out of line."

"Alright, you've apologized. You can go." Aries pointed to the door before she trailed her fingers through her long brown hair.

"Seriously?" He growled. "I'm trying to apologize for ignoring you then calling you a sweet butt. I don't have the best manners at times." He looked at her and shrugged. "I'm sorry for being a dick to you."

She nodded as she laid back on the bed and pulled her sheet over her body and stared at Happy. "I accept your apology. I don't know what else to say."

"You're difficult." He stood up and moved towards the bed. "That's it? You're not even going to try to be annoying and call us friends or some shit?"

"Um, I'm pretty sure you made it clear that it was a one and done Happy." Aries rolled onto her back and looked up at him. "You also made it very clear that you didn't want to be my friend either…"

Happy groaned and shook his head. "I was being a dick. I actually liked hanging out with you, sober and drunk. I'm used to hooking up and never having to talk to the woman again unless I need another fuck."

"So, what I'm hearing is, you were treating me like a whore." She blinked at him and shook her head. "Well, thanks. I'm glad you are still thinking so highly of me Happy."

"You're making this more difficult than it is. I put my foot in my mouth. I didn't want to treat you like a whore Aries. I fucked up. It's simple as that." He sat on the bed and stared at her. "I didn't want it to be just a one time thing. I was hoping we'd get to fuck until you packed up and left for Queens."

"About time you're honest." She sat up and poked at his cheek. "So, what do you wanna do first? Go swimming or go to the spa?"

Happy blinked at her slowly. "Neither. I have a question, what's up with you and Kozik?"

Aries rolled her eyes and trailed her nails down Happy's neck. "Nothing is up with me and Kozik. We got drunk and that's all that happened." She moved onto Happy's lap and pulled on the front of his kutte. "Is someone getting jealous right now? That's cute"

He shook his head. "Nah, I don't really like sharing… You see where I'm going with it. I mean, it's different with the sluts at the club because they're there to be shared and enjoy it…"

She nodded and smiled. "I'll keep that in mind. So, swimming or spa?"

"Neither." Happy shrugged his large shoulders. "I don't see why we can't just stay in here and have some fun." He rubbed his hands over her bare thighs as he licked his lips. "The other two options aren't as fun."

Aries shrugged as she moved her hips slightly. "You really think you were gonna come here, apologize and get between my legs? It's going to take a little more than an apology and lick lipping." She caught his bottom lip between hers and grazed her teeth over it lightly. "So, pool or spa?"

"Pool." He grumbled as she moved off of his lap and went towards her luggage. "It's a little cold for the pool though… It's barely even spring."

"It's an inside pool… You'll see." She held up two bikinis. "Red or black?"

"Black." Happy stood up, slowly removing his kutte as he kept his dark eyes on the brunette disrobing in front of him. "I'm not swimming."

Aries smirked at him as she adjusted her suit. "You don't have to swim… You get to pretend you're my boyfriend and sit grumpily on a lounger. There's this annoying ass bellboy here, he's been bugging me since I checked in. I told him I had a biker boyfriend. Look at you, you're a biker and now you're my fake boyfriend until he gets the message and leaves me alone because my bluntness didn't scare his ass off."

He chuckled. "So, you're just using me? That's nice, I'm glad you think so highly of me." He wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her up. "Ready?"

"I need my key card." She reached out and swiped it off the dresser before smiling. "Alright, pool time."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"You swam for nearly three hours. Are you a damn fish?" Happy looked down at Aries as they made their way through the hotel lobby and towards the elevators. "You look like you're about to fall asleep too."

Aries laughed and shook her head. "I'm not a fish. I just love water, it's calm and relaxing. Plus, I didn't see you complaining once the pool emptied and my top came off. I had all your attention then."

"Are you an Aries too? I'm banking on you being an Aquarius and that's why you love water so much." He pulled her onto the elevator and pressed the button for her floor, ignoring the nosey woman next to them.

The brunette laughed and shook her head. "Nope, I'm an Aries. My dad named me Aries as well, said it'd suit me when I got older and sassy… He never stuck around to see it actually happen but whatever. I'm the embodiment of an Aries. Independent and hot headed."

"Sounds about right." Happy nodded, watching the doors open as a pair of women walked on, eying him carefully.

Aries turned around, wrapping her arms around Happy's waist. "I think you got some admirers… You into older women Happy?"

"Depends on my mood." He smirked down at her, pushing through the woman as the doors opened up to the floor he wanted. "I think they thought I was a criminal or some shit." He rubbed the backs of thighs before lifting her up.

"You're horrible!" She chuckled. "Thanks for scaring that bellboy off, it was the highlight of my day besides the whole apology thing. That was very unexpected but very pleasant."

He shrugged, opening up her door and walking in before kicking it shut behind them. "I'm glad you accepted it… Now we can get on the right track for this whole friends with benefits thing." He tossed her onto the bed and smiled before peeling his shirt off before ridding himself of his boots and jeans.

"You're still not getting my pussy tonight! Nope." She shook her head and watched him lay across the bed. "You're just gonna take up the whole bed like that? Not even gonna leave me room to stretch out? What kind of friend are you being right now!?"

"A good one, I'm staying and keeping you company." He opened an eye to look at her before grabbing her and pulling her on top of him. "There, you don't have to complain about shit anymore. We both fit."

She laughed and rolled off him. "I'll take my spot back in a minute. I need to go shower and get all this chlorine out of my hair. Feel free to order room service or raid the mini bar although that shit is expensive for no fucking reason, I got juice in the mini fridge though." She dropped her damp bikini to the floor and walked into the bathroom. "I'll try to make it quick."

The man sat up and heard the water start before he looked around the room briefly. It was big, it was clean, it was more of a suite. He shook his head as he stood up and pushed his boxers down his legs before strolling into the bathroom and following Aries into the shower. "What? I need to shower too… You got water all over me. I also heard that showering with a friend was good for the environment."

"You're a fool." The brunette rolled her eyes as she moved to stand directly under the water. "I'm not fucking you in here either. It's going to take more than one hangout for it to happen again. I don't even care how much I need to get laid right now."

He nodded. "You sure about that?" He slowly moved his hands over her ass and smirked. "I'm not gonna fuck you, I'm just gonna tease you."

Aries sighed at the feeling and shrugged. "I'm sure about it…"

"Alright." Happy continued his movements, watching the brunette closely as he felt her hand on his dick. "You're going to be even more of a tease right now?" He shook his head as she nodded her head. "Let the best person win then… I got all night to play this little back and forth game."


	9. Sirena

"You ever fuck in an elevator?" Aries looked at Happy as he pulled his boxers back on. "It could be fun."

Happy looked back at her and shook his head. "We just got done fucking and you're already thinking about the next time?" He smirked as he laid back in bed with her. "You're such a little slut."

She shrugged as she rolled onto her side to look at him. "I'm not a slut. I just enjoy sex a whole lot. Nothing wrong with that." She trailed a finger down the front of his chest and smirked. "You ever gonna leave? You've been here a day or so. I half expected you to leave after our little teasing game."

"You expected wrong… I couldn't leave anyway, that teasing thing took a lot out of me. You know how hard it was to keep from holding you down and fucking you?" He pulled her tightly against him and smirked. "Super hard."

"Yeah, it was really hard. Your dick was a _weapon_." Aries smiled. "You have to leave soon huh? I told Juice I'd be home in a few more days. He's coming up on Thursday to hang out and sleepover. We're gonna find him a quality woman and get him laid. I'm the ultimate wingman! I swear I can get him laid any time we go out together."

"So, you've never fucked Juice?" Happy stared at her, rubbing her lower back slowly. "Just kept it friendly?"

The brunette shook her head. "I've never fucked Juice. I'd need to be drunk or something… I did tell him I'd be down to have a very sober threesome. Him and one of his friends but he never took me up on the offer." She pouted. "Threesomes are fun but I've never had a mmf one before, so I'm patiently waiting for it."

"Such a slut… Two guys?" He smirked at her. "I'll keep that in mind. I have a lot of friends that'd be down."

"Make sure he's as handsome as you or no go." Aries sat up and stretched her arms above her head and laughed. "I'm gonna be bored when you leave! No one to tease or be naked and watch cartoons. I'll be alone and bored until Juice gets here. I'll be able to make fun of him and maybe be half naked. We'll watch some cartoons but it won't be the same without you my friend!"

He laughed and shrugged. "Well, just bring your stubborn ass back to Tacoma and we can hangout more. Even though your best friend warned me not to start up anything with you. We're not supposed to have sex… But he told me that after we had already hooked up, I guess Kozik was trying to make a play on you."

"He did what now?" She shook her head. "Man, he's too over protective. He acts like you two are going to corrupt me. I don't even think that's possible. I mean look at me, do I look corruptible? If anything, I'll be corrupting you and anyone else I sleep with… Which probably won't be anyone else." She tied her hair back into a ponytail and shrugged. "Ayy, what're you though? Just plain ol' Mexican? _Hablas espanol? Si o no?_ "

"I speak and understand Spanish just fine. I'm Mexican if you have to know." Happy looked at her and eyed her carefully. "What're you?"

"Colombian and Puerto Rican… My daddy is a dead beat Puerto Rican and my mama is a hardworking Colombian woman. She instilled an amazing work ethic in me which I'm truly grateful for. I've earned everything I have." Aries tucked stray hairs behind her ears and smiled. "This reminds me, I gotta call my mama and see how she's doing and call Juice's Ma and see if she's doing good too."

"Complete the trifecta and call my Ma too. See if she's good too." He chuckled as he watched her grab her phone of the nightstand and started pressing buttons. "Why such a complicated phone?"

"This phone is complicated." She laughed as she held it up. "It's a sidekick, it's high tech and perfect." She toyed with the screen before shrugging. "Way better than that cheap ass flip phone you have." She tapped her nail against her teeth as she heard the line start ringing and her mom pick up. "Bueno, mama es Aries. Are you good? _"_

" _Mi Sirena, I'm good, how are you?"_

"I'm good, good. It's cool out here, Juice is doing well. He's got friends and he introduced me to a few. He's working too… All legitimate, none of that funny business from back home." Aries sighed. "I miss you… Are you with his Ma right now? How is she? Still sick?"

" _Good to hear that. I was worried for that young man, he doesn't need to be in anymore trouble. She's feeling better, she went to the doctor today. It was nothing serious, just diabetic. Are you having fun? You relaxing, have you talked to you know who?"_

"He's staying out of trouble for now." She nodded as she stared at Happy. "Good, if you guys need any cash, I taped an extra debit card under the white dresser in my room, the pin is your birthday. No, I haven't talked to him mom! We broke up, he cheated on me remember? Don't bring his bitch ass up anymore. He's a little _puta!_ I can't even deal with hearing about him or anything. When he gives me the two years of my life I lost, then maybe I'll retract my statement but until then, he can go _ahogar una polla_. Tell me I said that shit too, he can go choke on a cock."

" _Sirena! Ver un boca, mama! Eres una mujer. You're a woman, I raised you better than that!"_

"Sorry… See, he just makes me all worked up and angry. I don't care if he's a doctor. He did me wrong and I don't wanna hear about him. Don't make me use your first name Mama!" She laughed and shook her head. "I miss you though. One day you're going to have to come to Washington, it's rainy but it's lovely."

" _I see that, relax. I won't bring it up again. Be nice, call me by my first name and see if I don't beat your little ass when you come back to Queens, don't try me Sirena, do no try me."_

"I love you! I see you're trying to rush me off the phone now! I'll call you in a few days, give Evelyn a hug for me and Juice yeah? Don't go crazy with my card either, the bank will let me know when you spend more than a grand at once… Bye Ansiedad."

" _Aries! I told you not to call me by my first name, it's disrespectful. I love you though and I won't go crazy. I better get that call in a few days. Be safe and don't end up in jail."_

"Yeah, yeah. Bye ma. I'll stay out of trouble." She ended the call and tossed the phone to the end of the bed. "Sorry about all that shit."

Happy looked at her and smirked. "It was cute." He tugged on his jeans before fastening his belt. "What's with her calling you Sirena though? That your middle name or something?"

Aries shook her head. "No, it's a nickname… It started because I loved water and always wanted to be a mermaid. Then it turned into a different meaning, apparently people think I'm a _Siren_ , that I lure men in with a song and then destroy them… Silly huh?"

"Siren huh?" He shook his head. "I can see that."

"What? Did I lure you in with a pretty song and now you're slowly meeting an untimely demise?" The brunette smiled. "Don't look at me like that! I see your mind working." She moved off the bed and hugged the man. "I'll see you in a few days when I'm back in Tacoma right?"

Happy nodded as he squeezed her ass. "Yeah, I'll see you in a few days when you're back in Tac, you gonna be at the same motel?"

Aries nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I'm going to be in the same place… Feel free to stop by and hang out."

"Yeah, I'll be by to hang out." He moved away from her and tugged on his kutte. "This stay between us, right?"

The brunette nodded. "Yeah, it stays between us." She crawled back into bed and underneath the blankets. "Ride safely Happy."

Happy smiled at her. "Try not to attract any creepy admirers while I'm gone… Juice won't be able to scare 'em off."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"You've been gone for a while." Juice sat on the leather sofa across from Happy and smiled. "I was forced to follow Kozik and Jimmy around the last day or so. That sucked so bad."

Happy nodded slowly. "I had to take care of some _personal_ business. I'm back now, that's what matters."

"I do have a favor to ask, will it be ok if I take off and go up to Seattle for the weekend? I wanna hang out with Aries." He grinned. "I miss her annoying ass."

"Yeah, knock yourself out kid." He shrugged as his dark eyes scanned the clubhouse. "Just have your phone on in case we need you back down here to help you with some shit."

"Thanks man." Juice stood up and patted Happy's shoulder. "Hey maybe I'll talk to Ari about you, say you apologized for calling her a sweet butt. Maybe she'll be your friend again."

"Do whatever you want." Happy shrugged his shoulders again. "I'm not even worried about if she'll be friends with me or not. Didn't you tell me to stay away from her anyway kid? I don't wanna cross the line."

He shrugged. "Nah, man. I realized I can't really keep you or her from being friends. I do however want the two of you to refrain from sleeping with each other. Nothing good can come from that shit."

"I will remember that. Befriend her but don't fuck her." Happy shook his head. "I can't believe you expect her to be abstinent the whole time she's out here… I'd go insane if I were her."

Juice shook his head. "She won't go insane. I know that for a fact." He shrugged. "I'm gonna talk to Gage about this weekend. Thanks Hap, I'll see you when I get back."

 **SOA**

"Juice!" Aries ran towards her best friend as soon as she was off the elevator in the hotel lobby. "Juice!" She jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "I missed you! So, so, so much!"

Juice laughed as he hugged the brunette. "It's good to see you too… I missed you."

"Come on! I'm up in a suite." She poked at his head tattoos and smiled. "I'm so happy you get to spend the weekend up here with me. We're gonna relax, eat, and I'll even let you light up."

"Fancy." He grabbed her hand, letting the short brunette lead him to the bank of stainless steel elevators. "The people at the front desk are looking at us funny."

"I know… They think I'm a hooker and I take Johns up to my suite." Aries rolled her eyes as they stepped on the elevator. "I go to dinner with one guy here and they classify me as a hooker… I'm offended."

"Starting up an escort service? That's very entrepreneurial of you Ari." He laughed as they exited the elevator. "I knew you'd find your dream job one day."

The brunette flipped her best friend off as she unlocked her room door. "I already have my dream career Juice! Being an escort would be like my weekend hobby… I'd only solicit rich white married men who have a Latina fetish."

Juice shook his head as he set his backpack on the desk and looked around the room. "You just have shit all planned out huh?" He shrugged out of his kutte and stepped out of his boots as he jumped on the bed a few times. "This is a nice bed."

"Yes! You're gonna be my bodyguard!" Aries hopped on the bed and jumped on Juice, straddling his legs. "I missed you soo much! I've been doing good though, I haven't drank." She poked at his cheeks and smiled. "I talked to my Mama, she said your Ma is doing better, just diabetic. I told her to give her some love for me and I also gave my mom free reign of my debit card… Call me stupid right now."

"You're stupid." He laughed and pushed her off his legs as he sat up and pulled his kutte and hoody off. "I know, I called Ma earlier today… She and your Mama went to the bingo hall or some shit."

"I mean at least they're not off buying jewelry." She sighed. "Best friend weekend… This is a smoking room, so feel free to light up if you need to."

Juice nodded and looked at the brunette. "You better freeze your account! They're gonna drain it fast and efficiently."

"Nah. It's a debit card to my second checking account… It's only got a dozen thousands or so." She shrugged. "Have you been having fun at the clubhouse? Being bossed around by Happy and all that shit?"

"I've been having fun. Happy was gone a couple of days though. He was off handling personal business. I had to be bossed around by Kozik." He shrugged and smiled. "This weekend is about us. No bringing up the club. I want a relaxing weekend with my best friend."

"I was thinking of cutting my hair a little bit." Aries sat up on her knees and ran her fingers through her long hair. "I was also hoping that you'd come with me to get a tattoo… Well, the start of it anyways. I wanna get my siren tattooed on my thigh. It's time for her to be etched into my skin for the rest of my life."

"I like the length of your hair how it is." Juice swatted at it and smirked. "I'll be down to hold your hand while you get a tattoo. Happy does tattoos, he did my head tats."

She poked at his head and nodded. "I can see you being tense the _whole_ time Happy is touching my thigh… You'd be like 'not too high, not too low. Don't touch her there!'."

He laughed and shook his head frantically. "I'm not going to be that way! I promise you that it won't be that way! I can handle myself. I'd only step in if he was touching you inappropriately or some shit. You know I've been protective of you for over two decades now Ari. I've watched everything you've gone through, the bad relationships… I can't even talk about that shit without getting a bit upset. I just want to keep you safe. I've just witnessed how the guys can treat women and I don't want you swept up in that shit."

"I get it, you wanna baby the shit out of me and make sure I don't get my heart broken _again._ " Aries rolled into his side and draped arm over her. "You're an amazing best friend! We really need to find you a girlfriend though! It pains me to see you all single!"

Juice laughed and nodded. "I don't need a girlfriend right now. I wanna focus on getting my life completely stable. I'm gonna save up and buy a house around here. I can't just get a girlfriend and expect her to share my tiny ass dorm room with me. It's not a feasible idea."

"Let's just say that I'm gonna get you _laid_ this weekend. Put some of my escort skills to work." Aries chuckled. "It's going to be a memorable weekend! Right now we shall nap but when we wake up later, we're gonna be heading to the restaurant this hotel has… It has the best steak ever love!"

"You have escort friends in this place?" He cocked an eyebrow at the brunette. "What have you actually been up to since you left Tac?"

She shrugged. "I make friends everywhere I go! There are escorts in this hotel though. They're the fancy, snobby looking women… They're everywhere! Take a nap though. I have plans for us all night and I don't need you trying to tap out early."

Juice smiled. "Alright. I got it. Nap now, dinner, then getting laid." He shook his head as he cuddled up with her. "I'm sure I'll have stories to tell after tonight."

* * *

 **So, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and let me know what you thought about this one. :)  
**


	10. Boop

Juice watched as Aries pulled on a royal blue dress that hugged her curves snuggly but didn't make her look trashy, instead she looked like she was about to walk some hip red carpet and not just escort him to some club with the promise of getting him laid. That he had to see, he wanted to see his best friend pick out the perfect hookup for him. "You look really good."

"I'm getting you laid, me laid, the whole club laid." Aries laughed as she sucked on her teeth and smirked at her best friend. "Sex for _everyone_!" She stepped into a pair of heels and sighed. "I'm gonna miss you so much when I have to get back to reality and work."

He nodded slowly. "Let's not worry about you leaving… You still got a little more time here with me. Let's have as much fun as possible before you go back to your boring ass life and your boring ass job and find some boring as boyfriend to settle down with."

"I don't have a job, I have a career. A very successful career as a pharmaceutical rep." She looked at him before moving closer to him and sitting on his lap. "I don't want a boring ass boyfriend to settle down with. I need one that's going to take me on adventures and fuck me in swimming pools and dressing rooms. I just need a fun boyfriend."

"Yeah, I know that… You have a career that'll pretty much let you work wherever you want, you just choose to stay in Queens." He moved her off his lap and stood up. "Are you ready to go or do you wanna keep sitting around and talking?"

Aries nodded as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm ready to go… I don't choose to stay in Queens, remember your ass getting in trouble got me put on probation right along with you! I got extra months and you got to just leave when yours were up." She grabbed her ID and cash and stuffed it into her bra before slipping the keycard into Juice's pocket. "Let's go get you laid… I'll stand guard if you have to smash in the bathroom."

"What if I need the room?" Juice smirked at her.

"Then I'll just hang around down at the hotel bar." She shrugged. "Let's try not to look like a damn couple when we get there…"

He shrugged as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "What's that honey? You don't want us to be a couple?" He chuckled as he kissed her cheek. "We can pretend to be swingers, get a girl who's into a threesome."

"Yeah but she'll run as soon as I tell her I just wanna watch her fuck my husband." She laughed and shook her head as they got onto the elevator. "Babe, that lady is checking you out… He's handsome as hell huh lady?"

"He is." The lady smiled at them and nodded. "You two are a very beautiful couple."

"See, that babe. This vacation was a great idea! We're back to looking happy and healthy as a couple… Married five years, together for 12." Juice flashed a huge smile at the woman. "We're rediscovering our love and romance."

"Well congratulations on your newfound love." The woman smiled again before walking out of the elevator at her floor.

"Look at us, married five years and already lost all the love and romance?" Aries shook her head and laughed as they made it to the lobby and started towards the large glass doors. "This is gonna be a fun ass night."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"That blonde right there." Aries pointed out a short blonde and looked at Juice who just shook his head. "What!? I thought blondes were your poison Juice!"

Juice shook his head again, his eyes on the blonde that Aries had pointed. She was beautiful, that wasn't a doubt, she was his type or what his type used to be before he came to Tacoma. "I want a brunette tonight… Not a blonde. I wanna try something new on for size."

She nodded, her eyes scanning the club before doubling back and landing on a brunette off to Juice's side. "There, the brunette in the purple… The one sipping on a martini and just watching the crowd."

He nodded as he examined the brunette before smiling. "She's perfect…" He took a pull of his beer before setting it back down on the bar. "Wish me luck or some shit, yeah?"

Aries nodded as she squeezed his arm. "Good luck, I'm here if you need me to seal the deal." She smirked as she caught the brunette's attention before moving her back to Juice. "Go, go talk to her, make me proud."

"I am." Juice rolled his shoulders back and moved towards the brunette who was staring at him, a smile on her lips. "Hey, I couldn't help but notice you… You're gorgeous." He flashed her his best smile as he sat down on the stool next to her. "I'm Juan."

The brunette smiled at him. "I'm Tatiana." She gave him the once over before finishing her drink off. "You here with that brunette?" She pointed a slender finger at Aries.

He nodded. "Yeah, she's my best friend." He looked back to see Aries talking to some random guy. "What about you? You here with anyone?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm just here enjoying an after work drink or two." Tatiana ran her fingers through her hair, her chocolate brown eyes scanning over every part of Juice before settling back on his face. "You wanna dance Juan?"

"If we're being honest here, I'm not entirely looking for a dance more of a hookup." Juice shrugged his shoulders, hoping his honesty wasn't too forthright with Tatiana as he glanced back to see Aries talking with the bartender. "Dancing isn't really my thing either."

Tatiana nodded her head slowly. "I'm glad we're being honest because that was my sole intention. Coming here so I could end up cumming." She smirked at him as her hand fell to his thigh and started moving up, closer to his crotch. "So, are we gonna make this happen or are you waiting for permission from your little friend over there?"

He shook his head and smiled. "We're gonna make this happen." He grabbed her hand and began leading her towards the dark hallway. His hands falling to her hips as he pushed her up against the wall.

"So do you usually just bring the chick around?" She murmured as she slipped her hands under kutte and pushed it off his shoulders. "Sons of Anarchy? Why does that sound so familiar?"

Juice shook his head as he stared at her face, taking in the detail as best he could in the dim light. "She's my best friend, it was her idea to bring me out to the club. She said I needed to get laid." He looked at his kutte and shrugged. "Motorcycle club in Tacoma."

She nodded, slipping her hands under his shirt. "Motorcycle club uh? That's kinda sexy."

He shrugged as he rucked her dress up over her hips as he pressed his body against her and pressed kisses to her neck before gripping the waistband of her panties. "You sure about this?"

"Yeah." She smiled at him. "Always wanted to see what a Son was made of…"

He shook his head as he pushed her panties to the side before pulling away and fishing his wallet out of his pocket. "Yeah?" He smirked, as he found a condom and tore through the wrapper. "Alright." He undid his jeans and pushed them down with his boxers before rolling the condom on as he hooked one of her legs around his hips as he pushed into her and began a steady pace.

She sighed as she wrapped her other leg around him, bracing herself against wall as she rested her arms on his shoulders as she bit her lip to keep quiet in case anyone was moving through the barely lit hall. "So fucking good Juan."

Juice rolled his eyes, trying his hard to block out the obnoxious noise that was spilling from the brunette's mouth as he focused solely on getting himself off and not so much about her finding her own release. He readjusted her legs as he continued to slam into her, feeling the vibration of the music pulse through them both. "Fuck." He mumbled as he moved his hands to her hips and encouraged her to move with him and not just act like a boring fuck toy. "Not even gonna try to move for me?" He growled as he pulled out of her and eased her to her feet before bending her over and grabbing her hips roughly as he slammed into her.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!" Tatiana whimpered as she braced her hands against the wall as Juice slammed into her repeatedly, his fingers digging into her fleshy hips as she tried to push back against him in time to his rhythm. "Feels so fucking good baby!" She purred as she squeezed her breasts with her hands. "So fucking good."

He rolled his eyes as he landed a smack on her ass, hoping she'd stop talking if he landed a rough smack each time she started sounding more like a pornstar and less like a real woman. "Quiet down." He hissed at her as he managed to find an even more violent pace as she started moaning even louder, only furthering his frustration and his need to get off that much quicker. He shook his head. "You can do so much better than that, move your fucking hips." He growled at her before she finally began matching her movements with his.

She moaned out loudly as she felt her orgasm begin and his movements become short and rough. "Shit!" She growled, biting her fist as she tried to keep quiet. "Fuck! Fuck!"

Juice grunted as he slammed into the brunette before he found his release. "Shit." He groaned as he emptied his seed into the condom before pulling out and looking at the bent over brunette as he pulled off the condom and tied it off before chucking it into the first trash can he saw. "Thanks." He grumbled at her.

"We need to do that again, I never knew I would like it rough." Tatiana fixed her dress and looked up at Juice as they walked back towards the club entrance. "Wanna exchange numbers?"

"Sure." He passed her his phone and watched her enter her number into it. "I need a drink… I'll catch up to you before closing." He flashed her an ingenuine smile as he rushed over to Aries and took a seat next to her. "Deed is done."

"Excuse me?" Aries looked at Juice as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "That was like ten minutes Juice… Could you not-"

"It was a quickie, I got off, I enjoyed the climax, she wants to hook up again. I got her number." Juice shrugged. "What?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "I wanted you to get laid, not have a quickie in a bathroom!"

"Wasn't in the bathroom. It was in the hallway." He shrugged again. "She got off too! Don't give me that look Ari."

Aries nodded slowly. "I wanted you to get _laid_. Like more than ten minutes and multiple times. You look more worked up now than you were before."

Juice nodded. "She was annoying, she sounded like a cross between a dying whale and a pornstar… I just wanted to get off and get over it." He grabbed Arie's beer and drained it. "I thought you weren't gonna drink anymore."

"I'm socially drinking." She shrugged. "I'm sorry she was annoying as fuck."

"It's alright… Shots?" He stood up, pulling the brunette to her feet and towards the bar. "Just a few, not overboard."

Aries nodded and smiled. "Yeah, let's bring on the shots! Tequila!" She knocked on the bar top. "Eight shots please! We're trying to get this guy right here wasted and friendly!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I swear to God, the whole hotel is spinning right now." Aries groaned as she crawled through the lobby and towards the elevators. "Juice make it stop!" She looked up at him, watching him hold his arms out to his sides as he tried to keep himself upright. "Just crawl, it's easier! I promise Juan!"

Juice shook his head and looked down at the brunette and cackled as he clumsily put one foot in front of the other. "No, no crawling!" He shook his head as he helped her to her feet once they reached the bank of elevators. "Come on, I got you." He let her rest against him as the doors opened up and he stepped on, pulling Aries with him. "Where's the key?"

"Your pocket." The brunette hiccupped as she rested her head against the cool metal of the elevator wall and sighed. "I don't know why I'm so drunk! I had four shots!" She held up both her hands and giggled as she waved them around. "Fingers are funny! They don't even fing!"

He laughed as he lifted her up and over his shoulder the best he could as the doors opened up to their floor and he made the short walk to the room. "The do fing, open and close your hands. That movements is the fing."

Aries laughed as she opened and closed her hands. "Amazing!" She smacked his ass. "Put me in the bed right now!"

He entered the room and tossed the brunette on the bed as he sloppily stepped out of his boots. "So much for getting me laid again!" He pulled his shirt over his head before pushing his jeans down his legs, leaving him solely in his boxers. "Next time huh?"

She nodded pushing the dress down her body before kicking it across the room. "Yes! With a blonde because brunettes aren't your thing!" She wiggled her finger in his face before touching his nose. "Boop!"

Juice shook his head. "That brunette just wasn't my thing." He flicked her nose back and smirked. "You need to sleep it off."

"I dunno." She yawned. "I'm not even that sleepy!"

He chuckled. "You just yawned! You're sleepy!"

"Not uh." She shook her head as she moved closer to him. "I'm not sleepy, I'm tired and drunk." She poked at his chest and sighed. "I'm sorry I was a bad wingman and didn't get you more pussy."

The man shrugged. "It's alright… You got hair all in your face." He brushed her hair of her face, his hand lingering as he moved his face closer to hers. "You'll be better next time."

Aries nodded slowly. "Yeah, next time! I promise! I'll just have the girls all lined up for you."

Juice smiled before he moved his face closer to hers and caught her lips in a kiss as he pulled her closer to him. He let his tongue slip into her mouth as he got caught up in the moment. "Shit, Aries. I'm sorry." He blinked at her, waiting for her to react in a negative way but instead she gripped his face and smiled. "Not mad?" He watched her shake her head no before he caught her lips in another kiss, his hand rubbing her hip softly as he let himself relish in the feeling.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the feedback on the previous chapter. I really hope you enjoyed this new update, let me know yeah? also if you ever wonder what certain characters look like, head on over to my tumblr it's fairytellerxo**


	11. Top 3

"I swear, this time I'm serious about it! I'm never drinking again!" Aries groaned as she leaned against Juice at the front desk of the hotel. They had both decided it was better that they head to Tacoma together after Happy had called Juice in the middle of the night, saying he was needed back at the clubhouse, ASAP. "I just wanna check out!" She tapped the shiny metal bell on the desk multiple times before a portly woman showed up. "I'm checking out. Aries Santiago, my card is on file so, ya know? Let's get it moving, please?"

"Be nice." Juice whispered against her head as he looked at the clerk. "She's cranky this morning, doesn't wanna leave but we have to."

"Well, Miss Santiago, you're all set." The woman smiled as she passed Aries her receipt. "Feel free to go over that list and dispute any charges."

The brunette shrugged as she looked at the total of her hotel stay and shrugged. "No, no. It's fine. It's cheaper than I expected it to be. Thanks." She shoved the paper into her purse and grabbed Juice's hand. "Let's go. I need to get to a bed and pass the fuck out."

He shook his head, flashing another smile at the woman behind the desk before following Aries out of the hotel, only to stand at the valet stand. "We're going to ignore the fact we made out last night Ari?"

Aries looked at her best friend and shook her head. "I'm not ignoring the fact Juice… I'm hungover right now. We made out, it was amazing. What else is there to talk about? It's not like that instantly made us a couple. We're still best friend, that's all." She smiled at him before pulling him into a hug. "Don't look at me like I just tipped over your Harley."

Juice looked down at her and smiled. "I'm good Ari. I just wanted to know if this was something we were just gonna try to forget about or what."

"Look at you trying to read more into this shit." She pushed him away as her car pulled up. "I'll see you in Tacoma. I know you're gonna be speeding like a demon. So, just be careful Juice! I love you too much to see you lay down your bike or whatever… Ride safely."

"Same goes to you, drive safe. If you get tired hit up a Starbucks and get a coffee to wake you up." He followed her to her car and dropped his bag in the backseat. "I'm serious Aries, be careful. If you can't make it just pull over and eat and grab coffee."

She nodded and smile. "Ok, _daddy_. Are you done?" She smirked at him as she started to get into the Benz. "Or do you wanna lecture me some more about driving safely?"

He rolled his eyes and hugged her. "I'm just making sure you go back home to Queens in one solid piece." Juice kissed the top of her head and smiled. "See you at the clubhouse."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Juice waited against his bike for Aries to pull onto the lot, he had managed to ride slow enough that the brunette could keep up with him but when he felt his phone begin to vibrate against his leg, he knew he had to lose her and get to Happy to see what he needed him for. "Where are you Aries?" He sighed before looking back up to see the black Benz slowly pulling on the lot.

"Juice!" Aries shouted as soon as she was out of the car and saw her best friend. "I stopped for coffee."

He nodded as he looked at her. "I swore you were wearing more than that when we left the hotel Ari."

"I got hot on the drive so I stripped down to my shorts and sports bra." She poked at his chest. "It's not my bra and panties Juice. Lighten up and take me to your room so I can sleep off the rest of my hangover. Check in at the motel isn't happening again until tomorrow morning so. I have to crash with you."

He shrugged. "You can crash."

"Good, that wasn't really a question." She poked his forehead and smiled. "Take me to your room and let me sleep for a few hours and I'll wake up and you'll take me to the diner."

Juice nodded, taking the backpack from the brunette before wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he walked towards the clubhouse, nodding at Gage who ignored him in order to stare at Aries. "Looks like you've got his attention."

"And your bed has mine." Aries shook her head as they made their way through the clubhouse, her eyes briefly landing on Happy who just gave her a single nod before going back to watching the girls dancing. "You guys hire those strippers or did they just show up?"

He shrugged. "They just show up and never leave." He moved her into the hallway and into his room. "Get some sleep… I'll check on you later and bring you a snack or something." He watched Aries lay on his bed and wrap his blanket around her before he smiled. "Don't drool on my pillows either."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Juice." Aries climbed over the back of the sofa and dropped down next to her best friend, her brown eyes landing on the three men sitting across from them. "Sorry, am I interrupting club business? Or anything?"

Gage shook his head as he gave the brunette a sly smile. "No, no. We're just talking about women… Nothing serious."

She nodded, her eyes dancing between Gage and Happy. "That's cool… Just pretend that I'm not even here. I just needed to wake myself up from my nap."

"Long night?" The man cocked an eyebrow at the young woman and smiled.

Aries shrugged. "Yeah… We got drunk at this weird club and I don't know what kinda tequila they were serving but I ended up not even being able to walk out. It was a successful night but for real this time I am quitting drinking. I gotta recondition myself to go back to Queens and back to work soon."

"What do you do for work Miss Benz?" Gage tapped her knee with his booted foot.

"I sell drugs to doctors." The brunette shrugged. "Pharmaceutical Rep… It's a rewarding job, I get to travel up and down the coast. I spend more time in my car than I do my apartment, hence why I picked a really nice ass car to drive."

"Did you go to college for that?" He shrugged. "I'm just trying to get to know you."

"I didn't go to college to be a Pharm Rep, I went to college for computer security systems… I just happened to land a career in my current field and not computers." Aries shrugged as she stood up as her phone started ringing. "If you'll excuse me, I gotta take this."

Juice shook his head as he watched Happy and Gage smirk at him. "What? What's funny?"

Happy shrugged. "Aries is a hacker too huh?"

He shook his head slowly. "She used to be… She stopped when I got in trouble and she went down with me." He ran a hand over his head and shrugged. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You got the _perfect_ girlfriend right there and you won't even close on it!" Gage shook his head. "We know you're not gay, so what's with not wanting to date Aries?"

Juice shrugged his shoulders before shaking his head. "I'm not her type… She's more into settling down with a doctor. You gotta see her track list of guys she's dated. I could be the type she fucked around with but not the type she'd settle down with."

"Juice, my sister said hello." Aries climbed back onto the sofa and smiled at the men. "Did I actually interrupt something this time? Oh, I was wondering how many Sons are there in this clubhouse?"

"Ten full patch members and two prospects." Happy looked at Aries and nodded his head. "Kicker is the president, Gage is the V.P, then there's Keahi, Brandon, Casper, Jason, Elias, Miller, Kozik, myself. Juice and Jimmy are the prospects."

The brunette nodded slowly and smiled. "Blah. I haven't met all of you… I'll have to admit, of the one's I've met I have a top three."

"She's lying… She doesn't have a top three! I'm solely her favorite." Juice wrapped an arm around the brunette and smiled. "All of you guys are just her acquaintances."

"Oh but I do have a top three." Aries poked Juice's neck and smiled at him. "Gage, Elias, Happy… Now, it's up to you to figure out what that top three is for. Top three most annoying, most handsome top three, ohhh, maybe the top three I'd hook up with. Who knows? Wait I know but you will never know." She winked at Happy and Gage as she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

He rolled his eyes. "You didn't even include me in that three!"

The brunette shrugged as she looked at Juice intensely. "You aren't even a full Son yet, _stupid._ Like I can't even with you right now… _Quieres ser una lista?_ " She poked at his cheeks and smiled. " _En serio? No hablas espanol, todavia?_ You're a bad Puerto Rican."

Juice grabbed her face and shook his head. "I don't speak Spanish. I don't know how you speak it but we grew up in Queens, everyone spoke English."

"We took Spanish class in high school… You could have learned a little bit." Aries grabbed his face and smirked. "Let's go to that diner… I need a cheeseburger."

Gage shook his head. "Juice can't go, he's on bitch duty with Jimmy… Happy you take Aries to get that cheeseburger and see if you can't see what that top three list is all about. I'm super curious to know."

Happy nodded his head and stood up. "We either go now or you go to the diner alone." He grumbled at the brunette before turning to walk towards the exit.

"He's got such a sunny disposition." Aries kissed Juice's forehead. "I'll see you when I get back… Have fun doing bitch work Juice!" She smiled at Gage as she walked past him and out of the clubhouse to see Happy standing next to his bike. "You were oh so _charming_ back there."

Happy shrugged as he placed his helmet on the brunette's head. "You've been on a bike before right?"

She shook her head as she fastest the helmet. "Nope. I mean I've been on dirt bikes, those are practically the same thing right?"

"Not exactly." He climbed onto his bike and patted the spot behind him before starting up the Dyna. "Get on."

Aries nodded before taking a spot behind him and wrapping her arms tightly around him as she rested her face against his back. "Don't be driving all crazy either…"

The man smirked as he pulled out of the lot, his speed moderate as he headed towards the diner. He was never going to own up to the fact that she was the first and only woman on the back of his bike and up until he met her, he never even kept a bitch seat on his precious Dyna. Nope, that was a secret he was keeping to himself, he shook his head as he pulled into the parking lot and cut the engine as he tapped Aries' leg. "Off, gotta back it in."

The brunette nodded as she slid off the bike and walked around, her brown eyes trained on Happy as he backed his bike into the spot before climbing off of it. "That wasn't even a ride! You're so taking me on a longer one after I get my burger and fries." She passed him the helmet back and shook out her hair. "You're buying right? This can be a _date_."

Happy let her grab his hand and shrugged. "Maybe… I gotta ask though, what happened with you and the prospect this weekend?"

"We went on a mission to get him laid. He fucked some brunette that was so annoying he practically choked her out because I guess she moaned like an annoying porn star. Then, he complained about it, we got drunk as fuck. I ended up crawling through the lobby to the elevators. Then we kissed… It was nothing more than a kiss and he initiated it."

He nodded his head as they walked into the diner and went straight for the booth in the furthest corner possible. "You made out with the idiot?"

"For like five minutes before we both passed out." She shrugged as she smiled at Happy. "Why? Am I only supposed to make out with you?"

Happy shook his head. "Nah… I'm not saying that at all. Make out with whoever."

Aries scrunched up her face before looking down at the menu. "Wasn't as good as you…" She gazed up at him slightly and smirked.

He rolled his eyes and smirked back at her. "You're getting a little too flirty for someone who's gonna pack up and head back to Queens soon… You gonna tell me the reason behind your top three and why I'm grouped in with Gage and Elias?"

"Oh what? You don't wanna enjoy the time we have together?" She grabbed his hands and rubbed his knuckles slowly. "I have a top three because I want a top three… You're grouped with them because I think you three are the most handsome… Most conventionally handsome because between you and I if I wasn't so afraid of Casper, I probably would try him out."

He let out a raspy chuckle and shook his head. "Is your top three in order or what?"

"Don't worry about it! Just know that you're my favorite and that's all there's to it." Aries leaned over the table and kissed Happy. "Let's just enjoy this _date_."

"This isn't a date, this is lunch at a diner." He shrugged. "Don't try to order anything off this side of the menu either… I don't get women who order off the kid's menu, not at all."

"I do what I want… If I want pizza off the kid's menu I'm gonna get pizza off the kid's menu." She pointed at the man and rolled her neck as she flipped her hair. "I'm getting a double bacon cheeseburger and fries. I was just tryna make a point."

"You're gonna snap your neck doing that shit one day." Happy shook his head as he kept his dark eyes on the beauty sitting before him. "How does someone so damn tiny have all that sass anyway?"

" _Sass_? This isn't sass, this is feist." Aries watched him carefully, waiting to see if he was going to pull his hand away from hers as the waitress walked up and eyed them both before plastering on a fake smile. "I'll take the double bacon cheeseburger, fries and a strawberry lemonade."

"I'll take the same thing she's having." Happy nodded at the waitress before looking back at Aries.

The brunette pressed her palms flat against Happy's and smiled. "Your hands are ridiculous! Look how tiny my hands!"

"That's because you're a tiny little thing." He shook his head and smiled, feeling relaxed and at ease with the brunette across from him. "I don't think you're gonna be able to finish what you ordered. Where ya gonna put it?"

"Don't worry about me! I'm a beast when it comes to eating." She smiled and nodded as she looked at him before looking around the diner. "Did you fuck that waitress? She keeps looking back this way."

"Maybe she's trying to fuck you." Happy shrugged as he looked back and eyed the waitress and shook his head. "Nope. I've never fucked that one."

"Oh, not _that_ one." The brunette laughed as she slid the salt shaker across the table. "I'm thinking I should have ordered chicken tenders from the kids' menu too." She knocked on the table with her rings and shrugged. "What? Chicken tenders aren't sophisticated?"

He rolled his eyes and smirked. "You're a mess. You eat nothing like your little friend. He eats clean and you just eat whatever."

Aries grinned. "He didn't always eat like a health freak. We used to sit on the roof of the apartment building and pig out. Pizza, burgers, Chinese… Just anything that was greasy and was amazing." She shrugged as she pulled out her ringing phone and looked at the screen before rejecting the call. "I swear some people just don't get the hint."

"Who's bugging you?" He picked up the sidekick and nearly dropped it as it started to vibrate wildly. "Don't wanna talk to this _'doctor douche_ '? He's your ex or what?"

"He's my ex and he's a cheater. Cheating is something I don't tolerate at all. I called his office to speak with his partner about an account and he took that as a sign to start bugging the shit out of me for the last few hours." She shook her head, smiling as the waitress walked towards them. "I'm not dealing with him."

Happy nodded as he answered the incoming call. "She doesn't wanna talk to you anymore, fuck off Dr. Douche or I'll have to fuck you up." He ended the call and passed the phone back to the brunette as the waitress set the food in between them. "If he calls again, let me know and I'll handle it."

"You didn't have to do that." She smiled at Happy. "Thanks."

He shrugged. "Don't mention it." He pointed to her plate. "Eat, so we can get out of here."

"I'm eating." Aries nodded. "I'm going as fast as I can."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"So, this is your quiet spot huh?" Aries looked around the beach as she felt Happy's arms wrap around her tightly. "It's beautiful. I see the appeal."

"You're the first and only person that I'm bringing here." Happy rasped as he rested his head on the brunette's head. "We're friends, so I'm sharing it with you."

She nodded and pressed back against him. "I'm glad you're sharing it with me, since we're friends and all." She laced her fingers through his and smiled. "This is the perfect ending to a really good first date." She turned around in his arms and looked up at him.

"See, you keep saying date but I don't remember even asking you one. Plus, we're just supposed to be friends who fuck." He lifted her up off the ground before sitting down on a log with her straddling his lap. "Can't be serious and date if you plan on hightailing it out of here soon."

Aries nodded as she pulled on the front of Happy's kutte and smiled. "Well, that's a good way to keep your head about this shit." She shrugged. "I'm all for keeping the original arrangements. No feelings, no attachment, just friends and fun."

Happy nodded slowly, his dark gaze on the waves breaking against the shore. "Yeah. No feelings, no attachment, just fun." He squeezed her hips and smiled. "When you checking back into the motel?"

"Tomorrow morning, why? You need a little fun?" She cocked an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"Yes." He smirked. "We got this good dynamic."

"We're also on this empty beach…" She leaned back and pulled her hoodie and shirt off. "What? Too adventurous for you?"

He shook his head as he glanced down at her chest, admiring the marks that were still on her caramel skin from their last encounter. "Nope."

"If you're eyeing all the hickies and bruises, they're taking forever to even fade. Thanks a lot." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips, her tongue running across his bottom lip before she bit into it roughly, only pulling away when she heard him hiss. "Don't like it rough anymore?"

"Gonna be hard to explain to the guys a fat lip." He grabbed her hips roughly, pulling her tightly against him as he sucked on the swell of her left breast. "Keep the biting for below the neck."

"I'm thinking that we could tell them I smacked you for getting fresh." She sighed, feeling his teeth graze over her skin. "You are vibrating right now… Not that I'm complaining because it's obviously in a really nice place."

Happy growled as he fished for his phone in his pocket and pulled it out. "I gotta take this, it's the clubhouse." He shook his head, his dark orbs still on the brunette as he listened to Kicker fill him in on what was happening. "Yeah…" He nodded, feeling Aries drag her nails over his chest.

Aries smirked at him, trailing her tongue up and down his jawline before pressing soft kisses to it as she tried not to laugh. "Hey, Happy." She whispered as she tugged down her bra and wiggled her body.

He shook his head, ending the call as he stood up with the brunette still wrapped tightly around him. "I gotta get you back then head down to Charming… Grab your shirt and let's go." He kissed her and smirked. "Don't think I won't get you back for that teasing shit you were doing either… Soon as I get back."

"Where the fuck is Charming?" She sighed as he set her to her feet and passed her the discarded shirt. "Never heard of it…"

"California." Happy shrugged. "It's about twelve hours away, they need me so I gotta get you to the clubhouse and head out."

Aries nodded slowly. "I'm so gonna hold back on any Prince Charming jokes I have because I can't even believe there's a city called Charming." She shook her head and chuckled. "Man, I'm so gonna need to come back to this side of the country when I get more vacation time… Let's go."

 **SOA**

Juice, Jimmy and Aries stood in front of her car, looking at the smashed front window and shook their heads in unison. Trying to figure out who would have sent a huge rock through the Benz's window. "Doesn't make any sense." Juice shook his head as he turned his head slightly to look at Jimmy and Aries. "Who'd you manage to piss off Ari?

Aries shrugged. "I don't know Juice! It's not like I've been driving this thing around the last few days. It's just been sitting here, at the motel. I haven't done anything but walk to and from the clubhouse to hang out with you and Jimmy."

"Maybe you pissed someone off around here." Jimmy shook his head as he opened the car door and grabbed the huge rock sitting on the passenger seat. "It's a rock that's almost as big as your head Aries."

"I can see that _James_." Aries shook her head. "I'm just perplexed… I don't talk to many people and the ones that I've talked to have been at the clubhouse. Did you do this to my car guys? Bust out the window of my baby Benz!"

"Nope." Juice shook his head and rubbed both his hands up and down his face. "This is going to take a few days to fix. Not like the shop just carries Benz windows. We'll order it for you. We'll get the flatbed over here to take your car over to the lot."

She pulled them into a group hug and nodded. "Hugging makes me feel better…" She yelped. "Alright, who just grabbed my ass?"

"I had to!" Jimmy chuckled as he looked down at the brunette. "I'm sorry."

The brunette rolled her eyes and shrugged. "It's fine, don't let it happen again or I'll be inclined to punch you in the face." She trailed her fingers through her hair and sighed. "Man, the last time I had my car window smashed was when me and the doctor broke up…"

"I think your ex is probably stalking you!" Juice poked at Aries as they started walking out of the motel parking lot and back towards the clubhouse. "I'll protect you!" He chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Aries' neck and pulled her into his side, smiling when he felt her wrap her arms around her waist. "I got you Ari!"

"Whatever! I'm banking on this incident being caused by a housewife who mistook my Benz for her husband's. There was this dude in a Benz, he thought I was an escort. I don't know why I give off the escort vibe but whatever." Aries tossed her hair over her shoulder and smirked. "Let's just focus on getting it fixed and pizza. Yeah we're ordering pizza when we get to the clubhouse."

"You're speaking my language." Jimmy nodded and smiled. "Pizza and beer."

"See Juice, Jimmy is on board." She grinned. "We're gonna just be the knock off Three Musketeers for life. Friends _forever_."

"Do you just make every guy your friend? How do you get a boyfriend?" Jimmy looked at the brunette as they started towards the clubhouse.

Aries shook her head. "No, I don't just friend every guy. Sometimes it's good to start off as friends with a guy then see where it leads. I've been burned one too many times to just jump into some type of relationship with a man." She smiled at Jimmy. "Let's just say, you'd be my type if you were wearing anything but a kutte." She grinned before looking at Juice and rolling her eyes. "Pizza and cupcakes! This is our weekend boys. We're gonna live it up!" She smiled and nodded, doing her best to take her mind off Happy being gone and her Benz window. Now was time for her to have fun with her friends.

* * *

 **Thank you for all the reviews last chapter. Special thanks to Bray for showing so much love, lol. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was pretty light and fluffy, just how I love my chapters to be most of the time. :)  
**


	12. Friends

"We're gonna be friends." Kozik looked down at Aries and flashed her a goofy smile. "You've befriended every guy around here except for me Aries."

Aries looked up at him and shrugged. "That's because you were a dickhead and decided to call me every name except my actual name Kozik… How would you like it if I did that shit to you? Maybe call you Cone or some shit."

"So, you've been being mean to me because I was calling you Aquarium half the time?" He rubbed his head and smiled. "You're mean."

"Not mean, I just don't take shit from anyone, especially men." She pointed a finger in his face. "Call me anything other than Aries or Ari and I'll fuck your ass up. Got it Kozik?"

He nodded and grinned. "Yeah, I got it Ari." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "So, friend, what are we gonna do today? Play pool, eat pizza, braid each other's hair?" He tugged on one of her braids and chuckled. "I don't have much hair but whatever."

" _Braid_?" Aries shook her head. "What gives you the vibe that I was one of those girls who braided hair during sleepovers? You see that fool in the corner? He was my best friend, my one and only best friend besides my sister. I'm sociable but can be a bit abrasive, it takes a special breed to handle the feistiness."

He nodded and chuckled. "We're gonna get along. I know it, fresh start. You want a beer or anything?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, I don't want a beer. I will take a bottle of water though. Can you make that happen Kozik? What's your first name anyway?"

"Don't worry about it." Kozik shook his head and moved them towards the bar. "Gia, let me get a bottle of water and a beer."

Gia nodded and smiled. "Yeah, coming right up Koz."

"I don't think she likes you too much." He looked at Aries who was spinning her phone around on the bar top. "You ever go anywhere without that thing?"

"Nope." She shrugged. "I don't care if Gia likes me or not. I have other friends to hangout with. Everly and I are going shopping later. I'm excited to shop." She toyed with the buttons on the phone before sighing. "You're not telling me your first name?"

"Nope, just call me Koz, Kozik or daddy." He smirked down at her and wiggled his eyebrows. "I don't like to be called by my first name."

" _Daddy_ though?" She shook her head as she accepted the bottle of water from him. "Definitely not calling you that. Not at all. It's both weird and inappropriate, that whole daddy thing needs to be in the moment and not a request it just has to slip out, ya know?"

"Yeah, I get it." Kozik nodded as he sipped from his beer. "Why do you like Happy so much?"

"Because he's handsome and let's me talk all I want." Aries shrugged. "He was also the main person that Juice talked to me about. He referred to Happy as the older brother he's always wanted in his life. That meant Happy is important to him and I wanted to get to know the guy that my best friend admired so much. I however didn't think he was gonna be such a dick sometimes though."

"Yeah, he likes the little idiot." Kozik smiled. "He's really grown on us."

"Stop calling him an idiot. He's smart as fuck." She tugged on the ends of her braids and shrugged. "You gotta be nice to him. You don't have to treat him like a shitty prospect at all times, he's human."

"I'll stop calling him an idiot." He nodded. "You're pretty cool when you're not wagging your finger and rolling your eyes."

"Watch it." The brunette pointed her finger at him. "I only do that shit when I'm upset and proving a point."

"The next few days with you are gonna be fun." Kozik laughed and nodded his head. "I have high hopes for this friendship."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"You need help?" Aries watched Juice and Jimmy as they dug a hole in the ground. "I'm pretty good with a shovel."

Juice looked back at his best friend and shook his head. "We can't let you help. It's our punishment for breaking a window out of the van when we were helping Everly move a sofa earlier today."

"Do you have to dig one big giant hole? Or do you gotta dig a lot of small ones." The brunette walked the perimeter of the hole before shrugging and sitting down, letting her legs hang over in the hole. "You guys think you could handle being buried alive for a few minutes?"

"NO!" Jimmy shook his head. "That's my number one fear, being buried alive!" He looked at the brunette as she dropped down into the hole and looked up at him. "You want us to bury you or something?"

"No, I don't wanna be buried. I just wanted to see if I was taller than the hole." She lifted herself out of it and shrugged. "Do you guys wanna grab dinner at the diner later or are you guys gonna stay close because you're in trouble."

"Diner." Juice nodded. "We're off the hook after this thing… The guys are busy dealing with some other club problem or something. They've been in and out of church all day."

"Yeah, this shit is just busy work so they don't have to worry about us getting in the way or hearing some shit that we're not supposed to know." Jimmy shrugged as he jammed his shovel into the dirt and smiled. "I think we're done here, we met the requirements for the hole. They said to make it as least five feet deep and Aries is what? A little over five feet and it covers your head."

"I stand two inches above five feet." She smiled proudly. "A lot of attitude in a tiny package."

"We'll just go check in with Kozik and then head to the diner." Juice smiled as he grabbed Aries' hand and laced his fingers through hers. "You're treating us right?"

Aries rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'll treat the two of you because I like ya both." She squeezed Juice's hand and smiled. "You two can't act a fool in the diner either, we're gonna eat, talk and laugh. Enjoy each other's company." She pulled out her phone as she felt it vibrating against her leg. "I gotta take this, it's work." She pulled her hand free from Juice's and walked in the opposite direction before answering it. "Hey."

" _What're you doing?"_

"I am getting ready to go to the diner with Juice and Jimmy. How's Charming?" She looked around the space she was standing in and shrugged.

" _It's good. Just wanted to check in on you."_

"I'm glad that you're checking in on me Hap. It's a very nice thing to do." She smiled as she chewed on her bottom lip. "You're doing well though?"

" _Yeah, I'm doing well. I'll be back in a couple days… I gotta go though, I'll see you when I get back. Don't get into any trouble."_

"I won't, bye." She ended the call and slipped the phone back into her pocket before jogging over to Juice and jumping on his back. "To the diner! I'm starving!"

"Work trying to get you to come back already?" Juice hooked his arms around the brunette's legs and chuckled as he felt her blow on his ear. "I'm dying to get one of those double bacon cheeseburgers."

"I wanna get a kids meal tonight! Chicken tenders, fries and a milkshake! Yeeeaahh! What about you Jimmy? What're you craving?" Aries dropped off Juice's back and laced her arms around Jimmy. "Gonna get an adult meal or be cool like me and order from the kids menu?"

"I'm gonna order whatever looks the best." Jimmy stared down at the tiny brunette and smirked. "What's your zodiac sign? If it's anything besides Aries I'll be highly disappointed with your parents."

She laughed and shook her head. "I am an Aries… My dad decided on my name."

"Why did we decide to walk?" Juice shook his head and looked up the road. "We could have rode here or at least piled into your cage."

"Because it's spring and it's lovely outside! Spring like this doesn't happen in Queens, I'm enjoying every moment and I'm gonna be more tan, like you don't even understand right now _Juanito_." Aries smiled.

He covered her mouth and shook his head. "Shush Ari."

"Your name is Juan?" Jimmy smirked. "I never knew that."

"Oh look, we're at the diner." Juice smiled as he kicked at the gravel of the diner parking lot with is scuffed up work boots. "Remember _James_ , Aries is paying. We can literally buy anything we want. She's loaded."

Aries shook her head. "First of all, I'm not loaded, secondly, don't go crazy, third, do not judge me if I get two different meals and put them away in one sitting. This is a judgement free zone, we are all friends here."

"No judgement." Jimmy shrugged as they walked into the diner and moved to the booth in the furthest corner of the space. "Love corner booths, they seem more private."

The brunette slid in across from Jimmy and smiled. "We should totally queue up the jukebox and get some ambiance happening around us as we wait for our food."

"Could you be more excited right now?" Juice shook his head as the waitress walked up to their table, her eyes narrowing at him and Aries.

"Weren't you just in here with another Son?" She looked at Aries and shook her head. "The mean looking one with all the tattoos."

"Yup." Aries smiled and nodded. "Now, I'm here with these two… I'm one lucky ass woman." She shrugged as she eyed the woman carefully. "I'll take a double bacon cheeseburger, fries, a vanilla milkshake and an order of chicken strips. They'll both take double bacon cheeseburgers, fries, he'll have a half vanilla, half chocolate shake, and he'll have a Pepsi. Thanks." Aries pushed the menus out of the way and turned her attention on Juice as the waitress walked away. "She was trying so hard to get Happy to flirt with her the last time I was here. She probably thinks I've fucked the three of you but sadly, I haven't."

"We can change that, get out of here and have some fun." Jimmy smirked at the brunette.

She rolled her eyes and waved him off. "Like you could handle _all_ of _this_." She waved her hands over her body and smirked. "I'm just trying to eat some food and hang out, pull your mind out of the gutter right now. You too Juice."

Juice shook his head. "I'm not sure what you're talking about. I'm just sitting here, waiting for my food. I'm not even thinking about sex or anything with you." He chuckled. "You're the one that even brought up the sex subject Aries. Maybe you need to get your mind out of the gutter and stop fantasizing about us."

The brunette shrugged. "I'm so not fantasizing about the two of you… I mean, that'd be a lovely threesome for some girl but not for me." She ran her fingers through her hair and smiled. "I'm just sitting here, waiting for my food and dreaming about chicken and waffles from my favorite spot in Queens."

"You're such a fat ass." Jimmy shook his head. "You're waiting on food and thinking about food… The madness needs to stop."

"If you had the chicken and waffles, you'd understand why they came to mind." She picked up the menu and flipped through to the breakfast section. "I want to come here for breakfast one day, see if their waffles are good, crunchy outside, fluffy inside."

"What else do you like besides sex and food?" Jimmy tapped on the table, watching the brunette set her phone on it, screen down. "I wanna get to know you since we're friends now."

"Money, happiness, sheets and pillowcases straight from the dryer, socks, computers, I'm a serious computer geek." Aries smiled. "My phone, I love it, that and my Benz. I don't know what else, it usually changes and whatnot."

"She just goes with the flow." Juice smiled at Jimmy as the waitress set their food on the table before them. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." The waitress smiled at Juice as she set the drinks on the table. "Just let me know if you need anything else."

"She's tryna get that dick!" Aries poked Juice's face and smirked. "She practically shoved her tits in your face."

"Shut up Ari." He shook his head and looked back at the waitress who was smiling at him. "Well, maybe she does. I'll close on it later."

"Shit you better or I will." Jimmy nodded and smiled.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I can't believe we're doing this right now." Jimmy rested his head against the brick siding of the diner as he looked down at Aries who was sitting on the ground, her brown eyes on her phone as they stood guard for Juice and the waitress. "I don't think we need to be standing out here, listening to him fuck that waitress."

"We're not listening, we're standing guard because we don't want him getting popped for public nudity or shit of the sort." Aries looked up at Jimmy and shrugged. "You're telling me you've never looked out for a friend or had a friend look out for you while you were getting it in?"

"Nope." He shook his head. "Never had to have anyone stand guard."

She shrugged. "You were either in a well closed off space or you were quick enough to get it done and not have to worry about it." She looked up at him and smirked. "I mean, please correct me if I'm wrong…"

"I'm not a minute man if that's what you're getting at. I just never was in the position to need one, outside in public." He shrugged. "Have you?"

Aries shrugged. "Yeah, yeah." She nodded. "I have needed a guard. Eleventh grade, under the bleachers and Juice stood guard. It's just what best friends are for, you do whatever you gotta to make sure your friend gets it in and isn't interrupted. Don't you have a best friend?"

"Not really. I mean I was kind of a loser in high school, didn't have too many friends or whatever." Jimmy shrugged as he sat down next to Aries. "I guess looking at shit now, Juice is like my best friend and sorta like an older brother, just like Happy and Kozik are."

"That's so cute." She smiled. "I guess this club thing is really like a family. I'm happy that you and Juice have each other. When I go back to Queens, you gotta promise me you'll look after him and have his back. I'll even give you my number so you can call me if anything comes up with him."

"Yeah, I promise I'll look after him." He nodded and smiled. "Yeah, the Sons are an extremely close family. Juice has kinda helped me to shape up and not get into so much trouble. The only time we get shit is when the members have to do something and want us busy and out of the way which is cool with me unless it's digging holes. That gets boring as fuck."

"Good." She held out her hand. "Give me your phone so I can put my number in it… Only use it when it's an emergency."

He passed her the phone and smiled as she entered her number before passing it back. "I got it, only Juice related emergencies."

Aries rolled her eyes and leaned against the young man. "No, just an emergency. You need someone to talk to, Juice is in trouble, you're in trouble. Just no calling when you're drunk and crying. I don't do that shit. I rather have you cry to me when you're sober and not when you're drunk. I can never understand a crying drunk."

Jimmy smiled. "I'll remember that but all common sense goes out the window when I'm drunk." He chuckled and shook his head. "Is Happy really your favorite Son?"

"Happy is my favorite Son. He was the first one that welcomed me and drank with me. We did have our little blow up but all friends have those." She shrugged as she watched Juice and the waitress appear from the side of the diner. "Juice will be my favorite though, when he patches in in like what? Three months?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "All the women think you're fucking Happy."

Aries shrugged again. "Oh yeah? Let them think what they want. Their opinions, thoughts, rumors are none of my business. Let's get out of here. I got a bed at the motel that is calling my name."

 **SOA**

Aries shook her head as she heard a loud knocking on her door, she attempted to ignore it, piling two pillows on top of her head before tugging the blanket over her head as well. She groaned, when the knocking picked up and the pillows no longer made the sound dull and distant. "I'm coming!" She kicked off the pillows and blankets and moved towards the door, not caring that she wasn't even dressed properly to welcome a guest. "What?" She pulled open the door and shielded her eyes from the harsh morning light.

"Good to see you too." Happy smirked down at her as he pushed his way into the room and kicked the door shut behind him. "Finished up early." He dropped his hands to her hips and kissed her roughly before pulling back. "Not happy to see me?"

"I'm shocked is all." She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. "Wasn't expecting you. I was hoping it wasn't Kozik. He's been very adamant that he and I become best friends and braid each other's hair."

He shook his head and pulled away from her to shrug out of his kutte and hoody. "How's that going? You manage to braid his hair?" He grabbed her waist and walked her back to the bed before dropping on it and pulling her on top of him.

Aries rested her head on his chest and rolled her eyes. "No, I didn't braid his hair. He braided mine though. Doesn't it look so good?" She chuckled as she felt him kick off his boots. "You sleepy?"

"I'm tired as hell." He wrapped an arm around her and yawned. "I don't have anywhere to be, I think I'll just sleep here, keep you hostage in this room."

She laughed. "I don't mind that at all. I've been trying to sleep in for days now." She patted his face and smiled. "Go to sleep! I'm gonna go to sleep too!"

He nodded. "I'll see you when we wake up." He lazily dragged his fingers up and down her back, feeling her relax against him. "Don't drool on me either."

"I'll drool where I wanna drool." Aries nodded. "I can't help what happens when I'm asleep and dreaming so damn good."

Happy smirked. "Yeah, well if you drench me in drool you're getting your ass kicked." He relaxed further into the bed, feeling peaceful that he was once again with the gorgeous brunette that seemed to have invaded every part of his life. If it was anyone else, he would be running from his feelings but he couldn't help but want to embrace all the feelings he was experiencing with Aries. He just hoped she wasn't going to leave him high and dry at the end of her stay.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for the reviews last chapter. I always love getting them. Also, sorry for the delayed update, I managed to lose half my work when my laptop decided to crash on me.**


	13. Transfer

**sorry for the slow updates. I've been going through some family issues and my muse is fleeting. enjoy this short but lovely update and let me know if you enjoyed it. :)**

* * *

"I knew you were gonna drool on me." Happy shook his head as he tried to slide the tiny brunette off of him without waking her up. He stiffened up, watching her adjust herself on top of him once more as he rested a hand on her hip. "Fuck it… Aries, wake up, I gotta get this tank off." He slapped her ass, chuckling as she rolled off him with a start.

"What!?" Aries grumbled as she rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up in the bed, her eyes looking down at Happy's chest. "Oh, I did drool on you huh?" She pointed at his shirt and smiled. "That just means I had the best sleep ever. That's what that means. I promise!"

"Excuses, excuses." He pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it away. "You did that shit on purpose just because I told you not to do it."

She shook her head as she moved and straddled his legs. "I didn't do it on purpose. I was just having some amazing sleep and I drooled. No harm done though."

"I was having some amazing sleep, then I felt all wet." He shook his head. "It's seven in the morning, let's go back to sleep."

"Well, it's not my fault you were comfortable as hell." She laid back down on him and smiled. "Let's go back to sleep then… I can use another four hours or so."

"Lazy ass." Happy shook his head, pausing as he heard a knock on the door and cocked an eyebrow at the brunette. "You expecting anyone?"

"Nope." She rolled off of him and sighed as she moved towards the door, glancing back at Happy who was now out of bed and moving towards the closet with his clothes and boots. "It's too early, go away!" She smacked the door and peeked through the peephole before slowly pulling it open. "What Juice? It's too early for visits."

Juice moved into the room and shrugged. "I wanted to see if you were down to grab breakfast at the diner with me Ari."

"No, I haven't even wiped the sleep from my eyes yet Juice." She shook her head and moved back towards the bed, laying in the warm spot that Happy had left behind. "Why are you even up so early?"

"I had a dream about you." He laid next to her in bed and smiled at her. "You left and then we never really kept in contact."

Aries sighed. " _If_ I end up leaving Juice, I promise I won't forget about you if you don't forget about me. I just wanna clear the air, you're my best friend and I'll do pretty much anything to keep the friendship going. Got it?"

"So, you might not go back to Queens?" Juice grabbed her hand and laced his fingers through hers. "I got it."

"I may not go back to Queens. I was thinking that I could transfer out here maybe, my work has in office in Seattle so it wouldn't be too hard to get a transfer." She shrugged. "It's just a thought though, it's nothing set in stone just yet."

"Alright, just keep me updated. You ever find an artist to start on your siren tattoo?" He smiled at her. "Or did you just ditch the idea."

"I haven't found an artist yet because I haven't been looking." She shook her head. "I've been lazy, I've been hanging out with the lot of you. Been eating way too much, I gained like five pounds just being here. I gotta lay off the double bacon cheeseburgers. You wanna help me start a workout regimen?"

"You did eat like three of them the other day." He shook his head and laughed. "Well, yours, then half of mine and Jimmy's. Plus chicken tenders! You're a little fatass. Oh, I wanted to thank you and Jimmy for being lookouts for me and the waitress."

"Jimmy was a lookout virgin." Aries chuckled. "You know, it's all in the friendship guidelines, when we need to get it in while in public we lookout for each other."

"I'm gonna let you get back to sleep." Juice smiled as he kissed her forehead. "I'll check back in on you later if you don't show up to the clubhouse. Alright?"

"Yeah, yeah." She nodded and smiled. "I'll see you later." She rolled off the bed and followed Juice to the door, watching him move out of the lot before she closed and locked the door. "Whew, that was a close one."

"I haven't hid in a closet since I was thirteen." Happy shook his head as he wrapped his arms around the brunette and dropped onto the bed. "Where were we?"

"You were about to rock me to sleep." She rested against his chest and sighed. "I swear, I had no idea that he was gonna be coming over. He usually shoots me a text beforehand."

He nodded as he trailed his fingers up and down her back. "So, you may not go back to Queens huh?"

"I may not go back if I can get a transfer. It's still being thought of, I haven't made any decisions just yet. I have to talk to my boss." Aries shrugged. "I'll keep you informed on the matter."

"You like it that much out here?" Happy cocked an eyebrow as he looked at her carefully.

She nodded and smiled. "I like it out here, I think I'm better suited for this side of the country. Plus, I've made some cool friends here, met this awesome guy, and there isn't really anything keeping me back in Queens. My mom won't care if I move, as long as I keep helping her and my sister out."

"Do what you gotta do." He smiled to himself as he continued to stroke her back softly. "You know how it goes, make yourself happy before anyone else."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Aries smirked. "It'll be good. Whatever happens, happens."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Who the hell marked you up like that?" Kozik pointed at Happy's body. "Never thought you'd let a sweetbutt give you hickeys and scratches like that…"

"Wasn't one of the sweetbutts around here… Mind your business though." Happy shook his head and quickly pulled his shirt on, making a mental note to have Aries let up on her scratching, sucking, and biting. "Where are the idiots?"

The blonde shrugged. "They're out in the garage, handling their work… You're really not gonna tell me who attacked you like that? It all looks new, that where you were for the better half of the day? Fucking some clawed woman?"

"You just gonna continue to be nosy as fuck?" He shook his head. "It's none of your business about who I fucked or where I've been all day. I'm here not ain't I?"

"Yeah because we always share stories… Hell, we've even shared women before Hap." Kozik shook his head as he walked out of the clubhouse behind the man. "You're just being selfish as fuck by not offering to share her."

Happy looked back and rolled his eyes. "You're getting upset right now because I didn't offer to share the woman I fucked? I think you're being childish! What if she doesn't even want to fuck you? What if she's not into the whole threesome thing?"

"Introduce me to her and I'll woo the fuck out of her. Guaranteed she'll be down for it." Kozik smiled and nodded. "Won't hurt to try."

"You're being fucking ridiculous." He shook his head. "We're best friends but we don't have to share _everything_ Koz."

"I think this is where we're gonna disagree." Kozik shrugged. "I'd share my girl with you."

"You're never gonna get a girl." Happy rolled his eyes. "Like I said, we don't have to share everything but I'll talk to her. Alright?"

He nodded. "Thanks bro… I think I'm making headway with the little Puerto Rican firecracker Aries. We became friends when you were gone."

"I'm pretty sure she's not _just_ Puerto Rican but I mean, whatever." Happy smiled and shook his head. "You finally got her name right? Did she have to beat some sense into you?"

Kozik laughed and shook his head. "I got it right, she gave me shit about fucking up her name. I apologized and we hung out for a while. It was really fun. She's like girlfriend material, I gotta keep laying some groundwork."

"I think you're biting off a bit more than you can chew if you're thinking about going after Aries." He moved into the garage, pausing as he watched Juice and Jimmy work on a Ford together. "I think Juice and Jimmy have better chances with her than you do."

"With whom?" Aries squeezed between Happy and Kozik. "I'm learning how to swap out a radiator."

"Kozik is trying to date you." Happy shrugged. "I told him Juice and Jimmy had better chances of it."

"Way to go! She wasn't supposed to know that!" Kozik socked Happy's arm. "Ignore him, he's stupid!"

The brunette laughed and rolled her eyes. "I mean, you're too blonde for my liking but you're handsome Kozik."

"There goes all my hopes and dreams." Kozik wrapped his arms around the tiny brunette and lifted her up. "I mean, I'm not too mad. Not everyone can handle all of me."

"I can handle you quite fine." Aries slid out of his grip. "Don't lift me up like that again though, I may be inclined to knock the shit out of you the next time."

"See, this is what I need in my life. A firecracker." He smirked and nodded. "That's what I need!"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head slowly. "I am gonna ignore you. I'm just gonna go about my day, pretend I can't see you standing there." She trailed her fingers through her hair and smiled. "Alright, Juice, Jimmy, let's see what's happening."

"Well, there goes your dreams of making it with the little firecracker." Happy smirked at Kozik. "Didn't even think it over either."

Kozik rolled his eyes as he watched Aries laugh as Juice and Jimmy helped her with the car. "It's not like you have a chance either, she didn't even acknowledge your ass…"

He shrugged. "Doesn't have to acknowledge me. I know she's my friend." He turned his back towards the trio working on the car. "Make sure they keep up with what they're doing. I'm gonna talk to Kicker and Gage. I'll be back."

"Yeah, I'll babysit the dummies." Kozik nodded. "Make it quick though. I got a sweetbutt calling my name."

 **SOA**

Happy looked at the half naked brunette in front of him, his dark eyes scanning her caramel colored skin as he tried to find the perfect placement for the siren tattoo he had drawn up for her a few days back. "You sure about this? I don't have to do it, we can give you something nice and small. Like an A."

"Yeah, I'm sure about it." Aries nodded. "I wouldn't be in just my panties in this public setting if I wasn't sure about getting this tattoo started. I've wanted it for awhile, I'm glad that you designed it, she looks gorgeous and badass."

He nodded and looked around, scowling slightly at the way his brothers were checking out Aries. He knew they didn't know she was his. Hell, he wasn't even sure that the brunette was his beyond her just being his friend. "I'm glad I could help you with this." He flashed her a brief dimpled smile. "You have a high pain tolerance right?"

"Ignore them." She whispered to Happy, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she watched him pull on a pair of black gloves. "They want it, you got it… I'm good with pain. At least I like to think that I am. We'll see about it won't we?"

He gave her a single nod and smiled. "Yeah, we're gonna see about it." He placed the stencil on her hip. "I'm gonna place it, you gotta approve or disapprove. Alright?" He squeezed her knee and smiled.

Aries nodded and moved in front of the mirror Happy had set up, she turned to the side and smiled as she admired the placement of the stencil. "I love it right there. It'll be good during the Summer. I'll be able to show it off with my bikinis."

"Lay down and I'll get it started then." He adjusted the pillows for her before helping her onto the table. "If at anytime you need a break, let me know. Alright?"

"I understand." She grabbed his hand and smiled. "Just get started already babe."

"Look at you, letting the pet names slip out in public like that." He smirked as he began his work on her leg. "People are gonna think you like me or some shit."

Aries smiled and rolled her eyes. "I do like you though… I'm so probably, most likely am gonna fall asleep during this, just for the heads up."

"Not even gonna bother to stay awake the whole time and entertain me while I do your piece. That's fucked up." He smiled and shook his head. "I should change it if you fall asleep on me Aries."

"Nooo!" She shook her head. "Fine, fine. I'll stay awake and keep you company as you work on the outline. I'm excited to see it finished and in color. It's going to be the best ever."

"You better stay awake." Happy shook his head, his movements halting as he watched Kicker stomp into the clubhouse before going into the office and slamming his door shut. "We're in for one hell of a night. Nothing is ever easy when Kicker is in a mood."

Aries nodded. "Well, it'll be fun to see what happens tonight then."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Outline and first part of the shading is done." Happy smiled at the brunette as he eased her to her feet, generously applying ointment before wrapping her leg with plastic wrap. "Don't try to wear anything tight, wear dresses, skirts, if you need to wear pants make sure they are loose fitting. You hear me Ari?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I hear you." She yawned as she pulled on a loose maxi dress and smiled. "Thanks so much for this… I can't wait to see it in full color and all that good shit." She hugged the man and sighed.

"You should get home and take some aspirin and just sleep." He looked down at her as he pulled away slowly. "You're gonna need sleep." He let his gaze scan the nearly empty clubhouse and sighed. "I'll be around if you want me to."

"I don't wanna go back to the motel… Can I sleep in your room?" Aries looked up at him before looking towards the hallway. "Please?"

Happy nodded as he finished putting his tattoo machine and inks up. "Yeah, you can sleep in my room."

"With you." She smiled. "It'll work, I'm tiny."

He smiled. "I got a bigger bed… It'll be better." He stood up and shrugged. "Let's go get you to sleep then Aries."

"Yes, please." She looked at her watch and shook her head. "It's already two in the morning." She sighed as they walked into the hallway and straight to his room. "You really did get a bigger bed." She crawled onto the bed and sat up, removing her dress and dropping it on the floor before removing her bra and repeating the same action. "Make sure you lock the door."

He locked his door before pulling his shirt over his head and dropping into the hamper before he pushed his jeans down his legs, stopping to remove his boots before he kicked off the jeans and moved onto the bed with the brunette, pulling her into him as he lazily rubbed her side. "This is a no drool zone…" He chuckled as he buried his face into her soft tresses and yawned. "You can have some amazing slumber, just don't drool all over my arm, alright baby?"

Aries nodded, snuggling into him. "Alright, I won't drool all over you. I'll aim for a pillow or the bed babe. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Happy kissed the back of her neck before burying his face back into her hair, feeling a fuzzy feeling wash over him at the realization that the brunette was starting to show feelings beyond just fuck buddies. It made him breathe easier, comforted his soul, he had a real chance with Aries, especially if she did decide to transfer to Washington.


	14. Upfront

**.**

* * *

 **This chapter is short but sweet and to the point.  
**

* * *

"Happy…" Aries moaned out as she watched the man between her legs move expertly. "Fuck… Your mouth is so damn good." She gripped the sheets, her back arching slightly off the bed as she felt his tongue against her clit. "Shit, babe."

Happy smirked against her triangle and nodded. "Told you it'd drive you insane babe." He pulled her tightly against his mouth, lapping at her juices as he tried his best to keep her from writhing around too much. "Gotta keep it quiet, we're not in your motel room Ari." He ran his thumb over her clit before pulling his mouth away from her and moving up her body, catching her lips in a sensual kiss as he let his tongue slip into her mouth and move against her. "Love tasting yourself huh?"

"Yeah." She nodded as she looked back at him as he pulled her tightly against his chest before hooking a leg back over his. "Miss your mouth on my pussy babe."

He kissed and sucked on her neck, his hand finding her pussy again as he ran a finger through her soaking wet folds and sighed. "Gonna give you something way better." He guided his cock to her entrance and pushed inside with one effortless thrust, as he covered her mouth with his. "So tight." He mumbled into her mouth as he started a decent pace.

"So good." She mumbled as she stared back at him, her brown eyes full of lust and want. "You feel so good baby…"

Happy nodded, pressing another kiss to the brunette's lips as he continued to work in and out of her, his pace slow and careful as he watched the different emotions cross Aries' face. "You feel fucking perfect." He squeezed her side, mindful of the tattoo starting just below his hand. "Love your pussy baby." He let his hand creep up her side, pushing under the shirt she was wearing to find her breasts.

"Love your dick." She looked back at him and smiled, enjoying the slow pace they were moving at. It was a welcome change from their usual fast and rough sex. "Love this, making love and not just fucking."

He rubbed his thumbs over her nipples as he picked up his pace slightly, continuing to enjoy the feeling of being inside her without rushing. "Gonna have to take it slow more often then huh?" He squeezed her breasts, his dark eyes irises on her lighter ones as he kept his face stoic, only showing hints of pleasure as he felt her begin to orgasm. "Fuck, already Ari?"

"Can't help it, your mouth pushed me towards the edge so I didn't need too much encouragement." Aries looked at him and smiled as her orgasm rushed over her, causing her eyes to flutter shut as she sucked on her bottom lip to keep from moaning out loudly. "So perfect."

He smirked, continuing his pace as he worked to hit his own orgasm, his hands moving all over her soft skin as she kissed his neck, nipping at it softly. "You're being all sweet and shit too Aries." He laughed and shook his head as he felt her bite harder. "I spoke too soon." He grabbed her hips and thrust into her rougher, feeling his climax start in his upper thighs. He pumped into the brunette, his mouth on hers once more as he began to spill his seed, his mind in a lust induced frenzy. "Fuck babe.."

"See, you got all worked up too babe." She moved against him and sighed as he pulled out and away from her. "What's wrong Hap?"

"Nothing." He shook his head and shrugged. "Just forgot a rubber… Sorry."

Aries shrugged and sat up in bed, her hand reaching for her phone on the nightstand. "It's alright. I'm very protected." She smiled up at the man before patting the bed next to her. "Come lay back down babe."

Happy nodded, pushing the worry out of his mind at the sight of Arie's smile. "I trust you." He laid back in bed, pulling her on top of him and taking her phone and putting it out of reach. "You don't need the phone. Let's see how much longer we can hide out in this room before someone comes looking for either of us."

"Good because the last thing I need is to get pregnant. I'm not ready for it so I make sure to always be amazing with my protection." She kissed him and smiled. "I was checking my email for work but it can wait until after we're done hiding from the world."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"You jealous yet?" Jimmy looked at Juice before looking over at Aries and Happy who were talking in the corner with their heads pressed together. "They're looking awfully chummy today. I didn't expect it. Kicker is saying that he saw Aries and Happy fucking last night."

"That's bullshit, Aries wouldn't get caught fucking Happy…" Juice shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I'm waiting for them to be upfront and tell me that they're sleeping together… I swear they think they're slick about it but they're actually obvious about it. Even if it did take me a little while to figure shit out."

"Why not just call them out on their shit then?" Jimmy shook his head, watching as Happy started checking out Aries' tattoo. "Wouldn't it be easier for you to do that than wait for them to go public?"

He shook his head and shrugged. "Nah… It's like this, if it's serious enough for both of them, they'll bring it up. If it's just something casual, they're not going to speak on it because it isn't important enough to bring up. If I go over and call them out on it, it'll just start some bullshit."

"But you told him not to go near her like that." Jimmy shrugged. "You're keeping your head better than I am. If a dude fucked the woman I loved, I'd be all kinds of pissed off and wanting to kick his ass for it."

"I don't love her like that." Juice shook his head adamantly. "I just don't want her fucking with his head. She's going to leave. He's going to still have feelings for her and she's going to go back to Queens and go on with her life. Look at him, that's a man in love… He's a man in love and she's the woman who's probably going to ruin him."

"Kinda harsh to say about your best friend." The young man shook his head and dropped onto the leather sofa across from his best friend. "You've watched it happen before or something?"

Juice nodded. "She isn't referred to as a Siren for nothing. Her own mom started calling her that. She just likes luring guys in and playing with them until she's done, then she just casts them off like it was nothing. I've watched so many guys fall victim to her Siren song… I've only ever seen her get screwed over twice because those two times she actually opened up emotionally and didn't stay closed off."

"So, what you're saying is, she's a maneater." Jimmy nodded, his eyes back on Aries as she laughed as she tried drawing on Happy's hand. "I dunno, maybe it'll be different. Who knows? Maybe she'll like Happy."

"If she ends up liking Happy, I'd be surprised." Juice shrugged. "We have shit we need to handle today?"

"Damn, no faith." He shook his head and chuckled. "No. We're just waiting around on-call to see if any of the guys need us to do shit. We're basically getting a day off today, for once since we started prospecting."

"Let's do something fun then." Juice stood up and smiled. "Maybe we can set up some drinking games or some shit. Let loose, get crazy."

"I'm so down for that." Jimmy popped up. "Set up some beer pong, flip cup, any other games we can think of. Have one of those huge parties they had during our first month of prospecting. It'll be dope. Let's get started."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I don't see why you guys dragged me along on this supply shopping trip." Aries looked at Juice as she sat in the cart. "I also, don't know why we're in Walmart. It's the worst store you could have possibly picked to come to."

Juice shrugged. "It's cheap. We're buying a lot of things for a party, we're not going over to expensive ass target to get shit. Just hush, enjoy the ride. We're only using you because we couldn't get a van or truck and you were the only one with an actual car."

"These solo cups are a must." Jimmy dropped an armful of cups into the cart with Aries and smiled at her. "You're going to get crushed under there, let me help you out." He lifted her out of it and to her feet, smiling down at her. "You going to drink with us tonight?"

The brunette shook her head as she pulled her phone from her pocket. "No, probably not. I'll play the games but I'll swap out the alcohol from water or find someone to drink for me. I'm so over the morning afters. I can never take it easy when I start drinking."

"Look at you being mature." Juice smiled as he draped an arm over his best friend's shoulders. "How are the tattoo sessions with Happy? You dying of pain already?"

"It's not as bad as I thought it'd be." Aries shrugged. "It was horrible during the outline but it's been getting easier… How's bonding with your new best friend? You've been replacing me with him!"

He laughed and looked back at Jimmy before shrugging. "I'm not replacing you. I'm expanding my circle, just like you are with Happy."

"That's one way to look at things." She smiled and nodded. "I'm happy that you've got a new friend out here. It'll make it easier on me if I decide to go back to Queens. I'll be leaving you with big bro Happy and bestie Jimmy."

Juice nodded, his eyes on Aries before focusing on something else across the aisle as he tried to avoid bringing up the situation between her and Happy. "Yeah. I'm hoping that you're going to stay out this way. I kinda like having you around to annoy."

"What's on your mind? I see the wheels turning." Aries stopped walking and turned to look at her best friend. "Don't try to bullshit me either, be upfront about it."

He scoffed, rolling his eyes at the brunette's choice of words. "Oh, the way you're upfront about sleeping around with Happy?" He looked at her, instantly regretting his words and the way they came out. "Shit, I'm sorry Aries."

"Nah it's fine." She shook her head and ran her fingers through her long hair. "It's whatever. It was going to come out eventually, I just hoped I would be the one sitting you down and telling you about it… Is that what's bugging you though?"

Juice nodded slowly. "Yeah, I don't know why it's bugging me but it is." He sighed and looked away from her as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm gonna go find some socks… I'll meet you guys at the checkout. I'll be back."

"Alright _Juan Carlos_." Aries backed away from the man and furrowed her brow. "If you don't see us at the checkout, it means we're out by the car already. We're going to have to talk about it though Juice."

"Yeah, I know." He shrugged as he moved further away from her. "I'll see you in a few though Ari. Don't even worry about it."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"So, what happened?" Happy looked down at Aries and shook his head. "He knows and he freaked out on you?"

She nodded. "He knows and he didn't really freak out, he just said it bugged him… I'm not sure why it's bugging him exactly. Could be because he's not good with it or because we didn't tell him about it. I don't know babe… He's just been all clammed up and weird since he blurted it out."

"Shit, I'll talk to him. Alright babe?" He sighed as he grabbed her hips and pulled her to him as he backed up into the shadows and out of sight. "Don't even worry about it, I'll talk to him about it all and set shit straight with him."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I'm not going to worry about it if you're telling me not to. I just want to know what's wrong with my best friend." She tried looking up at him to no avail because of the darkness around them. "I'll be sitting here when you're done."

"Stop sounding all mopey." He shook his head and squeezed her thighs. "Play on your phone. I'll be back." He kissed her forehead before moving away from her and back inside of the clubhouse, shielding his eyes as he let them adjust to the bright lights inside. "Juice, need to talk to you. Don't fight me on it either." He pointed towards the hallway as he moved towards it, looking back once to make sure Juice was following after him.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Juice drained his beer before looking slightly up at Happy. "Decided to be a man and tell me you're sleeping with my best friend after I told you not to do it?"

"First of all, this isn't about your problem with me. It's about the fact you're best friend is outside upset because you're being immature and trying to control who she does and doesn't sleep with." Happy crossed his arms and shrugged.

Juice shook his head. "You know why I told you not to sleep with her? Because she isn't the type to develop feelings! You're going to be more invested in her than she is in you. I hope it's not the case but if it is, she's going to get bored and move on from you. I wasn't warning you not to sleep over because I wanted to protect her, that was a lie. I told you not to sleep with her because I wanted to protect _you_. I can't do that shit now because you're already too invested in her. I see the way you look at her Happy. You're in love with her already!"

"My feelings whether they exist or not are just that _my_ feelings." Happy nodded. "I get the warning. I appreciate you looking out for me and shit Juice. I don't think there's anything wrong with me sleeping with Aries. We're adults. I can handle myself if she leaves. I'm not going to cry if she leaves. It's just sex. We're not in a serious relationship."

"Whatever you say." Juice scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Are we done here? Tell Aries I'll talk to her tomorrow. Right now I'm going back to enjoying the party Jimmy and I planned. Have fun with your _sirena_." He stomped off, leaving Happy alone with his thoughts.

He shook his head, stalking back out of the clubhouse and towards Aries who was illuminated by the light of her phone. "He said he'll talk to you tomorrow. He just wants to focus on getting drunk with Jimmy and having fun. He said he doesn't have a problem with you though Aries."

Aries nodded and stood up. "That's a relief. I was worried for a moment there." She moved to Happy and hugged him. "I thought he was upset because I didn't tell him about us from the jump." She laced her fingers through Happy's and sighed. "What's got you all quiet no?"

Happy pulled her into the light and shook his head. "Nothing. I was just trying to figure out if I had anything to do tomorrow or if I was free to take you on a long ride… I can't think about anything I need to be here first thing in the morning for. How about we go for a ride? It'll be relaxing and clear our minds." He kissed her and flashed a brief smile, hoping that wherever the ride took them, they'd have the chance to talk and define their relationship.

* * *

 **So, let me know what you thought and any predictions you may have about Aries/Happy or Aries/Juice.**

* * *

 **.**


	15. Defined

**.**

* * *

 **thank you so much for the feedback on the last chapter. I loved reading them all.  
**

* * *

"Babe! Stop it!" Aries covered her face as a series of flashes went off in the barely lit hotel room she was in with Happy. "Why are you torturing me?"

Happy laughed and shrugged. "You were the one who said you wanted more pictures of yourself. I'm just giving you what you want babe." He poked at her face and smirked. "Camera shy all of a sudden?"

"No _pendejo_. I look a mess right now." She shook her head and sat up in bed, reaching for the phone. " _Dale aqui papi, por favor_?" She held her hand out and smiled at the handsome man as he dropped her phone into her hand. "Thank you."

"I'm only giving it back because I love when you speak Spanish." He leaned forward and kissed her neck. "It's sexy as fuck especially when you throw in the little attitude with it."

" _Sucio_." Aries tossed her phone onto the nightstand and moved onto Happy's lap. "Do we gotta go back to Tacoma? Or can we hang out here for a little while longer?" She ran her fingers over his eyebrows and smiled. "I'm getting used to you spoiling me these past few days."

He shook his head. "We gotta go back to Tacoma. I can't keep putting my shit off any longer babe." He pulled on her hair and smirked when a soft moan escaped her lips. "Remember why we came out here… To talk about us and what's going on between us. We still haven't done so and check out is in two hours. So, we gotta stop putting it off and lay out everything between us right now."

"Yeah, I know baby." Aries nodded her head and smiled. "We can talk about it, we've just been having so much fun doing everything else but talk about serious shit. I do really like you and care about you though. Like more than just a friend. It's just hard for me to open up emotionally because my last two relationships have burned me but I'm trying here Happy. I don't just want it to be us being fuckbuddies. Alright?"

Happy nodded slowly, his face stoic as he watched the brunette fidget nervously with the delicate gold bracelet on her wrist. "Oh yeah? No more just friends who fuck? You're trying to get into a relationship with me or something Aries?" He flashed her a slight smirk.

"You're going to let me spill my feelings and then joke about it?" She sighed and shrugged. "I want to be more than friends, alright?"

"No." He shook his head. "I just wasn't expecting it at all… You _always_ reminded me that we were friends who were just hooking up. Now you got feelings… Guess what? I got feelings too Aries. I want something more too but I'm a little hesitant because you might still up and leave to go back to Queens."

"I know, I've done quite a few things actually." Aries smiled at him. "I only reminded you because you would always remind me about how we're just fucking and it's nothing more. Obviously we both got more than we bargained for. Came for orgasms, stayed for feelings." She laughed and shook her head. "God, I'm stupid."

"And I'm the dirty one?" He shook his head as he smiled and pulled the brunette into a hug. "So, we just defined the relationship or what?"

"I think we did." She nodded. "You now belong to me! _Salud, papi_. I'm gonna treat you so good."

"That's not how relationships work." He rolled his eyes and laughed. "We belong to each other."

"No, no." Aries shook her head and smirked. "I saw you and I was like, _I want that one_. So, here we are, I have you. You're mine and sometimes I'm yours but I'm mostly mine and you're fully mine. I'm a little selfish."

Happy cocked an eyebrow at the brunette. "A _little_?" He shook his head and kissed her cheek. "I think you're super selfish. You can't just go around calling dibs on people and claiming they're yours."

"Like you never called dibs!" She laughed and moved off his lap. "You probably saw me and were like, yeah, I'm keeping that one all to myself. No one else can have her. Now, that we're in a relationship, I know you're gonna be territorial and shit." She smirked at him.

"Nope." He shook his head, he wasn't about to admit to the brunette that he had been jealous the times he seen her laughing and talking with his brothers. Hell, he wasn't about to admit he was slightly worried when she had told him that she and Juice had kissed. "I may give you a hickey on your forehead that marks you as mine but that's about it. I trust you to stay faithful to me."

"Now my Ma is gonna be tripping for a little bit." She tossed her hair over her shoulders and shrugged. "I'll call her in a month and tell her because if I tell her today, she's going to be trying to talk to you on the phone and shit."

"You're a trip." Happy moved off the bed and towards the brunette, wrapping an arm around her waist to lift her up. "One minute you're all normal and the next you sound like you're from the hood and about to cut someone."

Aries laughed and nodded. "You're not the first person to tell me that! It happens because I'm comfortable with you. When I'm all prim and proper that's my professional setting and I always go to it because who wants to deal with a _chola?_ "

"We gotta shower, get back on the road." He kissed her and smiled. "I don't mind the whole _chola_ thing. If it's who you are, you gotta embrace it more. Also, quit with the proper shit around me, you already impressed me, so we're good."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Háblame._ " Aries tapped on Juice's head before sitting down next to him on the log. "You've been ignoring my texts, calls, I even emailed you. What's wrong, huh?"

Juice looked at her and smiled. "Nothing. I was just enjoying my days off, you dating Happy has been good for me… How's it going? You rip his heart out yet?"

She shook her head. "Is that what's wrong? You think I'm gonna fuck Happy over Juice? I am quite fond of him. I like him, I have fun with him, the sex is amazing. I mean, we're going to see how far things go. I'm still waiting to hear back from my boss but I do wanna try to find a house around here soon. I'd love if you'd be my roommate. Housemate, it'll be super fun. I know you love your dorm here but you'd have a whole house to obsessively clean and organize with me."

"You're going to be one of those girls who move to a new city because of a guy?" He rolled his eyes. "I'm down to live with you, as long as the house has thick walls."

"What? No! I'm moving out here because I want a change. I love it out here. It's gorgeous, I feel more like myself than ever. You're such a _pendejo_. I'll also be making more money out here than back in Queens." She pinched his cheek and smirked. "Thick walls… Not like you haven't heard my boudoir noises before. You could always join in on the fun… You'd be what? Sweet and gentle? He'd be rough and wild… That's a winning combination."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Good because I'd be kicking your little ass if you moved out here for reasons other than to make yourself happy. No, I'm not going to join in on the fun. I'm gonna pass on it. So, you're happy with him?"

"Yeah, I'm happy with him." She grinned and nodded. "You're good with it? As long as I don't rip your big brother's heart out? I'm not going to do that. I promise you _Juanito_."

"All your Spanglish doesn't affect me by the way." Juice nodded. "Good, I mean, I care a lot about Happy. He's been the most positive male role model that I've had in my life. That's saying a lot because look at this lifestyle Aries. It's not the cleanest but it feels like family. I'm happy that he's in my life and I don't want anything messing it up. You get that right?"

Aries nodded, her eyes on the swift flowing creek in front of them. "I understand it completely. I'm not going to do anything to fuck shit up for you. I'm extremely proud and happy that you're in a good place and you're happy. It's been a long ass time since I've seen you doing this well. I'm not going to mess it up."

"Good, so… When are we going house hunting and is your boyfriend okay with you having a male roommate?" He looked at her and smiled, trying his best to keep a straight face as he fought back his true feelings about Aries and Happy. "Are we gonna get a dog? I think we should get a dog."

She stood up and shrugged. "I haven't told him the news yet. I wanted you to know first because besties take precedence over boyfriends with some news." She tugged on his ears and smirked. "If you're good, we can get a cute little puppy dog. It'll be the first time we've both owned a dog! Screw Queens and their no dogs allowed apartments. We're getting a house! We can get as many dogs as we can handle! I also want a giant fish tank."

"You need to contain your excitement." Juice stood up and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and shook his head. "Lead the way. We need to get this show on the road Ari. No sleep until we get the perfect house and the perfect puppy."

 **SOA**

"So, what is it that you wanted to show me that you had to blindfold me and put me into that cage of yours Aries?" Happy rasped as he felt the brunette's hands on his waist. "You trying to kill me because I'd advise against it."

Aries laughed and shook her head. "No, _tonto_. If I wanted to kill you, I'd poison you or something." She guided him in position and nodded. "Alright, take the blindfold off, we're here."

He removed the blindfold, his eyes taking in the house in front of him before looking down at the tiny brunette who was smiling. "You're transferring?"

"Yup." She nodded. "This is now _my_ house. Juice is gonna move in to the in-law house around back. It's cute ya?" She smiled as she grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the front door. "Don't look so shocked. I got the call a week ago that my transfer cleared and today I got news that the owners accepted my offer… What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He shook his head and smiled down at her. "Just in shock… It's all happening for real. Juice is living out back huh? So, that means we can be as loud as we want in here?" He lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I can dig it."

"Mmm." Aries wrapped her arms around Happy's neck and kissed his chin. "I know, it's insane. I start work in two weeks though. So, I'll be all professional and shit." She furrowed her brow. "Good news, you'll see me in my work suits."

"Can't wait." He moved his hand over her lower back and rested them on her ass before squeezing it roughly. "I just need to know that it'll be easy to get you out of the suits." He kissed her neck before sucking on it.

"Baby, let me at least open the front door." She murmured against Happy's neck as she felt his hands on her bare thighs, slowly pushing her skirt up. "Don't need the neighbors seeing shit they don't need to."

Happy took the keys from the brunette, unlocking the front door and moving into the house before kicking the door shut. "We'll save the public display for another time." He eased the brunette to her feet, his dark eyes taking in the space before he looked back down at her. "This is a nice place. You really do make some good money."

"I get by." Aries shrugged and smiled. "You stopped loving on me to admire the interior of this house." She ran her fingers through her hair and laughed. "Come on, I might as well give you the full tour."

"It was unexpected. It looks plain and simple from the outside." He wrapped an arm around her waist and rested his chin on her head. "I'm learning not to judge a book by it's cover."

"This is the living room. I'm thinking TV above the fireplace, a nice microfiber sofa, maybe leather. I'm not sold on it. An oversized recliner over there though, that's a must. I love curling up in them and falling asleep." She smiled before leading him out of the living room and into a smaller room. "This is going to be like an office set up, I'm still not entirely sure but it's too small for anything else."

The man nodded, his eyes more on the brunette's body than on anything else. "Just show me the important rooms, kitchen and your bedroom."

Aries smiled and pulled Happy towards the stairs and straight into the master suite. "Here it is, in all of its unfinished glory. I'm planning to get it filled in the next day or so. I already love the neutral color on the walls, so it's not gonna be too much work."

He smiled, looking around the space, his dark eyes on the large wall as his mind worked a mile a minute. "You need a few pieces of art on that wall… Then your bed can go under it." He shrugged, laughing off the look on the brunette's face. "What? I can't have decorating skills babe?"

"I love it. It's attractive." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the ensuite bathroom. "The shower is huge. Look at it. I could have a party in there!"

He eyed the shower before lifting the brunette up and catching her lips in a passionate and rough kiss as his hands roamed over her body. "I think we need to speed up this furniture shopping… Get at least the bed in here for tonight."

"Gonna take me furniture shopping just so you can get laid tonight?" Aries kissed him and smiled. "I'm all for it." She rubbed the sides of his neck as she grinned down at him. "I'm gonna need the biggest and softest bed that we can find."

Happy nodded and smirked. "You're speaking my language." He murmured against her neck as he backed her up against the shower door. "I'm hope you're ready for a long ass night babe… Not gonna go easy on you either." He sucked on her bottom lip as his hands rubbed over her thighs. "No tapping out either…" He looked at her and smirked, his mind going over everything he wanted to do to the brunette as soon as they got back to the house. "You'll love it, don't worry."

* * *

 **so, I think there's some slight confusion due to the question that I asked last week... Aries and Juice, aren't going to have a relationship past just being friends. As stubborn as she is, Aries is only about Happy and being with him. She was worried though about how her being with him was going to affect things between her and Juice. So, sorry about any confusion my question last chapter created.**

* * *

 **.**


	16. ILY

**.**

* * *

 **sorry for the delay in update. I enjoyed the reviews from last chapter. this update is more of a filler but nonetheless, enjoy it.  
**

* * *

Juice watched Happy rinse the blood off his boots as they stood in Aries' backyard. The man's profession hadn't even occurred or fazed him up until now. Now that he was watching blood rinse down the sidewalk of his best friend's new home. Aries had no idea what Happy was or let alone what he did for the Sons of Anarchy. Hell, she was probably under the impression they rode Harleys and had meetings. "She doesn't know what you do, huh?"

Happy looked up from his boots and towards Juice, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "No, it's not important that she knows. It'll never be brought home to her." He shook his head at the irony. "Shut up… This doesn't count, we both know it. She won't see this shit. I'm keeping her out of it, completely."

He shook his head. "How? I mean, I'm glad you want to keep her out of this. What's going to happen when you start getting called away at weird hours to handle club shit?"

"Relax. I'm going to tell her it's club business. That's all she needs to know and it's never going to be a damn lie. She's my lady, I'll worry about how to handle all the little details." He turned off the water hose and set his boots aside before looking at Juice once more. "You do the same shit… What are _you_ going to tell her? Huh?"

Juice shrugged. "I don't have to tell her anything. I'm not in a relationship with her but if she asks me what I do, I'm not going to lie about it. Not to her anyway. She hates being lied to and usually figures shit out anyway."

"I'm glad you have a plan in place but I'm not telling her anything she doesn't need to know. It's club business. That's good enough." He unlocked the back door and looked at Juice briefly. "Go to sleep while you can. Who knows when we'll be called back next. You did good tonight Juice. I'm proud of you." He nodded before moving into the house, locking the door behind him as he walked through the home, headed straight for the master bedroom, shaking his head as he noticed the light streaming from under the door. "You should be asleep…" He stopped midsentence as he heard the soft moans coming from the bed. "Aries…"

"Fuck! No!" Aries groaned as she looked towards Happy. "Couldn't have just watched? Had to start speaking." She smirked over at him as she turned off her vibrator. "I was so damn close babe!"

Happy smirked as he moved over towards the bed, slowly shedding his clothes before he climbed onto the bed and sat next to Aries before pulling her over so she was seated between his legs. "Don't need that." He tapped on her legs, smiling as she bent them at the knees and spread them slightly, his hand move to her triangle. "I can get you off baby, just tell me you want me to…"

"Yeah. I want you to get me off." She nodded and rested against Happy as she felt him trail her fingers through her folds before pushing inside of her. "Fuck Hap…" She moaned loudly as she felt his lips on her neck before feeling his teeth rake over her sensitive skin. "Mmm, so damn good babe."

He sucked on her neck, curling his fingers slightly so with each thrust he was brushing over her g-spot. "Damn, you're fucking wet baby." He quickened his pace, twisting his fingers slightly as he worked her over, not even needing to find his own release as he listened to her moans and whimpers of pleasure. "You gonna cum for me baby?"

"Yeah…" She murmured as she tilted her head back and let out a loud moan as she felt her orgasm rush over her. Her body tensing slightly as she rocked her hips slightly to meet the movement of his hand. "Damn."

Happy smirked as he pulled his finger from her and kissed her temple. "Now you can sleep tight babe."

Aries turned and looked up at the man. "Too tired to get off baby?" She kissed his lips and smiled before letting him wrap her in a hug before settling comfortably into the bed.

He nodded and yawned. "I'll get off in the morning before _and_ after breakfast."

"I'll make you something delicious for breakfast." She nodded and snuggled against him, pulling the blankets over them both. "Goodnight Hap."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"You still owe me a night of no tap out sex Hap." Aries purred as she sat across the breakfast table from her boyfriend. "You keep up and leaving me these days."

He looked up from the plate and to the brunette and nodded. "Club shit. It's been a lot. It'll slow down again. You should take the time to prepare yourself for that no tap out sex. It's going to wear your little ass out for a few days."

"All work and hardly any play. _Pobrecito._ " She smirked as she leaned over the table and kissed Happy's full lips. "You're so handsome." She patted his cheek and sat back in her seat. "I'm so prepared for whatever you have in store for me Happy. It'll be nice to have a full night with you again."

"You're such a needy little thing. Was this morning not enough for you?" He laughed and shook his head as he watched her tie her hair back into a ponytail. "You aren't prepared. I got a bag of tricks and I'm gonna use them all on you."

"Oh _daddy_." She shook her head and sighed. "I need to run some errands before the day is over. I need to pick up some things for the house and some things for myself. Like brownie mix because I finally ran out of cookies."

Happy shook his head and smiled. "What more do you need to get for this house? You've filled it almost all the way up already and you've been here two weeks."

Aries rolled her eyes and pulled on Happy's shirt. "How would you know? You've hardly been here. You've been working hard for your club."

"I've been here enough to know that you put all your little touches on every inch of this house." He stood up from the table and moved towards the sink. "Thanks for this breakfast. It was good babe."

"You're welcome." She shrugged. "I am gonna have some friends over later. I met them when I went out for coffee. They seem like a pretty cool bunch so, I'm giving you a heads up so if you come back later and there's people in the house you won't freak out."

"You got some other dudes you're trying to warn me about?" Happy smirked at the brunette. "Oh, did I discover your secret?"

She shook her head. "You're the only boyfriend I have but some of my new friends are guys. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No, it's not going to be a problem." He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled down at her. "You're my lady, I know you're not gonna fuck me over."

"I'm glad you know that. So, you gonna run errands with me or do you have to leave me?" Aries slipped her hands under his shirt and smiled up at him. "I could use a man to do all the heavy lifting or me."

Happy shrugged. "Yeah, I'll go with you but I may have to leave if Kicker or Gage calls." He kissed her and smiled. "Let's go."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"What is going on?" Happy mumbled as he stalked into the clubhouse, taking in the extra kuttes staring back at him, instantly knocking the sleep from his eyes. "What're the Charming guys doing in town?" He pulled Gage towards him.

Gage shook his head. "They showed up an hour ago… They rode in without any word. I know about as much as you do. We're thinking something big is gonna go down though because when was the last time they were in town?"

He shook his head. "I know, I know. It must be something major. Your calls are killing my sleep and sex life."

"I'm not at fault man… That's all Kicker. He needed all hands on deck." Gage shrugged. "How's it going with your girl?"

"It's going well. She's good with me being called away at weird hours, accepts it when I tell her it's club shit. She doesn't ask about details." Happy shrugged. "She's a keeper."

"Just the man I wanted to see." Clay smiled at Happy. "I need to talk to you Hap."

He nodded. "What's up Clay?"

"I need you in Charming, I need to know if you'd be down to transfer charters. You don't have anything really holding you here but your prospect. You can transfer when he becomes a full patch in a few months." Clay nodded and patted his back.

Happy looked at the man and nodded slowly, not sure of what to exactly say to him about the matter. If it had been before he met Aries, he would have been more than ecstatic to swap out his Washington patch for a California patch. "Let me think on it… I actually have an old lady now."

Clay went wide eyed and smirked. "You're settling down? Shit, where have I been!? That why you turned down all that pussy when you went to Charming to help us out? Explains a lot."

"Yeah, man." He smirked. "Loyal pussy is the best pussy." He shrugged. "I'll really think about it though Clay. I think it'd be good if I were back in Cali. It'd be easier for me to check on my mom and make sure she's healthy."

"Yes, let me know before we head out in a few days. Would love to have you back in Charming." The man smiled. "Join us for drinks and a good time. We got a lot of shit to catch you Tacoma boys up on."

 **SOA**

Aries took a step back, admiring the paint job she had just completed in the spare bedroom. The room that she wanted to personalize for Happy. So he'd have his own space in the house, a place he could have peace and do whatever it is he did when he felt creative. "Looks pretty damn good if I say so myself."

"It does look good." Happy walked into the space. "This for me? I know it's not part of your color scheme."

"Babe! You're not supposed to see it yet. It's not done. I have furniture for the space." She smiled and hugged him. "You're back way early."

He nodded and kissed her lips softly. "I know I am. I wanted to hang out with my lady. Talk about some things with her."

"How'd that go?" Aries smirked. "She handle that talk well?"

He shrugged. "I don't know… You're gonna tell me after this talk we have?" He lead her out of the room and into the living room, plopping down on the couch and watched her do the same. "I got an offer from another charter. They want me to transfer."

"Transfer where?" The brunette turned her whole body to face her boyfriend. "Still in Washington right babe?" She furrowed her brow and nodded as he shook his head 'no'. "Alright then where?"

Happy sighed as he ran a hand over his head. "In California. I didn't accept it yet but I am thinking about it since my Ma lives down there and it'd be easier for me to check on her and make sure she's good."

Aries nodded slowly as she took in the information, she relaxed her hands as she felt her anger rise slightly. She had just transferred jobs, got a new home and was finally settling in and her boyfriend was talking about moving to California. Twelve whole hours away from her. "Hey, you gotta do what you have to." She smiled at him and pulled on the front of his shirt. "Do what will make you happy."

"I'm just thinking about it. It's nothing set in stone." He pulled her onto his lap and buried his face in her neck. Trying to figure out the best way possible to handle the situation. If it had been weeks before, he would have transferred without second thought but now that Aries was a more permanent fixture in his life, he had to take in her feelings too. "I also have to wait until after Juice is a full patch before I can leave. So I have time to think it over."

She smiled. "That's good, that you have time and you can possibly take Juice with you. That'd be a fun transfer huh?"

"I can see you shutting down, talk to me." He squeezed her thigh and sighed. "I can't fix anything if you're not going to tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

"Nothing is wrong." Aries shook her head. "It's just sad to think about you possibly moving to California. I'm barely settling in and we just barely got into a relationship. It's just sad but I want you to do what's best for yourself. I wanna be selfish and tell you that I don't want you to transfer but that's not fair to you."

He nodded and pulled her close to him. "I'm not gonna make a final decision without talking it out with you first. Just like you did with me on this move out here. I'm going to keep you in the loop every step of the way. Plus, I gotta talk to that idiot friend of yours." He kissed her and smirked. "Good news is, I have some days off coming up and I'll be able to finally give you that night of no tapping out sex you keep bugging me about. I don't think you're gonna be able to handle my bag of tricks. You're so gonna try to tap out. We should come up with a safeword right now…"

"I'll believe that no tapping out and bag of tricks thing when it actually happens." She smirked at the man, moving off his lap at the vibrating sensation. "Look, right on time. Your club needs you babe." She kissed him and stood up. "I'm going to take a bubble bath."

The man groaned as he answered his vibrating phone. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be there. Give me fifteen minutes. I gotta finish something up here first." He ended the call and stood up, moving after the short brunette up the stairs. "Ari, wait…"

Aries turned around and paused, allowing the man to catch up with her. "What's up? False alarm?"

"No. I have to head to the clubhouse but I want some hugs and kisses before I go." The heavily tattooed man wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips softly. "Don't be mad at me. I'm going to make it up to you."

"I know babe. I'm not mad at you. I get that you love your club and put them first. Rightfully so. I'm never going to be mad at you for being loyal to something that you love. It's a rare and admirable trait." She hugged him back and smiled up at him. "Now go. The faster you go the faster you'll come back to me and our bed. Be safe Hap."

Happy nodded, holding the brunette even tighter as he tried to figure out how he managed to get so lucky. "You be safe, stay out of trouble. I also hid all your little toys so you're stuck using your hands or holding off until I get back." He kissed her once more before releasing her from the embrace. "I love you." He nodded before backing down the stairs, not waiting for her to reply to him before he moved out of the house. He had just taken the relationship to a whole new level and wasn't even sure if Aries was ready for it.

* * *

 **let me know what you thought.**

* * *

 **.**


	17. Bonding

**.**

* * *

 **So sorry that my updates have slowed down so much. I've just been working and it's been draining all my muse but I hope to get back into the swing of things soon. so enjoy and let me know what you thought about it.  
**

* * *

 **.**

Juice shook his head as he watched Happy drop his bowling bag on the large metal table with a loud bang. He knew what was inside of the bag, it was nowhere near as tame as the bowling ball the bag was supposed to be carrying. Instead, it was an assortment of tools, tools the man used to pull information out of a rival club member. Juice had the opportunity to witness it firsthand five times over the last week. It never got any easier to watch, it still made his stomach churn slightly at the way Happy smiled through it all. "This is insane, this guy looks tough…"

"I'll break him, have faith. I'm telling you now, it's always the tough ones like him who crack first. You and I though, I think we'd last through a round or two of torture." Happy smirked at his prospect. "I'd never squeal, I don't like rats."

He nodded as he looked at the man who was blindfolded. "I know you do. Loyal to the club, it's our family until the very end." He smiled. "You ever think about listening to classical music as you do all of this?"

"Up the creepy factor?" Happy cocked an eyebrow at the younger man and smirked. "Go for it. It'll be like doctors when they operate to classical music and shit. I like where your mind is at today. I may even let you help with this."

"Exactly, up the creepy, sadistic factor." Juice smiled as he pulled out his phone and started his classical music playlist. "The classical music always gets me in the right state of mind for certain things."

The man nodded. "Don't tell me you fuck to this music…" Happy shook his head as he sharpened his knife and glanced back at the younger man. "You don't, right?"

"No. No." Juice laughed as he shook his head. "I workout to it, work on hacking systems to it. Everything but fuck to it. It doesn't have the right rhythm for that."

"Here…" Happy passed Juice the knife. "I wanna see your knife skills. I know you can shoot a gun but can you use a knife?"

Juice accepted the knife and moved around Happy to stand in front of the man. "Are you going to tell us why you're after the club?" He trailed the knife lightly over the man's neck before applying slight pressure and drawing blood. "Gotta answer quickly before you lose the ability talk man."

"Don't know shit… I don't have shit to say to you or your boy right there." The man shrugged. "Kill me or let me go. You're just wasting time."

"Not gonna just let you go." Juice shook his head as he watched Happy light the blow torch. "I think things are about to heat up."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"So, you just got to help Happy with his torturing?" Jimmy whistled and shook his head. "I got to sit in a surveillance van with Kozik and look for bad guys. There weren't ever any though."

Juice nodded as he sipped his beer, trying to get the image of burning flesh from his mind. "Yeah, he taught me some things. It was pretty damn cool too."

"Man… I want that hands on experience." Jimmy sighed. "Where's my best friend Aries at? I haven't seen her in a long ass time."

He shrugged. "She's around town. I think she started working again, not entirely sure. I've been so busy I couldn't really tell you how or where she's been. You would do better asking Happy."

Jimmy nodded as he scanned the party his eyes landing on Happy who was standing at the pool table, a group of barely dressed crow eaters around him. "He looks a little busy right now. Entertaining the masses."

"Leave it alone. None of our business. We can't say shit if we haven't seen shit." Juice shook his head. "Don't think about it. I see the wheels turning Jimmy, leave it be. You starting shit isn't gonna win Aries over. He's not even doing anything."

"I'm not trying to start shit." He shook his head and shrugged. "I want to get some more experience though. Hands on. Think you can put in a new word for me with Happy?"

"Yeah sure." Juice nodded. "I'll put in a good word for you with Happy. You two can be psychos together and I'll just watch. I think I like watching more than the actual act. It's always cool to see the person's reaction to being put through severe pain."

"You're a psycho too man." Jimmy smirked. "Stop fighting it and embrace it!"

"I'm not fighting it." He shook his head. "Not at all…"

"Hey you little shits." Happy smirked at Jimmy and Juice. "Juice, I need to talk to you about some shit."

Juice nodded slowly. "Alright, um what's up?" He followed Happy out of the clubhouse and towards the metal picnic tables. "Did I fuck up?"

"No." He shook his head. "I got an offer from the boys in Charming, they want me back. I gotta give them an answer soon. I was thinking about possibly transferring down there. They said I can bring you but you don't have to move if you don't want to. It'd all happen after you become a full patch anyway."

"Wow, alright." Juice furrowed his brow. "What about Aries?"

"What about her?" Happy shrugged. "I've talked to her about it. I told her that I'm not making a decision without talking to her about it first. Think about it, alright? We'd be changing in the patches for new ones and Charming is in more shit… Tacoma is relatively calm compared to what we'd be doing down there."

"I'll think about it but I wouldn't be opposed to moving to California. It was my original destination before I ended up here." Juice nodded and smiled. "Yeah but for sure. I'll think about it Happy."

"Alright." Happy stood up from the table. "This stays between us until decisions are made."

"I get it." Juice smiled. "I won't say anything."

 **SOA**

"What are you doing?" Happy walked into the kitchen and eyed his girlfriend carefully. "What are you making? I think that's the better question."

Aries looked up from the counter and smiled. "I'm making enchiladas, rice and beans. I thought I'd treat you to a good home cooked meal. Prove to you that I'm as Latin as I sound." She laughed as she continued to dip the corn tortillas in the red sauce. "I hope you like chicken and steak enchiladas."

"Look at you being a little homemaker." He shut the fridge as he set his beer on the counter. "How's work been?"

"It's been alright. Work is work. It's a bit difficult to set up connections out here but I think I can manage to do it. Slowly but surely." She smiled at she finished prepping the food and stuck the dish in the oven. "You're here very early."

"Nothing to do. Handled everything… You want me to leave for a while longer babe?" He grabbed her hips and pulled her tightly against his body. "Because I can."

"No, I don't want you to leave." She shook her head. "I just wanted to look good for you… I look like a tired mess babe."

"Hush babe… You look good just as you are." He pressed soft kisses to her neck as he rubbed his hands up and down her bare sides. "Lucky man, came home to you cooking in just tiny shorts and a crop top. You don't need more on than this."

"Oh yeah?" She relaxed into his arms and smiled. "You like me all half dressed and cooking for you? Or do you like me half dressed because it's less for you to remove when it comes time for after dinner festivities?"

Happy nodded. "A little of everything. I won't every complain about coming home to this again."

"Yeah?" Aries turned around and looked up at the man. "You still gonna visit when you transfer?"

He sighed as he hugged her. "I didn't make a decision yet babe. Can we just enjoy the evening? I promised I'd tell you when I made any decisions."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry." She pulled away from him and moved towards the stove, turning the burners off. "The enchiladas will be done in a few more minutes."

"Don't withdraw from me Aries. I need your support on whatever I end up deciding. Alright babe?" He pulled her back to him and wrapped his large arms around her. "I love you."

Aries nodded and looked up at him. "I know. I love you too." She smiled. "I know you need my support and you have it, regardless. It's just going to be a little tough for me if you do decide to transfer. I moved my whole fucking life out here Happy. If you leave, then Juice will probably leave too and I'll be alone…"

Happy lifted the brunette up and set her on the counter. "If I do leave, I'd visit you every chance I got. It wouldn't be a permanent thing either. I haven't even made up my mind yet. So, relax. Let's enjoy the food and each other's company."

"I'm relaxed." She smiled and nodded as she linked her fingers behind Happy's neck. "I'm just cycling through all possibilities. It's my nature to figure out what's the worse that can happen in any situation…"

"Stop it." He kissed her head and held her tightly against him. "Relax and stop over thinking so much shit."

"I'm trying to. Let me go though _homes._ I need to like check on the food." She looked at him and smirked. "Yeah, I thought you'd like that little chola mess." She pressed a kiss to his chin before pulling away. "Now wash your hands so we can eat, we need to save a plate for Juice though. This is his mom's recipe, so I'm gonna send him on a trip down memory lane."

"I'm washing them." Happy smiled at his girlfriend. "No need to sass me."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I can do your laundry, it's not a problem." Aries spoke from the archway that lead into the laundry room. "It's what I do…"

"I'm a grown ass man, I can wash my own clothes." Happy smiled as he quickly closed the washer lid, hoping she hadn't seen his blood soaked shirts. "What are you doing up? It's three in the morning."

"I couldn't sleep. I got some calls from my mom." She shrugged as she adjusted the legs of her shorts. "She was relentless, I caved and answered. She needed money so I have to wire some to her and she was telling me that my ex is trying his hardest to find me but whatever. He can't really do so."

He nodded and grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. "You always taking care of your mom financially? Do I need to have someone file a report against this ex? He's not gonna show up and make me kick his ass right?"

"Yeah, since I landed a career but up until then she was slaving to make ends meet. So I don't mind giving her cash. That's my mom, I'd never let her go without." She flattened her palms against Happy's and smiled. "Nah, he doesn't have a death wish. He is just possessive as fuck. Possessive asshole type deal but isn't even loyal. Possessive isn't an issue but the lack of loyalty is a deal breaker."

"Same. My Ma took care of me now I take care of her the best I can. Most of my money goes to her, well the bulk of what I don't save." He shrugged. "Well if he ever hassles you let me know and I'll set his ass straight."

"Look at you, such a gentleman." She smiled as she rubbed his sides slowly. "It's all good. I'm not tripping over his ass. I'm going to see if I can't finish off the pint of ice cream in the freezer."

"No." He shook his head and lifted her up. "We're going to sleep… Need you well rested for later."

"Oh no. I'm _not_ agreeing to that tapout shit again. I am still sore. My legs still hurt." She smiled down at him. "I'm putting you on a coochie ban."

"You were the one who said she could handle it." He palmed her ass and smirked. "I guess I need to be tame with your pretty ass huh?"

"Nooo, not tame just not extreme. I mean it could be a once or twice a month situation." She smirked. "I'm not opposed to that at all."

"You're just trying to control the situation." He shook his head as he moved up the stairs towards the bedroom. "Maybe you just need a lot of the extreme so you can get used to it, your body won't be sore."

"Or my boyfriend can realize that my legs aren't supposed to be behind my legs like I'm a damn pretzel." She laughed as they fell onto the bed. "This is quite lovely and new, you laying all your weight on top of me. I'm like half your size but it works."

He buried his face in her neck and nodded. "It does feel good. You're too damn tiny though." He rolled over and settled the brunette perfectly on top of him. "I have to go on a run for a few days, I'll be here tomorrow though, then I'll be down in Charming helping the club out. You gonna be good hanging around here alone. I'm taking the prospects with me."

"Look at you, got me used to having you around and now you're about to leave for a few days. I'll be fine though. I have work to do." Aries pulled the blanket over the both of them and yawned. "Keep my idiots safe. I don't want either of them getting hurt. Jimmy is finally growing on me, he's my best friend."

"When duty calls babe…" Happy kissed her and smiled. "I'll keep them both safe. I promise you that much but if they find themselves in danger they better pull themselves out of it if I'm not around." He rubbed her back lazily as he closed his eyes. "Go to sleep, we'll talk more when I'm actually awake."


	18. Exes

**.**

* * *

 **Just a short filler chapter. I have been swamped with work so my updates have been few and far between. I hope they'll pick up soon though.**

* * *

 **.**

Aries looked down at her phone and rolled her eyes as another text from her ex boyfriend popped up. It was the fortieth text in the last two hours. Empty threats followed by sorries. "I'm so over this." She mumbled to herself as she finally turned the phone off and tossed it to the sofa across from her.

"What's wrong?" Gage dropped onto the sofa across from Aries and smiled. "Happy hasn't texted back?"

"I haven't texted Happy actually." She shook her head and shrugged. "An old annoying friend keeps hitting me up and I rather keep that old friend in the past. I'm sure you have someone like that."

He nodded. "I'm sure we all do." Gage tapped his boot on Aries' knee and smiled. "I actually came over here because Everly needs a friend and you were her best friend she's had since I've known her."

"Oh, look at you being a cute boyfriend and mending fences." The brunette chuckled. "I actually have no problem with Everly. She stopped talking to me for the record."

"You went from mature adult to sounding like a middle schooler." He smirked. "So, you and Everly are going to dinner tonight. My treat, be nice, make up, be best friends again."

"Well, alright." She nodded. "Dinner it is. I'll never pass up free food and a chance to gossip about the men in my life."

"Oh, men?" Gage cocked an eyebrow at the brunette. "Stepping out on Hap? He's only been gone a day."

"Never. I'm talking about Hap and his endless band of brothers." Aries stood up and grabbed her phone. "I'll be sure to buy the most expensive item on the menu. I also need to find an amazing dress to wear."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"How do you always manage to look so damn amazing?" Everly smiled as she walked towards Aries. "Your dress is killer."

Aries nodded. "Thank you. It's the dress doing all of the work." She chuckled as she tucked her hair behind her ears and gripped her clutch a little tighter. "So, this is the first time that I've been set up on a dinner date by a girl's boyfriend."

"Yeah, I didn't know he was going to do that." The blonde shook her head. "I'm sorry about it. I just missed hanging out with you. We were good when it first started up. Then I went and blew it."

"It's alright, like I told Gage… I don't have any issues with you." She smiled. "Let's eat, drink, have a good time together. Since we're not paying for any of this."

"How are things with Happy?" Everly inquired as she sat down across from the brunette. "Good I would assume."

Aries nodded. "They are pretty damn good, considering the fact that he may or may not transfer to Charming."

"Yeah, I heard." She eyed the menu before glancing back up at the brunette. "You can always go with him if he transfers to Charming. It's not that big of a move. I think you will like it in Cali."

The brunette scoffed. "Yeah, no. I just uprooted my life from Queens to Tacoma for love. If I move to Cali now, my investment in the house and most importantly myself will be going to waste. I'm in love with Happy but I don't think I can take another leap and relocate again."

"I'm sure he won't be transferring." Everly shook her head. "I'm getting the surf and turf. What about you?"

"I'm getting the steak and potatoes. Classic but delicious and red wine." Aries shrugged. "I'm so not talking about this with you anymore though. I'd rather talk about something different."

"So, have you and Juice, ya know?" The blonde smirked.

"Oh, no." She shook her head. "We've only ever kissed but nothing past that. We're just best friends."

"That would be a lovely threesome. You, Happy and Juice." Everly fanned herself with the menu. "I've only ever had Gage and Kicker… I really want Jax and Gage though."

Aries smiled and shook her head. "I didn't really need to know that but whatever. That's pretty nice though… Gage and Kicker huh? Spit roasted or what?"

"Aries!" The blonde covered her face and shook her head. "Yeah… Something like that though."

"You're such a slut." She chuckled. "If I had to get spit roasted, I'm choosing Happy and Kozik or Happy and Elias… Maybe even Happy and Keahi. What? I think I could handle the Silent Giant."

"He would rip you to shreds." Everly shook her head again and laughed. "This conversation took a weird turn."

"You turned it into a sex conversation, not me." Aries held her hands up. "I am just sitting here going over menu items."

"It's going to be a long ass night with you." The blonde smiled. "I'm ready for it."

 **SOA**

Happy knocked back a shot of tequila as he looked down at the blonde who was on her knees in front of him. Her hand steadily moving across his abdomen as she added another _happy face_ to his collection. "Look at that idiot."

"Which one?" Jax smirked at the man. "Juice or Jimmy?"

"Juice." He shook his head as he watched the younger man practically dry hump the brunette in his lap. "I'm starting to think the poor kid is a virgin."

Jax chuckled. "Nah, he's just not ready for a croweater like her. She's _way_ too experienced for him. He's in over his head."

"He's killing me." Happy shook his head as he downed another shot. "I'll be right back though. I need to make a call." He moved around Jax and the blonde, fishing his burner from his pocket and dialing one of the only two numbers he bothered memorizing.

" _Hey Happy."_

"Aries, what're you doing baby?" He looked around the lot, making sure no one was in earshot of him. "I miss you."

" _I'm currently soaking in the bathtub. Had a long night of partying with Everly. How about you?"_

"I'm trying to erase the mental picture of Juice dry humping a chick." He chuckled.

" _My poor love. That's a tough thing to erase. I miss you, a lot."_

"I miss you too." He sighed as he relaxed against the side of the clubhouse, his boots kicking at the gravel beneath him. "I'll be home soon."

" _I know you will be home soon. It doesn't make me miss you any less. Are you at least having fun helping your Charming boys?"_

"I'm having fun helping. I can't wait to get home though and see your pretty ass." He smiled to himself before turning his head slightly at the sound of gravel crunching beneath footsteps. "I'll call you back." He ended the call and shoved his phone in his pocket. "No sense of respecting people's private conversations?"

"Nope. I'm curious though, who were you talking to? It wasn't your mom…"

Happy grumbled as he looked at the woman. "I'm not gonna entertain your bullshit questions. Not tonight Angie."

"I can't ask? I just want to know." She shrugged. "Can't you just tell me?"

"I was talking to my girlfriend." He eyed the blonde carefully. "What's it to ya?"

She scoffed. "A _girlfriend_? You don't do relationships Happy Lowman. I don't know how many times you've told me that."

He shrugged. "I didn't until I met her… Why am I explaining shit to you? You're a croweater. I'm sure you'll be an old lady to one of these guys."

"Is she your old lady or just your girlfriend?" Angie eyed the man. "They're two very different things. Does she even know about what you _do?_ The club lifestyle? What's expected of her if she ever gets cornered by the police? Or is she just some girl you pulled off the streets that has no damn clue?"

Happy rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about my relationship… Why don't you go try to bag you an old man? You're running out of time Angie. The younger girls are gonna swoop in and edge you out."

"Well, if you ever get tired of her… You know where to find me." She smiled.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"What's up Hap?" Juice stopped in front of his mentor and smiled. "Too much drinking last night?"

Happy nodded slowly as he massaged his temples. "Something like that." He mumbled as he replayed the events from the night before, the talk with Angie had annoyed him and sent him straight to a bottle of Jack. "I feel like I got hit by a mack truck."

"I feel ya. Drink this." Juice set a green smoothie in front of Happy. "It'll help, I drank more than you and I'm pretty much fine right now. A small headache but that's it."

"What is this shit?" He sniffed the drink before taking a sip of it. "It's not terrible."

"I talked to Ari earlier." Juice mumbled. "Something is up with her. She sounded _worried_. That's not normal for her."

"I'll call her later." Happy nodded slowly as he let the words sink in. "You think she's cut out for this life from what you've seen of it?"

"She's more cut out for it than you give her credit for." He smiled. "She's gonna stay at your side through it all. She's as loyal to those she loves just like you are. Yeah, she can be a little cold hearted at times but it's just who she is."

"Yeah." The man nodded slowly. "I'm gonna keep that in mind."

"Finish drinking that though. I saved you a plate of food too. Get it from the kitchen before Jimmy finds it." Juice grinned. "You're welcome."

"Look at you, making the prospect into your little wife." Kozik dropped down next to Happy and smirked. "How's that going for you? He the wife you always wanted?"

"Shut your face." Happy growled. "At least my prospect does shit. Yours is still waist deep in rancid pussy."

"He has to get it while he can." He shrugged. "We got church soon… You make any decision about staying here in Charming?"

Happy nodded. "Yeah, I've made my decision about it."

 **SOA**

"What the fuck happened?" Gage stood over Aries as he passed her an ice pack. "Don't say you walked into a damn door either."

Aries shrugged. "I got jumped…"

He rolled his eyes. "Something tells me that you could hold your own if you got jumped by a _girl_. Who did it and why?"

"My ex showed up in town this morning." She sighed. "It got a little heated and he backhanded me. I came here right away." She held the ice to her face and shook her head. "I don't know where he ran off to either. I'd rather not find out. That was the first and last time he hit me. Next time I'll be ready for his ass."

"No, there's not gonna be a next time. You're staying here until Happy and Juice get back. I'm not sending you home where your crazy abusive ex can get to you." Gage shook his head. "I'll tie your ass to that chair if you try to be difficult. If you need something from the house tell me and I'll send someone over."

"Ok! Damn!" Aries shook her head. "I'm gonna stay put. No need to bring out the ropes or cuffs."

"Good." He nodded as he sat down next to her. "You look like you could use a beer though."

"I could actually use three beers but I'll settle for just one." She smiled. "Something tells me I'm in for a long ass night."

"You nervous about Happy transferring?" Gage looked at the gorgeous brunette. "Or will you pack up and leave with him."

"Nope." Aries shook her head. "But can we move on to a new topic. I'm over the whole transfer talk. It's not a fun one." She trailed her fingers through her hair and settled further into the chair, pulling her legs up under her. "I'm just focused on right now… I'll worry about the future when it happens."


	19. Killer

**.**

* * *

 **here's an update. I know some of you will be happy with the decision that has been made. so enjoy.  
**

* * *

 **.**

Almost three weeks in Charming and Happy was all too eager to be back in Tacoma. He was looking forward to sleeping in his own bed, long uninterrupted showers, relaxation but most of all he was looking forward to hanging out with the tiny brunette that seemed to have taken over his life.

Walking up slowly to the clubhouse, the man had to stop and do a doubletake. He paused in front of the boxing ring and watched as Aries and Gage moved around the ring in perfect synchronization. He shook his head as he felt jealousy begin to well up as he watched Gage pin Aries to the canvas. "What's going on here?"

"Happy!" Aries rolled out of the ring and hugged the man. "I missed you!"

He hugged her back and kissed her forehead as he looked at Gage. "What's happening?" He turned his dark gaze onto the brunette and took notice of the fading bruising on her face. "The fuck happened Aries?"

"My ex turned up in town and decided to give me a black eye." She shook her head. "Hasn't shown his face since it happened. I've been hanging around the clubhouse. The guys have been taking turns teaching me their favorite methods of self defense."

He shook his head as he looked between the pair. "Give me his name… I'll hunt the fucker down. We don't like men who hit on women." He pulled away from Aries. "Don't fight me on this shit either Aries."

"Wasn't gonna fight you on it." She pulled on the front of his kutte and smiled. "Relax a little bit though… You just got back. How was it?"

He pulled her towards the picnic tables. "It was good. I love helping my brothers down there." He sat down and smiled as she sat on his lap. "Why didn't you tell me about this shit babe?"

"I didn't want you rushing back." She shook her head as she smiled. "I missed you baby."

"Missed you too but I'm serious. Give me the fucker's info." Happy squeezed her hips and pressed a rough kiss to her lips. "I'll handle him."

"Mmm." She smirked against his lips. "I'll give you the information… Where's your little brother and his sidekick?"

"Juice and Jimmy are at the diner. Apparently they missed the burgers here." He shrugged his large shoulders. "I gotta head to the house. Grab a few things I left in the garage. You wanna come?"

"Yeah, I'll tag along with you." Aries nodded. "Let's go."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I haven't been here in over two weeks." Aries unlocked the front door and shook her head at the foreign smell. "I think someone has been staying here. When I left it smelled like us, not like this. This is bad."

Happy nodded as he pushed his girlfriend behind him and pulled his gun out. "Stay quiet. If anyone is still in here, they gotta deal with me." He moved slowly into the house and stopped when he came to the living room, his gun trained on a man who was sitting on the leather sofa, watching TV. "Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my home?"

"That's my ex." She pulled on Happy's arm. "He's the one who hit me."

"So, this is the dude you left Queens for Aries?" The man stood up from the sofa and moved towards the pair. "You left me? A doctor for that? What does he do anyway? He can't be making money if you bought this house and he's just living in it with you."

Aries rolled her eyes as she stepped around Happy. "I didn't leave Queens for him. I left Queens to visit my best friend. I just happened to fall in love with this man while being here. That prompted the move from Queens. I don't know why I'm explaining shit to you, I don't owe you an explanation. We aren't together."

"You gonna answer my questions?" Happy glared down at the man. "Who the fuck are you? Why the fuck are you in our home? Did you think you'd get to keep your life when you decided to hit Aries?" He set his gun down and grabbed the man's shirt and yanked him forward like he was a ragdoll. "You gonna fucking answer me?"

"I'm Brian, I am here waiting to talk to Aries. I want to take her back home to Queens. Where she belongs with me." He looked up at Happy. "I apologized to her. I lost my temper and sense. It won't ever happen again. I told her that."

"You're not taking her any fucking where. She's good where she's at. She's happy, alive, thriving. You take her back to Queens and she'd be miserable there. She made a good life for herself out here." Happy let go of the man's shirt and shrugged. "Don't give a fuck if you apologized, never lash out at a woman physically or verbally. That's a bitch move to make. I don't give a fuck how mad she makes you, you don't lay a hand on a woman. Would you like it if someone beat on your mom or sister? Better yet, what if you had a daughter and her boyfriend popped her and said it'd never happen again. Would you let her stay with that fucker?"

"Not worth it." Aries shook her head as she pulled Happy back away from her ex. "Wasting your energy on him baby… He's not worth it." She rested her hands on his sides in an attempt to get him to settle down slightly. "I need you to work with me baby. I need you to calm down a little bit. I can see steam coming out of your ears."

Happy nodded as he glanced down at the brunette before looking up at the man. "You should leave… You won't ever get another chance to escape unharmed. Next time we cross paths, Aries won't be around to talk me out of beating your face in."

She watched the man leave the house before looking up at Happy. "You can beat his ass outside of the house but I'm not trying to have blood stains anywhere in here." She smirked up at him as she slipped her hands under his shirt. "Yeah, I really missed touching on you like this. Never leave me for that long again."

"Such a whore…" He grabbed her waist and lifted her up off the ground. "Knew you only wanted me for my good looks and dick." He palmed her ass and smirked as he moved towards the sofa and dropped onto it, keeping the brunette securely on top of him. "All physical huh?"

She shook her head as she pulled her shirt over her head and let it flutter to the floor. "I'm here for you. _All_ of you. The physical, the mental, _everything._ I love you Happy." She pressed kisses to his face and smiled. "Gonna make up for the last three weeks? I've been lonely without you…"

He nodded as he squeezed her hips roughly. "Three weeks worth of sex in one night? I think we can try it." He smacked her ass firmly and smirked. "Three lonely weeks…"

"Shush." She rocked her hips back and forth as she guided his hands to her breasts. "I don't think you know how much I've missed you and this." She bent down and kissed his lips as she continued to move her hips. "Make it up to me baby."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy looked at the brunette curled up next to him and smiled as he stubbed out his cigarette. A habit he had picked back up during his three weeks away in Charming. The late nights, early morning and the pressure to transfer to Redwood loaded up on his shoulders all he could do to relax is smoke and listen to Aries tell him about her day. "You should be asleep."

"You shouldn't be smoking in our room." Aries poked at his chest and yawned. "But I'll let it slide this time around. What's on your mind?"

"Decided not to transfer." He rasped as he lit another cigarette and brought it back to his full lips, taking a long drag. "Charming isn't happy about it but I'm not ready to go. Got shit here to stay for."

She nodded and smiled to herself. "Well, you can always make the transfer when you're ready though. Right?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Maybe a few months, year or two. Who knows?" He rubbed her back and smiled. "Don't wanna leave you just yet."

"Yeah? I'm flattered." She rolled over and onto Happy. "Feels good to know that you wanna stay with me. I love you babe."

"I love you too." He smiled down at her before turning his attention to the bedroom door. "Someone's in here." He grabbed his gun and pushed the brunette off of him. "Stay in the bathroom. I'll come after you." He moved off the bed and towards the door, opening it slightly to see a shadowy figure pass by. "Hey fucker." He raised his gun and smirked. "Pressing your damn luck tonight I see."

Brian turned around and froze. "Shit, you two are really a couple? Thought she brought you around to scare me."

"Thought wrong." Happy shrugged his shoulders, his gun still trained on the man. "She's my lady… She tells me she's mine every time I'm between her thighs." He smirked. "Told me that I fuck her better than any other man has. She tell you that?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Brian shook his head. "Don't talk about Aries like that. She's not yours."

"Oh, she's mine." Happy chuckled. "She's my lady and I'll be damned if I let you walk out of here thinking you can come into _our_ home when ever the fuck you want." He shook his head and growled. "Leave her alone. She doesn't want you."

Brian shook his head as he lunged forward, only to be stopped by a bullet ripping through his chest. "Fuck…"

"Won't be bothering her again." Happy shook his head as he watched the man hit the floor with a loud thud. "Aries, stay in there!" Hw shouted as he turned around and found himself looking down at the brunette. "He came after me."

"Is he? Ya know?" Aries looked down at the man before looking up at Happy. "Dead? I'll call the police. Tell him that he broke in and it was self defense."

He grabbed the brunette and shook his head. "You can't call the police. I'll handle it. I'll clean up the mess. Just go back to bed Aries. Please?"

"Handle it?" She looked at him and shook her head. "Where are you gonna put a body Happy? Out in the garden? Backyard? Jesus fucking Christ." She raked her fingers through her hair as she began backpedaling. "Okay, okay. I think I will listen and go back to bed now."

Happy nodded as he walked to her and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Get some sleep. I'll be up there soon. I promise."

 **SOA**

"What's wrong with you and Aries?" Juice dropped down next to Happy and pointed at the brunette who was standing in the middle of the boxing ring with Gage and Kicker. "She seems to be avoiding you."

"Saw me kill someone two nights ago. Hasn't been the same since." Happy murmured as he watched his girlfriend maneuver out of Gage's grasp. "She says she's fine but I know it was a lot to handle for her."

"What?" Juice looked at the man and shook his head. "You're supposed to ease her into this shit… What happened?"

"I didn't plan it. That fucking asshole ex boyfriend of hers. The doctor broke into the house and came after me so I put a bullet in his chest. She saw him bleeding out." Happy sighed. "I told her to stay in the bathroom but she didn't listen."

"Shit." He shook his head. "You killed her ex and she saw it… That's some heavy shit Hap. She'll get through it though. I know she won't let this split you two up. Gonna take a little bit of time."

"Yeah, I know." Happy nodded as he took a sip of his beer. "I'm giving her the time she needs to handle this shit."

"She's coming this way." Juice mumbled. "Hey Ari."

"Juice." Aries hugged the man and smiled. "Stop being an asshole and start hanging out with me more. I miss your stupid face."

"I will." He nodded as he kissed her cheek. "I gotta go. Promised Kicker I'd fix the security cameras. I'll catch you both later."

"He so ditched us." She turned her attention on Happy and smiled. "Little early to be drinking. Don't ya think baby?"

Happy shook his head. "Look, I'm sorry if that shit with your ex scared you off. I didn't ever want something like that happen. Especially not with you around." He pulled her between his legs and rested his arms on her shoulders. "I'm sorry."

Aries nodded as she kissed his chin. "It's not that it scared me off. It just made everything bright and clear. I mean, I had some idea of what you did and what the club is about." She bit his chin and smirked. "It just became a truth and not just an assumption when we were in the moment… I'm sorry if it seemed like it scared me off."

He nodded as he bit her cheek roughly and smirked. "Yeah? So, you're not running for the hills because I killed your ex boyfriend in cold blood in the kitchen?" He squeezed her ass roughly and smiled as he pressed kisses to her neck. "Good, I'm glad you're handling it."

She smiled as she rubbed his sides. "I'm handling it… Just tell me that he's not in my garden or anywhere near the property."

"He's nowhere near the property." Happy shook his head as he lifted the brunette up and settled her on his legs. "Wouldn't put that shit that close to you… You want a beer? I need you to be all drunk and wild later tonight."

"Oh, someone is trying to get me drunk and take advantage!" Aries laughed and shook her head as she swiped Happy's beer and took a generous swig. "I'll just finish yours off for you and then you can have some of these sweetbutts grab us some more. Just flash that glare and they'll be at your feet with a twenty-four pack."

He chuckled as he rubbed her bare thighs and rested his forehead against hers. "Oh, is that how you think it works around here? I glare and the girls swoon?" He kissed her face and smirked. "It sorta is how it works but you just sit your pretty ass down here with me and let me handle all of this shit. I'll get you your beers." He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her lips softly. "I'm also gonna ignore the fact you were being a little bossy ass."

The brunette rolled her eyes and smirked. "I wasn't being bossy… I was being assertive and letting you know to use your good looks to get us some beers." She patted the man's cheek and sighed as she relaxed against him. "I just realized something…"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "What's that?"

"I'm in love with a _killer_." She tilted her head back and smiled. "A devilishly handsome killer."

Happy nodded and kissed her. "That you are but you can always back out before it's too late." He let his eyes wander around the lot before he settled them back on the brunette on his lap and smirked. "Never too late to run away from the monster."

Aries shook her head. "Never gonna run away from you." She smiled to herself as she linked her fingers through his and nodded. "You're stuck with me _forever_."


	20. Knife Play

Happy sighed as he set his empty coffee mug in the sink, his mind a million miles away as he tried his hardest to let the words Aries had spoken to him a few days prior sink into his mind. She didn't have a problem with him being a killer, she seemed pretty much okay with what he did and who he was. He had been worried that the news would scare her off but he was relieved that she wasn't afraid at all. "Ari."

"Hap." Aries rolled onto Happy and smiled up at him. "What's on your mind baby?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see if you were awake." He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "I was wondering earlier, how are you so okay with finding out what I do and everything?"

"I'm okay with it because I'm in love with you. That's how I'm so okay with it." She nodded and shrugged. "I mean, did you want me to run away from you screaming and straight to the cops? It bothered me at first because you shot a man dead in our house but that was the only reason it bothered me. Blood is a bitch to get out of grout, my mom taught me that. She was a maid when I was younger. She's seen some shit Hap."

He chuckled and flicked her ear. "It will never happen again though." He smirked down at her, his fingers tangling into her messy tresses as she moved up his body. "Trying to have your way with me before I have to head to the clubhouse, huh?"

She shrugged as she sat up and smiled down at him. "I'm just trying to love on my boyfriend before he leave for the day and night." She moved her hips against him and smirked. "Nothin' wrong with loving on ya, right baby?"

He shook his head as his hands flew instinctively to her hips, grinding her roughly against his aching groin in an attempt to give himself some much needed friction. "This teasing shit is old news." He growled as he sat up, wrapping an arm around her slim waist as he flipped them over and smirked down at her before his mouth found her neck, leaving behind bite marks as he made his way to the top of her shirt and paused. "Got too many damn clothes on." He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his knife.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Aries watched him slide his large knife out of its sheath and poise it at the hem of her shirt before making one swift movement and cutting through her shirt with ease. "Well, that was sexy as fuck." She mumbled huskily, her eyes still on the shiny blade as he held it up.

The man nodded, his mind going into a frenzy as he trailed the blade down the brunette's stomach, admiring the contrast between the color of the blade and the tan skin. "I think you're getting a little turned on by this babe." He locked his dark eyes on hers and let a devilish grin spread across his handsome face as he cut through her panties, his erection stirring as he watched her lips part and a low moan escape. "Really turned on by this."

She nodded as she let her eyes follow the movement of the knife as Happy ran it in soft circles over her thighs, not applying enough pressure to knick her soft skin. "I am into it." She smirked at him, feeling the knife break her skin slightly as Happy let out a guttural growl. "Fuck…"

Happy ran his finger over the small cut and shrugged as he set his knife next to Aries. "You're so sadistic." He quickly rid himself of his boxers and moved back between the brunette's legs and looked down at her. "What else are you into?"

"A lot of things." She moaned as she watched him trail the knife back over her thighs. "That feels good, the cool metal against my skin."

He nodded as he rested the knife on her stomach and grabbed her legs, hooking them over her hips as he slammed into her, knowing that she was beyond ready to take him. "So fucking perfect babe." He moved a hand up her body, wrapping it tightly around her neck, watching her eyes flutter close as her hands wrapped around his wrist. "You know the deal, _slut_. Squeeze my wrist when you want me to let go."

She nodded her head slowly, her eyes opening briefly to meet Happy's black eyes. "Fuck, it's so damn perfect." She moaned out, her speech slightly strained as she felt him apply even more pressure to her neck. "More…"

"Don't pass out on me though." He growled as he tightened his hand around her neck, watching her gasp for air briefly before she found a comfortable breathing pattern. "You sure about this?" He let his grip loosen before he saw her nod her head. "Anything for you…" He tightened his grip again as he slammed into her, pressing her into the mattress as he watched the knife slide right off her stomach. "Fuck, you're so fucking sexy…"

Aries let out a series of loud moans, her hands squeezing Happy's wrist. "Flip me over…" She opened her eyes, looking up at the man as he continued to pound her, working out every ounce of anger he had been storing. "Please?"

Happy rolled his eyes, and pulled out of the brunette, roughly flipping her over before he grabbed his knife and placed it in easy reach. "I'm only giving you what you want because you said please." He trailed his fingers through her sopping folds and smirked to himself before pushing his rock hard cock back into her slowly, loving the sound of her quiet whimper. "You sure you want it this way?" He grabbed her left hip with one hand as his right hand wrapped around her hair, pulling roughly as he began a furious pace, his body colliding with hers as he worked them both over.

"Fuck." Aries fisted the sheets as she felt Happy's fingers dig into her skin roughly, no doubt leaving behind bruises as he continued to slam into her at a furious pace, edging her closer and closer to her orgasm at an insane pace. "Feels so fucking good _daddy_." She moaned out as she wiggled her ass.

He didn't need to be told twice, Happy smirked as he landed a few rough smacks to his girlfriend's ass, smiling at the handprints he left behind. He didn't know why but he loved marking her up in places only he and she could see. It felt intimate, it turned him on, knowing that she allowed him to do it and enjoyed it as much as he did. Unlike the sweetbutts before her who only let him do it because they were too afraid to speak up against the _Tacoma Killer_. "Fucking love your pussy slut." He grabbed her ass roughly, keeping up his pace as he watched his cock slide in and out of her pussy for a few moments before he grabbed her neck and pulled her up on her knees, her back bumping against his chest as he nipped at her shoulders.

She nodded as she gripped his forearm, her nails digging into her skin as she felt her orgasm start to build, her body heating up as it pooled in the pit of her stomach. "I'm gonna cum…" She whispered as she rested her head against Happy and sighed. "Your dick feels so damn good babe… I love it so much."

He smirked, grabbing his knife and pressing the blade against her neck softly, his pace picking up as he heard the tell-tale signs of her orgasm stirring. Her moans turning into soft whimpers before the Spanish rolled off her tongue, all jumbled up with her moans. "That's right babe, cum all over my dick." He growled in her ear, before trailing his tongue down the side of her neck as he pressed the knife tightly against her neck, only pulling away when he heard her hiss. "Fuck…"

Aries touched her neck, pulling her hand away to see a drop of blood before she shrugged. "I'm not dead…" She shook her head as she felt her orgasm continue to run its course, her walls spasming as she felt him pound into her. "Fucking love it… Fucking love when you fuck me like this Happy."

He nodded, his hand rubbing over the cut that his blade made as he powered through her orgasm. His mind now on getting himself off. He picked up his pace, rocking his hips into the brunette as he felt his legs stiffen briefly before his balls tighten. "Where do you want it?" He mumbled against her neck as he continued his pace. "Huh?"

"Cum inside me babe." She murmured as she dug her nails into his arms as she waded through a small climax as she felt him slow down slightly. "Cum for me Happy."

"Shit." He gave a few more strokes before he began to shoot his load into the brunette. His head falling forward onto her shoulder as he tightened his arm around her, keeping her tightly against him as he came down from his high, falling forward onto the brunette. "That was amazing… Sorry about the cut." He rolled off her and stared at the raised cut on her neck.

"It's fine babe. No real harm done." She grabbed the forgotten knife and held it up. "This was sterilized right? Not gonna get any cooties from your victims, right?"

He nodded. "I cleaned it all up this morning." He ran his thumb over the cut and smirked. "Who knew knife play was your kink? I knew you loved it rough, love it even better when I ask you where you want my load, but knives? Never thought one would be involved in our sex life."

Aries shrugged. "I'm discovering what I like babe. We got a whole lot more we can explore if you're down for it." She leaned forward and kissed his lips. "If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna pee and shower. Feel free to join me in the shower." She rolled out of the bed and started towards the bathroom, putting an extra pep in the sway of her hips. "I'll be waiting for you Happy…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"This place is packed." Aries mumbled as she allowed herself to be lead into the clubhouse by Happy and Juice. "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion, we're just having a party because we can." Juice smirked at his best friend before draping an arm around her shoulders. "You'll have fun. This is a great bunch of people." He grinned widely as he looked at Happy being guided away by Kozik. "You wanna tell me about the cut on your neck now?"

"It's nothing." She shook her head. "I got it while goofing off with Happy. His ring got me." She turned to look at her best friend and smiled. "It doesn't hurt and it didn't come from a place of anger. We were messing around and it happened. You wanna tell me about your black eye?"

"I got it from being in the ring with Kozik." He shrugged. "I got distracted. There's this cute little brunette that popped up around here and I've been trying to get her to go out with me before any of the guys sink their teeth into her."

"Is she the one that's staring at us right now." She whispered as she gestured towards the brunette standing at the corner of the bar, two beers in her hands. "I think she's getting jealous that I have your attention and not her." She buried her face into his neck and hugged him. "Make it work for yourself. I'm gonna go to the restroom, you better be talking to her when I get back out here Juice."

Juice nodded as he watched the brunette saunter away before he moved towards the bar, taking the empty seat next to the brunette. "Hey Molly, can I get a beer please." He smiled at the blonde behind the bar before turning his attention towards the brunette. "Hey Sami."

"Hey." Sami smiled at Juice. "Who's the brunette? I thought you were single." She eyed him carefully, trying not her jealousy be too apparent.

"I am single." He nodded slowly, his attention back on Molly as she set the beer in front of him. "That brunette is just a friend."

"Oh." She nodded. "So, you still wanna hang out? Ya know, outside of being in the club."

Juice grinned. "Yeah, I'd like that actually. So what brings you to Tacoma?"

"I came here because it was the cheapest city to set up in." Sami shrugged her shoulders before taking a sip of her beer. "I got kicked out of my parents house and tried getting a place in Seattle but the rent is steep, so I had to settle for getting a place in Tacoma. It's been a struggle but I'm making it. Then I got dragged in here by Everly. She said I'd like it here, that I'd find a guy to take care of me but I've noticed that most guys just want pussy and no commitments around here."

"That's how it is around here." He shrugged. "But if they like you enough, one will make you his old lady. It's how it works, you get passed around a little bit then you get to be an old lady to the right one. It sounds fucked up but it works for most girls."

"Did she get passed around?" She pointed to Aries who was now sitting on Happy's lap. "She looks pretty comfortable."

He shook his head. "Nah, she just went after him and he went after her and they've been a thing ever since." He shrugged before turning back to look at Sami. "You worried about it? Getting passed around?"

"I don't think I can get passed around like I'm a joint." Sami shrugged her shoulders and smiled at Juice. "So, you still down to take me out? I think I could handle being here, if I was just with _one_ guy and not _all_ of them."

Juice grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I'm still down to take you out. Just give me your number." He passed his phone to her and watched her enter her number before sliding it next to his beer. "I'll see you around then Sami." He slid off the stool, his shoulders rolled back and his head held high. If it was one thing he had picked up from watching Aries flirt, it was to make an exit when you got what you wanted and leave the person wanting more.

 **.**

* * *

 **so, there was an update it was short but I loved writing it. Especially Hap & Ari's little lemon scene. favorite thing about this update, is Sami, Juice's new love interest. let me know your thoughts about it though.  
**

 **also, thanks so much for being so patient with my updates. it's appreciated.**

* * *

 **.**


	21. Positive, Negative

Raining. It was raining yet again and Aries was finally figuring out why the locals in Seattle always bitched about the non stop raining. Four days straight. Four _long_ days of being stuck in the house, watching the rain pitter patter against the window pane. It was driving her up the wall, making her practically jump out of her skin. "Baby…"

Happy craned his neck to look at the brunette. "Yeah?" He rasped as he stubbed out his cigarette. Another habit that he had seemed to pick back up over the weeks of him being in Charming. "You finish that puzzle yet or did you finally quit?"

"I quit." She mumbled as she walked over towards him and dropped onto his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck. "Entertain me… Please?"

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck, inhaling the scent of her skin mixing with the scent of her shampoo. "I already fucked you three times in the last two hours." He squeezed her hip and pressed a kiss to her skin. "I'm fresh out of ideas baby."

She shook her head as she moved off his lap and tugged on his arms. "Give me another tattoo… Anything you want. Anywhere you want to put it. It'll be an adrenaline rush for me and a fun time for you."

He couldn't do nothing but give into her request. She had become his favorite canvas since the first time he put his artwork on her. The siren. One of his most favorite pieces to date. "You sure about it?" He irked an eyebrow at the gorgeous brunette as she glanced back at him with a sheepish grin. "You can't go back on this one."

She nodded as she pulled him down the hall and into the room where Happy had set up his own mini studio. "I _know_ that I'm going to love the tattoo. Whatever it is that you decide to mark me permanently with. You know I trust you." She sat on the table and looked at him carefully. "I'm ready for you babe."

Happy nodded as he washed his hands in the mini sink he had set up before drying them and pulling on a pair of black gloves. "On your back, push your shorts down a little bit." He watched her do as she was told before flashing her a smile. "It's gonna be simple and classy."

"Love it when you get all bossy." Aries smiled as she watched him press on her lower stomach. "Oh, I can't wait to see what you put there."

He rolled his eyes and smirked, already knowing the perfect tattoo he was going to put on her lower stomach. Something intricate, something big, something that'd compliment her body and her Siren. "Just lay back and relax."

"I'm relaxing." She nodded as he folded her arms under her head and watched Happy go to work. "Not even a stencil? Just gonna go all free hand… That's pretty damn badass." She closed her eyes and let herself become consumed with the sound of the tattoo machine. Letting it lull her to sleep.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"It's gorgeous." Aries looked at her lower stomach in the mirror and smiled. "I don't know how you did all of this without a stencil. I love it. It just flows babe. It goes perfect with _la sirena_. I love it."

"I'm glad." Happy nodded. "Just don't go off and get knocked up, otherwise it's gonna make it look all funky until after you pop the kid out." He smirked as he wrapped an arm around her neck and kissed her temple. "Now, let's get going to the clubhouse. I wanna show you off."

She rolled her eyes. "Well fuck, there goes my plan of getting knocked up by a townie and pinning the kid on you." She laughed and shook her head. "I'm not gonna get knocked up. I'm too young for a kid."

"Hey, you're only supposed to my _slut_." Happy shook his head. "That's what the deal was." He guided her out of their bedroom and towards the front door as the doorbell sounded. "You expecting anyone? My guests would be pounding on the door, not using the doorbell."

"Nope. Juice is my only homie out here and he's out back in the guesthouse with some cute little slut from the clubhouse." Aries shrugged as she moved towards the security monitors and shook her head. "It's a cop… You wanna tell me something? You need to hide? Babe, I'll stall him. Go out the back."

He covered the brunette's mouth and shook his head as he pulled her away from the monitor. "Thanks for that. I know I can now count on you to give me an alibi for future incidents but this isn't for me." He pulled open the door and looked down at the portly cop. "Can I help you officer?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for a Miss Santiago." The officer let his eyes land on the brunette. "Are you Miss Santiago? I'm here to see if you know where a Dr. Brian Moore may be at. His family hasn't heard from him in over two weeks and last thing he spoke to him about what coming here to Tacoma and running into you."

"You mean, he didn't tell them that he smacked the shit out of me?" Aries scoffed as she crossed her arms. "I seen him twice, once when he showed up here and we got into an argument because I told him I moved on and didn't want him back and that's when he smacked me. The second time was when he showed up and tried to apologize to me. That's when my _boyfriend_ here, scared Dr. Moore off. Haven't seen him since then."

"Very well. If I have any follow up questions, I'll be dropping by again." The officer nodded. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

The brunette nodded before pushing the front door shut and rolling her eyes. "Well. That was unexpected. I'm not sure what to make of his family actually wanting to look for him. He's probably just up and left." She smirked.

Happy chuckled and lifted the brunette off her feet. "I think you're losing it babe. I think you had a little too much dick today."

"No such thing!" She shook her head. "I could use some more in my life though."

"We're supposed to be going to the clubhouse for a party." He lowered her onto the sofa and looked down at her. "Stop trying to seduce me. I'm too innocent for this."

She laughed as she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it at the man " _You_? _Innocent_? Yeah right." She lifted up her hips and slipped out of her jeans. "You gonna just stand there and watch me?"

He shrugged. "I may just stand and watch." He let her shirt drop to the floor before he smirked at her. "See what you do to get off when you don't have me around to do it for you."

"So you're into the whole voyeur thing?" Aries smirked back at him. "I think I am down to put on a little show for you."

"Ari!" Juice's voice rang out through the house. "Do you have-" He stopped at the entryway of the living room and quickly covered his face. "Shit- I didn't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to know if you had any rubbers…"

"Why don't you just walk out right now?" Happy shoved at Juice's back. "Cover up." He pulled his shirt over his head and passed it to the brunette. "I'll be back, let me get this idiot some rubbers before he ends up being called daddy."

"I'm already getting called daddy." Juice chuckled. "Thanks man… We kinda ran out."

"I don't need to know what you and the girl are doing." Happy shook his head as he lead Juice towards the bathroom and pulled a box of condoms from under the sink. "Here, twenty more rubbers. Tire yourself out kid."

Juice nodded. "Yeah, I plan to." He eyed the box before looking up at Happy. "I hope you two are playing safe Hap."

Happy nodded. "We are but why don't you worry about yourself." He pushed Juice out of the bathroom. "Go back to your _slut_."

"Mood killer." Aries shook her head as she watched Juice pass by the living room. "How do two grown adults run out of rubbers? They should've just went to the corner store."

Happy shrugged as he dropped onto the sofa and pulled Aries onto his lap. "They're both horny ass teenagers. Not even adults right now." He moved his hands over the brunette's bare thighs. "So, where were we?"

"We were getting ready to go to the clubhouse." She leaned her head back against his shoulder and smiled. "But first, I was gonna put on a show." She moved off his lap and sat across from him, her legs parting slightly. "This is gonna be a fun time Hap."

 **SOA**

"What're you doing?" Aries popped up behind Everly as she stood in front of the case of pregnancy tests. "So, you're expecting?"

Everly shrugged as she chewed on her bottom lip. "I don't know. I think I may be. If I am, Gage will have a fucking heart attack. I can't be pregnant Aries."

The brunette shrugged. "Not the end of the world if you are. He'll come around. I've seen him with a puppy, he'll probably be good with a kid too." She trailed her fingers through her hair and smiled. "Will it make you feel better if I take one with you?"

The blonde looked over at the brunette and nodded. "Um, I think you need to start talking right now. Are you? Could you? Spill it?"

"No, I'm not pregnant. I am protected." Aries nodded. "I think you need to get over the fear and just get a test and we can take them together. Are you even on the pill Eve?"

"Yeah but sometimes I forget. Gage isn't a huge fan of rubbers and we just get so into the moment that we lose our sense." Everly sighed as she grabbed two pregnancy tests, passing one to Aries. "Let's find out our futures."

Aries looked at the test and shook her head. "I haven't peed on one of these since high school. Talk about a stressful moment. All I could think about what my mom killing me because she always preached to me about safe sex and not being a teen mom." She followed Everly up to the register. "Just relax. We all lose our sense at some point. Happy and I went from using a condom each and every time to just being little kinky monsters. A load on this tit, a load on my ass, face, never in the hair though."

"See, I didn't need to know all of that." Everly shook her head as they moved closer to the cashier. "But good for you two. I need to be as open minded as you."

"Yeah, yeah." The brunette shrugged as she paid for the tests before accepting her change and pulling Everly towards the bathroom. "We're doing them here. It's the best time plus, you can leave the evidence behind and Gage won't find out unless you tell him."

"You're an evil mastermind." Everly laughed as she walked into a stall. "Thanks for doing this with me. I'm scared out of my mind."

"That's what friends are for." Aries looked at her test before adjusting herself to pee on it. "These things need a better design. Should just be able to stick it in a cup of piss. Just like at the doctor's office but nooo, these things are asking for midstream piss."

"You're a fool." The blonde shook her head as she walked out of the stall and waited for the brunette. "Now we wait."

She nodded as she walked out and grabbed a paper towel and placed it on the sink before resting her test on it. "Hey, at least we'll have an answer in three minutes. It's a quick test." Aries washed her hands before running her nail through her long eyelashes. "Look at you, shaking like a damn leaf."

"I'm just nervous. This isn't just changing my future but Gage's as well." Everly gripped the end of the sink and looked down at the two tests. "I hate waiting."

"Don't we all." Aries lifted herself up onto the sink and began swinging her legs back and forth. "I'm here for you, regardless of the results. Homies for life." She laughed as she looked down at the tests, the results clear as day. "One negative, one positive. It's gonna be fine Eve."

Everly nodded as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist. "I'm gonna trust you when you say that."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy shook his head, his dark eyes taking in the sight of his girlfriend's attire. It was too short, too tight, too low cut. It showed too much of her perfect caramel colored skin for him to be okay with. He ran a hand down his face and grumbled as he watched another idiot try to push up on her, only for him to get the signature neck and eye roll from the gorgeous brunette. _That's my girl_. He thought to himself as he watched her toss her hair back over her shoulder and take a sip of her red wine.

"Happy." Aries sat down next to her boyfriend and passed him a bottle of liquor. "You look like you could use this."

"You're busting out of your dress." He ran his thumbs over the tops of her cleavage and shook his head again. "What is this party anyway? When you said bar, I thought we were gonna go to one of the dive bars and get shitfaced together."

"We can still do that." She nodded as she moved closer to him. "This is just a work thing… I just needed to show face and mingle. We can leave now though." She flattened her palm against his crotch and licked her lips. "Unless you wanna go find somewhere private and have some fun."

He cocked an eyebrow at the brunette before pressing his lips against hers. "I think you are drunk off two and a half glasses of wine. You lightweight." He pulled her onto his lap and rubbed the outside of her left thigh. "I gotta get you home and let you sleep it off."

Aries pouted as she felt him stand up from the sofa. "I need you to take me home and take this dress off of me. I can keep the heels on."

"I will take you home, undress you and put you to sleep." He carried her out of the bar and towards her car. "You need some sleep. I'll cuddle with you, does that sound like a good plan babe?"

She nodded as she let him put the seatbelt on. "Yeah, it sounds perfect. Cuddles with you are the best. You're a freaking human heater babe."

Happy chuckled and looked over at the brunette. "I'm never letting you drink wine again. I love you but wine makes you a little sloppy." He kissed her forehead before pulling out of the parking lot. "When we get to bed, no funny business." He looked back at her and rolled his eyes. "Already passed out."

 **.**

* * *

 **thanks so much for the feedback for the last chapter. it was appreciated and I enjoyed what you had to say.  
**

* * *

 **.**


	22. Camping, Rubbers, Sirens

**.**

* * *

 **a little fun, some drama, some revelations...  
**

 **enjoy this update.**

* * *

 **.**

"Relax." Gage looked at the brunette. "You've been here for fifteen minutes, it'll grow on you. Or are you too much of a city girl? Gonna let some fucking dirt and possibly some mosquitos chase you off?"

"No." She shrugged as she rubbed her bare arms and looked up at Gage. "I'm not a city girl." She rolled her eyes and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Like, I'm all for experiencing something new at least one time. This camping thing is super new to me. I'm sure I'll get the hang of it though. Come on Eve, let's try to get this damn tent set up."

Everly looked at the brunette and nodded. "Shit, if we can't get it set up, we can always sleep in the truck."

"No, you guys will be roughing it on the ground with your sleeping bags." Happy smirked at the pair of women. "It's camping, you gotta embrace nature, not combat against it." He dropped his backpack to the ground before grabbing the tent from Aries and Everly. "You two can go find sticks, ya know, so you can get the fire going."

"Grunt work." Aries wrinkled up her face as she glanced at Everly. "Come on, let's go get the kindling. Yeah, I know what it's called. We need some kindling and some firewood." She linked her arm with Everly's and started tugging her away. "You and Gage do this a lot huh?"

The blonde nodded. "We do it, right before something big is about to go down with the club. He likes to get away to clear his mind. Nothing like fucking under the stars to get a man's mind off some bullshit with his club."

"I don't know why you guys invited us then. We're so not swinging or whatever." Aries chuckled as she bent down to pick up a few broken branches. "I already know this camping trip is going to be memorable."

"Oh no." Everly laughed and shook her head adamantly. "It's not for swinging or anything Ari, jesus." She eyed the brunette and sighed. "It's about the pregnancy test…"

She stopped and nodded. "What about the pregnancy test Eve? It was positive. It's not the end of the entire world or anything."

"Yeah, I know it was positive but Ari listen." Everly looked at the brunette. "It's sort of a big deal-." She stopped short at the sound of leaves crunching under heavy boots.

"You two gotta hurry shit up." Gage looked at the pair. "Come on, bring what you have and we'll get the fire started. Then we can get more wood later."

"Sounds like a plan." Aries smiled at Gage as she passed him what she had collected. "Knock yourself out. Are you gonna just use a lighter to light the fire or do you have some survival knowledge like the guy on tv?"

He laughed and shook his head. "I'm going to use a lighter. It's easier and daylight is gonna run out soon, so we need a fire and we need it quickly. We got the tents all set up while you guys were lollygagging and barely collecting any firewood."

"Oh, that is not my fault." She shook her head as she pulled Everly to her. "I was just talking to Everly about how she won't be able to sneak into my tent tonight. Don't need her trying anything with Happy around."

Everly rolled her eyes. "She's joking. I'd never do anything with her unless you and Happy were good with it."

Gage went wide eyed and smirked at the two women. "So, you'd mess around with Aries if you had permission? You have my permission as long as I get to watch it happen."

"Woah." Aries shook her head. "I was joking. Plus, Happy doesn't like to share and I'm quite fine with that. Isn't that right Hap? You don't like to share?"

Happy looked at the brunette and nodded. "She's right. I don't like to share. So you two can stop looking at Aries like you want to eat her alive."

Aries smirked as she wrapped her arms around Happy's waist. "Look at you. Babe, you look so damn good." She murmured against his side. "I just want to fuck you right now…"

He looked down at the brunette and smirked. "Oh yeah? I think the fresh air is doing something to you." He grabbed her ass and started leading her away from Gage and Everly. "We can cross this off the bucket list… Fucking in the forest."

She nodded a she slipped her hands under his shirt and scraped her nails over his abs. "Just don't let whatever tree you fuck me against be too rough. I don't need to be covered entirely in scratches."

He shrugged as he backed her against a tree and smirked at her. "I don't know, you do like being bitten, scratched, cut with knives." He lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he looked down as her with lust filled eyes. "It could add another layer of sensation…"

Aries rolled her eyes as she tilted her head back and looked up at the colorful sky. "I'm not winning this battle am I?" She shook her head, feeling Happy slide his hands up her shirt. "I honestly can't wait…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Blah." Aries writhed against Happy as she tried her hardest to get comfortable. She had spent the last three hours simply tossing and turning, not being able to find the best position to sleep in. It also didn't help that Gage and Everly were going at it not even fifty feet away. "She sounds like a cat being tortured…"

Happy shook his head as he pinned Aries to his side. "They're just trying to compete with us. We had the best sex. They heard us and now they're trying to return the favor."

She rolled her eyes as she nodded. "I can't get comfortable babe. I'm too spoiled by our bed at home to sleep on this weird air mattress."

"I know, I know." He rubbed her back, mindful of the scratches he had left behind when he had fucked her against a tree hours earlier. "How's your back feel? You need me to ice it some more babe. I really didn't think it would be that damn bad."

"I'm fine. I really am." Aries smiled up at Happy before flattening herself out on top of him. "I just want a few hours of sleep, or I'll have to just simply sleep for two days straight when we get home."

"Shush and you'll eventually fall asleep." He looked at the brunette, opening his mouth to speak again when he heard Gage and Everly go from grunting and moaning to arguing. "We should step in…"

"Yeah." She nodded as she rolled off Happy and pulled her boots on. "Let's intervene before they rip each other to shreds."

Happy groaned as he moved out of the tent behind his girlfriend. "I need you to relax and if I tell you to go to the truck than you go to the truck alright? Gage has a temper and I don't need you in his line of sight if he goes off."

"Ok babe." Aries moved behind Happy and followed him towards Gage and Everly who were now out of their tent and yelling at each other at the top of their lungs. "Shit…"

The man moved straight for his brother, putting himself in the middle of Gage and Everly. "What's up? What's wrong? Fucking one minute, arguing the next. What happened?" Happy looked at Gage, eye to eye. "Yelling isn't going to fix whatever the fuck happened."

Everly shoved at Happy's back. "It's none of your fucking business Happy! Go back to your tent."

"It's my fucking business when it involves _my_ brother and it wakes up my girl." He glanced back at Everly. "You two are gonna either be adults and talk this shit out or go sit on opposite sides of the campground. Better fucking yet, we can pack it up and drive back to the clubhouse right now. So what the fuck are you arguing about?"

"He wore a condom…" The blonde looked at Happy before looking around him at Gage. "The mother fucker is wearing a rubber. Something he hasn't done in over a goddamn year."

"You're arguing because he found some sense is wrapping it up?" Happy shook his head as he moved from between the couple. "Maybe he decided that he didn't wanna make a kid on accident."

Gage shook his head. "I was giving her what she wanted. She'd always fucking bitch about protected sex and shit."

"Okay, time to get out of this conversation Hap." Aries pulled on her boyfriend's shirt and shook her head. "Let them duke that shit out themselves."

Happy nodded. "They're idiots." He rolled his eyes. "He knows he's fucking around on her. His excuse is bullshit."

She nodded and shrugged. "Can I tell you something? I'm not supposed to tell you but whatever. It'll be out soon enough anyways…Everly is pregnant."

He scoffed. "Figures…" He looked back to see the couple still yelling at each other. "This camping trip was a bad fucking idea. If I wanted to be up this late, I would rather be at home listening to you yap to your sister back home."

Aries smiled and shook her head. "Don't tell Gage… She's not sure she's even going to keep the kid."

"If you got knocked up, would you wanna keep the kid or would you head to the nearest clinic?" Happy moved towards the truck and opened the backdoor for Aries. "We're sitting in here. Gonna drown out their stupidity with some music.

She climbed in and settled into the plush leather seat. "I would talk to you about it before making any type of decision that's for sure. But we're careful, well as careful as we could be with just relying on the pill."

He nodded as he looked at the brunette before poking the side of her neck. "Yeah true. We can always start using rubbers if Sami and Juice don't wipe us out before we get the chance to use any."

She laughed and shook her head. "I'm all for the risk as long as we know what we're in for if the pill fails." She grabbed his hand and kissed the rings on his fingers. "But could you imagine the sass our child would have, between your glares and my neck rolls, shit, we'd have a spawn of satan running around town."

Happy shook his head. "Don't go getting any ideas. You want a kid now, you better make sure Everly has the baby and you can play Auntie to it."

"Tia Ari." She smiled. "That works for me."

"Good." He nodded as he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her neck. "Now, try to get some sleep. This backseat is more comfortable than the tent."

 **SOA**

It was sunny, warm, barely a breeze out when Aries walked towards her front door after a much needed run. She had slept in the entire two days after the hellish camping trip with Gage and Everly. _Never again._ She shook her head as she put her key in the lock and turned it, only to be stopped cold in her trail by the sound of sirens. "Great…" She turned and looked at the police car pulling into the driveway behind her Benz. "Hello again officer."

"Miss Santiago." The officer smiled at the brunette. "I'm here to take you down for questioning. You see this? It's a warrant for your arrest. I went to the clubhouse, there was this friendly bartender, name was Sami or something. She told me about you coming to the clubhouse with a bruised face, something that Brian had caused you."

"I told you last time you were here that he had smacked me." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Not like I was hiding shit from you. He laid his hands on me, I told him to leave, he left." She shrugged.

"What I'm getting is he hit you and that big bad boyfriend of yours did something to him." He smirked and shrugged. "We got him at the station. Care to join us?"

"Sure why not, read me my rights." Aries turned her back towards the officer and placed her hands behind her back. "I'm not saying anything else."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy rubbed his wrists once the cuffs had come off. Nearly ten hours cuffed and left in an interrogation room. Something he wasn't a stranger too but it still was something he hated. He shook his head as he took a seat in the hard plastic waiting room chair, he wasn't going anywhere until he had Aries by his side again. He had watched her being walked in by the officer with the smug look on his face that Happy wanted to cut off. "How long until Santiago is released?" He looked towards the woman behind the welcome desk. "Huh?"

"She should be out soon, just finished her paperwork." She flashed a brief smile at Happy before turning her attention back to her desk. "Do you need anything? Water, a sandwich?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. Just waiting for her." He rested his head back against the wall and sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest as he closed his eyes.

"Happy." Aries appeared over the man. "I hate cops."

He nodded as he opened his eyes and smirked at her. "What? I thought you were into the whole sirens thing?"

"Not those types of sirens." She shook her head. "I'm sorry about this shit… Some big mouthed bitch at the club was running her mouth. Even though I told that dumbass officer that Brian hit me. He went snooping around your club and I'm sorry because you're probably gonna get shit for it."

Happy shook his head as he stood up and pulled the brunette into his arms. "It's alright. I'll talk it over with the guys and let him know what we got carted down here for. They were there when you turned up all bruised, they'll get it." He lead her out of the station and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. "So, I guess we're walking home."

Aries nodded as she shook her head. "No we're not. I have my phone, I'll have Juice come pick us up. I want to talk to him about that Sami chick anyway." She sighed as she felt Happy wrap his arms around her tightly. "But look at us, a regular Bonnie and Clyde, getting arrested and shit. I hope it doesn't ever happen again though, we're too pretty for jail."

He laughed and shook his head. "Just call the prospect. I'm dying for a beer right now." He rested his chin on her head and sighed. "I also wouldn't refer to us as Bonnie and Clyde, they didn't have a happy ending at all…"

 **.**

* * *

 **thanks for the feedback on the last chapter. I hope you guys are still thoroughly enjoying this story because I am having fun writing their journeys and adventures together.  
**

* * *

 **.**


	23. Anniversary & Promotion

**.**

* * *

 _ **oh hello there. thank you for the reviews on the last update. they were appreciated. someone also said they wanted some aries/juice fluff, so I tried to include some of that. so enjoy it and I'll see you guys next time.  
**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Aries rolled over and pulled the man's heavy arm over her waist and shook her head. Before rolling back over and pushing his arm away. She had been at the tossing and turning for the past two hours and had no idea why he hadn't woken up. She was practically using him as a human blanket. "Wake up. I can't sleep, so you can't either." She sat up and looked down at the man before trailing her tongue down the side of his face, instantly pulling him out of his slumber. "'Bout damn time."

"I really don't know how he puts up with your sleeping." Juice looked at the brunette and shook his head. "It's terrible."

"That's because I couldn't be all over you." She shrugged as she ran a hand over Juice's face and smiled. "Come on, let's get up. You promised me a breakfast at the diner."

He groaned as he sat up slowly. "I only promised you that so you'd take your ass to sleep, Ari."

"A promise is a promise is a fucking promise." She smiled as she climbed out of his bed and pulled her jeans from the day before back on. "Come on! It's our friendship anniversary! We need to have breakfast! Then you can go back to being balls deep in that little brunette you've become infatuated with."

"I know you have a problem with Sami but don't drag me into it." Juice shook his head as he quickly pulled on his clothes. "She fucked up. She didn't know the rules when the cop cornered her."

The brunette rolled her eyes as she twisted her hair into a bun. "Whatever. This is me dropping the shit with you Juice. I just want some waffles and bacon." She turned to face him and flashed a smile. "I think you should invest in a good concealer because those hickies and bite marks are out of fucking control." She poked at his neck and smirked. "Pretty sure you've found a vampire."

"I don't give you shit when Happy leaves you all marked up." He poked at the barely visible scar on her neck.

"I know because you jump to the mindset he abused me." She shrugged. "I'm not giving you shit. I'm joking around with you. Lighten back up Juice. It's our day to goof off and have fun." She laced her fingers through his and pulled him towards the living room of the guest house. "Let's have fun and gorge ourselves."

Juice rolled his eyes and let the brunette tug him out of the guest house. "We can spend the day together but it better not end with you and me drunk off our asses. You gave that shit up remember Aries?"

"Yeah, yeah, _dad_." Aries smirked at Juice. "No getting drunk tonight."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"So, this is your office?" Juice looked around the space before dropping down in the leather office chair behind the large glass desk. "I always just assumed that you worked in some cubicle. I didn't know you were so official."

Aries shrugged. "I got a promotion." She looked at him before tapping on the nameplate on the desk. "It's not a big deal. I just don't have to go from hospital to hospital trying to get doctors to buy the medicine anymore. I get to boss people around and have them do that shit for me. All the hardwork finally paid off."

"What? You got a promotion and didn't tell us? When did this happen?" He picked up the nameplate and examined it carefully. "Aries Santiago, Vice President. Okay, that's not just a fucking promotion Ari. You're basically top bitch around here! You should have told us about it. We could've held a party!"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Um, I got the promotion when you were in Charming. It's not a big deal. I'm VP of a Pharma Sales company in Washington. I knew I'd be promoted eventually. I put in the hard work." She trailed her fingers through her hair. "That's not why we're here though. You said you needed some downers, so that's what we're getting you. I know I have some samples to let you try."

"Sorry." He replaced the nameplate before standing up and moving towards the brunette. "I'm sorry we missed out on your promotion." He kissed her head and smiled. "Also, thanks for these downers. Sometimes I just need to get some sleep and sometimes that's a little fucking hard when my mind decides it doesn't want to shut down when I need it to."

"It's fine." Aries passed Juice a few boxes of sleeping pills. "Those should work like a charm. I've tried them before. If they work for me, then they will work for you."

He nodded as he slipped the boxes into the pockets of his cargo pants. "Will you at least let me take you out to dinner some time to celebrate you become a VP?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Drop it." She turned off the lights and pushed him towards the door. "I don't want some celebration. I just need to go on in life. It's not a huge deal. Although, my Ma was happy for me, for like five minutes then proceeded to ask if that meant I'll be able to send her more money. I'm like Ma, no. I love you but I gotta save money for my future. You know what she replied with? She replied with ' _Mija, you're young. You don't need to save right now. Not unless you're pregnant. Please tell me you're pregnant sirena'._ " She rolled her eyes. "I broke her heart by telling her that I'm not pregnant but whatever."

"I need you to just stop calling your mom." He chuckled as he passed Aries his helmet. "Now, come on let's go do something else on our friendship anniversary. We had breakfast, you just supplied me with pills, now I need to do something for you. How do you feel about lapdances? Still indifferent about them?"

"I was thinking we could go back to the house and watch movies. I'll even make some carne asada fries and nachos. Just like old times boo." She slid onto the back of the bike and wrapped her arms around Juice's waist. "It could be fun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Here we go." Aries set the food out in front of Juice and smiled before taking a seat on the sofa beside him. "This is a good time. This is exactly what we needed to wind down our anniversary. Just you me and some good food. A lame ass movie." She patted his cheek as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Look at this though, this movie better be more amazing than the sequel. I know I should've watched them in order but whatever."

He chuckled as he grabbed the plate of nachos. "This is a good time. Good food, good friends, lame movies." He patted her head and smirked. "I want to just say that I appreciate that you keep being my friend even though I'm a little goofy sometimes."

"I enjoy the goofiness Juice. Don't ever apologize for it." She shook her head. "I want to know what it means to be goofy like you. I need some more fun in my life."

Juice smiled as he ate a few nachos. "This one is better than the sequel. I don't know why you watch movies backwards Aries. It's kind of weird."

"It's an OCD thing." She looked at him and shrugged. "I think I contracted it from you. I'm all of a sudden super clean…"

"Shut up." He poked her face. "You can't contract OCD dumbass."

She nodded. "I know but I am super clean. Like more clean than usual Juice! Like I started doing Happy's laundry and stuff." She rested her head against the back of the sofa. "Like, fuck me. I'm becoming so domesticated. It's downright hilarious."

He nodded. "You're just in the little honeymoon stage still. Pretty soon you won't wanna do any of his laundry or cook for him."

Aries shrugged as she rubbed Juice's head. "There's something soothing about your head and the haircut. I don't know what it is but it's just soothing to me." She laughed as he slapped her hand away. "I think we need a drink but not red wine. It makes me whiny."

"I know it does. I remember after your quince, you stole a bottle of red wine from the corner store and we all had to listen to you bitch and moan. Then you got mean and giggly on us." He shook his head and laughed. "At least Happy now knows to keep you from red wine from here on out."

"Hey." She shook her head and smirked. "I don't remember getting mean but I do remember being all giggly as fuck and getting grounded for two weeks for it." She pushed away from Juice and stood up. "Now, if you won't excuse me for like five minutes, I'm going to get out of these clothes and into something oversized and comfortable. Jeans aren't the business this late in the night."

He nodded as he watched her walk out of the room before turning his attention back onto the movie before hearing the front door unlock then open. "Hey Happy… She just went into the room to change."

Happy nodded. "Still doing the whole friendship anniversary thing?" He shrugged out of his kutte and hoodie before hanging them up on the coat rack by the door. "Don't let me interrupt anything. I'm just gonna grab a beer and head to my studio."

"Hey babe." Aries walked back into the living room and immediately pulled Happy into a hug. "I didn't think you'd be home so early. We're still finishing out the night."

He shrugged as he hugged the brunette back, his hands lingering on her hips as he pulled away. "You and my damn shirts. I'm never gonna have them to myself again, huh?"

She shook her head. "Your shirts are comfortable and they cover everything important." She smiled at him before moving back to the sofa. "You want me to come find you when we're done here babe? I know Juice is eager to trade me in for his little girlfriend Sami."

Juice nodded. "How about we call it a night?"

"See!" Aries pouted as she moved back to Happy and wrapped her arms around him. "He's leaving me for her! That's fine Juan Carlos, go play with your little girlfriend. I don't care that much!"

"You'll be good." Happy wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "Go get it in idiot." He smirked at Juice. "Help yourself to any rubbers you need."

"Thanks man." Juice smiled. "Enjoy the movie and snacks."

"He's leaving on our anniversary to get some pussy." She shook her head as she let Happy pull her onto the sofa with him. "I'm gonna punch him later."

"You'll get over it." Happy wrapped his arms around the brunette and kissed her forehead. "You had fun today right? You and your best friend get into any shit I should know about?"

She shrugged. "Nope. I just took him to my place of employment and gave him pills." She chuckled and shook her head. "See, I'm a good ass friend, I came through with some pills he wanted and he leaves me for Sami! I'm offended."

"Put the lip away." He shook his head. "You're throwing a fit like Sami is out to get you when it's not even like that babe. I however am offended that you took him to your job but not me! What if I needed pills for something!?"

Aries chuckled. "I'll take you to work with me babe. We can sit in my office and be boss as fuck together."

"Isn't your car your office babe?" Happy trailed his fingers through his girlfriend's long hair and smirked when she yawned. "Someone is getting sleepy."

She shook her head. "Nope. I got an office with a view. I got a promotion so I no longer work out of my car. I work out of an office and I get to boss people around. It's the fucking life Happy, I swear it is."

"When did you get a promotion?" He sighed as he looked at her carefully. "You weren't going to tell me?"

She shrugged. "It happened when you were in Charming. It wasn't something to make a big deal about so I didn't tell anyone besides my mom. Then Juice figured it out when I took him to work earlier. It's nothing babe. It's just a reward from me putting in hardwork all these years."

"I'm proud of you." He pulled her onto his lap and slipped his hands under the hem of the oversized shirt she was wearing. "I don't think you're giving yourself enough credit baby. You got a promotion, that's something to celebrate, not something you should be shrugging off. You've been grinding it out for how many years now? You need to give yourself some major credit. Alright?"

"How about you just fuck me and we can call that a celebration?" She pulled the shirt over her head and smiled. "I mean, unless you had a different form of celebration in mind baby."

The man shook his head as he stood up, keeping the brunette wrapped around him tightly. "I don't have any other celebration in mind but I do know that we're not fucking in here. Last time the idiot popped in and interrupted. Let's take it to the bedroom." He moved down the hall and into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. "At least he won't interrupt us here…" He laid the brunette down on the bed and moved between her legs, pausing to press kisses on her inner thighs. "I missed you today." He grabbed the waistband of her panties and began tugging them down roughly, only to be jarred out of his actions by his phone ringing. "You gotta be fucking kidding me with this shit."

The brunette rolled her eyes as she watched Happy push back and dig through his pocket for his phone. "I'll be pissed if you have to leave right now…" She shook her head as she finished ridding herself of her panties before moving to the edge of the bed, grabbing the waistband of Happy's jeans.

Happy groaned as he pushed his girlfriend away from him and shook his head. "I'm sorry baby but they need me to come into the clubhouse and handle some shit… I'll be back in a few hours. I promise." He kissed her lips and sighed. "Don't look at me like that, I feel bad and I got a case of blue balls right now."

"Poor baby." Aries shrugged as she crawled under the blankets. "Go, handle your club business. I love you baby." She flashed him a small smile. "Be safe." She buried her face in the pillows in an attempt to hide her disappointment from her boyfriend. "I'll have to kick your ass if you come back hurt Happy, I mean it."


	24. Chihuahua

"It's annoying you know. Having to always fight my way in a male dominated field." Aries sighed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Most people look at me and think I fucked my way to the top but I didn't… I fucked one doctor my whole career and he wasn't a doctor that I was trying to sell anything too." She adjusted her skirt before turning around to look at her boyfriend. "Do I look like a slut from a porno?"

"Not really, you're missing the stripper heels and the fucked up make up. You look like a sexy and strong boss." Happy wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist and smiled down at her. "You look amazing, don't let any fucking man walk over you when you get to that business meeting. You call me if you have any fucking problems and I'll come down and take care of the shit, alright?"

She nodded as she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tightly. "Yeah, I'll make sure to call you to handle any assholes at this thing. I really don't wanna go. I wanna take all this off and lay in bed and watch you trace circles over my tits with your knife. That's what I want to do for the entire day babe."

He smirked and nodded. "We can do that later, when you get home from the business meeting, luncheon thing." He kissed her and smiled. "When you get home, keep what you're wearing on and I'll bust out my knife, just for you."

"Oh, then I hope this luncheon is cut short." Aries smiled as she stepped back from Happy. "I need some good knife play. It's been like a week and all the little tiny cuts you made on my thighs have healed up nicely."

"You will get all the cuts you want." He smacked her ass and winked at her. "Now, go do your business thing and bring your ass back home to me and my knives." he pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled. "Love you."

"Love you too." She grinned and nodded. "I'll see you in a few hours."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Happy!" Aries called out as she moved into the house and stepped out of her heels. "Babe! Babe! Babe! Babe!" She walked further into the house and down the hall, stopping at the open studio door. "Should've figured you were zoned out and into your work."

Happy looked up from his book and smiled at the brunette. "Hey baby, how was the luncheon thing?"

"It was alright." She huffed as she moved further into the room. "Whatcha reading? Reading up on Gandhi still?"

"No, no. I'm reading about buddhism." He set the book on the table and smiled. "I'm expanding my horizons in life."

"My little bookworm." She kissed the top of his head and smiled. "I swore I was gonna have to call you a few times during the event baby, then I realized I didn't want you to get hauled off to prison or whatever. I did get their business cards though, just in case."

He nodded as he rubbed his hands over her ass as he pulled her closer to him. "I'll rough 'em up for you baby. What do you want me to do? What were they doing to warrant you to bring this shit to my attention babe?"

"Well besides being absolute sexist pigs?" Aries sighed. "There was the one dude who pretended to hump me while I leaned forward to sign some paperwork for my boss, there was another who commented on me looking like I was about to go service the CEO with my pretty little mouth, then there was the third and final guy who just outright asked me how many male coworkers I slept with to secure my position."

He shook his head as he hugged her waist and rested his face against her stomach. "I'll handle them. Give me their cards. I'll pay them all fucking visits. You know you can handle them yourself, just toss around that Queens attitude you have babe." He looked up at her and smirked. "The neck rolls, the eye rolls, the tossing the hair over your shoulder."

"I'm not even like that." She rolled her eyes and tossed her hair over her shoulder as she smirked down at the man. "I know I can toss attitude their way… I just like watching you handle shit. It's a major turn on babe."

Happy chuckled as he shook his head. "You're a mess. I love your attitude though babe. It's what I was attracted to when we first started talking, your body was a plus."

Aries smiled and nodded. "I was hoping that it was my flawless complexion and winged eyeliner that pulled you in." She chuckled as she ran her middle fingers over her eyebrows. "Now that I know it was my attitude, I'm gonna have to toss it around like I used to. I let up on it because you're my boyfriend but now, I'm good with being Miss Attitude again, alright _cabrón?_ "

"It's shit like that… That gets your little ass in trouble." He smacked her ass and smirked. "You ready for the knife game babe?"

"Yes!" She nodded eagerly as she was lifted off her feet. "I'm so ready, I've been thinking about it all fucking day baby."

"Good, so have I." He carried her into their bedroom and laid her down on the bed. "We're going to have a lot of fucking fun tonight Aries."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baby." Aries wrapped her arms around Happy's shoulders and kissed his cheek. "I woke up and you weren't there. I was all cold." She ran a hand over his head and sighed. "I'm so thinking about going to get my hair trimmed a little bit. Maybe shoulder length."

The man shook his head. "I don't think you should cut your hair, I like that it's almost to your ass baby." He tilted his head back and looked at her, a smirk tugging on his lips. "Plus, it's easier to pull on right now. You hungry? I just made those fries and a grilled cheese."

She sat down and nodded. "Yes, I'm hungry. You wore me the fuck out." She smiled as she drizzled thousand island over her fries. "I swear you make the best grilled cheese sandwiches. So ooey and gooey."

"I think I overdid it with the knives tonight." He reached over to her and ran his thumb over the cut on her collarbone. "I promise to ease up next time. I just got way too into it tonight."

"It's alright." Aries shrugged. "Nothing that won't heal, I'll rub some of the scar medicine on it and it'll be like it never happened. I love when you get into all of our little sex games and what not Happy. It's pretty damn amazing."

"You're such a slut." Happy smirked at his girlfriend. "I fucking love it."

She smiled as she grabbed his hand. "I love you. I need more of you in my life. I'm thinking about seeing if I can set up a home office." She ran her thumbs over his knuckles. "I love my office at work but I wanna show up to work in just my panties. I need to be comfortable."

"See, I could get on board with you working at home and being in your panties only. Better yet, I could get on board with you just being naked while you work." He flicked her nose. "You're a pretty ass thing, ya know that?"

"I know it now." Aries smiled back at the man and nodded. "You're my most favorite thing in the world these days. You've become my best friend and my boyfriend. It's pretty fucking amazing to be honest with you. I never thought I'd have that. In fact, I thought I was gonna have to end up marrying Juice to avoid being alone in the future."

"Well, you don't have to marry Juice, that's a guarantee." Happy smirked at the brunette and pulled on her bottom lip. "Now, finish your food then let's get back to bed."

 **SOA**

"What's your problem with me?" Sami inquired as she sat down across from Aries and Everly. "I've never done a thing to warrant you to hate me. I want us to get along for the sake of Juice. He's my boyfriend and your best friend, we should get along Aries."

Aries looked at the brunette in disbelief before looking over at Everly and cocking an eyebrow. "Um, let's see. You were a fucking snitch that got me and my boyfriend arrested. That's why I don't like you and I won't ever like you. Where I come from we don't snitch or even talk to fucking pigs. If a cop asks you a question you simple reply with I don't know. It's not a hard concept to grab." She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Oh." Sami shook her head. "Okay."

"That's all you're going to say?" Aries laughed and shook her head. "Not even a goddamn apology?" She stood up and towered over the brunette. "You're a bitch for that. You could at least learn how to apologize. I don't appreciate getting hauled down to a fucking police station for shit I didn't do or have no part of."

Sami stood up and looked slightly down at the brunette. "I don't appreciate you trying to flex your muscles. Where I come from you make sure that criminals get what they deserve."

"You're in the wrong fucking place princess… These men, these _criminals_ , will kill you if you fucked with their freedom." Aries pushed at Sami's chest. "Don't forget that you're fucking a criminal too. Juice isn't clean cut with no record. He's an ex-con."

"Don't touch me." The brunette smacked at Aries' hands. "I know what he is."

"Good." She nodded as she shoved Sami backwards and watched her trip over herself and fall to the floor. "Don't fucking touch me again bitch or next time I will fucking hurt your dumbass. Stay the fuck away from me, my house, the guesthouse, you wanna fuck my best friend, find somewhere else to do it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Happy stepped in front of his girlfriend. "What are you doing?"

"The bitch was talking about how she's happy to be a fucking snitch and that criminals should be put in jail. That's a fucked up mindset, considering where she works and who she's giving hummers to." Aries shook her head. "You guys can't fucking trust the bitch."

He nodded before lifting his girlfriend and carrying her towards the hallway. "Babe, you need to calm down. We'll handle her later. Alright, look at me. Look at me. Don't get all worked up over her. She's been on the radar for a little while. Just don't fucking lose your shit and kill the girl. I saw the look in your eyes. I think it's the same look I get when I see knew guns or knives… Or a new tool that I can torture someone with… You went into killer mode."

"I want to fucking strangle her right now Happy, I swear to God." Aries shook her head. "I will kill her. I hate her."

"Why is my girlfriend crying?" Juice glared between Happy and Aries. "What did you do?"

"Got into an argument and a shoving match. It was nothing." Aries waved off Juice. "She didn't apologize for getting me arrested. She also was proud that she's a fucking snitch. Look around Juice, she's going to fucking bring you all down if she can't figure out how shit works around here."

"Can't you just play nice?" Juice shook his head. "Please?"

"Fine." The brunette nodded slowly. "I'll play nice. Give me a day or two and I'll apologize and play nice. I just need to simmer down, if you haven't already noticed. I know you haven't forgotten about how mean I really can get."

"Thank you." He kissed her head and smiled. "I gotta go make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

Aries watched Juice walk away before she pulled Happy to her and looked up at him. "I still hate the girl. I'm also still out to get her." She shrugged. "I want you to be extra careful around her, alright baby?"

Happy nodded and smirked down at the brunette. "Alright _killer_. I'm going to be extra careful, just for you baby." He lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. "You're even more gorgeous when you're all fired up and foaming at the mouth." He backed her up against the wall and pressed a kiss to the front of her neck. "You're like a little chihuahua."

"I was thinking that I was more like a little rottweiler puppy." She chuckled as she rubbed her thumbs over his eyebrows. "But I can see how you get chihuahua, little bitch with an attitude. Little bitch who thinks she's the biggest thing ever."

"It's cute." He laughed. "You're perfect." Happy kissed her lips and smirked. "You need to get all worked up more often."

Aries shrugged. "I'm going to try to get worked up more often, just to get you all hot and bothered." She licked his lips and smiled. "Now, let's get this done. I know you're hard right now babe. Take me into the bathroom and give it to me… Or in one of these rooms." She smirked at him. "I need some fun after that little shit show."

* * *

 **AN:** _I've noticed a significant drop in feedback and stats over the last few chapters. I don't know if it's something on my part of whatever but I won't be able to keep this story going if it doesn't have the feedback that I think it should have in order to continue._


	25. Date

"You sure you want to get in the ring with me?" Happy smirked at his girlfriend as she sat on his legs, letting him wrap her hands as they prepared to climb into the ring and spar. "I won't go easy on you babe." He kissed her knuckles once the wraps were secure on her hands. "You better give it your best… What's with these prissy ass gloves though?"

Aries chuckled and shrugged as Happy helped her slip her hands into the glittery baby blue boxing gloves she had picked up. "I don't know but I'm sure I want to climb into the ring with you and spar a little bit. It's been way too long since we've been in the ring together."

"Next time I'm out, I'm picking you up some real gloves. You're out here looking like a little prissy princess with these things." He finished pulling on his gloves before standing up, keeping a strong arm wrapped around her slender waist as he moved towards the boxing ring. "Most of the clubs have rings set up. Charming's is nicer than ours though."

"Oh yeah? You gonna let me tag along the next time you visit Charming?" She rolled into the ring before standing up. "I'm all about this boxing though. I was thinking that next time I can try the whole ground and pound."

"We do the ground and pound all the time." Happy moved behind her and pulled her lower half tightly against him. "I'll teach you everything you wanna learn though babe. You'll knock out Sami next time… Don't be a little girl, no shoving. Just throw a mean right hook and knock her ass out. You hear me?"

She nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I hear ya." She turned around and smiled at him before punching him in the side. "Now, let's fight Happy. I got some energy to get out."

He rolled his eyes as he tapped her head with his gloved hand. "You're gonna have to put more power into the hit next time. That felt like a butterfly landed on my side." He chuckled as he continued to hit her. "You're not even trying right now Aries."

Aries nodded as she started to move around the ring, dodging her boyfriend's punches as she tried her best to land some of her own. "I'm trying my best right now Happy." She smiled at him as she landed a few combinations to his abdomen. "You're just solid as fuck babe."

"Use your legs, you get more power from your legs than your arms." Happy tapped on her head again with his gloves before pulling her into a headlock. "You want to grapple? Take it to the ground Ari?"

"Yes." She pushed away from him only to feel him grab her legs behind her knees and knock her to the mat. "Oh." She mumbled as she looked up at him as he sat down on her stomach and pretended to land punches to her face and upper body. "I let my guard down, fuck. My head just isn't in it anymore. I'm sorry babe."

He nodded as he moved off of her to lay next to her. "What's on your mind? You still need me to go to your job and handle those idiots?"

"I miss my sister." Aries used her teeth to pull her gloves off. "Like, this is the longest I've gone without seeing her. Even in college I still managed to see her every other week. I talked to her this morning and she told me she's pregnant. Not like she needs another kid right now but whatever. I think I need to go visit her."

"You got a house out here, invite her to visit." Happy started unwrapping the brunette's hands and smiled. "It could do her some good to maybe get out of Queens and in a new environment. She can see that you build yourself a life out here and are doing well."

She nodded as she turned her head to look at her boyfriend. "That's a good idea. I'm gonna invite her over when shit settles down. If my sister sees me in a beef with Sami, she'd just jump the fuck in and it'd be insane. She's my ride or die." She smiled. "I'm excited for Juice's upcoming party though. I'm proud of him for making it a full year as a prospect. This is good for him. You also better be planning on spending some time with him up until the big night."

"Yeah, I'm gonna stick with the idiot." He chuckled. "I wouldn't ditch him anyway. He's an asset when he actually pulls his head out of his ass and thinks before he acts. Which is more than I can say for Jimmy or Kozik." He sat up and smiled down at the beauty. "Come on, let's clean up and get out of here. I'm thinking we should grab dinner at the diner."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy looked at himself in the mirror, he was never one who gave a damn about appearance but tonight he needed to look his best. He traded his hoodie and kutte for a polo, his favorite everyday jeans for a pair of new ones he bought two hours prior and his beat up riding boots for a pair that weren't in too bad of shape. He just wanted to make tonight's date feel different from the one's he had with Aries in the past. He wanted to dress up for her like she always did for him. Happy wanted to drive her as crazy as she did him when they went out. "Aries, you ready?"

"Yeah-" She stopped short as she walked into the room and stopped, her brown eyes on the handsome man in front of her. "Fuck, you look good as hell Happy. Is that a polo?" She moved further into the room and trailed her hands over the collar of his shirt and grinned widely. "It's amazing. You look amazing babe. Fuck, let's get out of this room before I push you onto the bed and bang your brains out."

He smirked at her as a feeling of accomplishment coursed through him. "We can have some fun after dinner. I promise Aries."

"Mmm." She nodded as she felt his large hands on her waist. "So, are you even gonna tell me where we're going. I know it's not the diner."

"No, it's a surprise but we're taking your car." Happy walked them out of the room, his hands never leaving the brunette's body. "You can deal with it right?"

"Yes, I can deal with a surprise." Aries smiled as she felt herself being lifted up as they walked out of the house and towards her car. "I'm super excited to be going on a date with my lovely boyfriend."

"Good." He opened the passenger side door and helped the brunette inside. "Buckle up."

She nodded as she fastened her seatbelt, watching Happy walk around the car and get in. "I'm gonna fuck you so damn good after dinner." She leaned over and bit his neck roughly. "I swear to God."

He chuckled as he reached over and squeezed her thigh. "Keep your panties on babe. We gotta get through dinner. I can't have you cumming all over the chair." He smirked at her before pulling out of the driveway.

"I'm gonna keep them on." Aries smacked Happy's chest playfully. "I'm starving though. I need a steak if the restaurant serves them."

"It has steak." Happy nodded. "I think you will love it at this place."

"I have a question." She looked at Happy as she laced her fingers through his hand that was on her thigh. "A serious question."

He glanced at her and nodded slowly. "What's the question?"

"So, how does it work? Like us, do we have full disclosure or what when it comes down to club stuff?" Aries trailed her free hand through her hair and smiled. "I wanna know everything if that's ok with you."

"Yeah, that's good with me. Just so you know that there's no going back on this, I'm going to tell you everything." Happy leaned over and kissed the brunette as he pulled up to a red light. "Full disclosure. It goes both way too. I'm gonna wanna know everything that goes on in your life. All the office gossip and drama."

"That's fair." She smiled and nodded. "I'm all about a two way street." She looked out the window as she watched Happy pull into a parking lot. "We're going here?"

"Yeah, you heard of it?" He smirked as he watched her nod slowly. "I figured, nothing would be more appropriate than taking a _siren_ to a restaurant that has _mermaids_ as the main entertainment."

Aries shook her head. "No, I've never heard of it. I just got so excited though that I feel like I'm gonna pee my panties." She laughed. "Come on, let's go, let's go."

He laughed as he parked the car and got out. "Let's go." He pulled open her door and grabbed her hand. "Don't need you having an accident in the car though because I'm not gonna clean up after you."

"Whatever." She laughed. "I'm just taken aback that you put so much thought into this. It's pretty fucking perfect." She smiled at him as he followed her into the restaurant. "Hap, seriously? They're so perfect." She stopped in front of the tanks and grinned. "If I was a pretty white girl, I'd be in that tank for a living."

He shook his head. "You're a mess." He lead her to the hostess. "Reservation under Lowman."

"Alright, your table is ready, so just follow after me." The blonde smiled at the couple. "Special occasion? Or just because?"

"Just because." Happy smiled. "I wanna treat my lady to a nice dinner and she has an affinity for mermaids and sirens." He helped Aries take her seat before seating himself. "We'll have a bottle of your best red wine."

"I'll have that sent right out." She nodded. "Enjoy your evening together, if you need anything just come and find me."

Aries watched the blonde walk off. "She has a nice ass…"

He turned and looked at the blonde before looking back at Aries and nodding slowly. "It's not better than yours."

"I know." She smirked. "Look at us, we're the couple who checks out chicks together babe!" She laughed and shook her head before picking up the menu. "I think I'm gonna stick with my steak and red potatoes that I wanted earlier, maybe some pasta too though. Everything looks so good, I'm even tempted to order a seafood dish but I feel like the mermaids would be pissed because I decided to eat their friends for dinner."

"Look at you, being all considerate about some fish." He shook his head. "I'm getting steak and lobster. I don't give a fuck of Ariel gets mad because I'm eating Sebastian."

The brunette dropped her menu as she stared wide eyed at Happy. "So, you were paying attention when I made you cuddle up and watch _The Little Mermaid_ with me. Aww, Happy. Aww, babe. Just aww." She smiled at him. "You're absolutely perfect right now, I cannot even get over it."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I paid attention to the movie when you fell asleep. Didn't wanna wake you up to grab the remote and turn it to something else." He shrugged. "Don't look at me like that. It's not gonna be a habit. I'm not gonna pay attention to _every_ Disney movie you force me to sit through when you're on your girly." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"I don't care what you say." Aries shook her head. "You're so into the Disney movies…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I'm so stuffed." Happy groaned as he wrapped his arms around Aries as they stood in front of one of the mermaid tanks to get their picture taken. "I don't think I should've finished what you left on your plate."

Aries rubbed Happy's stomach and smirked. "I told you not to push it. I told you to just take it home in a togo box but nooo." She smiled up at him as a series of flashes went off. "I think that's a good picture."

He nodded as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the brunette's lips. "I think that picture is a better one though."

"You're just full of surprises." She mumbled as they moved away from the tanks to wait for their pictures to be printed. "Mermaid restaurant, cute pictures." She grabbed his hands and laced their fingers together. "Love you."

"Love you too." He smiled at her as he accepted the pictures. "Put them somewhere safe. Let's go. I got something else to handle before the night is done and we pass out until the morning." He led her out of the restaurant and to the black Benz. "We're gonna make one last stop for the night."

"Oh, one last stop?" She smiled. "I can't wait to see where we're going." She got into the car and pulled her seatbelt on before kicking off her heels. "I can't wear those things anymore. They're terrible, I remember them being comfortable when I tried them on."

"You gotta break 'em in, you didn't even walk around enough, your feet probably swelled from the sodium." Happy shrugged. "My Ma used to complain about how her feet used to swell when she had too much salt."

"I'm gonna keep that in mind." Aries nodded. "No more salt while wearing my cute heels."

He laughed as he pulled into the next parking lot and stopped the car. "You won't need heels anyway, we're here." He opened his door and looked at her. "Come on, you're all about adventure so let's go."

"The beach?" She smiled as she climbed over the center console and followed after Happy. "This is awesome." She watched him open the back door and pull out a backpack. "You little sneak, I didn't even see that back there."

"That was the point." He draped an arm over her shoulder. "It's a do over for the clusterfuck of a camping trip we went on with Everly and Gage." He kissed her forehead. "Just you and me, an empty beach, a tent and a sleeping bag. Are you up for it?"

Aries nodded as she watched him set up their makeshift campsite. "Yeah. I'm up for it. You're being beyond romantic tonight. I don't know what I did to deserve all of this but I'm so fucking happy about it all." She smiled as she let him pull her down and into the tent. "It's just absolutely perfect."

"We'll sleep with it open, listen to the waves break against the shore." Happy wrapped his arms tightly around the brunette and settled onto the plush sleeping bag. "I'm doing this because you do deserve it and I love you. So, I'm putting in an effort here Aries."

She smiled. "I appreciate it so so much." She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I love you too. I can't wait to see what our next date will be."

He nodded. "Yeah, me too." He chuckled as he rested his chin on her head and looked out at the water. "At least this is a memorable moment." He rubbed her arms and smiled, feeling himself relax even more. "This is perfect…"

* * *

 **Ah yes, I finally updated this story. Sorry about the delay but I've been in the process of revamping a story and my blog to go with all my stories that you can check out at fairytellerxo on tumblr. :) It's a helpful resource that'll let you see what all the characters look like and even ask questions and see what i'm working on next.  
**


	26. Ari & Sami

**Let's do it this way, some Juice and Sami fluff because we all really wanna know, why her mindset is where it's at about criminals and the law.**

… **.**

Aries tapped her nails on the bar top, her brown eyes on Sami as she straightened out the liquor shelves. She still couldn't figure out why the brunette was rubbing her so wrong. It annoyed her that Sami was in the clubhouse, dating a Son when she thought all criminals deserved what they got. That justice needed to all be served. "What's your deal?" She reached forward, poking the brunette's back softly. "Why be around criminals if you don't really care for them?"

Sami turned around, looking at Aries carefully before shrugging. "I'm here because this is where life brought me. I don't have to agree with what they do. I can keep my own set of beliefs."

"I think it's dangerous for you to have a different mindset around here." Aries shrugged. "It could get you in trouble with the wrong sons."

"I really don't want any trouble. I keep to myself. I just really socialize with Juice." The brunette shrugged again. "Why do you all of a sudden care?"

"I'm looking out for Juice." Aries shrugged again. "He's my best friend and I don't think I need anything happening to him if he gets arrested and the police pull you in and you start to blab everything because you think criminals should own up to their shit and face the consequences. I just want to make sure you know not to fuck with my best friend."

"You wanna know shit Aries?" Sami leaned on the bar, propping herself up on her elbows. "I was with a guy. He wasn't the best. He got in a lot of trouble and took me down with him. I almost got slammed with the charges. That's why I think certain criminals should get the full brunt of the law. The ones who try to take innocents down with them."

"Well, when we were younger, I got in trouble with Juice." The brunette smirked. "He took the full blame, got a fine, some probation." She shook her head. "I got to finish up with college and go on like nothing ever happened."

"Why are you telling me this? You think it's gonna make me apprehensive about keeping things with Juice?" Sami righted herself and shook her head. "I like Juice a lot."

Aries shook her head. "No. I'm telling you about this because he took the full blame, didn't let me get in trouble even though I should've since I was there. Like he's a good guy, he wouldn't let shit happen to you. That's the point that I'm trying to make."

"Well, I guess that's good to know." She nodded slowly, never taking her honey brown orbs off of Aries. "I have to finish cleaning up. I guess I'll talk to you later."

"I'll catch you later then." Aries slid off her stool and stretched before feeling a set of arms wrap around her waist. "Oh, hey Happy." She turned around in his arms and smiled up at him. "I can always tell that it's you."

He smirked down at her and shrugged. "Good." He nodded. "You still around here trying to give Sami hell?"

"Nope." She shook her head. "We actually had a good talk."

"That didn't end up with you trying to throw fists?" He chuckled. "I call that a bad talk. I was looking forward to busting up in here and pulling you off her."

"You're terrible." Aries rolled her eyes as she smacked Happy's chest. "Where are we going today? You have anything planned?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Just gonna actually hang out with Juice, Jimmy and Koz. Get the prospects ready for their day. They both look fucking nervous about the upcoming vote. Juice has nothing to worry about but Jimmy should be fucking worried." He shrugged as he backed the brunette up towards the hallway. "You gonna be good the rest of the day without me?"

"Shut up." Aries rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, I'll be good. I'm not gonna spontaneously combust because you're not around babe. Have fun, be safe."

He nodded as his hands found her ass and began to massage it roughly. "Trying to get rid of me already? Not even going to try to get it in before I ditch your gorgeous ass?"

"Mmm."She shrugged as she felt herself being lifted up. "You're the one who wants to get it in huh babe?" She pushed her hands up his shirt and smirked before catching her bottom lip between her teeth and pulling roughly. "I may be inclined to oblige your wants baby…"

"Knew you'd be down." He mumbled as his mouth found her neck, he began to slowly suck on the sensitive skin before he bit down, tasting the metallic taste of blood before he pulled away to look at the brunette. "People probably think we're insane with our kinks." He shook his head as he moved into the first empty room and slammed the door behind him as he kept his girlfriend wrapped around him.

"Let them judge, we have an amazing sex life." She smiled at him as her nails dug into the skin on the back of his neck. "Plus, vanilla sex is so blah. Bring on the knives, the blood, the handcuffs and whatever else we can actually think of." She sighed as she was lowered onto the small bed before her jeans were roughly yanked down her legs. "Fuck."

He shrugged out of his kutte, draping it over the chair before moving back to the bed, his dark eyes on the brunette as she pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her lack of bra. "First you don't wear panties, now you're not wearing a bra?" He shook his head, a smirk playing on his lips as he pushed his boxers and jeans down his legs and kicked them away as he moved onto the bed and between Aries' legs. "Fucking perfect…"

"You're the perfect one." She propped herself up on her elbows as she draped her legs loosely over Happy's hips and pulled him closer to her, watching him slowly slide into her. "Fuck, yes!" She bit her bottom lip, her hands moving to her breasts as she pulled on her nipples and massaged them as she continued to watch the man's every move. "So damn good."

Happy let out a low growl as he dropped his large hands to his girlfriend's waist and pulled her tightly against him as he started a decent pace. Letting himself give into the moment as he locked his gaze in on her face. "You feel perfect. Warm, wet and tight." He grumbled as he tightened his grip as his pace picked up. Rough and fast. He knew he was on limited time. "This has to be a quickie babe."

"Aww." She smiled up at him and nodded. "You're the one taking your sweet time babe." She dropped to her back and sighed as her legs wrapped tighter around Happy as he braced himself above her with one hand as the other stayed on her hip. "I don't think you're in a real hurry to go hang out with your friends… You want me way too much to be bothered to make this a quickie." She leaned up and trailed kisses up and down his neck before running her tongue over the tattoo going across the top of his chest. "I live. I die. I kill for my family." She whispered before placing a kiss to each word in the phrase as she felt him pick up his face, pressing her into the small bed even further. "Fuck Happy!"

"Always." He nodded as he pressed a rough kiss to her lips before pulling back and moving his hands to her hips. His fingers digging into the tan skin roughly as he rocked back on his knees and quickened his pace as he noticed the tell tale signs of her orgasm approaching. "Didn't need much time or foreplay this time babe…" He smirked down at her as he pulled up so they were eye level as he continued to buck his hips into her. "So fucking wet Ari."

Aries sighed as she moved her hips in time to meet her boyfriend's rough thrusts. "You know how I get when you're about to leave. I somehow get all worked up and cum easier." She shrugged as she peppered his chests with kisses before holding his face in her hands as she kissed his full lips. "I am so damn close… Make me cum."

He bucked his hips into hers as his mouth stayed on her neck, leaving behind red marks in his wake. He knew they were too old for hickies but he couldn't help himself. He couldn't fight his primal urge to mark his territory. "I can tell." He mumbled against her neck as he felt her begin to stiffen in his arms. His movements slowing slightly as he worked the brunette through her orgasm. "Fuck Aries…"

"Your turn…" She moaned against his chest as she moved her hips back and forth as she enjoyed the high of her orgasm. "You gonna cum for me baby?" She mumbled as she trailed her nails lightly over his lower stomach as she continued to match each of his movements without fail. "I love you Happy."

Happy nodded as he felt his legs stiffen and his balls tighten up as his orgasm roared through him. His head fell to her shoulders as he continued to buck into her as he spilled his seed within her. "Fuck…" He shook his head as he swam through his blissful high. "That was some good shit." He smacked her ass and smirked as he looked down at her. "What?"

"Good shit." Aries laughed and shook her head as he let her hair down from it's restricting ponytail and smiled at her boyfriend. "You're seriously going to need to start remembering to wear a rubber." She lifted herself off of him and moved off the bed. "I need to start reminding you to wear one. We are not ending up like Gage and Everly, bitter because of a pregnancy neither of them actually want."

"Yeah, yeah." He nodded as he watched her grab a box of kleenex from the desk and start cleaning herself up. "I know you are on the pill though Aries, one time isn't going to knock you up." He moved towards her and kissed her forehead. "But yeah, I'll be better with the rubbers as long as we stop these impulse fucks, we should be good. Sometimes I'm just too eager to stop and take the thirty seconds or whatever to roll a condom on."

She nodded. "I swear to God, if you knock me up, we're going to have take you to Queens to meet the family." She smirked at him. "The look on your face right there though, it's fucking priceless. I love it so much. You lost all your color. Poor baby." She moved towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Relax, your nightmare isn't gonna come true."

Happy looked down at her and nodded. "I'm relaxed." He flashed a brief smile. "Let's get dressed, so I can take these idiots out."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Today was _hard_." Juice shook his head as he watched Sami walk into the guesthouse and drop onto the sofa across from him. "You don't look like your day's been any better, what's wrong huh babe?"

Sami shrugged as she pulled of her boots and sighed. "I talked to Aries earlier. It went well but after that it was all downhill from there during my shift. Nothing was going right, Everly was just being cut throat and yelling at us left and right. I get that she's pregnant and she's basically the Queen of Tacoma but shit, she was working us like we were slaves. We ended up cleaning the whole main barroom, from top to bottom."

"What did Aries want? She wasn't bitchy right?" He leaned forward and flashed a grin at the brunette. "That sucks but you were cleaning up the barroom for a special cause. I'm a few days away from being a full patch. A few days away from my life changing forever. I'm excited about this. It's what I've been working my ass off for over the last year."

"She wasn't mean, she just wanted my back story, why I told the cops about her and Happy when they came around asking about her ex boyfriend." She sighed. "She also told me flat out that I could trust you with my life." She flashed a smile at the handsome man and nodded. "I know, I'll be working that party. I'll be behind the bar, serving drinks and trying to get you to dance with me."

Juice smiled widely before reaching forward and pulling the brunette towards him. "That's good. I can't wait for the party. I've got nothing but amazing feelings about getting my top rocker." He nodded as he kissed her cheek, trying to gauge whether or not he could actually tell her about the time he had spent with Kozik, Jimmy and Happy earlier. "It'll be fun. I'll make sure to save you a dance though babe."

* * *

 **AN: I know it's been awhile since the last update but I thought I'd step away from this story for a little bit. It is currently on semi-hiatus. Updates will depend on the feedback, the more feedback it gets the sooner it'll be updated. So, this is just a short little fluffy chapter to kind of see if anyone is still actually reading this story and enjoying it. So, if you're still a fan, let me know, so I can go to work on getting updates out at least once a week and if it doesn't receive a lot of feedback, I will kind of just update it when I've already updated my other stories, just so I can complete this one. :) Thank you for your time and support. :)  
**


	27. Full Patch

Kicker looked around the table at his brothers and smiled before tapping the gavel. "We all know what we're here for. We have Jimmy and Juice, our idiot prospects that have made the last year of our lives more enjoyable with their shenanigans and in certain cases the lack of common sense. We've put them through their paces, now we have to vote on whether to give them their top rockers."

"Juice has my vote, I'm iffy on Jimmy though still." Gage sat back in his seat before he looked towards Kozik. "Koz, you want to come to bat for your prospect. Do you think he deserves his top rocker?"

Kozik nodded and smiled. "I do think he deserves his top rocker, he may be an idiot but he's a dedicated idiot. He's done nothing but prove that he can get his job done, even if he's incompetent at times."

"I don't know." Casper shook his head as he looked between Gage, Kicker, Happy and Kozik. "I trust my life to Juice, as weird as it may sound. Jimmy, he's a wildcard, who's to say he won't actually run when shit actually gets serious?"

"We can trust him." Kozik nodded. "He's a good kid, he's shaped up. I think we should give him his top rocker. If he fucks up as a full patch, I will take responsibility and strip him of his patches. Does that sound good Kicker?"

Kicker nodded. "Let's go around and take these votes and get these idiots in here." He smiled. "Then let's party."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh, _mira_." Aries smiled as she looked at Juice as he was happily sewing his patches onto his kutte. "You're a full patch now. _Que bueno papi_. I'm so proud of you." She kissed his cheek and nodded. "You've grown up over these last few months."

Juice smiled as he looked up at his best friend. "I made it. Jimmy made it. This is family now Aries." He looked around the clubhouse and nodded. "I have more family here than I ever thought I'd have in my life."

The brunette nodded and grinned. "I know Juicy. I'm proud of you, ok? I know this is what you wanted and I'm happy that you have more family and some amazing friends." She ran her hand over his mohawk and sighed. "Look at your big brother over there, cheesing hard as fuck right now over his baby brother making it to full patch. He's proud of you. Talked my ear off about you last night."

"I'm glad he's happy." Juice smirked. "Yeah, he talked about me? Great things? No, no. I know it had to be amazing things!"

"I can't tell you. I promise it wouldn't leave our bedroom." Aries shook her head and shrugged. "You are finally putting those sewing skills to work." She chuckled. "You hated home economics when we were in school. You remember that? You wouldn't even participate when we got assigned the little eggs."

"It was all stupid." He shook his head and laughed. "Please, don't tell any of them that I actually got an A in that class. I'd never be able to live it down!"

"Your secret is safe with me." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his temple. "I love you Juan Carlos Ortiz. I'm glad I got to be a part of this chapter of your life and I look forward to being a part of many, many, many more chapters. _Los amigos mejores_ _para siempre._ "

Juice rolled his eyes. "There you go with that Spanish thing again. You know I don't speak it Aries." He chuckled. "But yes, best friends forever. I love you too."

"Shit, you better love me." She flipped her hair and smiled as she unwrapped her arms from his neck and sighed. "Look at your little girlfriend getting jealous as fuck of me, right now."

He shook his head. "She's not my girlfriend, we're just dating." He shrugged. "Hanging out, having fun. I'm not sure if I completely trust her, if we're honest here Ari…"

"Good choice." The brunette nodded. "I don't trust her either if we're being honest. I don't think Happy does. She's everything that the club kinda hates. Talks to cops. That's a huge no no and red flag."

"So, when are you and Happy having kids? It's seems like you're moving in that direction with him. He's already living with you." He tilted his head back and looked carefully at the brunette. "Don't try to brush it off either."

"Shush." She pushed his face away from hers and shrugged. "Kids aren't happening anytime soon. It's been made clear that they aren't for right now, in this moment. Plus, I'm not even sure how that'd even work out. What would happen if he went on runs or he wanted to actually transfer to Charming for real?"

"Yeah right." He shook his head as he held up his finished kutte and smiled. "All done." He stood up and shrugged into the leather. "Looks good huh?"

"Oh! Look at Juice!" Jimmy smacked his friend on the back. "Lookin' good brother."

"Thanks man." Juice nodded and grinned. "You look good too. I'm glad we both made it."

"Yeah, congrats Jimmy!" Aries pulled the young man into a tight hug. "Proud of you for shaping up and making it through."

Jimmy nodded as he pulled back and smiled at the brunette. "Thank you Aries, that means a lot to me. It really does."

She nodded and smiled. "I'm going to leave you two to celebrate so I can go bug Happy and see if he'll take a shot with me." She walked away from the pair and moved to the bar, instantly feeling Sami's gaze on her as she came to a stop in front of Happy. "Hey Hap. Hey Sami." She turned and flashed the brunette behind the bar a smile. "Can I get a shot of tequila please?"

"Make it four." Happy rasped towards Sami. "We're celebrating the idiots getting patched in." He smiled down at Aries. "You were making a little girl jealous over here… She was fuming when you were hugging on Juice."

"Oh yeah? I noticed that. I told him too… I'll tell you everything he said later." She shrugged as she watched Same place four shots in front of them. "One for me, three for you. I'm trying to stay good with not getting drunk or drinking too much anymore."

"Take two, I'll cut your ass off when you start going crazy. It's a party, it's time to drink and have fun to celebrate Juice and Jimmy." He rubbed Arie's lower back and smirked. "Just have some fun Aries."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"You're so drunk." Sami shook her head as she looked at Juice. "Couldn't hold off for me?"

Juice shrugged as he looked at the brunette. "I am celebrating babe! I can't turn down drinks that my _brothers_ give me. That'd be rude." He nodded eagerly as he accepted another shot from Gage. "Gotta shoot them all back."

"Yeah, leave the kid alone. Let him drink until he's walking sideways." Gage looked down at the brunette before shaking his head. "Why don't you have some drinks and loosen up?"

"Alright." She nodded slowly as she accepted a shot from the man and knocked it back before smiling. "That was good. I got so used to slinging drinks that I forgot for a moment that it was nice to actually drink them."

"He's having fun!" Aries wrapped her arms around Juice's waist and nodded. "I haven't seen him this happy and drunk in a long ass time. Live it up buttercup."

"I plan to." Juice smiled as he turned around to look at his best friend. "More shots!"

"Keep the shots flowing." Aries cheered. "We have to see how many more he can knock back until he's horizontal!"

"No shots for you though." Happy pulled Aries to her and away from the crowd. "You're just as amped up as Juice and you've only had three shots." He moved his large hand over her ass and smirked down at her. "You wanna call it a night?"

"Yes." She nodded as she let him lead her away from the party and towards the back hallway. "Bye Juice! Live it up!"

"Bye gorgeous!" Juice smirked at the brunette. "Have fun!"

"Juice!" Sami popped the man's chest and shook her head. "You're so drunk right now, you need to really slow it the fuck down."

He looked at Sami and shook his head. "No, no. You're not my mom and you're not my wife. I can drink all the liquor I want. I'm a grown ass man." He grabbed the bottle of tequila from Gage and took a generous swig. "You can leave if you don't wanna let me have my fun. I only get fully patched in once and I wanna live it up."

"Fine." The brunette nodded. "I'll see you later Juice."

"Later." Juice shrugged as he took another swig. "Or not…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Someone got some pussy last night." Happy smirked at Juice as he pulled the naked blonde from on top of the man. "Come on, we gotta get moving shit to do…"

Juice groaned, not even bothering to open his eyes to look up at the man. "I don't wanna move. My head is killing me man."

"Price you pay for drinking straight out of the bottle." He chuckled as he smacked Juice's arm. "Come on, you got an hour to shower and drink some coffee."

"Man." Juice rolled off the sofa and shook his head once he was on his feet. "I feel like I've been hit by a few trucks. It's terrible. I feel like shit. I need to make me a green shake."

"One step ahead of you!" Aries popped up behind Happy. "Extra wheatgrass, a shot of natural energy and your hangover cure." She smiled at him. "What? I'm allowed to take care of my best friend. It's a thing that I do. It's what I do, don't look at me like that. Nope, stop it right now."

"I swear, you come out of no fucking where." Happy looked down at his girlfriend and smirked. "Make some noise next time or something."

Juice took the shake and smiled. "My mom would get on her ass about that, just coming into the house all quiet. She never made a noise and my mom would catch her in the kitchen eating snacks. What did she used to say? 'You're just like a mouse, come into my house silent and go right into my kitchen and eat my food'."

The brunette laughed and nodded. "Yes! Quiet as a mouse until I start to snack. Man, the quiet thing helped when I used to sneak in and out to go to parties or just to chill on the rough of the apartments. Man, I wish you could see the views from the rooftop Happy. They're fucking perfect. Not all palm trees and sunsets like here but just as good."

"Maybe I'll make it out that way one day." Happy kissed her temple before looking at Juice. "Go, shower, eat, coffee, whatever. We ride out in an hour. Don't disappoint us, it's your first time riding with a top rocker, it's your first time displaying that reaper on your back, do it proud man and you'll get that reaper on your bike in no time."

"They grow up so fast." Aries sighed as she watched Juice walk off towards the hallway. "You make sure you take care of him. He's family and means everything to me. You watch his back and he'll watch yours. He's loyal as fuck, I know you've heard this already but still. He's all his family back in Queens has."

The man nodded as he wrapped his large arms around the tiny brunette and rested his chin on the top of her head. "I know. I'll have his back, you never have to worry about that. I keep my eyes on all of my brothers. This is _my_ family, they mean everything to me."

"Good, now promise me that you'll come back in one piece." She turned around in his arms and wrapped hers around him. "I'm going to need you home later to cuddle and stuff. I already know the shit storm that's going to happen with Sami. She seems a little bit off in the head…"

Happy chuckled and shook his head. "Leave her alone… Like I said, we've got our eyes on her. She doesn't make a move without us knowing about it." He kissed her and smiled. "So, don't go around losing your temper on her and if you do, make sure that I'm around to place a few bets on you and to break the shit up if you hit her too hard."

" _Bets?_ " Aries scoffed. "We're not dogs babe… For the record though, I'll win, so ya know, make a big bet on me if the time comes." She kissed his arm and smiled. "If it comes to blows, that _puta_ will be carried out of here all bloody and bludgeoned."

"And they say I'm a killer." He lifted her up from her feet before his attention fell to the doors as they opened, revealing Sami. "Oh, here she comes. Your archnemesis Sami."

"We are not in a comic book. She's not a nemesis, she's just someone I don't trust. I have a really bad feeling about her and I know that it's not my place to say this but I think she's a loose cannon and will cause a whole lot of fucking trouble for your club." She sighed. "If she finds out that Juice fucked that blonde, I think she'd fucking lose it."

Happy nodded. "Well, hopefully she doesn't find out because I don't feel like burying a female. It's something we don't like to do…"

"Yeah, well, while you're out with your club, I'm going to stick around here and keep my eyes on Miss Williams because she can't be trusted and I'll be damned if I let her mess up this family that we have going on. Yes, I'm starting to see your brothers as family. Casper being the creepy ass uncle that looks at me with wide eyes." Aries laughed. "Be careful and I'll hold shit down right here."

"Casper thinks you're a doll." Happy laughed and shook his head as he eased the brunette back onto her feet. "He likes the whole chola thing you have going on and the hair flipping, the neck rolls, the eye rolls." He rubbed her ass and smirked. "We'll be back."

* * *

 **AN: Ah, hello all! Thanks so much for the amazing feedback last chapter. I figured I'd give you the first half of the update now and the second half tomorrow when I finish it up. I hoped you enjoy it and I hope I can continue getting back into the swing of updating this every couple of days instead of every month. :)  
**


	28. The Bitch & The Psycho

Aries looked up from her phone at the sound of someone clearing their throat. "Can I help you?" She eyed Sami carefully as she slipped her phone into the pocket of Happy's hoodie she was currently wearing. "I was in the middle of a serious game."

Sami shook her head as she looked down at the brunette. "I wanna talk to you. It's about Juice. I think I really fucked it up with him last night. He didn't even come home…"

The brunette chuckled. "Yeah, he didn't go home because he was having the time of his life and could barely walk a straight line let alone make it to the house in one piece. There was also no one sober enough to take him." She shrugged as she looked up at Sami. "You also fucked up with trying to be his mom and control how many drinks he was having. Juice wanted to cut loose and have fun. He made it to full patch, it was a moment he busted his ass for and you wanted to kinda dull that. You as his whatever it is you are should've been celebrating just as hard as he was. You didn't have to drink as much but you could've been supportive and had fun instead of scolding him about shit."

"I know it was a time for celebration but I just wanted him to remember it." Sami dropped onto the sofa next to Aries. "I need to do something to make it up to him. I don't want him to stay mad at me for last night."

"I have no clue why you're trying to confide in me with this. I do not get involved with other people's relationships. I stay in my own lane." Aries nodded as she pulled her phone back out. "I'm just here at the clubhouse, trying to get in some face time, so these critters really know that I'm with Happy and I plan to stay with him."

Sami turned her body to look at Aries. "Please, I need your help! I want to make it up to him! Plus, you've gotten involved with Everly and Gage. Why am I any different?"

She dragged a hand down her face and shook her head. "Because, I'm going to make this crystal clear. Everly is a good friend of mine. She was the only one in the clubhouse that was nice to me when I turned up one night on Happy's arm. She didn't give me a nasty or catty look. She was nice so in return I'm nice to her. You, on the other hand, you got me and my boyfriend _arrested_ because you lick the balls of the law."

"Lick the balls of the law?" Sami scrunched up her face. "I apologized for that and explained to you that I think that people should face their consequences. Plus, the cops said your boyfriend was missing."

"Yes. Like you're right there between the legs of the law, licking it's balls. It just means that you'd do anything to make sure your ass didn't' get into any trouble. For the record, the guy they asked about was my _abusive ex boyfriend_. He put his hands on me repeatedly and even did it again when he broke into my house and smacked me around. I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not the biggest. Good riddance to that fucker. I hope wherever he ran off to he plans to stay there." Aries trailed her fingers through her hair. "I think you can figure out how to apologize to him on your own."

"I can see why you don't like me but Juice is your best friend, help me out so he can be happy." Sami nodded. "Please?"

She rolled her eyes. "He's my best friend. I love him to death but I'm still not going to help him out because I don't trust you. I gave you another chance to prove yourself but you decided to try to police Juice and his celebration. I think you need to just figure it out on your own."

Sami stood up from the sofa and shook her head as she glared down at Aries. "Ok, first of all women should stick together, secondly you don't have to be such a fucking bitch all the fucking time, it's alright to be nice." She crossed her arms. "I don't see why any of them put up with you."

"Excuse me?" Aries stood up and looked at the brunette. "Hey, I take fucking offense to that. I'm not a bitch all the time. Don't mistake my assertive personality or attitude for being a bitch. If I were a bitch you would fucking know it. I also don't need to be nice to you Sami, if I don't trust you then I don't fucking trust you! That's not my fault! I'm an amazing judge of character and something about you is off to me. Something about you doesn't fucking add the fuck up. I don't _trust_ you! I don't think Juice should either and I think the club should watch their backs. You scream 'just out of the academy and on my first undercover assignment'." She flipped her hair and poked Sami's forehead. "I'm on to you bitch."

"You don't scare me." Sami pushed at Aries' shoulders. "Not one bit."

"Not trying to scare you." The brunette rolled her eyes as she stared at the woman. "But, I would suggest against you putting your hands on me again."

"What're you gonna do? Huh?" Sami pushed Aries again and smirked. "Gonna flip your hair and roll your eyes some more?"

Aries let out a slow breath before she sent her fist into Sami's face. "Nope. No hair flips, no eye rolling, just a fist to your fucking face." She shrugged as she watched the brunette hold her face. "What? Wasn't prepared for that? I'm from Queens, I can hold my own and I really don't like when people think they can just push me around."

"Relax!" Casper wrapped his arms around Aries' waist and pulled her to him. "I stop looking for one minute and you punch her? I promised Happy that I wouldn't let a fight happen without him being here to make sure you were good." He shook his head as he lifted her up and started walking away from Sami. "Nice hit though, her nose is broken for sure."

"I fucking hate her." She shook free of Casper's grasp and started back towards Sami, only to be stopped by the man gripping the hood of her hoodie. "Ok, don't fucking choke me. I need to live out my life."

"Then relax." He pulled her back to him, locking her in tighter. "She's still gonna be here later. Relax."

Aries shook her head. "I'm relaxed. I hate her so much. Stupid ass bitch. She wants to see me be a bitch then I'll show her how big of a bitch I can be."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey Rocky." Happy smirked down at his girlfriend as he lifted her legs and dropped down onto the plush leather sofa. "Casper told me you socked Sami after she pushed you. What happened?"

Aries opened one eye to look at the man before closing it back and shrugging. "She annoyed me. She expected me to help her fix shit between her and Juice. I told her that I didn't trust her and that I wouldn't help so she could figure it out herself…" She shook her head. "She got mad, called me a bitch and I decided I'd show her my bitchy side but I didn't get to because Casper stepped in after I got one hit in."

"I thought I told you to stay out of trouble." He chuckled and shook his head as he grabbed her hands and pulled her into a sitting position before pulling her onto his lap. "I just wanted you to behave until I got here, then I would've had some fun watching my girl kick some ass."

She rolled her eyes as she rested against his chest, her eyes trained on Juice and Sami as they spoke in the corner of the room. "I think she's an undercover cop. I know that sounds insane but when I brought it up, she got quiet and defensive. Didn't even try to laugh the accusation off Happy… If someone called me an officer, I probably would've laughed it off and turned it into some joke, not go quiet then proceed to talk shit and push."

"Like I said a few times before, we have our eyes on her. Alright? Let it go, you don't need to worry about her." Happy shook his head as he turned the beauty's face to look at him. "Hey, hey, look at me and promise that you'll just keep your distance from her."

Aries nodded slowly as she made eye contact with Happy. "Fine, fine. I promise I will keep my distance and not go near her again." She kissed his lips and smiled. "How was your club stuff? Was it fun?"

"It was fun." He nodded as he kissed her temple and smirked. "It's always fun for me though."

"Uh oh. I think Juice just broke up with psycho Sami." Aries shook her head as she watched the brunette rush out of the clubhouse wiping at her face. "That can't be good at all… I was also thinking about something Hap. We need to talk about you doing another tattoo for me."

Happy nodded. "What do you want now? Another siren? Maybe a turtle? A mermaid?"

"Haha." She rolled her eyes as she bit back a smile. "No, no. Nothing sea related this time babe. Also, you know you love me so you'd be good with whatever idea I had as long as it was executed nicely."

"I can't complain." He shook his head and smiled before turning his gaze on Juice who was now sitting across from them. "What's wrong?"

Juice shrugged as he looked at the couple. "I told Sami that I wanted some space. She freaked out about it and started crying before running off."

"Well, good for you." Aries smiled at her best friend. "You can't keep her around Juice. She's literally done nothing to better you."

"I know." Juice nodded. "You gave her two black eyes and a broken nose."

"Good, she's lucky Casper stepped in, otherwise it would've been me bashing her smug ass face in. _Don't be a bitch_." The brunette scoffed. "I know I have a strong personality but I'm never a bitch unless the situation calls for me to be one."

"You were just terrible." He chuckled. "She also made it sound like you just up and attacked her after she asked for your help."

"Lying skank ass bitch." Aries shook her head. "She asked me for help. I told her no because I'm not her friend and I don't trust her. Then she went on this small rant about me being a bitch and how I shouldn't be one. Then I raised my voice slightly and she ended up pushing me so I punched her in the face. I was going to do it again but Casper stopped me."

"Just gonna get her all revved up." Happy shook his head. "Let's just say that Sami got what she deserved for calling Aries a bitch and expecting her not to hit back. You also did the right thing by putting space between you and Sami. She gives off the psycho vibe, so I'd sleep with one eye open and gun in my hand if I were you. She seems like the type to sneak into your room and try to kill you for breaking her heart even though you two have been together like two months and shit."

Juice chuckled and shook his head. "She's not a psycho Happy. She's gonna get over it. We weren't really together that long. Last night she was annoying with her trying to police my behavior. I didn't appreciate that shit at all. I wanted her to be as happy and excited for me as the rest of you were but instead she got all pissy faced and stomped out of the clubhouse."

Aries smiled. "You can sleep in the main house with us tonight. Just in case she is crazy. We don't want you going out in your sleep by the hands of Sami. You should at least go out doing what you love, jacking off to a porn movie."

"I hate you so much right now." Juice glared at his best friend before smiling at her. "If it'll make you two happy, I will sleep in the main house. I have to go run some tests on the computers. I'll be around. Let me know before you leave."

Happy nodded as he watched Juice move away from the sitting area. "So now we're protecting him from an evil ex?"

"Pretty much." Aries nodded as she laced her fingers with Happy's. "It's just a waiting game now… I know she'll try something."

* * *

 **AN: Thanks so much for the feedback on the last chapter. You all know I always appreciate it. Sorry for the delayed update. I actually edited this chapter down a whole lot because of a new outline I made for this story. So continue to bear with me while I get some new updates written so I can update this story even more often. :)  
**


	29. Uncle Juice

Juice shook his head as he watched Happy and Aries stare each other down. Each of them giving the most intense glare he had ever seen. He couldn't help but smile to himself. Happy was perfect for Aries and Aries was perfect for Happy. It was a match made in some fucking up part of reality. The overly sassy brunette and the mean abrasive man, coming together to make a couple that looked more deathly than death itself. "You guys are so immature. A staring contest, really?"

"Hey, don't knock it til you try it Juice." Aries smirked as she kept her gaze on her boyfriend. "We've been at this for ten minutes and I have every intention of winning this round." She nodded as she tapped her nails on the table. "This is my game to win."

Happy shook his head. "Don't listen to her, she's lying." He reached forward and flicked the brunette's ear. "She's going to lose. She can't beat me in this game. You wanna tell us why you're watching us and not at the bar drinking? Don't tell me you're one of those guys that let's a break up change up his whole routine. So, what she's the bartender, get a fucking drink and enjoy yourself Juice."

"I'm not in the mood to drink. I thought I'd hang out with the two of you, maybe tempt you into some pool, maybe even some poker." He dropped the chair beside Aries and pulled on the ends of her hair, watching her blink. "There, it's over. Pay attention to me."

Aries turned her fiery gaze on her best friend and shook her head. "I can't believe you just made me lose! We're supposed to be friends. You're not supposed to work against me Juan. Together. You know, that's what friends are for."

"We're brothers, so he had to help me win." Happy smirked at his girlfriend. "If you want to play poker, go find a deck of cards and the chips."

"Alright, I'll be right back." Juice stood up from his chair. "Don't leave."

The brunette shook her head. "I feel so bad for him. He has no idea what to do with himself. He's never been good with breakups. He turns into the most awkward human to ever live."

Happy shook his head and shrugged. "He'll find a place to put all that energy into."

"I hope so." Aries smiled. "I hope you both now that I'm going to kick your asses in poker. I have the best poker face ever." She nodded as she set her phone onto the table. "I'm not going to show any mercy whatsoever. I'm gonna take all your money and not feel bad when I'm spending it on pizza and candy."

"You're like a kid sometimes." Happy leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the brunette's lips and smiled. "Pizza and candy? You're ridiculous. If you win any money then you should at least treat me to dinner and a movie or something."

She ran her hands over his head and smirked. "I'll treat you. I'll treat you really well baby. You know that." She traced the outline of his lips with the tip of her tongue before pulling away. "I will make you feel amazing later tonight."

He nodded slowly as he studied her carefully. "This poker game better be a quick one, I swear it needs to be a quick one."

"It'll be quick, just ya know let me win." Aries nodded eagerly and grinned at her boyfriend. "Here he comes… Juice! Juice! Juice!"

"Aries! Aries! Aries!" Juice chuckled as he dropped the deck of cards and poker chips onto the table and smiled at the couple. "You two ready to lose?"

"Lose?" Aries shook her head. "No way. I'm not losing." She started shuffling the deck. "I'm winning. I don't even care if we're playing for pennies, you know I'm competitive as fuck and you both are going down."

"You two need to just calm it down." Happy grabbed the deck and started to deal out the cards. "I'm going to win."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Well, boys it was a pleasure taking all your money from you." Aries smirked as she folded the bills in half and stuffed them into her bra. "Juice may hustle in pool but poker has always been my wheelhouse." She stood up from the table and stretched her hands above her hand. "I'm going to tinkle."

Juice shook his head, watching the brunette leave the room before he looked at Happy. "I didn't want to say anything around her because she would just throw it in my face." He ran his hands over his head and sighed. "Sami, is insane. She called me twenty times last night, each voicemail is of her crying."

Happy looked at the younger man and laughed. "Well, I can't really say shit about it." He shrugged as he slipped the deck of cards back into the cardboard sleeve. "I think you need to chuck the phone and get a burner. Just give Aries the number, switch it out every month. It's easier that way." He tapped on the phone that was sitting on the table. "Leave these things for Aries to play around with. You're a Son now, you don't need your personal phone falling into the hands of the wrong person."

He nodded slowly. "I'll switch phones." He picked up Aries' phone and started to scroll through it before Happy snatched it out of his hands. "What was that for?"

"You can't just go through her phone." He shook his head as he slipped the phone into his pocket and smirked. "You good here? Or do I need to stay here and play bodyguard because Sami might attack you?"

"Nah man." Juice shook his head. "I'm good here."

"Scream if you need me." Happy patted Juice's back as he stood up from the table and started towards the bathroom, only to feel himself get slammed into the wall. "Someone's aggressive tonight."

"Couldn't help myself. That was probably the only time I was going to be able to overpower you babe." Aries slid her hands up his shirt and smirked up at him. "I'm still going to treat you to something nice since I took all of your money."

He shrugged as he dropped his large hands to her hips and smirked back at her. "I just came back here to make sure you didn't fall in. Your best friend out there needs someone to talk to, so I'm gonna put my shit aside and let him talk my ear off." He bent his head down and caught the brunette's lips in a rough kiss as his hands migrated to her ass and squeezed it roughly. "You're going to have to wait a little longer."

"What? You're spending time with your bro instead of being between my thighs right now?" She nodded as she trailed her nails over his abs and smiled. "I can handle that. Be cuddly and cute with your best friend."

Happy shrugged as he lifted his girlfriend off her feet and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. "Stop being a jealous little thing. I'll come find you when I'm done being a brother." He shook his head. "Gotta admit, this little pouty thing you're doing is pretty cute." He tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth. "You know I'll take care of you later."

"I know it is." Aries smiled. "Go, go be with your brother because if you keep doing what you're doing. I'm just gonna wrap myself around you like a little monkey and not let go."

He rolled his eyes as he bit back a smile, lowering the brunette to her feet before pressing a kiss to her lips. "I'll be home later tonight. You don't have to worry." He winked at her before backing out of the hallway and heading back to the table where Juice was still sitting and moping at. "Moping ain't gonna do shit for you." He dropped back to his seat and shrugged. "Let's get the drinks coming. We can have Indy serve us and not that crazy ex of yours."

Juice nodded as he looked up at Happy. "That was really a quickie…"

Happy narrowed his eyes at the man and shrugged. "All I did was tell her that she was going to have to wait until later. She attacked me in the hallway." He chuckled. "That woman is just full of surprises."

"Let's get some drinks and stop this love fest." Juice rolled his eyes. "I'm still waiting for you two to slip up and tell me that you're gonna have a kid."

The man shook his head. "A kid? I don't think so. You'll be a dad before that happens." Happy shrugged as he held up his arm. "Indy, bring us some drinks please and keep them coming!"

 **SOA**

Aries shook her head as she walked into her house, kicking off her heels as she started shedding her clothes. Stopping only at the sound of Happy groaning from the sofa. He was exactly where he was when he and Juice came stumbling into the house twelve hours ago. Drunk off their asses. "Nice to see you too sunshine." She rolled her eyes as she moved to him, pulling his boots off his feet before moving to Juice and doing the same thing. "Drunks."

"Not drunks." Juice grumbled as he sat up and looked at the half dressed brunette. "You going to work?"

"No." She shook her head. "I'm coming home from work. You two have been asleep in here for over twelve hours." She shrugged. "It's amazing huh?"

"What?" He shook his head as he rubbed his eyes. "Twelve hours?" He looked around the room and nodded. Remembering that it was light out when he got here but now it was completely dark. Night time. "You just let us sleep?"

"Hey, you two are grown ass men." She shrugged. "Plus, I know not to wake up drunks. Especially not Happy." She crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at her best friend. "I ordered take out, it should be here in a few minutes, I ordered it on my way home from work. I need to take a shower and change into some different clothes. Do not touch my chicken teriyaki and chow mein. I will kill you both if you do. The other food is fair game though."

Juice nodded as he watched his best friend carefully. "You look pale. You coming down with something?"

"Yeah. Risks of hocking medicine to clinics." Aries shrugged. "Encountering sick people. I'm pretty sure I'm incubating a strain of the flu." She trailed her fingers through her hair as she picked up her purse and forgotten articles of clothing. "Cash for the food is in the envelope by the door. The purple one. Don't be stingy like Hap, tip the kid well. He's always giving me extra fortune cookies."

"I'll tip him." Juice smiled at the brunette. "Keep your germs to yourself though. You know I hate getting sick." He watched her move out of the living room before he walked over to the sofa Happy was laying on. "Wake up." He nudged the man with his foot and smirked as Happy swatted at him. "I think Aries is pregnant!"

"What?" Happy shot up and shook his head. "Who is pregnant?"

"Aries." Juice flashed the man a goofy grin and nodded his head. "She looks pale, is taking a shower, is getting a little chubby." He shrugged. "She says flu but I think you knocked her up man."

Happy rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands and shook his head. "She's not pregnant. I'm sure of that. We're careful." He looked away as he heard the sound of the doorbell. "Did she order Chinese again?"

"Yeah." Juice nodded as he moved out of the living room and into the short entryway, digging through the envelope before opening the door and smiling at the delivery guy. "Here you, go keep the change."

The young man nodded as he passed Juice the food. "Thanks man. Tell Aries I threw in some extra cookies and egg rolls." He smiled. "See ya next time man. It's about time she got a man that knows how to tip."

"Stop with the stupid smirk. Aries isn't pregnant. If she says she's sick with the flu then that's what it is." Happy snatched the food from Juice before moving into the kitchen. "You know not to touch her food, right?"

"I think she's pregnant…" Juice trailed off as he heard the shower turn off. "When has she ever come home from work and taken a shower? She's a late night shower person. I've only ever seen her take showers when she got dirty and needed to."

Happy shook his head again as he set his girlfriend's food off to the side. "She's not pregnant."

Juice shrugged. "Would it be the end of the world if she were? You'd have to be somewhat happy if she were…"

"It wouldn't be the end of the world." Happy shrugged. "But she's not so we don't have to talk about this topic right now. We will bring it back up when she actually is."

"Actually is what?" Aries looked between the two men as she finished braiding her damp her back off her face. "Awesome, extra egg rolls." She lifted herself onto the counter and picked up her container of food. "I'm happy that I made it out in time. Still piping hot."

"Juice thinks you're pregnant." Happy shook his head. "I told him you're not pregnant right now."

"Oh." Aries smirked at Juice. "Is it because I put on some weight? So I gain five pounds and I must be knocked up?"

"Yes." Juice nodded. "It's ok, you can tell us if you are Ari. We'll raise the baby together. He'll have two ok parents and an awesome uncle Juice."

She laughed and shook her head. "Let's calm it down Juice." She rolled her eyes. "I don't know about the awesome uncle thing but you know in the future, if Happy and I do decide to have children, we will let you know first if we get pregnant."

"So, you're really just sick with the flu?" Juice frowned. "I was hoping it was a baby on board."

"The last thing Happy needs to worry about when he's on a run or handling club business is a kid. A family is going to make him more vulnerable to enemies." Aries winked at her boyfriend. "Let's just relax on the baby front and wait for Sami to pop up in two weeks claiming she's pregnant with your kid Juice."

"Whoa!" Juice shook his head. "Don't jinx me with that Aries, that is so not cool." He flicked her nose with his finger. "If she tries to say she's pregnant by me, I will go back to Queens and bring your mom out here to beat her ass. Your mom is cutthroat."

"This is not the first time Juice has gotten involved with a psycho. When we were sixteen, he dated this girl that he broke up with. Two weeks later she came to the apartments saying she was pregnant and my mom chased her for six blocks with a broom as she yelled in Spanish." The brunette shook her head. "The girl was lying but my mom still beat her ass with a broom for lying about a baby."

Happy chuckled and shook his head. "You two are a mess. Like a soap opera my ma used to watch when I was growing up. That's who you two remind me of." He squeezed Aries' thigh and stood up from his stool. "I need to grab a shower, I feel gross." He kissed the brunette and smiled. "Don't let him put any baby ideas in your head."

Aries nodded as she watched her boyfriend walk out of the kitchen before she narrowed her eyes at Juice. "I am still mad at you for assuming I'm knocked up because of weight gain. I'm offended. A woman is allowed to gain weight without being pregnant." She poked his forehead with her chopsticks. "When you finish eating, you need to take a shower too. You smell like a distillery."

"Sick, weight gain, irritability." Juice smirked. "All signs are leading to you being pregnant… Don't deny it." He shrugged as he picked up his takeout containers. "Just see a doctor or pee on a stick. Sooner you know, the sooner you can pick how you want to deal with it."

* * *

 **AN: Hiiii, thanks for all the continued support on this story. It means a lot to me, it really does. I also hoped you enjoyed this update and I hope to update this again over the weekend.  
**


	30. Heartfelt

"Happy." Aries crawled back into bed, snuggling up to her boyfriend as she shuddered at the cold that had enveloped her on her short walk to the bathroom. "Are you awake? I'm not sleepy at all babe."

Happy groaned as he wrapped an arm around the brunette, his large hand moving to her mouth. "Try to sleep. I told you not to drink that damn soda at dinner." He shook his head and yawned. "Maybe next time you'll actually listen to me huh?"

She rolled her eyes, moving out of his embrace to lay on top of him. "I should've have listened but the soda was amazing. I never really drink it so I forgot how much of effect caffeine has on me." She folded her arms underneath her head and sighed as she looked up at him. "You know how Juice was going on and on about me being pregnant a few nights ago?"

He nodded, his eyes on the brunette as he sat up slowly. Giving her every ounce of his attention as his hand moved to her stomach protectively. "Was he right? Are you pregnant Aries?" He studied her facial expression, waiting for her to answer. "Are you?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes." She looked away from him before moving off of him and sighing. "I'm sorry…"

He stood up, catching her smaller hand in his larger one as he stopped her from moving any further away from him. "How long have you known? Why are you apologizing to me Aries?"

"I just took a test, when I went to the bathroom." She shrugged. "Because this isn't what you wanted to happen right now. It wasn't supposed to be this soon. You said it yourself, we haven't been together that long."

He nodded as he pulled her into a hug. "It's alright. It's not the end of the world. What do you want to do about it Aries? Keep it, get rid of it… I haven't been in this situation since I was a kid. That girl, she didn't even tell me she was pregnant until after she already got rid of it."

Aries looked up at him. "I want to keep it. I'm pro-choice but I can't see myself having an abortion." She hugged herself as she backed up from him and sighed. "I have to go to the doctor, to see how far along I am but I do want you to come with me. I know we have no fucking clue on how to be parents but I want to figure this all out with you Happy. I want to do this with you."

"I'm going to be here for you." Happy pulled the brunette into a hug once more before kissing her forehead tenderly. "I want to be here for you. Just tell me about the doctor appointment ahead of time please. I have to schedule it around club shit but I'll make time for it. For every single one."

"I want to keep this between us for a little while." Aries smiled up at the man. "I want to this to be our secret and we can decide when to tell everyone. Especially dumb dumb Juice. I honestly thought I was just getting fat as hell. That's it." She laughed and shook her head as she wrapped her arms back around the man. "I had gone to the doctor too. She told me it was the stomach flu. If I would've have taken the medicine she prescribed me, it could've been bad…"

He moved to the bed and dropped down on it, looking at the beauty before smiling. "You're knocked up. I blame all those quickies we had when we both forgot about protection. Now, we have to get our shit together and figure this all out." He nodded slowly. "It'll be nothing but a clusterfuck, an adventure, trying to figure it all out."

"Juice isn't going to let us live this down." She chuckled and shook her head. "He's going to eat this shit up. _Awesome Uncle Juice_." She rolled her eyes as she rested her hand on his side and smirked. "I'm not even sure I want to tell him. He's going to be insane, he's going to be more excited than we are. Just wait for it."

He laughed as he tucked Aries' hair behind her ears and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to be honest right now. I'm fucking terrified of this. I have no clue how to be a dad. Mine skipped out when I was a kid…"

"I have a mom but that doesn't mean I'm going to be any good at this shit. We just have to figure it out along the way." Aries kissed Happy's full lips and smiled. "We're going to be amazing parents, I'm serious about this shit." She nodded eagerly. "We're going to just do it all by trial and error."

"We're not adopting a puppy, if we make one big error, the kid could be fucked up for life or even die. So, we do the basics and add on to them. Love, care, food, housing, talking to the baby. All that type of shit." He smiled. "Then we can pretty much take it from there. This is going to be good for us all. All three of us."

"I'm just nervous about it. I'm thankful that I have my mom, sister and Juice's mom to ask for advice." She grinned. "We'll figure this out. We're already going to be automatically better than what our dads were. We just need to take cues from our moms. Except maybe the money hungry aspect of my mom but still." She chuckled softly. "We're going to kick ass with this."

Happy grinned. "I have to tell my mom about this. She's going to be excited to hear about getting a grandchild. She's been bugging me about giving her one since I entered my thirties." He shook his head as he ran a large hand over the brunette's still flat stomach. "Go to sleep though, you're pregnant. Sleep's important."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Stop it." Aries pushed the plate of food back to Happy and shook her head. "I'm stuffed. Stop trying to feed me your food too." She rolled her eyes. "I'm eating for two not twenty-two."

Happy shrugged as he looked at his girlfriend and smiled. "You sure you don't want more fries? They're your favorite. I'll even drizzle the ketchup over them like you do."

She shook her head again. "Stop it." She chuckled. "I'm full. If I eat anymore, I will be throwing up all over this table. If I were still hungry, I'd keep eating but I'm not." She tossed her hair over her shoulders and sighed. "I love you for being so concerned though baby. It's precious."

"I love you too." He nodded as he finished off the remainder of his fries. "I think you need to realize something though babe. I'm going to keep trying to fatten your tiny ass up. I want a fat baby, not one of those tiny little six pound things."

"Well, when I'm two hundred pounds and waddling around, I want you to remember that you did that to me." She laughed. "You're a fool. Let's get out of here, Sami just walked in and she's the last person I want to chance an encounter with today. I'm having a good day, I'm happy, I'm not bitchy, it's a good time for us."

The man stood up and nodded as he dropped a few bills to the table before holding his hand out for Aries and smiling. "We're going to keep this good day going. I do need to go to the clubhouse for a few hours for church." He kissed her temple before leading her out of the diner without incident. "I can't believe pretty soon you'll be putting a carseat into the back of this _cage_."

"You say that with such disdain." Aries unlocked her car and sighed. "I was thinking that I would trade it in, get a bigger Benz or something that's just simply kid friendly. I love this car so much but I want something that doesn't bring out my need for speed."

"I'll follow you back to the clubhouse. Make the appointment with the car dealership and I'll go with you. I don't need you getting ripped off." He bent down, kissing her lips before pulling away. "Don't try making that three minute drive into a thirty second one either Aries."

The brunette smirked. "I'd never do that. Nope, not me." She shook her head as she got into her car. "I'm gonna make the three minute drive into a five minute one." She nodded as she closed the door, watching her boyfriend mount his bike before she started her car and started to pull out of the parking lot.

Happy followed the black car, keeping close to her as she made good on her word about making the short trip into a longer one. He shook his head, smiling as he watched her back into her usual space next to Everly's beast of a truck.

"Hey Hap." Everly smiled at the man, watching him climb off his Dyna. "What's new? We haven't talked in awhile."

He looked at her and nodded slowly before pointing to her belly. "How far along are you now? Nothing's new. Same ol' shit, new day. I can't complain about it. Not at all."

"Five, almost six months." She beamed proudly as she rubbed her belly. "We're having a boy and I'm very excited about it. Gage is still being a damn asshole because I didn't get rid of it but he's slowly warming up to the idea. At least I think he is."

"I know you love him and shit but you deserve better than that." He shook his head as his dark gaze found his girlfriend. Sitting next to Gage. "But congrats on the boy. Can't wait to see him running around the clubhouse, raising hell just like you and Gage."

"So, you're saying that if Aries got pregnant, you wouldn't shove a wad of cash at her and try to get her to _handle_ it? You'd be supportive?" The blonde sighed as she looked up at her best friend and boyfriend. "He used to look at me like that before Aries showed up. I hated her from the moment she stepped into the clubhouse. It was like all the guys lost their sense and were acting like they never seen a woman before. I thought for sure, she was going to take Gage from me. Then I talked to her and now she's my best friend. I don't think I've ever said that out loud. That I felt like she was a threat to me and my relationship."

"Yeah, I'd support her and her decision." Happy nodded slowly. "I'd be there for her. I don't know shit about being a dad or raising a kid of my own but I've been around enough of them since joining the club. We'd figure it out." He shook his head. "You were really worried about Gage leaving you for Aries? He wouldn't have left you. He would've fucked her and stayed with you. That's all I'm going to say about that shit because you know what it's like around here. Your dad was a Son…"

Everly smiled. "He was the best Son. You know that." She nodded. "I miss him, ya know? He always told me to find a man outside of the club but I couldn't help it. He protested me being with Gage so much."

He shook his head. "I don't know why you're over here getting all sentimental and shit with me. I didn't know I looked like the type that you can just walk up and talk to." He chuckled. "Yeah, your dad was a great man. He helped me earn my top rocker, saw potential in me." He shrugged. "You should've listened but at the end of the day, you can't really help who you love."

"You're just a great listener. Any other guy would've found an excuse to leave already." She laughed. "Thanks Happy. Thanks for listening."

"Anytime." He nodded as he moved away from the blonde and straight towards his girlfriend, dropping next to her on the picnic table. "What was Gage over here talking your ear with? I had a nice heartfelt conversation with Everly. Do you know she thought she was going to lose you to Gage?"

"Gossiping ass man." Aries laughed and shook her head. "I didn't know that but it's kind of sad. Gage is sexy as hell, don't get me wrong, you're way better looking than him but I'm never going to be the type to mess with a man who has a girlfriend or wife. I know I'm a bit bitchy but I do actually have standards and morals."

Happy shrugged. "She just came up to me and started talking. I didn't try to get deep with her. I just let her talk because it seemed like she needed to." He kissed her cheek. "I have to go into church but I'll see you when I get out." He stood up, stretching his arms above his head before leaning back down and pressing a kiss to the brunette's forehead. "Go hug on your best friend Everly… I'll find you when it's over."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"That's absolute fucking bullshit." Happy growled as he looked back at Gage and Kicker. "That's bullshit! You're not even going to let me get a say in this shit? You're just going to hand me my papers and tell me where I'm needed in a week?"

Kicker shook his head as he looked at the angry man before him. "It's what's best for the club and all the charters as a whole. The boys in Charming need someone and they want you and Juice. That's the mother charter, we do what we can to offer up our support. Don't make this shit big. I remember when you cared more about the club than a relationship."

"It's not about Aries. This shit has _nothing_ to do with her. I would've liked a little heads up instead of just being handed transfer papers." Happy shook his head. "You know that this club is my fucking life and I put it before everything else! But Charming? I'm not even being given the option to go Nomads here man…"

"Clay and Jax want you. So, you're going." Kicker tapped the gavel. "It's final. You're down there in two weeks time. You and Juice."

"Fuck this!" Happy kicked open the doors of the chapel and stalked out, his hands balled into fists as he easily stormed out of the clubhouse, ignoring his girlfriend calling his name. He couldn't believe this shit. He couldn't believe his luck. He just found out his girlfriend was pregnant and now he was being shipped off to California. "Fucking bullshit…" He rasped as he pulled on his helmet before mounting his Dyna, still ignoring Aries as he pulled off. Headed for the only place he knew he could clear his head.

* * *

 **AN: Hiiii loves. I want to thank you all for the feedback last chapter. I enjoyed reading it all. So, let me know your thoughts about this chapter.**


	31. Darlin'

Aries slowly paced her bedroom floor, her hands on her stomach as she listened to the shower water turn off and the stall door slide open. She was waiting for her boyfriend. The one who had stormed off nearly three days ago. The one who disappeared and didn't even have the courtesy to let her know he was ok and she didn't have to worry. Nope, she had spent those three days sick, tired and worried out of her mind over Happy's whereabouts. She had asked around the clubhouse but none of the Sons had decided to speak up, none of them told her what had gotten the man so riled up that he needed to go into hiding.

Hell, she couldn't even get an answer from her own best friend. Instead she got a half-hearted smile and a pat on the shoulders. A silly sentiment that was supposed to keep her calm but in all honesty had the opposite effect. She knew there was something big. There had to be something big to have everyone keeping their mouths shut. She had to figure it out, get to the bottom of it. She sighed, watching Happy emerge from the bathroom, a black towel hanging loosely around his hips. "Happy, where the fuck have you been for the last three days?"

Happy looked at the brunette, his dark eyes bouncing between her stomach and her face as he tried to find the correct words to put her at ease. To let her know that he hadn't fled because of her being pregnant but because of how he was being screwed over by his club, the club he had devoted years to. "I went to see my mom. I had to clear my head. It went from a one hour ride to a trip to California to visit her. I'm sorry."

She nodded slowly as she moved closer to him, her hand coming up instinctively as she landed a sound smack to the man's face. "I was fucking worried about you Happy! You couldn't have at least answered a text or picked up your phone?" She shook her head as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at the man. "I spent _three_ fucking days worried sick about you! I couldn't even get answers from your club as why you were so pissed off!"

He sighed as he looked down at the upset beauty and furrowed his brow. "I'm sorry Aries. I shouldn't have left the way I did but I did and there's nothing I can do to change that shit now. I don't know what you want me to do right now baby." He reached forward, pulling the brunette into an embrace as he trailed his fingers up and down her bare back before sighing once again. "They gave me and Juice transfer papers. They're sending us to Charming and we have no say in it. We have a week or so before we need to be down there. I'm sorry babe."

"Wait, what?" Aries pulled away and looked up at her boyfriend, worry engraved in her features as she scanned his face. "Charming? I thought that was a no go. I thought that wasn't happening Happy… Why you and Juice? Why can't they take Kozik and James? Why does it need to be the two of you?"

Happy shrugged as he pulled her back into a hug in an attempt to ease her worries. "I think they want me but I already said I wasn't going to leave without Juice. So, they asked for us both and Kicker and Gage signed off on it. We didn't even know this shit was coming. It was a real blindside. I'm sorry Aries. I really am."

"Stop it. I'm going with you." She mumbled against his bare chest as she wrapped her arms around him. "I don't care about work or this house. I'm going with you. I don't want to go through this pregnancy alone. I especially don't want to raise a child in Tacoma when their dad is in Charming. I'm going with you."

"Are you sure?" He pulled away to look down at her. "I don't want you giving up what you've worked for to move with me. I don't want you to give it up…"

"I'm positive." Aries nodded. "I don't care about work… I care about keeping my little family together. You, me, baby and Uncle Juice." She smiled. "I just want you to know that nothing is going to change my mind. I'm making this move with the both of you. It's the final decision. Just find an apartment there or something and I'll be there babe. It doesn't have to be something spectacular, it just needs to keep me and the baby safe until I sell this place and can buy one in Charming."

"You know I love you right?" He lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he let the towel from his body as he moved to the bed, gently laying the brunette down on her back as he position himself between her legs. "You know, I fucking missed you. I should've called. I'm sorry that I didn't." He ran his fingers over her collarbones before starting to place soft kisses down the column of her neck as his left hand moved between their bodies, easily finding her womanhood.

She nodded as she draped her leg loosely over Happy's body and shuddered as she felt him trail a finger through her folds. "I shouldn't even be letting you do this right now… Not after taking off and having me worry out of my mind." She shook her head as he breathing hitched as she felt him push a finger into her. "Fuck…"

"You want it just as much as I do." He caught her lips in a kiss as he continued to thrust his finger in and out of her slowly. Driving the brunette into a bliss filled frenzy. "You always want it, that's why you're knocked up babe."

The woman rolled her eyes as she licked her boyfriend's lips. "Fuck me… Don't play with me Happy. If you want me, then just fuck me."

His dark eyes fell on her face and he gave her a single nod as he directed his cock to her center, pushing in roughly. He didn't need to be told twice, if his girl wanted to be fucked, he was going to give her exactly what she wanted. "I always give you what you want baby…" He moved against her, his fingers lacing with hers as he pinned her arms above her head.

"Shit." She murmured against his neck. "It's so damn perfect." She sighed as she wrapped her legs tightly around his body, moving with him in perfect synchrony. "Love you. Love this. Love us…"

He nodded, picking his pace up as he started to slam into the brunette, his lips finding hers. "You're perfect." He looked down at her, his dark orbs never leaving her face as he let out a dissatisfied groan at the sound of pounding on the front door, followed by the doorbell ringing. "You have to be fucking with me right now…"

Aries shook her head. "Ignore it, maybe they'll go the fuck away Happy."

He shook his head as the knocking got louder. "I think it's possibly the club…" He pulled out of the brunette and sighed before kissing her lips. "I'm sorry baby. I really am." He rubbed his face as he watched her sit up. "Let me send them away."

"Babe." The brunette huffed as she crawled off the bed and grabbed a shirt from Happy's dresser and pulled it on before tossing him boxers and a pair of black sweats. "I can't believe this shit. Your brothers are fucking cockblockers." She trailed her fingers through her curly hair and shook her head. "I love you."

Happy chuckled as he pressed a kiss to his girlfriend's head. "Come on, let's go see what idiots are at the door." He wrapped an arm around her and sighed as they walked out of their bedroom and to the front door, pulling it open without even bothering to look. "Oh, of course it's Kozik, Jimmy and Casper."

"We've been looking all over Tacoma for your ass Happy!" Kozik stalked into the house. "Where did you go!?"

"Had to think, went to check on my Ma." He shrugged. "It's not a big deal. I'm home now."

Kozik nodded as he looked between the couple before laughing. "We interrupted your welcome home?"

"You owe me a beer." Casper shook his head. "Hey doll face." He flashed Aries a sinister smile.

Aries smiled back at the man. "Hey Casper. How are you?"

"Good, good." He nodded. "You need to introduce her to Tig. He'd freak out over her face."

"What do you shit heads actually want? What's happening that you're beating down our front door at this time?" Happy crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes narrowed at the trio. "One of you need to talk."

"We have the Charming boys at the clubhouse." Kozik shrugged his shoulders. "Thought we'd let you know. They've already talked to Juice so they're wanting to talk with you now about the big transfer and your feelings on it."

"He's doing it. We're doing it." Aries looked up at Kozik as she crossed her arms over her chest. "It's as simple as that. Ok?"

"Feisty." Kozik chuckled. "Calm your little killer chihuahua down Hap."

"Did you just call me a _chihuahua_?" The brunette rolled her eyes. "You deal with them. I'm going to make a snack then head to bed."

Happy nodded as he watched his girlfriend walk out of the room before he turned around and smacked his friend upside the head. "I need you to not piss off my girlfriend. She was already pissed off enough with me being gone three days, you don't need to fucking add onto her level annoyance."

"I was fucking with her." Kozik shrugged. "In all realness, you need to get dressed, come to the clubhouse and just talk with Clay and Jax." He smirked. "Don't hit me for saying this shit but Aries is looking better these days. She was sexy before but now she has a little extra ass and I love it."

"Watch it." The man placed a hand on his best friend's chest. "Keep your eyes elsewhere and my girl out of your thoughts." He shook his head. "Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"We look forward to having you on at the table." Jax smiled at Happy as they walked out of the chapel. "I know it's happening fast but we need you down their brotha."

Happy nodded slowly. "It's alright, I just would've liked a heads up about that shit. I came into church and was handed my walking papers basically." He shrugged. "It'll be an honor to take a seat at the redwood."

"Good, good. How's your girl feeling about it?" He looked around the clubhouse, easily spotting Aries talking to his mom. "Uh oh, Gemma's getting her hooks into your old lady Hap."

"She's on board with it." Happy shrugged. "That's going to be a showdown eventually, the eye rolls, the hair flipping the scoffing. They're either going to be best friends or enemies." He huckled and shook his head. "She's down for the move. I didn't think she'd be but I'm glad that she is."

"Gemma will love her, she likes the ones who won't take shit. They just need to fear her a bit and recognize her as _Queen_." Jax shook his head. "Can't wait to have you in Charming. It'll be a fun time. I promise you that much."

"Can't wait." Happy rasped as he watched Aries walk towards him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Aries shrugged as she looked between the men. "I think Gemma is pretty cool. A little scary but cool nonetheless."

"Jax." Jax smiled at Aries. "You remember me right?"

"How could I forget a pretty blonde?" Aries chuckled. "I'd reintroduce myself but it's pretty hard to forget a woman like me." She smirked as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I was actually walking over here to tell you that I'm going to head into work, get my notice put in and see what I can do about a transfer."

"Or you could do that tomorrow and just enjoy hanging out with most of your soon to be family." Jax draped his arm over the brunette's shoulders and flashed her a lopsided grin. "You're going to love California. Charming is a nice town too."

"Town?" She cocked an eyebrow at the man. "How small is this town?"

"Not too small." He shrugged. "Has more action than Tacoma does. We have a diner too, some fun people. The occasional drive by and blood war."

"Oh great." Aries chuckled softly. "This is going to be amazing huh?"

"Yeah, darlin' it is." Jax laughed.

"Oh darlin'." She shook her head. "You're a mess. Happy, I think I found myself a back up Juice."

Happy covered his face and laughed. "Ha, you're Juice's backup Jax." He shrugged as he pulled the brunette away from the man. "You're not going to be in love with Charming at first. It's stuck in the fifties. Think Leave it to Beaver or Andy Griffith."

"Ew." The brunette rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and sighed. "It'll be a good place to you know what though." She looked up at him and smiled. "I really need a burger right now."

"I'll get you one after I show face a little bit longer." He pulled her out of the clubhouse and towards the corner of the lot, his hand on her stomach as he looked down at her. "We need to make sure that you are good to go. I was thinking we'd take a drive down soon, before I have to officially be down there so we can find a spot."

"That's good with me." She nodded. "We can do it that way. It doesn't have to be a big place, an apartment would do nicely. Two bedrooms, we don't have to have Juice living with us. He can stay at the clubhouse right?"

Happy nodded slowly and smiled. "Yeah, he can stay at the clubhouse. There are rooms there." He kissed her lips and sighed. "I really don't want you to hangout around the clubhouse too much longer. Too much smoke and shit going around. It's bad for the both of you."

She smiled as she squeezed him. "I'll go home soon. I promise. Just let me hug on you a little longer before I have to head home. I'll probably start packing up a few things for our little trip to Charming."

"I hope you're prepared for the twelve hour drive with me." He chuckled as he hugged her tightly. "I love you babe."

"I love you too and I'm prepared for the drive. We are after all going to be spending our lives together now that we managed to create a small human." Aries laughed. "It'll be a fun time. I really hope we have a daughter."

Happy shrugged. "We can wish for a son." He nodded eagerly. "Keep the daughter thing out of your mind though. The last thing we need is a mini version of you running around, rolling her eyes and flipping her hair."

"Deal with it." She nodded. "We're going to have a gorgeous daughter and she's going to have you wrapped around her tiny little fingers. I'm going to love every minute of it." She smirked. "We'll continue this argument at home. There's too many listening ears around this place. Go, be with your new family. I'm going to enjoy this fresh air a little longer."

"Be good out here." He smiled. "Also, don't stay out this far too long. Don't know what's lurking out there…"

* * *

 **AN: Here we go. The couple is gearing up for a trip to Charming and a start to their new life together. Also, thank you so much for all the support and feedback on the last chapter. I appreciated it all.  
**


	32. Changes

"Welcome to Charming." Happy looked over at his girlfriend and squeezed her thigh before smiling. The twelve hour car drive had been more fun than he originally thought. There were few pit stops. Instead, he got to listen to his girlfriend tell stories of her childhood, of her original dreams and how she basically lost her career. "I promise, it's not as terrible as it looks baby."

Aries smiled at the man before looking at the small business as they drove through what she gathered to be main street. "Mayberry… We're going to raise our child here." She chuckled and shook her head. "I think it'll be better than raising kid in Queens." She nodded. "I'm hungry though."

He nodded as he squeezed her thigh again. "I'll take you to the diner. You'll love the burgers there. They're better than the ones in Tacoma." He smirked as he moved his hand to her stomach. "So, when are you actually going to start looking pregnant?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "A few more weeks or something? I have to see the doctor, see how far along we actually are. I'm still hoping for a little girl. I love the thought of a little me in your life."

"Yes, get on that Aries." Happy smiled at her and winked. "I don't think you mean it when you say you want a daughter. I don't even think you know what you're saying when you start on that shit." He shook his head. "You're going to have a boy. Do you want to look at the apartment first or food first?"

"Apartment, then food. Otherwise I'll eat then won't wanna go." She squeezed his hand and smiled. "I'm excited."

He nodded as he turned down the street that led to the apartment complex he had picked out for them. "I think you'll like it. Two rooms, a balcony, nice sized kitchen. I know how much you love to cook."

"I can't believe you set this up in a few days time." She grinned as she watched the apartment complex come into view. "These look really cute. Upstairs?"

"Yeah, upstairs." Happy nodded as he parked in front of the rental office. "I figured downstairs wouldn't be good for the kid. The upstairs neighbors would be fucking loud."

"Look at you, fatherly instincts kicking in already." She smirked at him as he grabbed her hand and started towards the rental office. "These look clean, nice, peaceful."

He shrugged as they walked into the office. "Got an appointment, Lowman."

"Our manager is out on lunch but she told me to leave you with the keys and to have a look around yourself and if you need anything or have any questions she will be back in ten minutes." The blonde smiled at Happy before looking at Aries. "It's apartment seventy. First building, second floor."

"She's so lucky that I'm hungry and trying to change my ways, otherwise I would've bashed her face against the desk. Did you see the dirty look she gave me?" Aries rolled her eyes as she flipped the blonde off. "I hate her already."

"Babe." Happy pulled the brunette out of the office. "I need you to get some food in your system as soon as we finish up here."

"The only problem I can foresee with being on the second floor, is getting up these stairs with groceries while pregnant as fuck." She shook her head as she watched Happy unlock the door before pushing it open and allowing her to walk in ahead of him. "I want it. Sign the paperwork babe. Do it right now."

He chuckled as he shut the door behind him. "You sure? I have a few more lined up for us to look at. A variety of price ranges. This one being the more expensive." He wrapped his arms around his her and rested his chin on the top of her head. "You think you can call this place home until the sale closes on the house in Tacoma and we can find you one in the area?"

"No, this is it." She nodded slowly as she rested her hands on his forearms and smiled. "This is our new home. I've been in apartments all my life. Downside of city living but this one is amazing, the open space, the kitchen… It's perfect. Our kid can run around this living room and dining room set up."

"Then I'll put the deposit down." He squeezed her tightly. "This is one less thing we have to worry about doing. We just need to furnish the place now."

"And paint the walls something other than this godawful clown white. I know white makes a place look bigger but they could at least have an accent wall." Aries nodded. "Let's see the second room, I want to see what you'll be decorating for your _daughter_."

"Son." He shook his head as he walked her down the hallway and into the smaller bedroom. "This is the nursery. I think it's the perfect size."

"Come on, let's go break in our new bedroom." She smirked up at the man. "Then we can go have burgers."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"So, this is the clubhouse huh?" Aries looked at the building and shook her head before looking around the impressive sized compound. "This is actually amazing. It's a good business and _front_." She grabbed Happy's hand and laced their fingers together. "Why is that guy staring at us?"

"That's Tig. He's a nosy fucker." Happy shook his head as he looked down at the brunette before starting towards Tig. "He's also creepier than Casper, so watch yourself. Alright?"

"Is that even possible?" She squeezed his hand and nodded. "I'll be careful, just for you."

"It's possible." He shrugged. "I think you'll love it here though. You'll make friends with some of the old ladies and hang arounds. Just like you did with Everly."

"I can say that I'm loving this weather to be honest." Aries smiled. "It's not what I'm used to but it's perfect." She wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed as they stopped next to the picnic tables."

"Whoa!" Tig jumped back, startled by the appearance of the pair. "What is that Hap?"

Happy rolled his eyes. "This is Aries, my girl." He nodded. "Aries this is Tig."

Aries smiled at the man before holding her hand out. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"No, no." Tig shook his head as he rested his hands on the sides of his head. "She looks like a doll…" He took a step back away from the brunette. "You know how I am with anything doll like."

"I _do not_ look like a doll." The brunette huffed as she stepped forward towards Tig. "I mean, I am short but I am no doll." She tossed her hair over her shoulders and shook her head.

"Man…" He shook his head frantically as he backed up to the wall of the clubhouse. "Get her Hap, get her away from me right now."

Happy shook his head as he stepped forward, wrapping a large arm around Aries' waist before lifting her up. "Come on, let's go. You're scaring him and that's something very rare. I'm keeping you around forever just to fuck with him."

"That was so weird." She looked back at Tig and smiled. "He ever talk to a doctor about his fear of dolls because I was expecting him to be on Casper's level. I wanted him to look at me with a creepy look or something, not back into a wall because he thinks I look like a doll. Which for the record, I do not look like a damn doll."

He chuckled as he moved into the clubhouse before setting his girlfriend back on her feet. "You pretty much met the main guys. These are just the rest of the prospects, the hangarounds, the croweaters. Those are the girls that just fuck all the Sons without a second thought."

" _Hijole_." She shook her head as she took in the sight of the scantily clad women. "They were less than the strippers up in Tacoma. I didn't think that shit was possible." She laughed and rolled her eyes as she felt his fingers lace with hers. "I'm so not looking forward to them trying to put me through the paces. You know they're going to try some shit."

"You're my girl." Happy kissed Aries' temple. "They'll understand that I'm not interested."

"Hap." Gemma held out her arms. "Come here, you can't come into SAMCRO without giving me a hug."

"Gemma." The man rasped as he moved towards the older woman, enveloping her in a tight hug. "It's been a few days. Anything new?"

Gemma shook her head as she directed Happy towards the kitchen. "No." She shrugged as she glanced back at Aries. "How far along is she?"

"Not far." Happy shook his head. "We still gotta see a doctor out here to know for sure."

"You happy with it?" She cocked an eyebrow at the man. "It's not easy raising a kid while you're in the club Hap."

He nodded. "I'm good with this. I'm happy about it. It's fucking scary but it's something we both want." He smiled as he looked back at Aries. "Just got us a place, in that really uppity apartment complex. I just know the neighbors are going to love seeing me and my Dyna."

"Good." Gemma smiled. "Remember you have the whole club to help you both out with raising that child. We're a family here. Don't ever forget it."

"I won't forget it _mom_." Happy smirked at her. "I'll keep you updated with it though. I'm sure she'll talk to you about it too. It'd be good for her to have someone to ask for advice."

"She doesn't have family?" She crossed her arms. "We're her family now."

"She has family back in Queens." He smiled. "She'll be happy to have all this extra family though. It's good for her. She scared Tig, he was trying his hardest to run from her but backed into a wall."

Gemma laughed. "She's a keeper, if she can scare away that man." She shook her head. "These sluts are going to try her patience. I can't wait to see her put them in their places."

"Yeah, yeah. Have the guys on stand by." Happy shook his head. "We'll be pulling her off each of these girls."

 **SOA**

"I'm nervous." Aries kicked her legs back and forth as she looked around the exam room before her dark eyes found Happy. "I know I'm pregnant, I'm just nervous about the entire thing." She shook her head as she held her hand out for him. "Who's this doctor friend you have anyway, huh?"

Happy kissed the brunette before shrugging. "Friend of a friend of the club. She's supposed to be the best doctor in Charming." He smiled. "You don't have to be nervous, she's just going to tell us how far along you are and give you some vitamins if needed."

"I'm going to need way more than vitamins." She shook her head. "You think she'll give me something for the nausea I had this morning?"

"Possibly." He squeezed her hand. "I think that was more due to the fact you decided to eat way too much food and then chug three large glasses of orange juice."

She chuckled. "I couldn't help myself. I was _starving_."

"It's gotta be a boy." Happy smirked at her as he watched the door to the room open. "It _better_ be a boy."

"Hello Miss Santiago, I'm Dr. Clary." The blonde smiled at the couple. "Happy here tells me that you're expecting. Congratulations."

Aries smiled. "Thank you. We're excited and a little scared." She nodded. "I want a full check up and to find out how far I am approximately."

"Totally normal for first time parents." Dr. Clary nodded. "I'm just going to do a quick exam then an ultrasound, we can gauge how far along you are by the development of the fetus." She smiled. "You're in good hands, just lay back and relax."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I can't believe we're nearly a third of the way there." Aries mumbled against Happy's chest as they laid in bed. "Eleven weeks along. It's perfect. One week from three months. This means I missed three periods and I didn't even realize it." She shook her head and sighed. "I'm a terrible woman."

Happy chuckled and shook his head. "Look at it this way, in a month we'll be able to find out that the baby is my son and then we can start painting the kid's room." He kissed her head and smiled. "I didn't think we'd be here this soon but I'm glad it's happening."

"I'm still nervous as hell about it." She sighed. "I just want to be the best mom for our child as I can be. I love my mom, she was amazing when I was younger but recently she's been nothing but money hungry. You know she yelled at me when I called and told her I was taking a leave from my job?"

"Is that what sent you crying into the bathroom?" He rubbed his forehead as he looked down at the brunette. "Don't let her get to you. You don't even have to worry about money, I got you Aries. I do."

She nodded as she traced over the tattoos decorating his tan skin. "Yes. I'm trying not to. I didn't even get the chance to actually explain why I was on the leave. She got mad and hung up on me." She rolled her eyes. "I know you got me Happy. Financially and emotionally. The money isn't important to me. I just care about the love aspect. I'm so overjoyed that I get to be happy with the man that I love."

"After seeing Charming and all of the awesome attractions it has to offer, are you still sure about moving down here with me babe?" Happy dropped his gaze back to his girlfriend. "I wouldn't be upset if you wanted to stay in Tacoma."

"We're a packaged deal now. I go where you go. I wouldn't dare to keep you and this child apart. I want us to be together as a family." The brunette smiled. "We're together. We just made a lifetime commitment to each other by getting knocked up."

He squeezed her hips and smiled to himself. "Yeah, together for a lifetime." Happy nodded slowly as he trailed his fingers lazily over the tattoo of the Siren on her side. "We have a lifetime together, I can't wait to see what type of memories we end up making."

Aries nodded and smiled. "I can't wait to see the memories and what _all_ our children end up looking like." She chuckled. "I love you baby."

Happy squeezed her ass. "Yeah, yeah. I love you too Aries."


	33. Siren Routine

Aries rubbed her small belly and smiled as she looked over at her boyfriend who was fast asleep on the sofa. She dropped her shirt and moved towards him, kicking at his booted feet. "Hap…" She whispered as she laid on top of him, resting her head on his chest. "Babe, wake up. I'm bored and hungry."

"Sleep." Happy grumbled as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's small frame, pinning her against him. "Eat later baby."

She trailed her nails over the colorful tattoos covering his arm as she nodded slowly, melting into his embrace. "Ok babe, sleep now then cuddles."

"Mmhmm." He rubbed her sides slowly and shook his head. "Five minutes and I'll be wide awake."

"Alright babe." She continue tracing over his tattoos lazily, only stopping when he felt his hands grab her ass. "Someone is wide awake now. I can feel it…" She sat up, straddling his legs as she moved her hips slowly back and forth. "I guess I should've really woken you up with some sexy moves huh?"

He nodded slowly, his eyes opening to look up at the gorgeous brunette, just in time to see her pulling her shirt over her head. "Yeah, that is a good thing." He trailed his hands up her bare legs and rested them on her hips, squeezing roughly as he bucked his hips slightly, causing the friction he was craving. "I can be woken up like this every day…"

"Yeah?" She leaned down, catching his lips in a passionate kiss as she moved her hips against him, feeling his excitement pressing against her crotch. "I'm sure I'll be able to wake you up like this for a bit longer… I started showing today."

Happy looked at her stomach a smile on his face as he rubbed his hands over the small bump that was now apparent. "Shit, it's all real…"

"It is." She smiled down at him. "We really got a kid on the way. It's exciting huh baby?"

"It is." He nodded slowly as he continued to rub her belly. "I can't wait to find out what we're having. I'm sure it's a boy…"

"I'm sure that the baby is a girl." She rocked her hips again and smirked down at him. "Are we going to finish what we had started or do you wanna argue about the gender of our baby?" She traced his lips with her thumbs and chuckled. "I think we can have some fun then we can get into _another_ argument about the baby."

"You're right." He wrapped an arm around her waist and flipped them over so he was on top of her. "Sex now arguments later."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I _knew_ you were going to knock her up man." Kozik shook his head as he handed Happy a beer. "That's a lifetime commitment now.. You sure you're up for that shit?"

Happy rolled his eyes as he took a long pull of the beer. "You're an idiot, you're acting like I just got trapped in some fucked up relationship. It's not like that at all." He shook his head as he set the beer onto the table, his dark gaze falling on Aries who was sitting at the bar with Every. "I'm good with commitment… So, you can stop being an asshole right now."

"I'm just making sure you don't end up like Gage." Kozik shrugged. "He's trapped…"

"He isn't trapped, no one is forcing him to stay with her." He scoffed as he twisted the beer bottle in his hands. "Every man knows the risk of fucking without a condom. If he didn't want a kid, he should've wrapped it up and not have counted solely on Everly to be protected."

"I knew she was pregnant." Juice dropped on the couch across from Happy and smirked. "I knew it! I knew it!"

"Shut up." Happy groaned as he tossed his empty bottle at Juice. "I don't wanna hear it and I don't wanna see that dumb ass smile of yours either. I'm not in the mood tonight." He shook his head as he stood up, slowly making his way over to Aries, grabbing her hand before tugging her out of the clubhouse. "I need you…"

Aries looked up at the man and furrowed her brow. "What's wrong baby?"

"Just need you." He dropped his hands to her hips and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he started to suck on her neck. "Nothing's wrong, just fucking need you Aries."

She let out a soft sigh as she rested her hands on his shoulders. "I'm beginning to think that you're the one who's pregnant. You've been horny all damn day. Not that I'm complaining or anything baby." She moved her hips against him and raked her teeth over her bottom lip. "Get it in while you can still lift me up comfortably."

He shook his head as he pushed her dress up, bunching it around her hips as his other hand rubbed up and down the front of her panties. "I'll still be able to lift you up, you're not going to get really big." He backed her up against the wall as he quickly freed his erection and pulled her panties to the side before pushing into her with one fluid motion. "Fuck…"

"Shit." Aries shook her head as she tightened her legs around the man, locking him in place as he started a fast thrusting motion. "See, there's no question of how we ended up pregnant babe…" She chuckled as she caught his lips in a slow, passionate kiss. "So good babe."

He nodded, his mouth moving to her neck, sucking roughly on the sensitive skin, leaving behind a nasty mark as he continued to thrust into the brunette, his movement becoming quicker and more forceful with every soft moan that fell from his girlfriend's lips. He knew he was working out his annoyance with his brothers on her but he couldn't help it. He was annoyed and horny and she was the only one that could make both feelings go away. "Fucking wet and perfect." He growled against her neck, his hands digging into the skin of her hips. "Wetter than normal though babe…"

"God…" She moaned loudly, her nails digging into the smooth skin on his neck as she felt him move away from the wall and towards the table nestled in the vacant corner of the lot. "Fuck Happy…"

He laid her on the picnic table, wrapping her legs around his waist as he started to pound into her, his large hands on her waist as he met her eyes and smirked. "You love that huh?"

She nodded as she massaged her breasts over her top, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth. "Yes, I love it." She reached up, pulling him down to her by the front of his shirt. "I love it so much." Her lips found his in a sloppy kiss, her tongue pushing into his mouth as her hands rubbed over his head. "I love your dick, _daddy_."

"Fuck, haven't heard you call me that in awhile." He chuckled as he continued to slam into her, feeling her orgasm start but not paying any attention to the way her body shivered slightly beneath him. "I'm so fucking tempted to pull out that knife babe…"

Aries smirked up at the man, her nails digging into his forearms as she waded through her orgasm. Her walls spasming around his member. "Fuck, fuck." She shook her head. "I want the knife next time…"

He kissed her lips as he began spilling his seed into her, his movements slowly down substantially before he pulled out completely. "I needed that. Thank you." He smiled at her as he helped her sit up. "They're all idiots in there. I got annoyed with this _trapped_ bullshit they all keep spewing at me. I can't wait to get out of here and back to our place in Charming."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him. "Ignore them and their shit. Just because they can't commit doesn't mean they get to push their beliefs off on you. You're an amazing man. You're going to be an amazing dad. It's going to be perfect. Our little family of three." She smiled as she rubbed his lower back. "Now, you're going to hate what I have to say next but I'm going to say it anyways, if this isn't what you want, you can always just tell me that. Don't look at me like that. I know you wouldn't be with me if it wasn't what you wanted but I just needed to say it. Alright?"

Happy nodded slowly as he looked down at her. "I want this with you Aries. My problem isn't becoming a family man or a dad. It's scary but I'm learning here. My problem is with the lack of support I'm getting from my brothers, the men I've been calling my family since I put on my prospect's kutte… I just want their support in this. Not their fucking theories of me getting trapped. You trapping me makes no sense, I got nothing to offer you but love."

"That's all I need." She grinned. "I just want your love and we'll figure out the rest together. We've been doing a pretty damn good job at it too."

"Good." He kissed her lips and smiled. "I'll always love you and be at your side. I promise babe."

"You're just so perfect." Aries jumped onto Happy and laughed. "I'm loving you forever."

 **SOA**

"Juice." Aries wrapped her arms around her best friend and smiled up at him. "What are you doing right now? You look a bit hungover!"

"I am." Juice nodded as he rested his head on top of the brunette's. "I went overboard last night."

"Poor baby." She pulled him onto the sofa and smiled. "You want a hangover sandwich _Juan Carlos_. Talk to me love." She shook her head. "Let me baby you before we set out for Charming tomorrow."

"Yes, I want a sandwich." He tilted his head and looked back at her. "I should be babying you. You're the one who's knocked up Ari. You're having a kid with my brother…"

She nodded slowly as she tapped on Juice's head. "Yeah, I'm pregnant. I'm having a kid with Happy. Are you good with that for real Juice?"

He sat up slowly and looked at the brunette. "I don't have a problem with it. I was worried at first… I thought you were going to pull your normal _siren_ routine, lure the man in then when he's hooked and in deep you just throw him against the rocks." He shrugged his shoulders. "I kept warning him about you… I didn't think you'd be serious."

Aries pulled away from him and shook her head. "You warned him about me? You were trying to shut it down before it even got started?" She scoffed as she stood up from the sofa. "I came here to be your best friend, to support you, to love you, to cheer you on." She tucked her hair behind her ears and sighed. "To shed my image of who I was when I was younger but you're out here making me out to be some black widow." She shook her head. "I can't believe you Juan."

Juice rolled his eyes. "I couldn't let you fucking ruin him. I've seen what you do to the guys you date. I just didn't want you throwing him off his game, fucking with his mind. I was looking out for my _brother_. I couldn't just stand by in case you just fucking blew through town and ripped him to pieces…"

"You sound so dramatic." She rolled her eyes as she covered her belly with her arms. "You know what, forget it." She shook her head as she looked down at her feet. "I'm not having this conversation with you anymore. I know where your head is on this shit, so don't pretend to be happy for me or this baby."

"Ari…" Juice reached out to grab the brunette's hand, only to be pushed away. "I changed my view on this shit."

Aries rolled her eyes. "Whatever Juan Carlos, I don't care." She shrugged. "I'm going to take a nap. I'll see you later."

* * *

 **AN: So, you lovelies need to let me know if you're still reading this story because if not, then I'll just quit it. Also, sorry for the month long wait, the last chapter got barely any feedback so I was unsure if I should put effort into an update, so i let it simmer for a long while before bringing this short but fluffy update to you all.  
**


	34. Home Sweet Home

"My hormones are making me crazy." Aries mumbled as she took a bite of Happy's waffle before dropping it back down to the plate. "I got into it with Juice, he was being an ass but like I blew it out of proportion. It was a mess babe."

Happy shook his head as he slid his plate away from the brunette. "This is my food. You told me you wanted pancakes so I made you pancakes." He flicked at her tiny hands as they tried grabbing his bacon. "Babe, do you want to just switch plates?"

"No." She shook her head. "I just want a strip of bacon Happy. This kid wants me to eat bacon."

He chuckled as he pushed the plate to her and took hers. "There, eat it all up babe. I know you want to."

"I'll eat it all." Aries nodded and smiled. "But did you hear me? I've been a psycho these days. I don't like being more feisty than ever. I just wanted a supportive best friend and he's all blabbing about a siren song or some bullshit. I get it, I had a bad track record with guys but I'm not that Aries anymore. This was my fresh start, coming to Tacoma. Starting all over again, building myself up from the ground. And he's over here warning you about me. For what?"

"Relax, you're working yourself up for nothing." He shook his head. "Obviously his words didn't phase me. I'm here, I knocked you up, you're stuck with me for life. Deal with it. Your siren song didn't have an affect on me. I'm the one who lured you in." He smirked at her. "I caught you in my net. You little mermaid."

" _Little mermaid_." She chuckled and shook her head. "I guess I can accept that babe. I just want to say that these waffles are amazing and taste fantastic." She looked around the kitchen and sighed. "Last breakfast in this house. It's bittersweet but I'm excited for this next journey."

"My bad _la sirena_." He smirked at her. "You sure you ready babe? Once we get to Charming? There's no turning back."

"Much better." She smirked. "I'm so ready. I'm ready to see what Charming has to offer me. It's going to be amazing." She took his pancake and smiled. "I guess I wanted waffles and pancakes this morning."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Home sweet home." Aries sighed as she stretched her arms above her head before dropping onto the sofa. "I'm so happy to be out of that car. That was the longest drive of my life. I hated it Happy. I'm never doing it again."

Happy looked at the brunette and shook his head as he kicked off his boots and slipped out of his kutte. "You got to drive in a car. I rode my bike all the way down here. I'm not complaining though. I didn't mind it one bit."

"Hey, that's because you weren't the one that was suffering through morning sickness and needing to pee. I didn't even think the peeing thing would be happening so soon. It makes no damn sense." She shook her head as she pulled her shirt over her head and toed off her sneakers. "Look at this little bump I got going. I'm banking on it being a girl. I want a little Aries running rampant through Charming."

"You're talking to the wrong person about that. I think you need to ask your doctor about that." He dropped onto the sofa next to her and pulled her legs onto his lap and rubbed her belly slowly. "Yeah right, the last thing we need is another little Aries runnin through Charming causing all kinds of trouble because of her feisty attitude."

"Well, we find out what we're having at this next appointment and fifty bucks and a large pizza says that I'm having a girl." She held her hand out and smiled. "I know that I'm carrying a girl because I told my grandma and she said so. I also told my mom and sister. So, we should expect them trying to come for a visit after the baby is born. If they love me that is. Juice's Ma, she was the most excited though. It was cute to hear her cry a bit over it."

"It's not a girl. The baby is a boy. I can't raise a daughter. I wouldn't even know where to begin." He shook his head. "I gotta tell my Ma and Aunt. They'll lose their shit. So, I'll have to keep my distance about it."

"The baby is a girl. I want a girl. I want the pigtails, the bows, the tutus, the little attitude. I want to trip over dolls and dress her up like a mini version of me." She laughed. "I want all of that. If you get a daughter, it'll change your life _forever_."

"A son will change my life forever too. I'd have a mini me running around, a son who'd eventually become a Son." Happy smiled. "It'll be amazing. No more of this daughter talk. I've settled with the fact that we're having a boy."

"Whatever you say baby." She smiled at him as she sat up and kissed his cheek. "I love you so I'll side with you and wanting a boy. Just this one time."

"If you pop out a girl, we'll have to try one more time." He shrugged. "I'd still want a son."

Aries nodded. "We'll see what happens with this pregnancy." She smiled at the man. "I don't know how it'll go but like I know it won't be easy."

"It's a good one so far. I haven't had any problems with it." Happy shook his head as he leaned down and kissed the brunette. "I think you could do it one more time."

"Oh, I'm so happy that you think I can do this one more time." She chuckled and nodded. "It makes me feel good to know that you have so much faith in my ability to carry another human being again."

"I have faith." He chuckled. "So, what do you wanna do now? Nap away the rest of the day?"

"Yup." She nodded eagerly. "I want to just nap away the day. We can be productive tomorrow. Today is pretty much over with now. So, get comfortable and cuddle me."

 **SOA**

"Holy hell." Aries groaned as she stepped outside and into the desert sun. "It's way to hot out here. I can't do it Happy. I can't be outside in this." She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and frowned. "I just want to go back inside and sleep another fourteen hours."

"It's not like you're stuck out in this heat." Happy shook his head as he guided the brunette to her car. "You're getting in the car, to drive ten minutes to Teller-Morrow. It's not that bad babe. I even cut on the AC for you so you can just get into a cold car."

She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. "That was sweet of you babe. I need me a cool car to get into."

"Figured as much." He opened the door for her and smiled. "I'll see you at the lot. I'll be right behind you babe. Promise."

"I know." She nodded as she got into her car. "Maybe that Tig guy will be there again, then I can try to scare him once more."

"Leave him alone." Happy kissed her and smirked. "He's old, he may have a heart attack."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"That ten minute drive turned into an hour one." Happy groaned as he looked down at Aries who he held in his arms. "She got sick. Needed to stop immediately and then it was just bad from there. I think she needs to go to a doctor."

"I don't need a doctor." Aries mumbled. "I need to speed up this pregnancy and lots of water." She buried her face into his shirt, her stomach steadily flipping and flopping as she tried to distract herself from the nausea. "I just need to be able to live without being sick to my stomach today. It's terrible. I really hate it."

"You'll be fine." He nodded as he dropped onto the sofa, keeping her close against him. "You will feel better. I'll take you to your doctor on Monday, if you get bad, I'll take you to the emergency room tonight. No arguing with me about it either."

"Of course not." She shook her head as she laced her fingers with his. "I'd want to see what's wrong as well."

"Maybe the weather change fucked you up." He shook his head as his large hand landed softly on her belly and he sighed. "Maybe dehydration."

"Or maybe the baby really is an asshole." She chuckled. "A mini Happy."

"Hey, I treat you right." He chuckled. "I gotta head into church… You going to be okay out here on your own?"

"No." She shook her head. "You can't leave me out here all on my own. I'm not okay Happy." She poked out her bottom lip. "Like, I need you out here. Ok?"

Happy shook his head as he stood up. "It'll be thirty minutes. I'll have Gemma come and sit with you or Jax's girl Tara."

"No, no." Aries frowned. "Stay with me babe. I need you and your cuddles to get me through this."

He smirked as he kissed her red lips. "Thirty minutes and I'll be back out. You won't be alone out here Ari. I promise." He moved around the sofa, his boots heavy on the wooden floor as he walked into the chapel and took his seat next to Kozik and Juice. "I got Aries out there, falling apart right now."

"She's too tiny to be pregnant man." Kozik shook his head. "She's going to be miserable over it."

"Nah, what she's miserable over is the extreme weather change. She went to barely hot Tacoma to being in desert heat. She's not used to it and her being pregnant isn't helping that fact." Happy shook his head. "She's gotta stay hydrated and just relax."

"And eat." Juice nodded. "Fatten her up man. Make her into a cute little butterball."

He laughed and nodded. "I'll get right on that man. She was telling me that you and her exchanged some choice words. She feels she was a bit hormonal when it happened though. So… I don't know, expect an apology and a hug when she's feeling better."

"Alright, we have a full table." Jax knocked his knuckles against the table and smiled at the other men. "This is going to be fun."

"We're going on lockdown." Clay nodded. "I know this isn't the best way to welcome Hap, Koz, Juice and Jimmy but we have some business to handle and it'll be easier for us to take care of if all of our families are here at the clubhouse. The lockdown will last a day or so. It's not going to be the longest lockdown we've had."

"We have time to run home and grab some bags?" Happy looked at Clay. "My girl is here but she's going to want some things. She's knocked up and everything makes her uncomfortable at times."

"She's knocked up with a little Happy?" Clay chuckled. "Congrats brotha… A kid is going to really test your patience. Let's hope he doesn't turn into a little shit like Jax here."

"This calls for a party." Juice nodded. "To celebrate a new member of the SAMCRO family."

"I like the spirit, we'll throw you and your old lady a party, we'll have Gemma and the other women put it together for the end of the lockdown." Clay nodded. "It'll be a welcome to Charming and a baby shower all at once. You can't say no either, you know how Gemma is. She won't take no for an answer once she gets her mind set on something."

Happy chuckled and nodded. "I'm not going to say no to her. I think the party would be good for us all, especially for Aries. It'll help her get to know all of the women of the club." He crossed his arms over his chest. "A legit reason for a party this time around."

"Yes, now back to business." Clay nodded as he looked around the table. "It's time for us to handle some Mayans."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"We don't get to leave?" Aries murmured as she leaned against Happy, her arms snaking around his waist as she looked up at him. "Lockdown for a few days?"

Happy nodded slowly as he looked down at her. "Yeah, it'll go by fast. We got a problem to handle and we don't want any of our families and friends getting caught up in the shit. It's safer if everyone is here. Where we can have Sons looking out for them. I gotta run to the apartment, pack you an overnight bag, anything specific you want?"

"Pillows." She shrugged as she buried her face in his shirt and sighed. "The leftover Chinese from last night too."

"Pillows, Chinese food, your favorite water bottle?" He looked at her as he lifted her up, securing her legs around his waist. "I know this isn't what you had planned for the next day or so but thank you for not fighting me on this."

"Oh, I got a lesson and lecture about being an amazing old lady from Gemma earlier." She kissed his lips and smiled. "I however wasn't going to fight you on this anyway. I'm not about making your life hard and I know that these lockdowns are for the best. So, I wanna support you and your job just as you supported me and my old job."

"Making my life easy huh?" He ran his hands over her lower back and smirked. "I appreciate that because you are difficult as fuck to deal with."

"I wouldn't be any fun if I made your life easy to deal with all the time." Aries chuckled. "Hurry and go grab the items from the apartment. I need you to cuddle me for a bit when you get back, maybe even hold my hair up for me. This morning sickness is kicking my ass all fucking day."

"I'm good with it." Happy sighed as he rubbed her back slowly as he eased her back to her feet. "You gotta go to the doctor, see if there's anything she can do for you. I think the sickness thing should be leaving soon though."

"I agree." She tugged on his shirt and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her and shrugged. "I'll be back, alright?"

"Go, go. Take Juice with you." Aries pushed Happy towards the door. "I'll be here, getting acquainted further with everyone. Trying not to get sick too. Just make it quick and watch your back and his. I need my boyfriend and best friend to make it back to me in one piece."

* * *

 **AN: Thank you all for the feedback on the last chapter. It was appreciated as always. I love hearing what you have to say and what you think will happen next. But in happy news, they're officially living in Charming and what better way to kick it all off than with a lockdown and a party! :)  
**


	35. Gendered

"This lockdown shit is terrible." Aries murmured as she set her sparkling water down on the bar and shook her head. "There's too many bodies in here."

"You'll get used to it princess." Gemma smirked at the brunette as she took a sip of her coffee. "You can drink a little coffee, it won't hurt the baby."

She nodded slowly. "I know, I know. I just don't actually care too much for coffee these days. I used to live off it though." She chuckled as she took a sip of her water and sighed. "It's just a damn mess though. Like, I went on lockdown in Tacoma but there's just so many more people in this place."

"We got a big family." Gemma nodded. "Family is a good thing. You'll never have to struggle to raise that baby. Boy or girl?"

"We don't know yet." Aries shook her head. "Happy wants a boy of course and I want a little girl. I think every man needs a daughter. I think he'd be amazing with a little princess to take care of. I can just feel it."

Gemma smiled. "We need a girl around this place. It's being run by men and is loaded down with boys." She shook her head. "When do you find out for sure?"

"Tomorrow actually." She smiled. "Hopefully the baby is cooperating and will let the tech see what he or she has. I honestly will be happy with either, long as the baby is happy, healthy and a little bit chunky."

"You know you'll be pushing that chunky baby out right?" The older woman chuckled. "Little baby then you can fatten the kid up."

"I'm aware." Aries nodded as she set her phone down. "I'm assuming there won't be a whole lot of pain if I get the medicine on time. I know there will be some pain afterwards though." She trailed her fingers through her hair and sighed. "It'll be good."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"What's up?" Juice dropped down next to Aries and smiled at her. "You still grumpy?"

"I'm not grumpy." Aries grumbled as she looked at her best friend and rolled her eyes. "I'm pregnant and hormonal. That's what's happening with me. I talked to my mom, sister and your Ma. They reassured me that I'm not going crazy and that the hormones make me more sensitive to everything that happens around me."

"I want to apologize again for what I said." He poked at her belly and sighed. "I know you talked to my Ma. She called me and told me to make sure I buy the baby a nice gift."

"Well, tomorrow we find out if the baby is a boy or a girl. So, you can buy a gift that'll be appropriate." She smiled. "I heard from Sami earlier. She was texting me frantically about something _very_ serious Juan."

"Uh oh." He furrowed his brow, his hand coming to rest on the brunette's stomach as he studied her expression carefully. He had no idea what his ex could be blowing up Aries about but he was sure that whatever it was, it wasn't going to be something to party about. "What's up with her? She decided to get help?"

"You wish." Aries turned to face Juice face on. "She says she's pregnant and that the baby is yours. Didn't I tell you she was going to pull some crazy psycho shit when you dumped her? Huh? _Mirame, estupido._ I told _you_ so. _Escucheme_? Huh? Ya hear me? _No sabes, huh?_ "

Juice hated when the brunette started to mix her English with Spanish, it meant that he was very much in trouble and that he definitely should've listened to her before he had gotten to this point. He nodded slowly, letting Aries know that he was looking at her, that he was listening to her and most importantly that he didn't know. "I didn't know." He shook his head as he dropped his brown hues to her stomach before looking back up at her face. "The kid isn't mine Aries. I used a condom _every_ single time. A rubber that I got out of my own stash."

"Like Juan, that doesn't even matter." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and shook her head. "She could've gotten to them. Some girls do dumb shit like that. Poking holes in condoms. If she is pregnant and the baby is yours. You're gonna be fucked because you're immature as fuck. I love you but I can't see you being a daddy."

He groaned as he pulled her hair. "Stop it. She's not pregnant by me." He shook his head. "No way in hell. I got this though Aries. So, don't worry about it and don't tell anyone else yet?" He stood up. "I'll keep you updated though. I promise."

* * *

"We're doing this." Aries pushed Happy towards the hospital and laughed. "We're finding out what we're having and you can't pout about the news if it turns out we're having a girl. A little Aries is what you need."

Happy shook his head as he turned around and stalled in place, making the brunette struggle to push him towards the front door. "I want a boy." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I want a little Happy. One Aries is more than enough in one lifetime."

"I want a happy and healthy baby." She moved around him and walked into the hospital, being greeted by the cool air of the air conditioner. "Come on Lowman, move your ass."

He sighed, following after the brunette. He was nervous but he wasn't going to tell her that, even though he had a slight inkling that she could tell. He had spent the better part of the night drawing in his sketchbook, another tattoo design that he wanted to put on Aries, something more serious than her siren and something that tied them together. He shook his head, shaking away the nerves and the irrelevant thoughts. He was here to find out what his girlfriend was having and he couldn't help but think that the baby was indeed a little girl. "What are you going to do when you find out? Head straight to the baby store?"

"Yes." She nodded as she grabbed his hands and pulled him towards the elevator. "Yes, I'm running straight to the baby store and buying all of the baby furniture that I can get at once." She laughed as she pressed a kiss to the exposed skin of Happy's chest. "I love you so much." She laced their fingers together and smiled. "I hope we are having a boy. Just to make your life."

Happy leaned down, pressing a kiss to the brunette's lips before resting his lips against her forehead as he moved their hands to her belly. "It doesn't matter what we're having. I know I want a boy but I talked to my Ma and Aunt last night before I came to bed. They're excited and told me that I need to be wishing for a healthy baby and not just for a boy."

"You talked to your mom and aunt?" Aries looked up at the man, her expressive brown eyes twinkling in the artificial light of the elevator. "I can't wait to meet them both Happy." She pulled him off the elevator and towards the office, her stomach fluttering as she felt both butterflies and her baby's kicks. "The baby is excited. Kicking like crazy right now."

"I did." He nodded slowly as he walked into the office behind her, watching her as she picked up a clipboard and scrawled her name across the paper. "You need to write on the line, not across the page."

"I just want them to know Aries is here." She chuckled as she moved to take a seat, taking notice of the gazes that were coming her and Happy's way. "I think we have some admirers babe. Look at all the attention we're getting. Most gorgeous couple they've had the honor of laying eyes on."

"I figured as much." He chuckled as they took a seat in the far corner of the waiting room, his dark eyes scanning the room. "I agree. They gotta get used to it though… Look at that one. She looks like she's going to just pop right now."

"She's probably carrying multiples. I can't even imagine that at all." She shook her head as she wrapped her fingers around Happy's thumb and sighed. "I'm kinda nervous babe." She murmured as her free hand pressed on her belly that seemed to have become more pronounced overnight. "I didn't tell you about Juice's psycho ex drama? Apparently she's pregnant and the baby is his."

"Don't be nervous. It's a fun appointment." He nodded before rolling his eyes. "That kid is an idiot. I knew that was going to happen. She's a bit crazy." He shook his head as he looked up at the sound of Aries' name being called. "It's show time Ari."

"A bit crazy is a huge understatement." She stood up, grabbing her boyfriend's hand. "We're finding out. Ok, this is really happening. It's happening."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy stood next to Aries, his arm loosely draped over her shoulders as she looked at the display of baby furniture. It had been two hours since they found out the news of what they were having and they were both still a bit in shock over the news. "You're going to have to talk about it. We're going to have to talk about it."

Aries nodded slowly, her head tilting as she looked at Happy. "I know, I know." She turned to fully face him, her hands resting on his hips before she slipped them under his shirt and sighed. "We're having _twins_." She shook her head. "We managed to get knocked up with twins… The fat one, the boy, the nerve he had to block his sister." She shook her head. "This is ridiculous. Two of everything, for a boy, for a girl." She chuckled as she looked up at Happy. "We'll really need a bigger house when they're older."

"I can't even be mad right now. We were going back and forth so much that we were jinxed." He kissed her and smiled. "You get to pop out two kids at once, then you can just retire because that's all anyone ever wants. A boy and a girl."

"I want this set." Aries turned around and rested her back against Happy. "The black set. They turn into beds for when the twins get older."

"I like the black." He nodded as he tapped on the bed's frame. "Two of those, we gotta pick a good color for the walls now."

"I don't even wanna think about paint colors. I say we just get decals or do a mural. Something that doesn't take a lot of time because they'll only be sharing a room for a few years. Then we gotta move." She shook her head. "I love it though. They're automatically best friends. She has a brother to protect her and you have a son to mentor."

"All I can think of now is a little Aries falling for her brother's friends." Happy groaned as he moved around the brunette and pulled the tag from the beds and dressers. "I will kill all the boys Aries. I don't think you understand."

She shook her head and smirked. "Calm down _killa_. Admitting that out loud is premeditated murder, keep your homicidal thoughts in your mind babe." She chuckled as she tugged on his shirt. "Let's get this all done. I'm horny and I want my boyfriend between my legs."

"Oh." He looked down at her, his hands landing on her hips. "There's a bathroom in the back…"

Aries cackled. "We're not fucking in a baby store Happy. That's not a thing that's happening with us. Not at all. There's too many kids and families. You know I can't stay quiet at all." She shook her head. "I want to go home, get naked and have fun with you." She smirked up at him. "So, let's get all of this paid for and set up delivery, so we can go home and have some fun."

Happy nodded eagerly as he palmed her ass. "Ok, _boss_." He smirked back at her. "Finish shopping so we don't have to come back in here. It's terrible and I hate that I'll leave here smelling like baby wipes and baby powder."

"Quit whining." She pinched his arm. "Those smells go good with your leather and cigarette smell."

* * *

"The nursery is looking good." Happy looked around the space, surprised at how big Aries managed to make it seem. He knew she had been up all night, not being able to find comfort to sleep. He also hated that, he wanted nothing more to help her get comfortable and lull her to a deep sleep. "You need a nap at least."

"I slept for an hour or so." Aries stood up from the floor and yawned. "I don't feel like it's been two weeks since we found out what we were having. Twins." She shook her head as she looked between the two cribs and laughed. "Just our luck huh? We get to figure out how to be parents to two children at one time."

He pulled her out of the room and towards their bedroom, his arms wrapping around her as he dropped onto the bed, pulling her tightly against him. "You have to sleep more than an hour Aries. You're sleeping for three… that's a thing right?"

"Tell them to let me get comfortable then." She shook her head as she settled back against her boyfriend, feeling more relaxed than she had all night. "See, they're playing nice because they know you're doing some shit."

"You gotta relax and they'll relax." He rubbed her stomach and laughed. "We're just all hanging out, you're relaxed. You do need to eat though."

Aries flipped over and looked at the handsome man and nodded. "Let's order some pizza. I could go for some pizza. I need some pizza. Something greasy and cheesy. None of that healthy shit please."

"I will order you pizza." He nodded. "I'll order from a place that takes forever so you can take a nap while you wait for it." He kissed her forehead before moving off the bed. "Sleep, I'll wake you up when the pizza is here."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pizza." Aries murmured as she padded out of the bedroom and into the living room, towards the smell of the food. "I thought you were going to wake me up."

"Decided against it." Happy shook his head as he set his beer on the coffee table. "The pizza is getting cold though. You've been sleep for three hours babe. It was a good nap huh?"

"Yeah." She nodded as she grabbed a slice of pizza. "It was a lovely nap. This pizza is cold. I like cold pizza though, so I love it."

He nodded as he watched the brunette drop down into the beanbag chair. "You should know that your bestie Juice stopped by. So did Gemma. I guess she dropped something off for the kids. I told her it was twins. She's like the club mom."

"I saw his text." Aries mumbled as she finished off her slice of pizza. "I will call Gemma and thank her for the gifts. She's cool, a little intense but I can appreciate the motherly side that she has. She was reiterating the whole family thing."

"I think she likes you." Happy smiled. "She can appreciate the whole independent vibe you give off. Just embrace it and you'll never have to struggle. You'll always have help. It'll come in handy when if I ever have to leave you for a run. You have two babies. We have two babies. When they're here, we'll need a whole lot of help."

Aries braided her hair back and nodded as she settled further into the chair. "I mean like who doesn't like me?" She clicked her tongue and laughed. "I need like three more slices of pizza and I'll be good."

"You'll end up eating way more than a total of four slices." He tossed a pepperoni at her. "You'll be snacking on it the entire night. It'll be ridiculous."

"Shut up." She laughed as she ate the pepperoni. "I'm eating for three now. It's terrible. I liked it better when I simply thought that I was eating for two. Now I got a fatty and a little fatty to feed. I hope she's alright though. It'll be weird, if he's like nine pounds because he's working up to that weight and she's like this little tiny six pound baby. I know you'll be cuddling with her like crazy. It's ridiculous."

"I know." He laughed. "I don't know, stop thinking about it so hard. They'll both be happy and healthy babies. The girl should be smaller anyway. Look at our size difference Aries. Now, eat your pizza and we can start going through that name book that Juice brought over. See if we can't find inspiration."

Aries nodded slowly as she sprinkled parmesan on her pizza. "Yeah, that works. That really works." She smiled as she tapped on the book. "I doubt we'll find unique names in there but I'm willing to see if anything inspires me."

* * *

 **AN: So there we have it. We have the genders and we know they're both in for some adventure and struggle soon. So, I can't wait to see what you all thought about it. Also, sorry for the delayed update. It's been insane for me. I've been dealing with a story being randomly deleted from this site, and then I gave my energy to Second Chance. So now I'm picking back up on Sirens so it'll go out with a strong finish when summer is over.  
**


	36. Shopping & Sami

"This is cute." Aries tossed a onesie to Juice and smirked. "I appreciate this shopping trip Juice but you didn't have to do this."

"I know I didn't but I want to." Juice looked at the onesie before shaking his head. " _My uncle is my bestie_." He laughed as he tossed the onesie into the cart. "How do you feel about being pregnant with twins huh? You've had some time to think it over."

"I feel good about it now. It's been nearly a month. I'm pushing on to six months." She dropped a few more items into the cart and smiled. "I'm excited but nervous. I've never seen myself as a mom before and now I just want to be the best mother that I can possibly be."

"It's gonna be so hard." He shook his head as he watched her examine each and every onesie carefully as if she expected them to have a flaw. "Two babies, twice the work, twice the energy. I hope Happy will step up and fully help you."

"He will." Aries nodded as she looked over at her best friend and smiled. "I get to meet his Ma and Aunt this weekend. I'm excited for it. I get to meet the women who raised him to be the man he is today."

He grabbed her hands and smirked. "This is the most serious I've ever seen you about a guy. It makes me happy for you but it also makes me nervous because this is uncharted territory for us Ari. It's all unknown."

"You're making it sound like we're both with Happy." She chuckled as she rubbed his knuckles with her thumbs before placing his hands on her stomach. "Feel your niece and nephew kick. The boy is on the left and the girl is on the right. It's perfect huh?"

He laughed as he pressed on her stomach and looked down at the brunette. "I mean, it's like we're all in this weird relationship." He shrugged his shoulders. "It's pretty cool. The last time I was pressing on a belly was when your sister got knocked up by that thug that lived up the block. The one who chased me down the street with a lead pipe, telling me he'd beat my head in if I touched her belly again. She's not with him still right?"

"No, he's doing life." Aries shook her head. "Actually put that lead pipe to use and thought he was going to get away with that shit." She rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you're my best friend. I can't picture life without you Juan Carlos. You're the best."

"See and the whole block was worried about me ending up in prison." Juice scoffed. "Try again people."

"Shut up stupid." She flicked the young man's ear and smirked. "You were in jail for a bit. You got out and left Queens, now you're a criminal. You went from being a criminal in Queens to being a criminal in Cali."

"Yeah but I gained family." Juice nodded. "I know I had you, my mom and your family but this feels different. It just feels like a cohesive unit."

"I get it." She nodded as she wrapped her arms around Juice and squeezed him tightly. "You know that I still see you as the little shithead that'd take all my cookies right? You were such a little punk ass back then. All I wanted was you to leave my cookies alone."

He chuckled and shook his head. "I liked you, I thought taking all your snacks would make you like me back too Ari!"

Aries laughed and poked his sides. "I did like you back until you started taking all of Meredith's snacks then I was like fine, I didn't want you anyways." She shook her head as she pulled away from him. "I didn't like you after that. I was heartbroken."

"I didn't know you liked me back! I moved on because she had the name brand oreos!" He laughed and covered his face. "I was just a fatass looking for a girl and some cookies. It was simple back then."

"You're stupid!" She rolled her eyes and smirked before lacing their fingers together. "Now we're best friends and I'm with your new best friend and having his babies. You know that I love you so much right Juice? You need to know that. You need to always remember that. Especially when you're babysitting the twins and they're driving you up the wall because one is just like me and the other is like Happy."

"Yeah, yeah." He draped an arm over her shoulders and nodded his head slowly. "I'm not babysitting the twins. It's something that doesn't need to happen because I will probably lose them in the first ten minutes of being alone with them. This could've been us but you were too into Happy to give me a fair chance this time! I'm offended."

"Yeah you are." She pinched his side and smiled. "Oh. My. God. I'm pretty sure I tried to get into feeling something between us when you shoved your tongue down my throat at the hotel that one night. I can't explain why I liked Happy so damn much. I just was attracted to him and it just happened. I can't complain about it though. I love him and he loves me. It's pretty awesome."

"I thought the kiss was amazing." Juice rolled his eyes as he pinched the brunette back as they started walking towards the swings. "You need two of everything now… Can you afford it all Aries? Especially with your mom back home?"

"Yes, I can afford it all." She smiled. "Happy is paying for things too. It's a fifty fifty split. He did tell me that if I wanted stupid shit that it'd have to be out of my pocket though." She shook her head as she picked up a tiny pair of shoes and and gasped. "Look at how tiny these things are Juice! Look at them! Do you love them or no?"

"I do love them but are they for the boy or the girl?" He took the shoes from the brunette and smiled. "You should get them some little boots for their future Harleys."

"Those are unisex, a pair for both. I'm dressing them the same. The girl will have a bow obviously." She shook her head. "No, no, no. No Harleys. None at all Juice. Don't make me pop you alright?"

"I'm gonna get them ride on Dynas when they're old enough." Juice smirked as he dodged a hit from the brunette. "Come on, let's finish up shopping before I gotta head out to see Sami and listen to her bullshit. I reached out and the next thing I know she's driving down."

"Good luck with that crazy bitch." Aries shook her head. "Maybe next time you'll listen to me when I tell you when a girl is crazy as hell."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Thanks for agreeing to meet." Sami smiled at Juice as they slid into the booth of the diner. "I missed you. A lot."

Juice shook his head and shrugged as he eyed the young woman carefully. "You're pregnant? I don't know why you're saying the baby is mine but I have my doubts about it."

"When'd you become so straightforward? Where's my funny and goofy baby at?" She grabbed his hands and grinned. "I still love you and miss you terribly. I want us to work it all out. I'm having your baby Juice. You're the only man I've been with and the timing lines up. This kid is yours."

"I've grown up a lot." He shook his head as he eyed her carefully, he wasn't sold on the fact that he could be becoming a father just a few months after his best friends were set to become parents. "I don't know Sami… I'd want a DNA test or something. Don't look offended, we didn't end things cleanly. It was a mess, so I just need to know for sure and if the kid is mine you know I'll step up."

She nodded slowly before looking away from him. "I'll give you a DNA test but you need to know that if this is your kid I expect a fifty/fifty thing Juice. We don't have to be together… I want us to be together but I'll understand if you have someone new…"

He chuckled and shrugged. "I don't have anyone new. I don't have a girlfriend or anything Sami. I've been focused on myself and the club here." He turned his attention onto the waitress. "Do you want anything Sami, I'm just gonna have a plate of fries."

"I'll have a burger and fries." Sami smiled at the waitress before noticing the way she was looking at Juice. "Someone has a crush on you Juice."

"Ok." Juice shrugged again as he turned his attention back on Sami as the waitress sauntered away from the table. "I think your jealousy is showing… Can you just relax? I'm not your boyfriend anymore so you can't go and get upset at someone looking at me."

"I'm sorry. I love you and just want to be with you." She sighed as she tapped her nails on the table. "How's Aries?"

"She's good. She's actually having twins… Like a boy and girl apparently." Juice smiled widely and nodded eagerly. "She's excited although her and Happy both looked scared shitless most of the time. It's insane."

"Wow, her body is going to be fucked." Sami shook her head and furrowed her brow. "I'm scared too. I'm not exactly mom material…"

He knocked his knuckles on the table and nodded his head slowly. "I'm not dad material either but I'll step up if this kid really is mine." He sighed as he rubbed his temples with his thumbs. "I don't want to you to think that I'm turning my back on you, I just need to know for sure… I don't want you to think that we're going to kiss and make up and get back together. You were kind of a loose canon. You were too jealous, too angry, too obsessed, too unpredictable. Everyone saw it before I did and I kept telling them that you weren't like that… That you were different."

"Ok, I'm sorry you thought I was some psychotic ass girlfriend. It wasn't my intention. I just really got into it and I loved being with you and I didn't wanna lose you." She grabbed his hands. "Juice, this baby is yours and I'm going to prove it to you. I promise, alright? I understand not getting back together but I'll be happy to co parent with you. I don't know how it'll work since I'll be returning back to Tacoma in a few days."

"Tacoma?" He shook his head. "No, you have to move out here if the kid is mine… It's the only way I can help you raise the baby."

"I can't live out here. I have nowhere to stay and I don't have anyone. I know I can talk to you but besides that I have no support system." She shrugged. " I can't."

"What if I get you a place in the complex Aries and Happy live at… You just can't lie to me about anything Sami." Juice rubbed up and down his face. "People are going to say I'm stupid for trusting and believing you but I've got a big heart. Just don't fuck me over again… If this kid isn't mine… I can't be held liable for what happens to you when the truth comes out. You know Aries will be knocking down your door."

Sami nodded and smiled. "This isn't something I would lie about. I'm not that crazy." She shook her head and grabbed his hands again. "This is good, we're moving in the right direction Juice. I'm happy about this."

Juice smiled. "Good, because lying about a child is unforgivable." He shook his head. "Let's finish this up and then we can figure out the next move."

* * *

 **AN: It's straight to the point. Setting up for lots of fluff and some potential drama since now Sami is trying to fix things with Juice. Sorry for the delay in the update. I've been going through some things and updating has been on the bottom of the todo list. but I hope you enjoyed this and I hope to update again on Sunday. I'm thinking Wednesdays and Sundays will be update days for Sirens from here on out.  
**


	37. No Sleep

"Can you believe this shit?" Aries growled as she waved Happy's knife around, she had been in the process of sharpening it for him when she heard a familiar and annoying laugh. When she had peered out of her window, she saw the owner of the laugh, _Sami_. She shook her head as she looked back at Happy. "She's moving into our fucking complex! Juice is stepping up but what if the fucking kid isn't even his? Then what? Huh? Huh!?"

Happy rolled his eyes as he took the knife from the brunette and slid it back into it's holster that was secured to his jeans. "I think you need to fucking relax and remember that you're pregnant and shouldn't be getting worked up, especially over someone who's irrelevant to you and your life Aries."

She nodded as she picked up another knife. "I know! I know! I just don't want to see him get hurt Happy. I don't want my best friend to be hurt…"

"He can take care of himself, he's a big boy. I've taught him well. He's being a man. He's not going to turn his back right now. It's not who he is. He's going to do what he cans until the test comes back. Let's fucking face that fact right now."

"Oh whatever." She waved him off as she reluctantly let him pull the knife free from her hand. "I'm going to worry, it's what I do when it comes to him. It's been that way since we first met. He was a scrawny little thing. I always tried my best to protect him even though I was tiny myself." She chuckled as she looked down at her belly and sighed. "Look at me, I'm rounding out too fast. These kids are just loving me to death."

"Yeah, you can worry all you want just don't turn it into a fucking _obsession_." He rested his hands on her belly and smiled as he felt a few kicks. "The kids love me. They just don't like hearing you nag and whine about Juice." He chuckled as he dodged her punch. "See, abusive to their dad, they're gonna make you may for that shit babe." He moved around her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as he dragged her back towards the the couch before dropping on to it. "Do me a favor babe and just relax. I don't wanna have to ground you."

"I'm relaxing." She nodded as she reclined against Happy's chest and moved his hands to her belly. "I'm gonna just relax, try my best to mind my own business, for the sake of my health, the babies' health and your sanity."

"Good because you need to relax." He shook his head as he kissed her neck. "I love you, I just want the best for the three of you… That's fucking weird to say. I'm _always_ wearing a rubber from here on out."

"Oh well, it's not like anyone expects a slip up to wind up being twins." She rolled her eyes as she pinched his arm. "Don't say it like you've been handed down a death sentence. We get to go through this struggle together, we'll figure this shit out. I have faith in us. I think we can be some kick ass parents to these little monsters. Juice gifted me a baby name book. I was highlighting some names, so you can do the same if you want to. I want us to both come up with the names. I don't want it to be one sided it all."

"We're not naming the girl Aquarius or Aquarium or whatever else you've been called." He chuckled as he trailed his fingers through her hair. "Maybe something cool for both of the kids. Or maybe something normal. I dunno. I'll flip through the book."

"Just up, that is rude." She laughed and shook her head. "Something cool but definitely not something too normal. I want them to have unique names like ours." She smiled and nodded as she laced their fingers together. "We're going to figure this out together, I know a Happy and an Aries will come up with cool names."

"That's true, we'll figure something out." Happy kissed her neck and nodded. "For now though, let's just relax, we'll come back to the names thing later."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"What do we do with it?" Juice inquired as he looked between Kozik, Happy and the lifeless body at their feet. They had been on a routine security run of the gun warehouse and had found someone sneaking about. "Bury it, leave it?"

"Bury it." Happy rasped as he pulled on his leather gloves, a small smile on his face as he kept his dark gaze on the body. "We should start digging a grave, we don't want this fucker out too long. Call Jax, let him know what's happening. Him and Clay will want to know about this shit."

Jimmy shook his head as he stood between Kozik and Happy. "I'll go try to find some shovels in the warehouse."

"Still wondering how he's lasted this long." Happy shook his head as he watched Jimmy move into the warehouse. "He's like lost on this shit _still_."

"Leave him alone." Juice shook his head. "It took me a few times before I could kinda stomach this shit. We're not on your level Happy, not yet anyways."

"Let's hope you never reach the level of fucked up that Happy is on." Kozik chuckled as he took a shovel from Jimmy. "Let's get to digging. The sooner we get him in the ground, the quicker we can avoid having to smell him."

"I dunno, maybe Aries will give him another chance if he's more like Happy." Jimmy mumbled before dodging hits from both Happy and Juice. "What!? I'm just saying man…"

"Well keep your shit to yourself, we're here to handle our business, not gossip like little bitches." Happy shook his head. "You know what, you dig this hole, while we got sit in the shade. If you wanna act like a gossiping prospect again, we're gonna treat you like one."

"Harsh." Kozik shook his head as he guided Happy away from Jimmy and Juice and towards their bikes. "What the fuck was that about? The kid was making a fucking joke man! Lighten up!"

"He's a shithead." Happy shrugged his shoulders as he pulled his gloves back off. "He annoys me and it's only a matter of time until he fucks up and puts all of us in danger."

"Nah, nah." The man rolled his eyes as a smirk crept over his face. "You're fucking worried that she would leave you for Juice, huh?"

"No I don't think she's gonna up and leave me for shithead Juice." Happy growled. "I'm irritated because I'm not getting enough sleep man."

Kozik wiggled his eyebrows at Happy. "So, it's true about a woman being extra horny when she's knocked up?"

He shook his head. "No, fucker. I haven't been kept up because of sex. I've been kept up because Aries can't seem to sleep at night. Something about the babies being mean to her or some shit."

"This is why you're always supposed to wrap your shit up." Kozik shook his head. "Just crash at the clubhouse man, tell her you had to handle club shit. It's true!"

"I'll do it, I just need some fucking sleep man." Happy rubbed his forehead. "Just a good night's sleep."

* * *

"I also feel sick in the evenings, it just restarted out of nowhere." Aries shook her head as she looked at her doctor. "Don't even get me started on the fact that when I try to get comfortable to sleep at night, the babies just make my life hell and wanna just keep me up. I'm getting heartburn and my boyfriend can't sleep because I can't fall asleep. It's just putting a strain on my body and my boyfriend."

The doctor nodded and smiled. "This is all normal. Sometimes morning sickness doesn't simply just go away." She shook her head. "I can recommend a few good sleeping positions for you, to kind of help with the heartburn and maybe help you and your partner to both get some sleep."

"I'm willing to try anything about now. It's going on two nights that he's been staying elsewhere just so he can get some sleep so he can function properly for his job." Aries sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "I just need some sleep, a nap here and there isn't doing anything for me."

"I hear you." Dr. Morgan chuckled. "We'll figure out somethings together before you leave. Have you invested in a pregnancy pillow, I hear those can provide some relief. I'll also prescribe you something for the heartburn."

"Like I said, I will try anything and everything. I'm just so tired, like sometimes I have to just force myself to get out of bed and shower because I'm that tired." She shook her head. "I just want to be able to kinda get more than two hours of sleep at a time. I'm counting down the days until I give birth but I know I won't get anymore sleep than I'm getting now with two crying babies to feed."

"First time pregnancies can be the worst, you're having twins so it's double the fun." Dr. Morgan shook her head as she pulled on her exam gloves. "You're quickly approaching your third trimester so you're almost done my dear."

"I'm so ready to give birth." Aries sighed. "Just let me hear my babies and I'll stop whining about my problems and leave you to handle an easier patient."

"You've been the easiest. I had a new mom that just gave birth, she'd call me over _every_ single thing like she couldn't read up on it online." Dr. Morgan laughed as she rubbed Aries' belly. "She felt a cramp and it was the end of the world, she blew up the phones like crazy." She smiled as the sound of heartbeats filled the room. "Your babies are sounding stronger than ever. Look at them Aries, we finally have them opposite sides of each other and not the boy hiding his sister."

"Oh, my." The brunette looked at the fuzzy picture on the screen and smiled. "My babies, they look so perfect. Look at the profiles. I can't believe I only have like four months to go. I need them here already. I want to hold them both until I can't handle it anymore. I'm so ready for them…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aries!" Happy called out as he walked into the apartment he shared with his girlfriend Aries, he had been gone the last two nights, opting to sleep at the clubhouse while he left the brunette to sleep alone. All rested up, he just wanted one thing and one thing only, to wrap his arms around the brunette and bury his face in her hair. "Aries!"

" _Que?_ " Aries walked out of her bedroom, a pint of Chunky Monkey ice cream in her hand as a spoon dangled from her lips. "Oh, you're home, how was your sleep?"

He shook his head as he moved closer to her, taking the spoon and the ice cream and setting it on the hallway table. "I missed you." He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. "I just needed sleep babe… I was going crazy."

"Oh, so you don't think I need sleep too?" She pushed him away from her. "I am going crazy too. I just wanna sleep comfortably Happy. The doctor sent me out to get some weird ass pregnancy pillow that looks like a giant pasta noodle and twists in weird positions and shit. I've been popping my antacids to help with the heartburn. Nothing is helping me. I just wanna sleep and you're over here going the clubhouse to sleep… Lucky you."

"Whoa, you can lose the attitude right fucking now." Happy shook his head. "I'm sorry I left you but I needed to get some sleep! I couldn't even fucking see straight when I was going to handle business. You want your kids to lose their dad before they fucking know him? Huh? I almost laid down my bike twice! I almost got killed Aries! I know you need sleep too but my life depends on me getting some sleep."

"I need sleep too!" She shook her head as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. "You didn't have to stay up with me Happy. If you needed sleep that bad you should've fucking told me. I would've let you have the goddamn bed! I don't know shit unless you tell me about it! How was I gonna know all of _that_? We have to COMMUNICATE!"

He nodded slowly as he grabbed her hands and laced their fingers together. "I'm sorry… I should've said something but I was just trying to be there for you. I didn't want you to be awake and alone."

"I'm a big girl, I can handle being awake and alone." The brunette shrugged. "You don't have to worry about me, you can go to sleep. You can take care of yourself so you're good for your job babe. I don't want you staying up with me. I'm fine. I've been getting shit done anyways, I even narrowed down that list of names we came up with. Stop worrying about me when I'm up at night. I have like three months left. The doctor said I won't make it to forty weeks. I'll make it to thirty-six if I'm lucky."

"I'm gonna worry about you. You're a tiny thing. You look like you swallowed a couple of basketballs babe." He shook his head as he ran his thumbs over her knuckles. "I want you to get some sleep, maybe if we cuddle or something."

"I got a better idea." She smirked up at him. "We fuck tonight and see if it puts me to sleep still." She chuckled. "You up for it?"

"Yeah, I think I can find time to fuck you." Happy kissed her lips and smiled. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Oh look at you, being all stingy with your time and your cock. If only that was the case when we first started up, huh?" She chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I know that you love me. I love me too but I also love you." She squeezed his hands and smiled. "You're everything to me, I can't wait to pop your kids out. You missed a big appointment while you were catching up on sleep. I got to see the babies laying across from each other and not side by side. Their profiles are _perfection_. Like you have no idea papi. The pictures are on the fridge."

"Yeah?" He dropped her hands and moved towards the kitchen. "I wanna see these pictures. See for myself." He stopped in front of the fridge and studied the pictures carefully. "I see a big ass baby, then a little one. That's you right there. That's me. The little one has your nose, I see it now babe." He looked at her and smiled. "Of course my boy has my features."

"Ok, conceited." Aries laughed and rolled her eyes as she watched him continue to study the pictures carefully. "You can carry one in your pocket. I know the first one has to be worn out by now babe. The last one is the best. It looks like your son is flipping us off."

"That's my boy." He laughed as he carefully tore the last picture off. "It's going to be like this, our son is going to be you and the girl is going to be me. I can see it now, he's going to give so much fucking lip and I'm gonna wanna toss his ass off the overpass and she's going to just be me.

"Possible." She nodded as she wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him. "I love you. I hope you know that I will be so sorry if he gets my attitude. I hope it's the other way around though. I want a hair flipping, snapping, tongue clicking, neck and eye rolling miniature version of myself. I want to put her in little tutus and high ponytails."

"I'll be in hell… That's too much attitude already." Happy wrapped his arms around her and guided her back out to the living room, dropping to the sofa. "Let's see if we can't put you down for a nap, just lay with me, don't fight it either."

"I'm not gonna fight it." Aries shook her head as she guided his hands to her belly. "Feel the kicks, they get super active right now. I guess it's super normal for them to be more active at certain points. I asked Dr. Morgan about it because I was worried that they didn't really kick throughout the day but when the evening came they'd be kicking up a storm."

He pressed on her stomach and smiled when he felt the kicks. "It feels weird. It feels like an alien is about to pop out of your stomach. Ew!"

She popped his chest and laughed. "Do not ew my babies at all! You can see their feet through the skin too. I guess it is like little aliens trying to break out of there." She shook her head. "Our babies are perfect though, we love them like crazy."

"We do love them." He kissed her neck and smiled. "Stop talking though, you're supposed to be going to sleep."

"I'm going to sleep." She closed her eyes and yawned. "Just keep loving on me and I'll be out in no time. I love you so much Happy. If I fall asleep and sleep for more than three hours then I'll be on my knees sucking you dry."

Happy chuckled. "I'm taking you up on that offer, remember you said this, you went slutty. I was just gonna have you use those long ass talons of yours to trail over my scalp. Take your ass to sleep though. I'll see you when you wake up babe. Love you."

* * *

 **It's a few hours late but I fell asleep before I got it posted last night, my bad! Anyways let me know what you thought. I love any and all feedback and feel free to ask me any questions you may have. I will always answer them. and you can also find me over on tumblr at fairytellerxo.**


	38. Pow Wow

"Come here." Happy grabbed Juice by the back of his neck and guided him towards the side of the clubhouse, away from the group of men that were at the boxing ring. "You're not getting in that ring. I'm not letting you get your ass handed to you by a guy nearly twice your size. Be smart about this shit, you don't have a damn thing to prove to anyone out there anymore. You made it, you have your top rocker, you have your Redwood patch, you're a Son. Stick your neck out for something more meaningful. Like earning a new patch or some shit…"

"So, I'm supposed to let him talk shit about me?" Juice shook his head as he looked at Happy. "I want to get in the ring and kick his ass. I know how to fight. I can take him out easily Hap. Just let me do this. I want to earn some more respect from the guys. I feel like they still see me as some fucking idiot prospect."

"You really wanna get in that ring?" The man nodded slowly before studying the younger man carefully. "Get into the ring with him and kick his fucking ass then Juice… Let's get your hands wrapped up."

"I do." Juice nodded as he slipped out of his kutte. "I want to get into that ring and kick his ass Happy. I'm serious about it."

"Then let's go." Happy nodded as he walked back to the ring, his eyes set in their usual glare. "He's getting in the ring…"

"He sure about that?" Jax looked at the man and gave a single nod. "Make sure his hands are wrapped up. I heard his face is like hitting stainless steel."

"I got it." He shrugged as he tapped on Juice's hands. "He'll throw some left hooks to throw you off. I've seen him in the ring before, so watch out for that. Go for his right side, he's nursing some bruised ribs so make him hurt kid."

"I got this." Juice nodded eagerly. "I can kick his ass… I can."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"You did good kid." Happy smirked at Juice as he passed him a beer. He had to admit that the fight had gone better than anyone expected it to. Juice had delivered on his promise to kick the man's ass. "He looked like he was a deer caught in headlights… He wasn't expecting you to do shit."

"Thanks man." Juice couldn't help but smile at the praise and respect his brothers were showing him. He was really taken aback by the fact that Happy had seemingly taken him under his wing and mentored him through most of the fight. "I'm glad I didn't disappoint."

"You were good." He smiled. "Now, you do have some bruising around your face so you may want to hide out from Aries before her hormones start going and we're the ones getting our asses kicked because you stepped into the ring."

"You know she cussed me out for fifteen minutes because I didn't remove my boots before walking into the house the other day." Juice laughed. "I can't even imagine how you're handling the hormones on top of her already sassy personality."

Happy shrugged his broad shoulders as he took a sip of his beer. "I don't know… It's like we go back and forth with shit. She hits me with attitude and I toss it back at her then it's just over. How are you doing with Sami? Aries is still flipping her shit that you got the girl an apartment in our complex. She avoids Sami like she's the fucking plague."

"Oh I know, Sami whines about it." Juice shook his head. "She's lost on the fact that Aries doesn't seem to like her nor believe her. I don't want to get involved with it though. I know to leave shit alone when Aries doesn't like someone. Sticking my nose in her personal business will only end up with me getting my ass handed to me across the state."

"I can't believe you're afraid of my girlfriend man, she's a tiny thing. The worst she can do right now is punch or kick at you. The kicking maybe a bit hard because her belly is getting bigger by the hour. It's funny to watch her just waddling around eating ice cream and bitching about heartburn." The man shook his head. "I'm proud of you though, for stepping up for Sami even if you're unsure about the baby being yours. It's better to step up than to turn your back and then find out the baby is yours."

"I don't know, I kinda trust her. It'd fucking suck if she was lying about all of this shit. I kinda don't wanna give Ari the satisfaction of being right. I want her to be wrong." Juice shrugged. "I'm not ready for a kid and I know none of us are really but I can't just skip out like my dad did to me and my sister. I couldn't live with myself if I did that shit. Even if I find out the kid isn't mine, at least I'd be able to wake up in the morning and say that I manned up and did what I could. I'm just worried about getting attached ya know? What if the baby isn't mine but I grew so attached to it that it literally fucked up my world if the results came back…"

"Don't make me regret saying this shit at all, you're like my kid brother. I'm proud of you for stepping up, if the kid isn't yours but you're attached when it gets here there's nothing wrong with actually sticking around and raising the kid like he's yours." Happy smiled. "We can all figure out this parenting shit together. All we have to go on is how our moms raised us. I don't think any of us have a dad that was around for more than a couple of years. We gotta figure out the dad thing but I know we can do it."

Juice grinned widely from ear to ear, his eyes crinkling in the corner as he looked at Happy and nodded eagerly. "I'm not gonna make you regret it at all. I promise." He shook his head. "I think of you as my big brother… Just for the record."

He let out a raspy chuckle and nodded slowly. "Drink your beer, sentimental time is over kid." He shook his head as he lifted his bottle to his lips and took a slow pull. "Back to being outlaws now."

* * *

"I don't know what we're doing here." Aries rolled her eyes as she tried to get around Happy's bulky figure. "I don't want to be here. I'm too pregnant for this shit Happy. Let me go right now."

"You know how you claim Juice is your best friend and that you love him to death?" Happy looked down at the pregnant brunette and smirked. "Do this for him… Give her another chance and see how it goes. You're both pregnant, she's not too far behind you on it. The kids can have playdates together."

"Oh, no, no." She shook her head. "I'm not playing nice with a snitch. She is so deep in with the cops that she is practically tonguing their assholes."

He shook his head. "Yeah you're gonna play nice with her babe. Second chances, everyone deserves them remember?"

"But she got you and I in trouble. She can't be trusted. She can't be _trusted_. How many times do I need to say that?" Aries groaned as she front door open and Happy nudged her in. "I swear, if this fucking backfires, I'm never talking to you or Juice again. I don't fucking care. I'll keep the twins away from you as well if she fucks shit up royally."

"You're being dramatic." Happy rolled his eyes as he closed the door behind them. "It's one chance. She's in Charming, what cops are she tonguing out here if she is as new to this place as you are? Huh?"

"I don't know but I'm sure she'll manage to get up some cop's ass." The brunette rubbed her belly. "I just want to go on record and I hope you're taking me seriously when I say this shit babe. I really mean it. If she fucks us all over. I'm packing up with the twins and getting out of town. Once a snitch _always_ a snitch. A cheetah can't change it's spots."

"You keep going on with that shit." He shook his head as he guided her into the living room. "Play nice for me and Juice."

"Aries, I'm glad you're here." Sami smiled at the brunette. "I'm glad you're giving me another chance."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here." Aries tossed her hair over her shoulder and clicked her tongue. "I never said I was giving you another chance. Happy and Juice said that. If you want another chance with me, you're going to have to earn it. I don't just go around giving more chances to people who don't deserve them."

"I'm giving you another chance though, you were kind of terrible to me." Sami shook her head. "I'm pregnant with Juice's child. We're going to be seeing a lot of each other and you need to realize that I'm not going anywhere."

"I was terrible to you?" She scoffed. "I wasn't the one going around talking to cops and getting people arrested. They may have moved on from that but I don't trust you. I don't trust you at all. Trust isn't something I'm just going to hand over to you Sami. You're mistaken if you think I'm going to do that."

"Ok, let's not get worked up." Juice shook his head. "We're just here to have fun and talk. Let shit go Aries."

"Fine." Aries glared at her best friend. "I'm letting shit go. Just letting it go." She shrugged her shoulders as she started to mumble in Spanish. "Everything is all good here. No problems. Just rainbows and fucking butterflies." She trailed her fingers through her hair and forced a smile. "We're all good here."

"Good." Sami smiled at Aries. "I'm glad we're starting fresh Aries. I found out what I'm having in two weeks. I'm so excited."

"I hope you two have a girl." The brunette nodded. "Girls are little bundles of joy. A mini version of their mom with some sprinkle of their dad."

"Aries." Happy looked at his girlfriend. "You're having a girl…"

"I know. I'm excited, a mini version of myself." Aries nodded eagerly. "It's going to be amazing. It really is going to be amazing."

"So twins is exciting." Sami nodded and grinned. "I'm just happy I didn't get that luck. One baby is going to be enough for me and Juice."

"Agreed." Juice nodded and smiled. "I want a boy though."

"Lord. We are not doing this." Aries stood up slowly and sighed. "I need to pee."

"The bathroom is right down the hall." Juice smiled at his best friend. "Don't get lost."

"Bitch, we have the same apartment layout, I know where the bathroom is." Aries rolled her eyes. "Keep having this little friendship powwow you three have going on." She moved down the hall and into the bathroom, turning the water on before sitting on the edge of the tub. "Fucking bitch…" She mumbled as she dropped her head into her hands.

"Aries." Happy walked into the bathroom and shook his head. "What's wrong? You really don't wanna be here that much? I'm just trying to make it easier. Make Juice happy, he is trying his best to do right by Sami. I know you don't like her but still."

"I don't like her." She shook her head as she dropped her hands from her face. "I really hate her and I don't trust her. You two can trust her all you want but I know nothing good will come of it Happy." She shrugged her shoulders. "I want to strangle her but I can't because I'm pregnant and huge as fuck."

"Just relax." He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "You're working yourself up for no reason. Think about the babies, just take a few calming breaths and go pee if you still need to. We don't have to stay if you don't want to. We can go home."

"I'm relaxed. That's why I came in here, to have some alone time to kinda recollect my thoughts." She squeezed him tightly. "I don't actually need to pee. I just wanted to separate myself for a few moments. I don't want to be bitter towards her or anything but she's not trustworthy. It's going to end bad. I can feel it."

"Stop thinking about her and whatever trouble she'll land herself in. We need to focus on the babies and getting them named and shit like that." Happy laced their fingers together and looked down at her. "I can't keep wrangling your crazy ass either, so take it down a few notches."

Aries cocked an eyebrow at him and smirked. "I will try to take the crazy down a few notches, just for you babe. Just for you." She nodded. "That's all I can really promise you, that I will try to tone it down." She tugged on his hands. "Alright, let's get out there, I'll play nice for the rest of the night. Just so I can get some dick later."

"I knew you were just in this for my dick." He shook his head slowly as he opened the bathroom door. "I can't believe it. Just using me for my body."

"Oh shut it up." She chuckled. "We were both in this at the beginning for the physical aspect of it all. Then it got serious along the way, then it got really serious when I peed on a stick and it came back positive. Longest five minutes of my life. I'll tell you that much."

Happy looked down at her and smirked. "Stuck with each other for life. Isn't that lovely?"

"It's something." She smirked back at him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead and smiled. "Your little crazy ass."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tonight wasn't an entire bust." Juice shook his head as he put away the last of the dishes. "You and Aries started to get along towards the end of it. Maybe that's a good direction."

Sami shrugged as she rubbed her belly slowly. "I think she still hates me but is giving this a try only because of you." She nodded her head slowly. "I don't know what to even make of this whole situation. I kinda get why she hates me but then I want to know what I can actually do to make her like me again. Do you think she'd like a baby shower or something? I'd love to plan her one."

"Uh, Gemma, the mom of all of the Sons is planning something for Aries, maybe you can get on board with it." He smiled at her and nodded. "Maybe it'll turn into a joint baby shower for both you and Aries. That could be fun."

"Oh, Aries would get a kick out of that." She shook her head. "I'll talk to Gemma. I'll come up with something. I'm just trying to play nice since we're going to see a lot of each other and I know how important she is to you."

"I know, I appreciate you trying. I think we're all trying to be mature about this entire situation. Myself included." He smiled at her. "We'll work it all out. You just have to prove to her that your motives aren't anything evil."

"I just want her to like me." Sami nodded slowly. "I hope it all works out. I'm really grateful for you and this place. I didn't like the idea of having to sleep in the clubhouse while pregnant."

Juice nodded. "We'll figure it all out. I do have to head back to the clubhouse, you'll be good here by yourself again?"

"Can't you just spend the night?" She grabbed his hands and furrowed her brow. "I'd really love it if you spent the night. You are paying for this place. There's the daybed in the nursery, we don't have to be in the same room. I'd just feel more comfortable having you under the same room."

He looked at her before looking down at their hands and gave a single nod. "I guess I can sleep here. It'd be a better night's sleep than over at the clubhouse. I'll stay. Why didn't you tell me sooner that you weren't comfortable staying here alone? I would've been staying over the entire time… I know we're not a couple but I don't want you to be feeling alone in this."

"I feel like I bug you enough, this isn't an easy situation by any means." Sami tucked her hair behind her ears and shrugged. "I just want to prove everyone that they're wrong about me. Especially with you… I know you're still unsure about it and I get it."

Juice shrugged as he pulled the brunette into a hug. "Let's just focus on moving forward. We're taking it day by day. No need to rush or anything. Let's just get ready for bed. Aries zaps my energy these days." He chuckled. "Don't tell her I said that though, I don't need her chasing me around the complex."

"You know I won't say anything." She smiled as she buried her face into his neck. "Secret is safe with me."

* * *

 **I can honestly say that I think the dedicated update days are working out well for this story. Um, as always thank you all for the amazing support for this story. It's lovely to know that I have readers that are still loving this as much as I do.**


	39. Olive Branch

Happy dropped his heavy boots on the floor next to the door before shrugging out of his kutte and hanging it in the usual spot. He had managed to slowly but safely walk the few miles home from the clubhouse. He had one too many drinks with the boys and now all he wanted to do was find his girlfriend and cuddle up to her. Making his way to the master bedroom, he shed article after article of clothing for he was only left in his boxers as he crawled into bed, draping a heavy arm over her still frame. "Aries…"

"Happy." Aries mumbled as she turned her head to look back at her boyfriend slightly. "You smell like alcohol and cigarettes babe."

"There was a party." He murmured as he pressed kisses to her neck. "I had some drinks and smoked a little."

She nodded as she flipped over to face him. "I can see that babe. I really can see that." She shook her head. "I can smell it more though… You should've showered before crawling into bed with me. It's irritating my nose, so come on. We're going to take a shower babe."

"Nah baby, let's just lay here." He pulled her to him as close as he could. "I don't want to take a shower right now."

"Mmm, you're gonna need to shower later." She pressed a kiss to his chin before sighing. "Alright, the shower can wait."

"Good." He kissed her lips roughly, his large hands palming her ass as he tried to close the space between them. "This was so much easier before we were knocked up."

Aries laughed and nodded as she rolled onto her back and covered her face. "Two more months… Then I'll be denying you pussy because of the healing time." She dropped her hands away from her face and watched him as he pushed his boxers down his legs and let his erection spring free. "Someone is horny."

"Always." He moved so he was hovering above her. "You want it baby?"

"Yeah…" She nodded slowly as she pushed her shorts down her legs and kicked them away. "I want it babe."

"I can't get over this belly." He shook his head as he ran his hands over the baby bump before pulling her closer to his body. "You're gorgeous."

"I can't wait to get over this belly." She shook her head as she fisted the sheets as she felt him push into her slowly. "Oh fuck."

"So good." He mumbled as he squeezed her thighs, thrusting into her roughly as his eyes closed. "No wonder we ended up in love and knocked up babe."

"Pretty sure we ended up knocked up because we're so impatient when we're horny." She chuckled softly as she looked up at the man above her. "I love you so much…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy dropped the cigarette into the ashtray as he watched the sun finally rise, illuminating the California sky as he took in the silence of the apartment complex. It was that perfect time, the time before people started to buzz about heading off to work, school, to run their errands. He had spent the last three hours just sitting alone, smoking and thinking about what his life had really become.

"Babe." Aries reached out and touched Happy's back before moving closer to him. Her hands resting on his hips as she pressed kisses to his bare back. "I made coffee and some food for you. It's nice to be able to cook without getting sick to my stomach."

He grabbed her hands, turning around slowly as he turned his dark hues onto the brunette. "You should still be asleep babe. You need all of the sleep you can get."

She shrugged as she watched their fingers lace together. "I want you to know that I will probably take a nap later. I just got worried when I got up to pee that you weren't there babe. Then I wanted toast, so I ended up cooking. You know smoking always makes you want to eat afterwards anyways. I thought you gave up those things."

"Needed one." He shrugged as he let her pull him back into the apartment and towards the table. "You really didn't need to cook babe."

"I never really need to do anything." She smiled. "I figured you'd need something for the hangover too… You were a whole lot of shitfaced last night, you knocked out right after we fucked."

"I was tired." He smirked at her as he looked at the plate before back up at her. "How long have you been awake? This looks like a breakfast my mom would whip up."

"It's not impressive… Just chile relleno. I know you love those." Aries grinned as she pulled out Happy's chair. "Sit and eat. I'm gonna grab a shower before I go take a nap."

"I love it though." He kissed the brunette before sitting down. "Thank you for spoiling me though."

"I can't help myself, I want to spoil you before all my energy is zapped by these babies." She kissed his head and smiled. "Eat it all, it's a good cure."

"Come here." Happy grabbed the brunette and pulled her to him. "You should eat some of this too, feed the kids. At least my son." He smirked. "Your little daughter is probably a picky eater already."

"You know good and well that I already ate." She chuckled as she tried to dodge the fork that was coming towards her mouth. "Nevermind, give me a bite."

"That's what I thought." He rolled his eyes. "It's good though. I needed a home cooked meal to remind me of home."

Aries nodded. "We're so gonna have to visit your mom when the twins are here. I'd hate to travel now but when they're here, you're taking me and I'm gonna meet your mom and thank her for raising a great man. An annoying but great man."

"Oh, we just jumped over that hurdle." He chuckled. "Alright, when they're here I will take you to meet my mom and aunt."

* * *

"You really did follow in Happy's footsteps." Gemma shook her head as she looked at Juice. "Gonna be a dad too. Now I have to plan another shower."

"No." Juice shook his head. "Just have one big baby shower for the both of them. It'll be good Gemma. Less work too."

"Ha, baby." She chuckled. "You think those two sharing a shower will be a good idea? Aries doesn't seem to like Sami at all."

He nodded and shrugged his shoulders. "I figured it'd kill two birds with one stone. Aries would behave in public as well. Plus, it'd suck if Sami didn't get a shower at all, so it will be good for them to just have one big one. Come on Gemma."

"You know what, I'll make it happen. Let everyone know to bring two gifs and not just one for Aries and her baby." She shook her head. "If it turns into an all out brawl between these two pregnant women, then you're breaking it up. You're gonna also take responsibility for this shit."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baby showers are stupid." Aries shook her head as she leaned against her car and eyed Gemma's house carefully. "Why the change of venue though? I was kinda looking forward to seeing the clubhouse all decorated in baby crap."

Happy shrugged as he rested his large hands on his girlfriend's belly and pressed softly, feeling the babies kick in return. "I want you to be prepared for this shit Aries. I wasn't supposed to say shit to you. Wasn't supposed to give you any hints to make you run away or back out of this shit… It's a shower for you and Sami."

"Excuse me?" She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Sami is delusional, you can't have a shower if you don't know what the fuck you're having. How are people going to pick out gifts for you and the baby? Nevermind, she'll probably get gift cards or some shit. Isn't it already bad enough that people have to buy two gifts for us, now they need a fucking third one?"

"Stop it." He shook his head. "Don't get all worked up over this shit. I guess it was something that Juice wanted so the girl wouldn't feel left out. You go, talk with the women you like, thank Gemma, open gifts and get out. It won't be bad, you don't have to be buddy buddy with Sami if you don't want to."

"I don't even want to be here anymore." She looked down at her belly and furrowed her brow. "I was actually looking forward to having something for me and our kids. Now I have to fucking share it because _Juan Carlos_ is stuck on his cumbaya shit? Um, Happy what makes you think I like to even share?" She pushed her curly hair over her shoulders and sighed. "I even curled my hair today and put on a cute decent dress. Like a cute mom dress."

"You look gorgeous, don't let her being here take away any excitement, you were excited the entire ride over." He kissed her and smirked. "I'll kick your ass as soon as you have those babies if you let her get the best of you."

"So, you think you can just threaten to beat me up now?" She rolled her eyes and smirked as she tugged on the front of his shirt. "I will go inside, I will enjoy myself and I will eat all of the cake or cupcakes… There better be all vanilla because chocolate isn't agreeing with me at all during this pregnancy."

"I'll do what I want." Happy shrugged as he pulled her towards the house. "Remember, best behavior, enjoy yourself. Ignore her if you want to. You don't have to be rainbows and sunshine with her."

"Best behavior, I got it." She nodded as she walked into the house and was easily overwhelmed by all of the pink streamers. "Did they forget I was having a boy too?"

"Maybe those idiots are having a girl so pink kinda won out?" He shook his head. "Can I trust you to be here? I'm not gonna stick around, the guys are doing something at the clubhouse."

"Lord, just go. I have my phone so if I need to call you to bail me out of jail…" Aries shook her head as she turned around and hugged the man. "You've sent me into hell. I hope you know that Happy…"

"Aries!" Sami smiled as she moved towards the brunette and pulled her into a hug. "Look at this place!"

"Do not touch me." Aries pulled away from Sami and shook her head. "I'm not a hugger, what about me says hugger?" She rolled her eyes. "I don't like it, what's with all the damn pink? Where's the blues or greens or yellows for little Happy?"

"I managed to find out that we're expecting a girl." Sami gushed. "Our daughters can be best friends Aries."

"Uh huh, congrats." The brunette mumbled as she walked further into the house, her eyes instantly falling on Gemma. "Gemma…"

"Aries." Gemma smiled at the brunette. "I'm glad you're finally here."

"Yeah, uh, where's the representation for the boy that I'm having?" She furrowed her brow. "I don't want to sound ungrateful but it's so weird to have so much pink and not a hint of a masculine color."

"It's what Juice supplied." Gemma shook her head. "He wanted it just as much yours as it is for Sami. I didn't forget your little boy though." She reached forward and rubbed Arie's belly. "I know pink isn't for everyone."

"I want him represented. I feel like now I need a baby shower for just him." Aries shook her head. "I'm going to smack Juice though. He's a dumbass sometimes."

"It's coming from a good place." Gemma smiled. "It's coming from a place of love. He wants his baby mama and best friend to get along."

"Oh, I know." She shrugged. "I just trust my gut and my gut says not to trust Sami, so you guys shouldn't be giving me shit at all over it. You're never supposed to go against a gust feeling, it never ends up well."

"Look at all the gifts." Sami smiled at Aries and Gemma. "It's fun! Look at it all."

Aries nodded. "Yes, look at all the gifts. The very pink gifts." She plastered a smile on her face. "It's so lovely. This is going to be such a fun time."

"Hi, I'm Wendy." A blonde stepped between Aries and Sami. "Congratulations on the pregnancy. I can't imagine carrying twins at all."

"I wouldn't recommend it." Aries chuckled and shook her head. "I'm Aries. What brings you to the shower? Gemma strong arm you into joining a party for two women you don't even know?"

"She didn't." Wendy shook her head. "We're a family around here, we do this type of things when something big happens. Babies are the best things around here besides weddings which are _very rare_."

"Noted, don't expect any weddings around here." She smiled. "It's a fun thing then, I can't wait to see what games she's come up with. I'm very competitive. It's my nature to want to win anything and everything, no matter how dumb the game is."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"This is so much fun. I'm so happy the guys showed up for this." Sami beamed as she looked at Aries. "It's gift opening time. I love gifts, I can't wait to see what the babies get."

Aries nodded as she looked at the gift table. "I think you shouldn't expect too much, the club isn't loaded or anything. These lovely people shelled out their own cash for _three_ babies."

"Any gift helps." Sami smiled. "Look happy Aries, less stuff for the guys and us to buy. Plus, I love this family environment."

"It's quite lovely." Aries nodded slowly and smiled. "That's not the point, Hap and I could buy anything and everything the babies need. We already have the nursery set up. We just requested clothes and little toys and whatnot."

"Just rub in the fact that you're a rich girl from New York." Sami scoffed. "Not everyone can do that shit."

The brunette laughed. "Rich girl? Please, I grew up in run down apartment buildings. I'm a self made millionaire. I busted my ass to get where I am today. None of this was handed to me but I'm glad I'm able to provide my kids with things I didn't have. Next time you better think before you speak about me. You don't know my life story, Sami. You and Juice have it easy, you're providing a life for a single child. Happy and I are providing a good life for two children. You worry about yourself and I'll worry about myself."

"Let's start opening the presents." Gemma rested a gift in each of the women's laps. "No time for arguing, this is a happy day."

"Not arguing." Aries shook her head as she looked down at the gift before opening it up. "Aw, reaper beanies? I love them. The color is perfect, black and this gorgeous blue color. The babies will look cute."

"Our babies can be triplets!" Sami smiled. "I have a pink beanie though. Which color will your daughter wear? They may think she's a boy with either of those colors."

"Lord, god bless your soul right now Sami." Aries shook her head. "I don't like traditional colors for babies. My daughter will wear whatever color beanie looks nicest on her, it can be the black or it can be this deep blue color. People will mistake her for a boy regardless, it happens that way."

"Not my little girl, she'll be decked out in pink with a bow in her head full of hair." Sami smiled and nodded. "Pink is for girls, blue is for boys. It should remain that way."

"Let me see those." Happy grabbed the beanies from Aries before smirking at her. "The boy is wearing the black one. I can see the mini Aries rocking the blue babe."

"Our kid is gonna look way cuter." Juice chuckled. "No competition here."

"That's right, no competition _feo_. Your ugly ass is gonna make a big headed ass little girl." Aries flicked Juice's ear. "She probably won't even fit into the beanie."

"No, no." He shook his head and smirked. "It's science, one pretty person and one ugly person make a gorgeous kid."

"There's one problem you're both kinda funny looking." The brunette smirked. "Hap and I are going to beat these _scientific theories_. We're both good looking and we're going to make two gorgeous babies. It'll be amazing."

"That's right." Happy nodded. "Tell 'em babe."

"I'm offended, are you saying I'm ugly?" Sami poked Aries' arm. "Are you saying that right now Aries?"

"Relax, shit." Aries shook her head and laughed. "It's a fucking joke. Lighten up, if I were actually calling you ugly, then I'd come out and say it. This is me joking around with Juice. This is our usual banter. This is how we go back and forth with each other. It's called _bonding_. You should try it sometime, it's fun."

"Oh what, you're trying to bond with me?" Sami rolled her eyes. "Okay…"

"Seriously?" Aries cocked an eyebrow at the brunette beside her and shook her head. "I'm making an effort here with you and you're getting an attitude with me?" She stood up and shrugged. "I'm done here. I'm extended an olive branch and you snapped it."

"Party's over." Happy wrapped his arms around Aries' shoulders and turned her around towards the small kitchen. "Do I need to restrain you or are you good?"

"I'm good. I'm not gonna hurt my kids to beat Sami up. She's a little cunt." She shook her head as she sat down. "She's nothing but bad news. It's terrible that no one can actually see that."

"Stop worrying about her." Happy shook his head. "She's irrelevant. If Juice wants to stay involved with her and her crazy, then let him. That has nothing to do with you, us, the kids. We're living our lives and they can have theirs. You're gonna keep running into her, she's a club hang around. She's going to thrive around here... It's best if you stay as calm as possible, you don't wanna be known as a shit starter. If you and her get into a brawl, she's going to be a snitch and call the cops on you. I don't trust her but I'm trying to keep shit cordial because I hate to admit this out loud again, Juice is my kid brother. I'll do what I can to protect him and make sure he stays good."

"Look at you." Aries sighed as she wrapped her arms around the man as best she could. "I want you to know that I love you and I will not give you shit about referring to Juice as your kid brother. He probably gets a kick out of it."

"Yeah, well shut up. Don't make me regret telling you that again." He kissed her forehead and smirked. "Now, I want you to go back out there, plaster on a smile because you're here to accept gifts from the women of the club. You're not here to befriend Sami or to deal with her. Go mingle with the rest of them. You don't have to deal with her and her goofy ass."

"Fine, fine." Aries nodded. "I'll go back out but be on standby. It might come down to me shoving her face in the cake."

* * *

 **So sorry about the lack of updates. It was a struggle for me to put this chapter together, for some reason it felt wonky and choppy to me but I think I finally got the flow to work. So, I hope you've enjoyed this and I'll catch you around next update.**


	40. Double Trouble

"Happy." Aries rubbed the man's back in slow circles as they sat on the floor of the nursery. "What's on your mind babe? You've been quiet since we came back from the doctor's office. I'm worried about you."

"You babe." Happy rolled onto his back and stared up at the brunette, swatting at her ponytail. "I don't know, nervous. We're getting closer and closer to your due date." He rubbed her stomach and smiled. "They're going to be here soon."

"Oh, I'm aware of that for sure babe."The brunette smiled as she gestured to her belly. "Constant reminder.I can never forget just how close the babies are to being here. I'm nervous but I'm now super excited. Look at this amazing nursery. I love it, even though we'll outgrow this place in a couple of years when the twins will need their own rooms."

"I'm sure you'll be more excited when you'll be able to sleep on your stomach again." He chuckled as he pushed on her stomach. "I want to see what they look like though. See if they have our tans or what."

She laughed and nodded eagerly. "I'll be so grateful to be able to sleep on my stomach again. Better yet I'll be happy to just walk and sit normally. I'm so tired of waddling around like a damn penguin. It's not a good look on me. I won't however miss getting away with wearing sweatpants all of the time and eating whatever I want." She grinned as she rested her hands on his larger ones and guided them around her belly before stopping. "This one right here is your son, he's punching away at me for no real reason other than he has the ability to. It's so weird. I don't know how to explain it. He's just trying to escape."

"Oh really?" Happy nodded his head slowly as he felt the kicks against his hands. "What is the girl doing? Just being relaxed? That can't be possible since she's your daughter and you're way too sassy for her to be relaxed. I think you have the kids mixed up."

"I don't have them mixed up at all. Babe, the doctor told us less than an hour ago where each baby was." She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe he just has my personality and she has yours. See, learning new shit every day. It's lovely."

"Nope." He shook his head. "Pretty sure they switched spots. She's the kicker and he's the chill one. It's the only explanation. A son who's like you? That'd be so much more trouble than a son who is like me."

"I won't take offense to that." She shook her head as she slowly stood up from the floor and stretched her arms above her head. "I'm going to take a nap, try not to do anything troublesome while I'm asleep. I won't be able to bail you out."

Happy followed suit, standing up behind the brunette as he lazily rested his chin on the top of her head. "It's alright. I'm going to nap too, I don't have to be to the clubhouse until later tonight so I have time to be lazy with you."

"Lucky us." Aries smiled as she grabbed his hands and wrapped his arms around her small frame. "I expect lots of cuddling. I won't settle for anything less Hap."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Looking rounder than ever." Juice smirked at his best friend Aries as he entered her apartment. "You look like you're going to pop any moment now. How's it going?"

"Well." Aries nodded as she closed and locked the door behind Juice. "The doctor says I will most likely be a bit early because twins tend to be early. However, I'm set on getting as close to my due date as I possibly can because I don't want to be too early. Where's your shadow? You lose her?"

"She's sleeping." He shrugged as he dropped down onto the sofa and sighed. "I miss you Ari. Come here and let's do our usual banter. Call me stupid or something."

"You're an idiot." She eased herself down next to him and shook her head. "What's wrong? Huh? Getting in over your head?"

"Tired." He ran a hand over his head. "You and Happy make all of this shit look so easy. I'm literally busting my ass to afford all of this and I still don't know if the kid is actually mine. Do you know she picked out names already?"

"No, no I don't know. She's not on my friends list and I've been good with not seeing her." Aries shrugged. "It's expensive as fuck. Stop buying shit Juice." She smacked his head. "Stop letting her blow through your life savings papi. She needs to shell out some dough too."

"Ow." He poked at her cheek. "Don't abuse me, you're supposed to love me."

She shook her head as she pulled him closer, resting her head on his. "I'm sorry. Blame it on the hormones or some stupid shit like that. Stop breaking your back Juan, at least until you know for sure that the kid is yours. I admire you manning up and taking responsibility but it won't be fair at the end if the kid isn't yours. I mean, you could stick it out and be with her regardless."

"I need a nap." He shook his head. "I told her I wanted to stop buying things and she flipped out and kicked me out of the apartment that I'm paying for."

"She's being hormonal." Aries rolled her eyes. "I hear pregnancy makes women turn into crazier bitches than they normally are."

"You said it not me." He shrugged his shoulders. "Can I ask you a serious question? It's been bugging me since Tacoma."

"Sure, go for it." She ran her nails over his scalp lazily, tracing over the tribal tattoos she had finally grown to love. "I'm an open book."

"What exactly is the bad vibe you get from Sami? I know you don't just pick a person to hate." He shook his head. "So, what's the reason?"

"Oh besides the fact that she talks to cops, got Happy arrested, got me arrested." The brunette scoffed. "I don't know. My gut says not to trust her so I'm not going to. The first time any of us piss her off to a point of no return, it'll be our asses in trouble. She's going to be the demise of the club. She just can't be trusted. Why would you want to be with someone who will rat on you to the police the moment shit hits the fan? You're a criminal Juice, you have to be smart about who you keep in your life."

"Well, if this baby is mine. I'll have her in my life until the day I die." Juice shook his head as he looked up at the brunette. "Can I stay here for awhile?"

"Yeah, you can." Aries nodded her head slowly. "Stay for as long as you want to." She kissed his head and smiled. "I'll grab you some blankets, kick of your boots and nap. When you wake up there should be dinner."

* * *

"This is where I grew up." Happy smiled as he pulled into the driveway of his mom and aunt's home. "This is where I caused so much trouble and stressed my mom and aunt out beyond belief." He chuckled and shook his head. "You ready to meet them? The two most important women in my life?"

"Do I look ok? Do I look puffy?" Aries looked at Happy before frowning. "I want to make a good first impression on them…"

"You look pregnant." He chuckled as he leaned over and kissed her hips. "Relax baby, you're going to make a good first impression. They'll both love you. They're excited about the babies. My ma especially."

She nodded and smiled as she got out of the car and stretched. "This is a cute house." She looked back at the man. "I never got to live in a house until I moved to Tacoma. It was usually apartment living for me. Houses are way too expensive back home. I'd love to raise the kids in a house like this one."

"We'll find a house for you." He smiled down at her. "And the kids, mostly for you though. I know how much you loved that house."

"Good because I want one." She grabbed his hand and smiled up at him. "Come on, introduce me to my new ma and aunt. Did I mention that I'm amazing with Mas and Aunts?"

"I know you do." He squeezed her hand as they walked the short path to the front porch. "Don't be nervous. I feel your hand shaking. They're going to love you. Relax Aries."

"Can't help it." She shook her head as she looked up at the man and furrowed her brow. "I will be relaxed once I'm inside and we're all just shooting the breeze and laughing. Or something. You still have your old room here? All decorated like you never left?"

Happy laughed and nodded his head. "Yeah, still looks like twenty-one year old me lives in my room." He opened the doors and walked in ahead of the brunette. "Come on, it's their telenovela time. That's why it's quiet in here."

"Oh, I wonder if they watch the same ones my mom does." Aries chuckled softly. "You can never disturb them during their shows. Or you'll get the _chancla_ chucked at your head. They never miss either."

"Come on." He shook his head as he lead the brunette into the living room slowly. "Ma, Aunty…"

"Happy!" A tiny brunette smiled at the couple. "Come, come, sit, sit. Happy get the girl off of her feet! Look at her. I'm Yselda."

"Aries." She smiled back at the woman. "It's a pleasure to meet you Yselda."

"I'm Esther, Happy's aunt." The second brunett smiled as she approached the couple. " _Mira_ Izzy, look at her belly. She's so pregnant."

"That she is." Yselda smiled brightly as she reached forward and rubbed Arie's belly. "I'm getting grand babies. Never thought this would happen. He's usually the noncommittal type, so when he told me about you and that you two were expecting children, I nearly killed over on the spot." She chuckled and nodded. "Stay for as long as you want. Even if he leaves, you can stay and let us spoil you Aries."

"Ma." Happy shook his head as he hugged his mother tightly. "No trying to kidnap her or the kids. I see the look in your eyes."

"Happy, quiet." Aries shook her head. "You never reject a mom's offer of spoiling. I accept it, I'll stay even if he leaves." She chuckled as she was pulled into a group hug.

"So, Aries what is your career?" Esther smiled at the brunette. "I assume that fancy car is yours."

The pregnant brunette nodded eagerly. "That is my car. It's the first huge purchase I ever made in life." She chuckled. "I'm a pharmaceutical rep, I usually go from clinic to clinic, selling medicines and dropping off samples. I'm currently on maternity leave now, so it's cool."

"Oh, _finally_." Esther clapped her hands. "He finds a woman with a career and a future. I can't believe this! It's a miracle. Here I thought you were going to bring home some floozy, I was telling your Ma that I was worried. Last one you brought around turned out to have escaped from the loony bin."

"Oh, do tell me more." Aries smiled as she looked at Happy. "I'm all ears. Ready to hear _everything_. _Dejar nada fuera._."

"She even speaks spanish." Yselda pulled Aries down onto the sofa and smiled at her. "Happy go make us some coffee please. I need to talk to my daughter-in-law."

"We're not married." Happy shook his head. "I have a feeling that we might be at the end of the visit if you two keep up your shenanigans."

"Just grab the coffee." She waved her son off. "I want to get to know her. So, where are you from? You have the most gorgeous complexion my dear."

"Thank you." Aries grinned. "I'm from Queens. My mom is from Colombia." She nodded as she pushed her hair over her shoulder. "No idea what I get from my dad though. He wasn't in the picture so whatever. I'm just Colombian."

"Eh, some men are just no good. Not meant to be fathers." Esther scoffed. "Not our Happy though, he's an amazing man. We raised him up right."

"I know." She smiled. "I was telling him that I needed to meet you. He's always so amazing to me. He even put up with me during the first trimester when I was sick and the second when I went psycho all the time and now in the third he's making fun of my walk but making sure I'm comfortable. You both did an amazing job with him. I'm thankful."

"I'm glad to hear that, I would hate to have to grab my belt if he weren't treating you right." Yselda nodded her head. "How long have you been in your career?"

"Well, I went to college, did my four years. I have a bachelor's in business, nursing and other boring things. I was on some interview at a doctor's office to be a nurse and a rep came in. I loved hearing about the travelling she did. I always wanted to get out of Queens and that was my way out. So I took a job as a junior rep and I've pretty much been doing it for the last seven years or so. It has amazing perks. The company I work for has offices all over, so they've been working with me and my changing life."

"So, why settle down with my son when you could've ended up with a doctor?" The woman asked as she ignored the look Happy was giving her. "Stop it Hap, I'm just curious."

"I dated a doctor… You think he would've been a good guy but he was so abusive. Verbally at first. We ended things but he still stalked me after that. He even turned up in Tacoma and tried to pull me out of my home and take me back to Queens with him. It's sometimes the men you don't expect to fall in love with that win your heart." Aries smiled. "I never thought I'd be at this point with Happy. He was a fun guy I shot pool with and liked to give hell to. Then one morning I woke up and it was this serious thing, it felt right, it felt perfect, it felt like home. He feels like home. Then one day he did the dorkiest thing, he told me he loved me then he disappeared on me. I was so pissed off at him for that but I knew I was only pissed off since the feelings were the same and he didn't give me the chance to tell him in the moment and I had to wait for it."

"He hurt her." Happy shook his head. "I went out of town, to Charming and I came home and she was bruised. I wanted to hurt him but the cops got to him before I did. The guy was lucky…"

"He's protective." Aries smiled. "I love him."

"I'm happy for the both of you two. So, tell me when are the babies due? Happy hasn't told me their genders at all." Yselda shook her head. "He had called and told me about one baby then a few weeks later it was twins."

"It's twins." The brunette chuckled. "A boy and a girl. The boy is already bigger than our little princess but that's ok. I'm excited to meet them, hold them, love them. I never saw myself with kids but I wasn't angry at all when I found out I was pregnant I was just nervous and excited. More so nervous."

"I'm still nervous but excited." Happy smiled at his mom. "We do both have something in common, we were both raised by amazing women. So we inherited some skills that way. I know I'm going to have a soft spot for my daughter."

"The girls usually change the man." Yselda squeezed her son's hand. "I'm expecting you two to be down here when it's time to have the babies. I want to meet them day one."

"Ma, we'd have to move in here. The doctors say she could be early because sometimes twins are just early." Happy nodded. "We'd have to get baby sh-, stuff here too."

"And?" Esther shook her head. "We have the room, so if you two want to stay and have the babies here and not in Charming than you're more than welcome to. It's always lovely to have family around during the first few weeks. We'll help. You guys are going to have double the trouble with two babies. Plus you're first time parents. At least consider it Hap."

"We'll think about it." Happy nodded as he slowly rubbed his hands in circles over Aries' belly and smiled at his mother and aunt. "We'll let you know at breakfast. Now, let's just keep talking and catching up. I missed you guys."

* * *

 **Super late update, I am so sorry but I am however setting up for some amazing dynamics. I hope you lovelies enjoyed this chapter. All I can say is look forward to all of the parents meeting each other. Aries' mom and sister will be visiting, Juice's family will be visiting, Happy's Ma and Aunt are just super precious so look forward to Aries lazing around and bonding with them in Bakersfield. Also, just wait for Sami to meet the moms! It's going to be nothing but fun and angst for a few chapters as we approach the birth of the twins! Ah, I'm so excited even though I have no names in mind, so feel free to toss out some suggestions? Maybe it could be a cute little contest, name the Lowman twins. With parents named Aries and Happy, I don't even think we can go too crazy with the baby names lol**


	41. Love

"I'm never leaving." Aries shook her head as she watched Happy close the door to his childhood bedroom. "I love Yselda and Esther. I love this house. I love the homecooking. I don't want to leave this place babe. I just want to stay here forever and ever. Like it just feels like I'm at home. It just feels like love and I _love_ it."

Happy shook his head as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it into the hamper. "Look at you, you're really not going to leave this place huh? We do live in Charming. Everything for the kids is in Charming. What will you do about that huh?"

"I dunno. I don't think I could actually live here without you around though. It'd be too difficult." She shook her head as she laid back on the bed and rested her hands on her belly. "Like I love it but I wanna be where you are."

"If you really wanted to move in here with my Ma and Aunt, you could do it. We'd make it work. They'd help you out when I'm away." He nodded slowly as he lowered himself onto the bed and looked at her. "I love you."

"I love you too but I'm sticking with you. Wherever you are, I'm right there with you Hap. I want to visit here often though." She nodded her head slowly. "I want the babies to know their _abuela_ and _tia_. They're going to be the closest to us babe. My mom and sister would not move out here."

"Just think about it some more. My ma would lose her mind to have us all in this house. It's what she's always wanted. It's why I couldn't persuade them to move into those elderly assisted living apartments. They just were like holding out hope that I'd bring home a wife and a kid." He shrugged as he rubbed her stomach. "This is almost like that, we're not married and I'm bringing you around before the kids are here."

"I'll think about it some more. I honestly just think you're trying to get rid of me and your kids already." She stuck her tongue out at him. "I'll sleep on it, maybe talk it over with them and see where their heads are at for sure. I don't want to deal with the thought of breaking that brand new lease we signed on those apartments."

"We don't have to break it, we can go back and forth. You also know that I don't like staying at the clubhouse more than I need to." He shrugged. "Like I said, just think it over. You can talk to them and we can go from there."

"You can leave me behind for a few extra days though, that's for sure." Aries smiled. "I'm in no hurry to get back to Charming."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Happy, I love her." Yselda smiled at her son as he walked into the living room. "She's a darling and I want to keep her."

Happy smirked and shook his head as he sat down, passing his mom a mug of coffee. "Well, you may just get your wish. She's thinking about possibly staying here with you two. I told her if she wants to, she can. Whatever will make her happy."

"Really?" The brunette nodded her head and smiled. "I would love that but what would you love for her and your family Happy?"

"I'd love her to be at my side. You know how I am Ma. She's my everything now and I don't know what it'd be like if we were far away." He shrugged his shoulders slowly. "But she loves the aspect of being around family. Like a huge family."

"I also want to be close to you Happy." Aries smiled at the man as she walked into the living room and sat down next to him. "I'd love to stay here, live here but I couldn't unless you were here as well. I can't see myself raising the kids apart from you. We however will constantly be making trips down here since I'm properly attached to Yselda and Esther."

"Oh, so now you're an eavesdropper huh?" He smirked at the brunette beside him before resting a large hand on her belly. "See, Ma. Just like you and Auntie, can't talk without her hearing me."

"It's a latina thing." She smirked at Happy. "Get used to it babe. I'm over here developing supersonic hearing…"

"That's the last thing that you need." Happy shook his head. "Now I can't even mumble underneath my breath."

"Good, you need a woman to put you in your place at times Hap." Yselda smirked at her son. "She's good for you. It's a great thing to have in a successful relationship."

"That's right, mom, tell him." Aries smiled and nodded. "We have a solid dynamic going here Happy. I love it."

"No, no." Happy shook his head. "You just stole my Ma. That's not happening babe, not happening at all. Ma! Make her stop! She can't call you mom!"

Yselda laughed. "Hap, stop it. She can call me mom if she wants to. I don't mind. We're family now and she's the daughter I never had. It's lovely."

"Ha, ha!" Aries poked at the man's face. "Mom says it's ok! Deal with it sucka!"

"You've created a monster." He looked at his mom and shook his head. "She's not going to stop her shit now. It's going to keep going, on and on and on."

"I can't wait for you to meet my mom and sister. You guys are going to love each other." Aries pinched Happy's arm. "Does he always turn into a giant child when in your presence?"

"Yes." The older woman chuckled. "Gotta get used to it. He's my big baby. I love him."

"I love it." Aries grinned. "It's good to see him in his comfort zone outside of the club. He's perfect. I can't wait to see how he is with his children."

"He's going to be the best." Yselda smiled as she passed Aries a bag. "That is a gift from me to _you_. I have things for the twins, Happy already put the boxes in the car but I do have something I want the little boy to wear. It's a onesie that Happy came home from the hospital in. I saved it this entire time." She passed a small gift box to Aries and grinned. "Go on, see what he wore home."

"This is adorable." Aries smiled as she lifted the black onesie out of the gift box and traced her fingers over the patch. "This is the best thing ever. _Happy baby._ "

"I knew he was going to be the happiest baby ever." She laughed. "I was right. He was the happiest child ever, always talking and laughing. He didn't even get quiet until he was thirteen and started middle school. That's when he developed the scowl and everyone started thinking he was the most mean and intimidating person ever."

The brunette chuckled. "Aww, babe." She winked at Happy. "I'm hoping both of the babies are little chatterboxes. I think it'd be cute. I wouldn't mind one being talkative and the other being quiet, just as long as their bond stayed strong for life. I'm just really nervous about this. About _motherhood_."

"You're going to be an amazing mom." Yselda smiled. "Don't doubt yourself and if you ever want advice, do not hesitate to call me. We're family now. You don't ever need to be shy or distant. I love you Aries."

"I love you too." Aries nodded and grinned widely. "We'll make sure we're down here when it's close to the due date. I don't want you or Esther to miss out on the birth. I want the entire family to be there."

 **INSERT LINE BREAK HERE**

"Look at me." Aries gestured to her stomach. "I'm big as hell." She laughed as she watched Juice try to put up a baby gate. "Look at you, you're struggling over there. Did you miss me? Is this why you're over here trying to baby proof this small ass apartment."

Juice shrugged as he reached forward and rubbed the brunette's stomach and smirked. "I did miss you. I've been stuck with moody ass Sami and her bossy ass. She keeps bitching about me not buying anything. I told her now I wanted to wait until the tests came back and she went on about how you're in my head and I'm letting you make the decisions for me and that it's not your business but just hers and mine."

"Bitch." She shook her head. "Don't touch the belly anymore though. The babies are doing their little movements. I'm not sure if they're trying to switch spots or just want to take turns kicking against my bladder. I literally almost pissed my pants on the car ride home yesterday. It was miserable. I'm talking stops like every four hours. A few times I just popped a squat on the side of the road because there weren't any service stations."

"Loser." He pressed on her stomach and smirked. "Your belly is just big and out there. I can't resist touching it. Sami's is just blah. I need her to explode or something this last trimester."

"Not happening." She shook her head again. "We don't really need a baby gate put up. The babies won't be crawling around here for a long time."

"It swings." Juice shrugged. "Keep it open until they start to crawl around. It'll be awesome though. Watching the babies go from drooling things to being drooling things that can crawl around on their own."

"Things?" She laughed. "Do not call my children things. Do not call your godchildren things!" She smacked his back before going to sit in the large recliner. "We've come a long way since I got here. Look at us, all responsible and shit. Which reminds me, our moms and my sister are coming here for a visit. So, prepare yourself for that. I want my mom and sister to meet Happy's Ma and Aunt. I love those two women. They reminded me so much of the lovely women in our lives Juice. It was just an amazing week with them."

"I'm not ready for Sami to meet my mom and sister. It's going to be a damn trainwreck. I already know they're not going to like her." He shook his head as he splayed out across the living room floor and groaned. "They love you because you're you and family. No one can just dislike you unless you give them a reason too. Or they're jealous."

"Ehh, whatever. I can't wait for them to get here. It'll be amazing." She laughed as she rested her feet on Juice's chest. "I just need hugs from the moms. I also need your sister to make her infamous quesadillas because it's the time of the pregnancy where I don't want to do anything but relax and sleep. It's all I'll be able to do."

"They're probably going to get out here and want to go back. I don't even know if any of them have ever been this far west." He squeezed her feet and laughed. "Look at these swollen ass fat feet. Ari! You got fat piggies too."

"Leave my feet and toes alone." She tapped on his chest and laughed. "Welllll, I can't wait to see your sister beat the shit out of Sami… You know she doesn't care if the girl is pregnant, she'll put hands on her and I'll enjoy watching it."

"You're fucking evil." He rolled his eyes. "Don't wish that on Sami. She could be having my kid!"

"And!?" Aries smirked. "Her face isn't pregnant and I doubt that your sister would be dumb enough to punch the girl in the stomach. I however will warn her that Sami is a cop caller and will snitch if she feels threatened. It's a terrible thing." She shook her head slowly. "I'll make sure to keep your sister in check. She always listens to me."

"We're not letting Sami get her ass beat by my sister. Pregnant or not." Juice shook his head. "It's going to be a trainwreck but at least we get to witness it together."

* * *

 **It's short but sweet. Next chapter we have the ladies from Queens invading Charming... I'm excited and I hope you are too.**


	42. Familia

"Mom!" Aries yelled as her brown eyes fell on the brunette woman walking her way. "Mama! Mom! Mommy! Ma! Mother! Hiiiiiiiii! Hi!" She smiled as she moved towards the woman and quickly wrapped her arms around her the best she could. "I'm so happy that you're here."

"Oh. My. God. You're actually pregnant. I told mom that was a lie to just get us out here! Aries!" The younger brunette pulled Aries into a hug. "Look at you, all pregnant as shit. Look at your Tia Aries, she's pregnant as fuck."

Aries rolled her eyes. "Marisa, you need to watch your mouth around your baby. Don't repeat the bad words YaYa. I don't want to have to toss my shoe at you. I may be pregnant but it hasn't affected my throwing arm."

"Hi." The little girl wrapped herself around Aries' legs and smiled up at her. "I missed you! Did you miss me!? How'd those babies get in there! Abuela says you're having two babies! That's a lot of babies."

"My boyfriend put them in there when I wasn't looking." Aries laughed. "I missed you so much Yulissa. Like you don't even understand how much I missed this face of yours. I'd pick you up if I could but I can't. This big ol' belly is in the way." She moved to her mom and smiled. "Mama, I missed you so much. I'm glad you're out here."

"Other mom!" Juice shouted as he ran through the airport. "Magdalena! Real mom! Sister!"

"Ignore him, he's as goofy as ever, Mary. I'm so I'm that you're here." Aries pulled the woman into a tight hug. "It's been hard keeping your son in check from time to time."

Mary laughed and nodded. "I'm glad that you're around to attempt to keep him in check. He says he's been doing well… Besides this whole paternity nonsense he has going. Yes, he told me everything before I got here. Congratulations on the pregnancy, didn't think it'd ever happen for you! Miss busy body!"

"It took us all by surprise." Aries chuckled as she squeezed the woman's hands. "I'm so happy that you guys could all make it out here. It's going to be a nice time. I got a really nice hotel for you all. I'd invite you to stay at the apartment but it's kinda small. It's our transition point, we still haven't found a house that we love just yet."

"It's fine, we're excited about this hotel. Cassie googled it." Mary nodded. "It looked gorgeous."

"I still can't believe you're knocked up." Cassie smiled at Aries. "If anything, I thought you'd end up knocked up by my idiot of a brother right there."

"I love you too Cassie." Juice pulled the brunette into a tight hug. "I missed you."

"Wait until you see who knocked me up." Aries laughed. "He's fine as hell…"

"He's alright." Juice shook his head. "He's like an imitation of me. Like the knock off version though."

"Do not flatter yourself." Aries shook her head. "Come on, let's get going. We have a dinner to go to."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Stop it." Happy squeezed Aries' hand as he looked down at her and smirked. "I'm good with moms and family. They love me. I promise you that." He leaned down, placing a soft kiss to her lips before smiling. "Why are you nervous anyway?"

"It's an excited type of nervous." Aries smiled. "I'm also excited to see how Sami responds to all of the personalities and sass that these women bring… I'm more excited to see how Juice's sister Cassie takes Sami."

"Is this the boyfriend?" Marisa smiled at her sister. "I'm Marisa, the _pretty_ sister."

"Ignore her." Aries shook her head. "She's a little slow in the head at times. We all know that I'm the pretty one." She flipped her hair and clicked her tongue. "It's so _obvious_."

"Hey." Happy smiled at Marisa. "I'm Happy… Yeah, it's my actual name."

"Interesting." Marisa nodded. "I like it actually. Yulissa, come here, come meet your Tia's _novio_."

"Hi!" Yulissa smiled up at the man. "I'm Yulissa but you can call me YaYa."

Happy nodded. "I'm Happy." He smiled down at her. "You let Aries do your hair huh? It looks like hers."

"I did!" The six year old nodded her head excitedly. "I love my hair like this! It makes me look cuter."

"She's a bit conceited like Aries." Marisa chuckled. "They love their looks."

"Nothing is wrong with raising a strong and confident young woman." Magdalena pinched her daughter's arm. "Your Abuela will be so excited to hear all these stories. I wish she could've come with us but her doctor said it was a no go."

"Well, take lots and lots of pictures to show her." Aries smiled as she wrapped her arms around her mom's neck. "Mom, this is Happy. My boyfriend and father of the twins. Just so you can't get sassy over it."

"Nice to finally meet you." Happy smiled down at the women. "I can't wait for you all to meet my Ma and Aunt this weekend."

"Oh." Magdalena smiled up at the man. "You're handsome. Do you speak Spanish or are you worse than Juan Carlos over there?"

"I speak Spanish, read it, write it." Happy chuckled. "Juan Carlos is getting better, he's been learning. I hope you guys love this little cantina. It's been our favorite place to eat at since we settled in out here."

"How'd you meet my sister?" Marisa looked at the man. "You two don't seem like you'd ever be in the same place at the same time."

"Clubhouse. Met her through Juan Carlos." He shrugged. "She came in, telling me that I need to watch out for him and that I better not let him get hurt. She was just aggressive and I was into it."

"We're here." Juice smiled as he stopped next to Aries. "Sami made me stop for a bathroom break on the way down."

"The baby is on my bladder, don't judge. Aries knows what I'm talking about." Sami smiled at the group. "I'm Sami."

"This is her huh?" Cassie looked Sami up and down before scrunching up her face. "You're dressed like a _pregnant hooker_."

"It's designer." Sami looked down at her dress. "I look good."

"What's that store we used to shop at for clubwear Aries?" Cassie smirked at the brunette. "She looks like she got her _designer_ dress from there."

"And you guys think I'm the bitch." Aries shook her head as she buried her face in Happy's shirt. "Cassie is fiercely protective of her brother."

"No one thinks you're a bitch, everyone thinks you're super aggressive." Cassie smiled at Aries. "Come on, let's go sit and eat before I legit lose my appetite. So, Sami, how'd you meet my brother and what makes you think the kid is his?"

"Cassandra…" Mary pinched her daughter's arm. "Manners, manners, manners. I raised you better than that." She shook her head before starting to scold the young woman in Spanish. "Sami, I'm Mary. It's lovely to meet you. How long have you known my son?"

"A little over a year." Sami smiled at the woman. "It was a bit rocky but we made it through everything."

"From what we've heard, you two aren't together right now, my brother is just bankrolling this pregnancy because our mom raised him to be a stand up man." Cassie rolled her eyes. "Are you going to change my opinion of you before the night is over?"

Juice looked at his sister and shook his head. "Cassie relax, please just let us enjoy this dinner together. That's all I'm asking of you."

"Fine, fine." The brunette nodded her head and smiled. "Just for you, I'll let it go for now. Only for now." She winked at him before sitting down next to Aries. "We gotta talk later."

"This is going to be one long ass night." Aries mumbled as she rested her head against Happy. "If I pinch you, it means we gotta go because I'll go crazy over this mess."

"This was a bad idea, we should've just went to dinner with your family. They could've did their own thing." Happy shook his head as he squeezed Aries' hand. "I'm not ready for this."

* * *

"So, last night was _interesting_." Juice shook his head as he looked over at his sister Cassie. "Did you really have to throw your food at Sami?"

Cassie shrugged as she trailed her fingers over the patterns on her leggings. "Listen, you are gullible. You like to believe what people tell you and that is a dumb move. That girl was lying through her teeth last night. Talking about 'I love Juice' and 'I hope we can work it out once the baby is here'. She's stupid."

"Are you sure you just haven't spent too much time with Aries?" He sighed. "For the record, I don't want to be with her. I'm just doing what I can in case the baby is mine. I don't want to be how our dads were to us. We were their blood and they still walked out on us like it was nothing… I want to be better. It just sucks because I don't know what to even do or how I got myself into this shit. I just want to know before I get even more invested."

"No, I didn't spend that much time with her last night. It's just commonsense! It's just bullshit! It's her taking advantage of you being a super nice guy." She shook her head. "I don't want to see you get hurt and I definitely don't want you stuck with a kid that's not yours. I don't want you stuck with Sami either. You and mom may believe her but I don't. I can only hope that she proves me wrong. That the kid is yours and she's not just dumping shit on you because the real dad is a deadbeat."

"I'm trying to remind myself that I may not be the father." Juice mumbled as he looked at his sister. "I'm trying to instill that in my mind. I don't want to be more attached than I already am. I mean look around. I went out and got an apartment, set up a nursery and for what? Just the mere possibility that the kid is actually mine. I don't know what to do here. I'm kinda lost."

"You're in over your head? What's new?" Cassie sighed. "Don't worry, nothing good ever comes from lying. So she'll get hers if she is lying to you. I just hope she isn't because if she is, she needs to get her damn head checked. Who lies about a baby?"

"I'm not lying. I wish everyone would stop saying that." Sami crossed her arms as she looked at the brunette. "First Aries, now you? I haven't even done a thing to you Cassie, we barely even met last night and you threw your food at me!"

Cassie looked at Sami and smirked. "Better food than my fists. I don't like you because you just look and act like a woman who is trying to hide something. Who just uproots and moves around like it's no big deal. What happens if the kid isn't my brothers? Where are you going to go? How are you going to support yourself?"

"I have no family… None that I talk to anyways." Sami shook her head as she looked between the pair of siblings. "The baby is his. We're having a little girl. She couldn't be anyone else's. I just wish everyone would believe me. I just want a friend to be on my side."

"Listen…" She started before stopping. "Are you crying right now? Are you really crying right now? I don't do well with crying grown women. It's a pet peeve of mine. Stop crying and listen to me right now. I love my brother and he thinks the best of you, so I'm going to try not to hate you for the sake of him and in case the girl is his. But if you're lying to him, if this kid isn't his, I will beat your ass the day you are released from the hospital. I love my brother, he is everything to me. So, if you hurt him, if you upset him, I will put you back in the hospital. That's a _promise_."

"Thank you." Sami moved to Cassie and pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad that you're going to be on our side about this and not on Aries side. She's so mean to me. She's made me cry so many times and I don't know why she hates me."

"She hates you because you got her and Happy arrested back in Tacoma." Juice shook his head. "Don't paint yourself as the victim right now, she just told you she doesn't like liars, so it's best to be honest with Cassie…"

"They asked me a question and I answered it. I didn't mean to get them into any trouble." Sami shook her head. "It was an honest mistake and it will never happen again."

"It better not." Cassie shook her head. "I don't like snitches." She pulled out of the hug and laid down on the sofa. "So, Juice. I know you have to be upset over Aries being knocked up by your friend. I know you had a crush on her for years and it just never worked out."

He flipped his sister off and shook his head. "I'm happy for her and Happy. Happy is like a big brother to me and Aries is my best friend. Aries and I had a drunken make out but that's as far as it went. She's in love with him. It's good, he's good for her."

"Such a gentleman." Cassie smirked. "He was _obsessed_ with Aries when we were younger. She was his first kiss. It was his seventh birthday and she kissed him on the lips in front of all of his friends and he turned bright red and screamed cooties because his friends did and Aries gave him the silent treatment for a solid month."

"Shut up." Juice covered his face. "Why don't you two go off and do girl things? Like eat."

"I'm just strolling down memory lane." She stood up and shrugged. "Come on, Sami. Let's go out to eat. Bond or whatever it is that we're supposed to do. Just don't make me regret this."

* * *

 **Let's get this straight because there were a lot of names tossed around this chapter so I'm going to clear it up in case it was confusing. Aries' mom is Magdalena, her sister is Marisa and her niece is Yulissa. Juice's mom is Mary and his sister is Cassandra but she's called Cassie.**

 **I know it was a lot to take in but not too much at all. Don't worry, I'm going to continue to explore the dynamics over the next few chapters. Especially Cassie and Sami because that should be fun to experience. I also hope to update in a few days rather than a few weeks. I just wasn't feeling up to writing but now I'm back at it.**


	43. Again?

"She has stolen Cassie." Aries shook her head, moving out of the window and back towards Happy who was laying comfortably on the leather couch. "Sami has stolen away Cassie from me and I don't like it. It was supposed to be team Aries and Cassie versus Sami. We were supposed to team up to expose her lying ways. She has befriended the enemy and I don't like that shit one bit. It's terrible babe."

Happy looked at the brunette before rolling his eyes. "Fuck Cassie then Aries. Stop worrying about that annoying ass bitch Sami. If they can't see what you and I can, then let them learn that shit the hard way. Let them get caught up in her bullshit because that's what is bound to happen. Focus on us and our twins. Time is ticking away. What else do we need to do for them?"

"Um, we need to get a double stroller. I think that's the last thing. We had gotten the single stroller but we need to exchange it for the double, unless we want another single and we can each push a stroller." She nodded as she sat across Happy's legs, her hands back on her belly as she pressed and rubbed on it. "Maybe just some more diapers and onesies but we can get those after they're here. I don't want to get too much and have it not fit them."

"Then relax for a bit, we'll take your mom, sister and niece out when we go to look at strollers. It'll be a fun family outing." He poked at her stomach and smirked. "Stop obsessing over Sami. She'll slip up and reveal her true colors. Science doesn't lie either, when the test comes back we'll know once and for all, if it's Juice's kid or not."

"Not an obsession." She shook her head and sighed. "You're going to regret saying that. They're going to try to get us to buy them _souvenirs_."

"I can keep them in check." He nodded as he pulled her down so she was laying beside him. "Just stop thinking for a few hours. Stop worrying, stop analyzing. I think you need to just let me take some control so you can relax."

"Ok, ok." Aries curled up against him the best her belly would allow, her tiny hands falling to his chest before she began to lazily trace the intricate tattoos that decorated his tan skin. "This is me being relaxed and worriless. I promise I will continue to be calm and not worry about what Sami is doing. You're right, her true colors and intentions will surface."

Happy closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes, so just let it. Don't deal with her and keep your distance from anyone else that wants to preach that she's this that and the other. You don't need to involve yourself with her. It'll come back to bite you in the ass… I don't like getting into it with women but if she did something that put you and the kids in danger, I'd get into it. So please don't put me in that position Aries. I don't want to be in that position ever. Unless it's you and I getting into it, I can do that but with anyone else, I may lose my fucking temper."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"How come you got so many tattoos huh?" Yulissa looked up at Happy before looking back down at his arm that was resting on her tiny hands. "What do they all mean?"

Happy looked down at the brunette and chuckled. "I wanted to decorate myself and thought tattoos were the way to go. Some mean things and other are just for decoration. I just love the way that they look. Did Aries show you her siren tattoo?"

"You got a tattoo?" Magdalena looked at her daughter carefully before shaking her head slowly. "A tattoo of a siren? A little mermaid?"

Aries rolled her eyes. "Ma, a siren and mermaid are two different mythical creatures, thank you very much. Plus, aren't you the one who dubbed me _la sirena_?"

"Yeah but it was never meant to be something that marked your body for your entire life, where is it? Let me see it Aries." She tapped her foot on the ground, crossing her arms over her chest. "Go on, show me."

"Ma!" The brunette groaned. "It's on my leg, I'm not dropping my pants to show it to you right now. It can wait until later. I got it to embrace the nickname. You gave it to me with poor intentions and I've turned it into something to embrace."

"I'm holding you to it, I want to see it Aries." Magdalena shook her head. "You're still my daughter, I can still pop you."

"Jesus." Happy shook his head as he grabbed Aries and pulled her to him. "Relax and let it go. We're here to shop for the stroller, not for you and your mom to get into it."

"Ay! Happy, she's still my daughter. I'll scold her until the end of time." The older woman rolled her eyes. "Don't get in between me and my daughter when it comes to our fighting, you'll lose for sure."

"I'm not trying to get involved, I'm trying to make sure she's good because she's pregnant and the last thing she needs to be doing is arguing and fighting. You wanna drag me into some petty bullshit, then so be it. I'm going to defend Aries and I'm going to make sure she's good because she's carrying our kids." He shrugged his large shoulders. "No disrespect though Magdalena. I'm just protective over my _sirena_."

"We are so not starting a bigger family argument in this store." Aries shook her head as she buried her face in Happy's side. "I just want us to all have fun while we shop for the last of this baby stuff. It's what we invited you guys out for, so we could enjoy ourselves and even go out to eat afterwards together. So, let's make it happen."

"Yeah, let's enjoy ourselves." Marisa nodded as she poked at Aries' belly and smiled. "I need to pick up some baby things as well…"

"Lord." Aries looked at her sister. "Are you knocked up _again_? Didn't we deal with this a few months ago, I had gotten a call."

"Maybe, I don't know." She shrugged. "I hope I am."

"Lord." Aries rolled her eyes. "I'm not bankrolling anything Marisa, I'm serious. You have to do this on your own this time. You're not getting any money from me."

"Aries." Magdalena pinched her daughter's arm. "She's your sister, we're family. Family helps each other out financially."

Aries shook her head. "No, no I'm not doing it Ma. I have two kids on the way, I can't afford to pay for her new mistake too. She can ask the dad for money or get a better part time job. I'm not doing that shit anymore. It's _my_ money, I worked hard to save it all and I want to make sure I can contribute to providing for the kids, just like Happy is doing. Plus, she doesn't even need to be pregnant _again_."

"You're so selfish." Marisa punched her sister's arm. "We're sisters."

"Did you just hit her?" Happy growled as he stepped between the pair of glaring sisters. "That's enough of that shit. Don't lay your hands on her again. If you want to get knocked up, then you figure out a way to pay for _your_ kid. Ungrateful ass brat, all I've heard you three do is ask for shit and guilt Aries into buying it for you. She's out of work, she's pregnant with twins, she needs to worry about herself and her kids, not about what the three of you fucking need." He shook his head as he looked between Magdalena and Marisa. "You could at least put in some fucking effort to try to baby Aries."

"You're going to let him talk like that to us?" Magdalena looked at her daughter. "Huh Aries?"

"He's right!" Aries stepped forward. "Mari needs to pay for her own kids. I'm tired of being treated like a bank and less like a daughter or sister. I'm still paying off loans that covered my tuition and your spending habits Ma. Remember you took out a fucking loan in my name and promised to pay it when I called you out on it but you didn't so I had to so I can afford to buy a home or a car. I busted my ass to get to where I am and I can't let you and Marisa bring me down anymore. Yeah, I'll help you out with paying for rent and bills but no more shopping sprees. If you guys want to shop, then you'll have to get jobs. I'm also no longer paying for Yulissa to go to a private school that you two barely take her to and it's just five blocks over. I'm done, I'm done, I'm done. I'm focusing on me, my babies and Happy."

"California has changed you." Marisa spat at her sister and shook her head. "You're such a fucking bitch. What is YaYa supposed to do now? Go to public school?"

"Yup." Aries nodded her head. "Public school just like you and I went to. If you want her in a private school, then you can start paying for it. I'm just done, you guys don't even thank me for shit and then will bitch and moan when I don't wanna pay for something. Like all your work from home ventures you asked me to invest in and you ended up buying that stupid car that your no good boyfriend ended up wrapping around a pole."

"You're with a thug!" Marisa pointed to Happy. "Look at him Aries! He's a thug just in California skin!"

The brunette shook her head. "So, he's a thug? He's also a man. A man who loves me, who's amazing to me and takes care of me. He makes me happy, he makes me want to be the best me I can possibly be. That's what matters, nothing fucking else. We make each other happy and we bring out the best in each other. It's perfect, deal with it."

"Done here." Happy shook his head. "Let's get out of here. Aries and I will come back in a few days."

 **INSERT LINE BREAK HERE**

"I think Aries is avoiding me." Cassie shook her head as she looked over at the very pregnant brunette who was walking towards the parking lot of the apartment complex. "She didn't reply back to my texts. Did you hear? Her and her mom and sister got into it at the store. I guess Marisa is knocked up again and was trying to get Aries to spend money on her baby and her and Happy apparently lost it. We need the full story from Aries because you know how Marisa and Lena pad stories mom."

"Good for Aries." Mary nodded her head. "It's about time she cut them off. They are like parasites, sucking the life out of her while simultaneously draining her bank account. Ridiculous they are ridiculous. Why would Aries be avoiding you though?"

"I don't know why she would." Cassie shrugged as she reached over and grabbed a handful of fries from her brother's plate and sighed. "Maybe she doesn't like that I'm trying to get to know Sami. I know Aries just straight up hates her."

"That's dumb." Juice flicked his sister's ear and shook his head. "I like that you and Sami are getting to know each other. It's relaxing for me."

"You're dumb." She tossed a fry at him and shrugged. "Aries is like my best friend so I can't have her pissed off at me or anything. I'll have to go talk to her tomorrow. Where is Sami anyways? She's been gone practically all day, I thought she didn't have any friends or family around, so who's she off with?"

"She always takes a day for herself." Juice shrugged. "She calls them mental health days. She'll go get a pregnancy massage, I guess they're cheap at the little women's clinic. It's relaxing for her I guess."

"What the hell is a pregnancy massage?" Mary looked at her son. "It just sounds like something that wastes time and money. She can rub her own belly and you can rub her back. She doesn't need to go off."

"We need time and space from each other on occasion, so it works out." He smiled at his mom. "You want a real massage huh? I can book an appointment at the spa for you both. I saved up to spoil you two during this visit, at least let me do that."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Cassie nodded her head slowly. "I'll take you up on that offer. I need a spa day and a massage or two."

"I'm back." Sami smiled at the trio as she walked into the apartment. "I picked up some cupcakes on the way home. I figured you'd all love a little bit of sweetness in your lives." She set the plastic container on the table. "How was your guys' day?"

"Good, good. Just listening to all the drama on the other side of the complex. I guess Aries and her family got into it at the store." Cassie shrugged as she lifted a cupcake out of the container. "It's apparently lots of drama and shit."

"Oh, so her family isn't as perfect as her." Sami smirked. "That's good to know."

"Mmhmm." Cassie nodded her head slowly before looking over at Juice. "He was telling us about your pregnancy massage. Are they actually good and relaxing?"

"Yeah they are, it's a regular massage, you just stick your belly in this circle, that prevents any squishing and stuff like that." She chuckled. "Just imagine sticking your belly in one of those innertube type things you use in a pool."

"He told us he'd send us to get massages so, I'm looking forward to having a legit massage. Last time I tried to have one back in Queens, the girl was trying to give me a happy ending." Cassie laughed. "I never moved so fast in my life. I like messing with girls from time to time but to have a stranger randomly rub my cooch, no thank you man. Not unless you ask me first."

"This is why I can't take Cassie out in public, that was way too much information for no reason." Juice shook his head. "It was terrible just terrible C."

"I was honestly telling her about my horrible massage experience." Cassie shook her head and shrugged. "It didn't end so happily. I called the cops, it's one thing to go in there willingly for a happy ending but to go in for just a massage and have the masseuse try to get me off, no thank you. That's sexual assault and I won't stand for that shit."

Sami laughed and shook her head. "That's a terrible experience. You should definitely go to get a legit massage, you'll never want anything less ever again. I get discounts, they don't charge you up front, you can run a tab. So it's cool."

Mary nodded. "I can't wait to see what this spa day entails. It needs to be for tomorrow. I think I'm going to have lunch with Lena and I'd love to be fully relaxed and everything for that lunch. I know she's going to lay into Aries and her behavior. So I'll need all the strength possible."

Juice nodded and smiled. "I'll book the spa day for tomorrow. You two better take advantage of it because who knows when the next spa day will be." He kissed his mom's temple and grinned. "I love you, you too Cassie. So keep talking while I handle business."

* * *

 **ok, ok, ok, ok, thanks for being super patient with me and my slow as molasses updates. this story just hasn't been coming to me as easy as second chance does. so i've been tweaking around with the plot and I hope to get a burst of inspiration so I can update back to back to back.**


	44. Snake

"We should fuck more often." Happy smirked as he looked at the brunette as she tried to steady her breath. "This pregnancy thing has been killing me." He passed her his shirt and shrugged. "Are you okay? Struggling to breathe right now babe?"

Aries nodded her head slowly. "I'm ok." She smiled at him as she pulled his shirt on and laughed. "It barely fits now! Babe, I'm huge as fuck, huh?"

"Not huge, you're all stomach." He shook his head as he pulled her up to her feet and kissed her. "You still upset about that shit with your family?"

She shrugged. "I want to move on from it but I know I'll have to address it again. I've gotten a few voicemails telling me how ungrateful I am." She rolled her eyes. "I also got an email from Marisa, not a text, not a call, not a voicemail but an email. Stating how much she hates me and that I should support her and be happy that she's pregnant because she's happy for me being pregnant. You don't understand, she was pregnant a few months back, she was happy, excited then her and the guy split and next thing I know, I'm wiring her money for an abortion… She is now pregnant by him again… What happens if he splits again? Another fucking abortion? She's stupid and I'm no longer supporting her, she can figure her shit out on her own."

"I didn't know about the abortion thing." Happy rubbed his head before pulling the brunette into a hug. "Fuck 'em. I know they're your family but you have my Ma and Aunt. They love you, still want you to move in for some reason." He chuckled. "They want us to come back for a visit soon, so be prepared for that."

"I didn't know how to bring that shit up to you." She shook her head. "Like, it was when we found out about us being pregnant and I didn't want to bring it up and you think I was contemplating that because I never would. So, I just dealt with it and I honestly regret helping her. She's stupid as fuck if she thinks he's going to stick around and she should've been way more careful with sex. Like damn."

"I get it." He smiled at her. "I have good news for you. The boys from Tacoma might be coming down for a long visit. I know how much you love seeing Gage, Kicker, Casper, Jason and Elias."

"You're making me sound like a slut. You know you're my number one. However, if you ever wanna have a threesome, I'll be down for either of them to join in." She smirked at him and shrugged. "All amazing choices."

"Oooh, I'm telling Miller, Keahi and Brandon that you think they're chumps." He shook his head as he passed her a pair of his sweats. "I'll tell Jimmy and Juice too."

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes. "Those are good choices. Keahi would split me in half. I can't take Jimmy seriously, he's like a kid brother. Miller is just too pretty, like we'd fight over the mirror, Brandon is pretty as well but he's not my type physically and Juice is well, he's Juice. We did have that weird random kiss he planted on me and there were no fireworks at all."

"Anyone can split you in half, you're tiny." He shook his head. "What do you want to eat?"

"I'm making burritos. I don't need anything else." She shrugged. "Go, I know you're needed at the clubhouse. I heard your phone going crazy, so go."

"Alright, call me if you need anything." He kissed her and smiled. "I'm serious."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"What if she goes into labor right now?" Juice whispered as he leaned over and smiled at Happy. "Huh? What if the water breaks?"

Happy groaned and shook his head, trying his hardest to ignore the younger man's question and presence. He wasn't in the mood for banter, truth be told, he wanted nothing more then to be at home with Aries and have a few drinks before passing out with the brunette wrapped around him. "She's not going to go into labor right now. She's still a bit off and if anything you should be worried, Sami could go into labor before Aries. She's not healthy at all."

"Shut up." Juice shook his head. "I was reading online about twins, sometimes the mom can go into labor early. It's a statistic. Is she on bed rest or anything yet?"

"No, no she's not." He rolled his eyes, cutting a glance at the man before shrugging. "Stop reading shit about twins, your girl isn't pregnant with 'em, mine is. Let me and Aries worry about it all."

"I know." Juice shrugged. "But she's my best friend, I have to do some worrying. My mom and sister keep asking about her because she's apparently ignoring them both right now for no good reason."

"She's not ignoring them, she's in her own little world with shit. She's been working on some grand master business plan." Happy waved him off. "She's not also good with Cassie and Sami becoming best friends…" He rubbed his head and chuckled. "I can't believe I'm sitting here gossiping with you right now… What is the world coming down to?"

Juice laughed and shook his head. "I don't know but this is amazing. Couple of guys, talking about their lives and their women. It's a good day."

"It's some type of day, I don't know if it's a good day." Happy shook his head as he stood up. "Let's grab a beer."

"My mom and sister want to go out to dinner again." Juice followed Happy out of the chapel and towards the bar. "They want it to be less dramatic than the first one."

"It was only dramatic because of Sami man, she's the common factor in any drama that actually starts." Happy passed Juice a beer and shrugged. "It's a terrible thing if you ask me."

"Do you really think she's a troublemaker? Be honest with me, that's all I ask of you." Juice took a sip of the beer and sighed. "I'm trying my best here."

"Yeah, she's a troublemaker but if you like her, you like her. Your opinion is the only opinion that honestly matters here Juice." Happy nodded his head slowly. "She could be more trouble than she's actually worth but if she's actually having your kid, that's something you're now stuck with forever, so you'll have to adjust to it. It won't be easy, that's for sure. I'm still adjusting to the many attitudes that Aries' has."

"Yeah, I guess so." Juice nodded his head slowly and smiled. "Thanks, I needed to hear that."

"Whatever, shut up." Happy grumbled and finished off his beer before setting the empty bottle down. "One more, then I have to be out of here."

"You always do that, open up then shut down when I say thank you." Juice shook his head. "Really hate being like a big brother huh?"

"I don't hate it, I just don't need everyone thinking I've gone soft. I have a hard reputation to protect and I plan to protect it until I no longer have to." The man shrugged his shoulders. "So, like I always say, don't make me regret being nice to you."

 **SOA**

Aries sat at the booth, rubbing her belly slowly as she looked down at the menu. She had no idea why she had agreed to meet Juice's mom and sister for dinner but here she was, on time while the pair was running behind. It made no sense but she wasn't going to complain about it, all she could think about was food and all that she planned on ordering. "I want to let you babies know that you have made me gain some weight…"

"Aries." Cassie smiled at the brunette before sitting down. "I hope you don't mind that I brought Sami."

"Lord." Aries scooted out of the booth and grabbed her bag. "I lost my appetite. I will see you later Cassie."

"Seriously?" Sami scoffed as she looked at Aries. "You're going to run off scared?"

"Scared?" Aries chuckled as she looked back at Sami and rolled her eyes. "I'm not running off scared. Where would you get the fucking idea that I'm afraid of you because I'm not. I agreed to have dinner with Cassie and Mary. I didn't agree to have dinner with Cassie, Mary and a fucking snake."

"Can you relax Aries?" Cassie looked at the short brunette and shook her head. "I've been hanging out with her, she's pretty cool."

"I'll be relaxed when I'm back at home, eating pizza and not around her." She shook her head. "If you want to align yourself with a lying ass bitch, then that is your call, that's your decision and I'm not going to sit here and have dinner. I'm not going to try to befriend her, I already did that once and she screwed it the fuck up, or did you not get the whole fucking story? You know what? It doesn't even matter. I'm out of here."

"Don't be a bitch." Cassie grabbed Aries' arm only to get shoved away. "She's having my brother's kid."

" _Possibly_ having his kid." Aries growled. "It's not a solid fact. You can't even get mad at her when the shit is all said and done and she didn't have your niece because you're stupid as fuck and want to believe the bullshit you're being fed. I'm not down with that shit. I don't wanna hear you whining about this shit either."

"I hate her." Sami shook her head as she rubbed Cassie's back. "Ignore her, let her go. The three of us can just enjoy dinner together." She smirked to herself as she watched Aries retreating towards the door. "She's going to look stupid when I prove her wrong."

"I forgot my phone." Aries pushed through the brunettes as she grabbed her phone from the table before storming back off and into the cold of the night, her anger rising steadily before she moved to her car, sitting on the hood of her Mercedes as she tried to stop her shaking. "Fucking dumb ass bitch. I swear to God."

"Aries." Mary looked at the young woman and shook her head. "I didn't know until the last minute that Sami was coming along. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." She shook her head as she kept her eyes on the screen of her sidekick. "If Cassie wants to believe bullshit, then it's on her but I would appreciate it if she showed me enough respect and kept Sami away from me. Sami can't be trusted and I don't know how everyone else can't see it but whatever… The truth will come out and I'll apologize if I'm wrong but I'll be doling out I told you sos if I'm right." She shrugged her shoulders as she finally looked up from her phone. "I just wanted a nice dinner, to talk about all the shit that went down with my mom and sister. I don't need Sami knowing my personal business… I just needed to talk to someone other than Happy. I'm boring that poor man to death with my family shit. He loves me but I can't keep dumping this shit on him."

"Poor baby, come here." Mary pulled the brunette into a tight hug and rubbed her back softly. "I'm here for you, you know that. We can talk about it all if you'd like to. You seem like you're hurting over all of it."

"I am." She nodded her head slowly. "It sucks, I didn't want to cut them off, I really didn't but I was so emotionally drained by them. I was just so tired of all of the pressure and the fucking burden of carrying them and providing for them. I'm about to be a mom, I need to focus on my kids and providing them with that they need and not worrying about making a budget that fit my mom, sister and niece in."

"They are grown ass women, excuse my language but they can find a way to care for themselves. You can't let them run you down into the ground because they don't want to take responsibility for themselves, especially when you've taken care of them for how long?" Mary shook her head. "Don't feel bad for them baby. This is your life, you have to live it for yourself, for those gorgeous babies you're going to have and for Happy. I like him alot. I like the way he is with you and Juice."

She wiped at her face and nodded slowly. "It's a hard adjustment but I want to move on and just ignore them and their petty bullshit. I just want them to show way more support than they are now. I feel like you're showing me more support and love than the both of them have since they've gotten here." She shook her head and smiled. "Yeah, yeah. Juice is his little brother, it's amazing to see their dynamic. It's perfection."

"I love you, you're like a daughter to me. I'll always show you love and support Aries." Mary kissed the brunette's face and smiled. "Now, dry those tears up, go home to Happy and make him cuddle you and spoil you. I'm going to go back in there and see if I can't talk some sense into Cassie. Get home safe. If you need to talk, just call me and let me know. I finally got a cellphone."

Aries chuckled and nodded. "I love you too… It's about time that you have a phone. I'll see you around later then."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"The kids are active." Happy stopped pressing on his girlfriend's stomach and looked up at her and furrowed his brow. He had gotten the account of the encounter an hour earlier and now that Aries was still more quiet than usual, he was getting worried. "Aries, please talk to me babe. I'm getting worried about you."

Aries sighed as she looked down at the man and shrugged. "I'm tired, my body is hurting and I just want them to settle down and let me get comfortable." She shook her head as she tapped on her stomach and rolled her eyes. "They're kicking the shit out of my ribs."

"We don't have too much longer to go until they get out." He moved up the bed and pulled the brunette to him, his arms wrapping loosely around her. "I need you to know that all of this shit will be worth it when you're holding the babies."

"I know, I know. This is actually the worse part until the teenage years arrive. I want to go to your Ma's house this weekend. I want to remove myself from this situation and just get some much needed relaxation and home cookin'." She chuckled as she settled back against Happy, the babies kicking up a storm as she attempted to get comfortable again. "They hate me and are probably running out of space to stretch out. I'm not the biggest but they could maybe expand outwards a bit."

"Yeah, maybe." He nodded his head slowly. "We can go tomorrow, I'll let them know in the morning that we'll be getting there in the evening. I want the best for you and the babies. I know it's not easy but you can make it through this."

"Oh, I know." Aries squeezed his hands softly before stiffening up. "Goddamn it. I'm pretty sure they just busted a rib. We'll probably have to stop at urgent care on the way to your mom's. So, let's get to sleep, we'll have a long day tomorrow."

Happy shook his head as he ran his hands along his girlfriend's ribcage and stopped when he felt something abnormal. "Yeah, they most definitely cracked one of your ribs. We can go to the ER now or just wait it out a bit longer."

"Wait for it." She nodded her head slowly as she breathed through the pain. "It'll still be the same in a few hours. I love you Happy."

He nodded his head slowly, knowing the pain the brunette had to be in but he wasn't going to push her into going to the ER now. He was going to just let her make the decision and let him know when she was ready to get checked out. "I love you too and I promise we'll never have to go through another pregnancy after this one."

* * *

 **well, a lot of stuff is going to happen. it's going to be amazing, so just sit back and wait for it. like always, I do appreciate all of the love and support you all show this story. it's been amazing and i'll be sad when the story ends.**


	45. Happy

After a trip to the urgent care, a confirmation of a broken rib and a few other pit stops along the way, Happy was finally excited to be pulling into the driveway of his mom and aunt's house. It had been way too long of a day for him and all he wanted was to face plant on a bed and sleep for a few hours before waking up to eat. "We're here."

"About time." Aries looked over at Happy and smiled. "I can't wait to get out and lay down, I'm so tired. It's just terrible. The medicine they gave me, has me tired and hungry."

"You needed the medicine though." He shrugged as he opened the door. "Let's go inside before those women come rushing out of the house to drag us in."

"I did need it and I hope that I go into labor soon, I don't know if I'll be able to go all the way to full term at all. We're like a little over a month away from giving birth, so if I go into labor down here, I'll be good with it." She nodded slowly before getting out of the car and stretching her legs out. "Active little Lowmans you gave me."

"If you go into labor here, those women inside would be over the moon." Happy chuckled as he grabbed their bags from the trunk and started for the house. "Come on, let's get inside, I see the blinds moving already."

"They're precious, I love them." Aries chuckled as she waddled into the house and was immediately pulled into a tight embrace by Happy's mom. "I missed you too."

Yselda nodded as she kissed the brunette's forehead. "You look so much bigger, Happy told us about the trip to urgent care, are you ok? Are you in any pain? Sit, sit. I'll get you some tea, we just finished cooking dinner."

"I am bigger, I'm alright, I'm on some pain medicine and I'm feeling alright, just very hungry." She nodded and smiled. "I'll take you up on the offer for tea and food. I'm starving, it's insane because I just ate a few hours ago."

"You're eating for three." Esther clicked her tongue and shook her head as she draped a blanket over Aries as she sat down on the sofa beside her. "You're just in time, we missed our stories earlier so we're catching up on them. Marco, he was a loser, he cheated on Giselle, _again_."

"Marco needs to get his act together." Yselda shook her head. "He's too handsome to be that big of a failure in life."

"I know right." Aries shook her head. "I was rooting for him, especially after this newest kid but he still wants to be a liar and a cheater. What example is he setting for his children?"

"Yeah, that's my cue to leave you three alone." Happy kissed each of the women's foreheads and smiled. "I'm going to take a nap."

"I never seen him retreat so fast." Yselda chuckled. "He does not wanna be a part of this whatsoever."

"He had a long night, he barely got any sleep because he was worried about me, then urgent care drained him and the drive here zapped the rest of his reserve." She nodded her head slowly, curling up the best she could on the sofa before giving up on the task completely. "I'm so ready for these babies to be here, so feel free to pray for me to go into labor while we're visiting. I made Hap bring the carseats and hospital bag just in case."

"Tired of carrying them around?" Esther nodded. "I get tired just looking at you dear. That belly is so big."

"It's making life so much harder but I'm excited to have the babies. All this will be worth it as soon as they're in my arms and I know that they're happy and healthy. We still have to pick out names though. That's the only thing we haven't done yet." She shook her head. "We can't figure out any cute names that are as unique as Happy and Aries."

"We have suggestions." Yselda nodded as she pointed to the coffee table. "We jotted them down so you two could go over them and see what you like. It's a good mix of unique and traditional names."

"Ok, let's see these names." She picked up the notepad and smiled. "If I get any kicks or flutters, then it means they like the name, if not then they hate it."

"Letting the babies decide." Esther shook her head. "I was thinking of Essie for the girl or Orion if you want it to be related to astrology."

"I will keep Orion in mind, not too sure about Essie since that's a brand of nail polish." Aries chuckled. "But Orion sounds perfect."

"No." Happy shook his head. "I leave you three alone for five minutes and you're already trying to name my daughter Orion." He dropped onto the sofa and yawned. "I didn't fall asleep, so I thought I'd try to do so out here."

"Hmmm." She ran her fingers over Happy's scalp and smiled. "Love you, you smell good."

"Shh, don't flirt with me in front of my mom. She still thinks I'm an innocent little boy." Happy tapped on his girlfriend's hand. "She's trying to seduce me, you two see it. She's touching me and telling me I smell good!"

"Are you a child right now?" Yselda chuckled as she reached over and smacked her son's arm. "If I didn't like her, I'd be upset with her flirting with you."

"Ha." Aries stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend before standing up. "Excuse me, I'll be right back."

"That poor thing, how's she really doing Hap?" Yselda looked at her son, offering him a sweet smile. "I know you'll be honest with me."

"She's alright, lot of pain and the babies aren't giving her a break." He shook his head and shrugged. "The doctor who checked her out, said she is dilated so labor can happen pretty much whenever now. It's just a matter of when the babies are ready to come into the world. I just feel bad that she's in pain and can't manage to sleep right either."

"I am starting to feel contractions." Aries walked back into the living room, her hands massaging her lower back as she looked at Happy. "They hurt."

"Come here." Happy held out his hands for the brunette, pulling her gently to him once she was close enough. "I need you to tell me when you feel the next one, we gotta do the timing shit like the doctor told us to."

"I will." She snuggled up against him and nodded. "It's terrible. I hate it."

"It only gets worse." Yselda passed Aries a cup of ice. "Just chew it, it'll help take your mind off it. If your contractions are the practice ones, the water will help fight them."

"I'm never doing this again." Aries shook her head as she buried her face in the crook of Happy's neck and sniffled. "It hurts so much."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Happy, Happy. She needs you to snap out of it." Yselda pulled her son to her and looked up at him. "She's in full on labor, the doctor said it's a matter of hours until the babies make their grand arrivals. She needs you to be at her side and not off in lala land. You hear me Hap? It's harder for her right now than it is for you."

Happy nodded his head, his eyes falling from the brunette in the hospital bed to his mom. He was yet to admit out loud how afraid he was. It had been so fast, from the first contraction to being in the hospital on standby to deliver. He had to call Charming, let Juice and Aries' family know what was going on. Now that it was approaching, he wasn't entirely sure he was ready anymore, they didn't even have names for the kids yet. They were unprepared to say the least. "We don't have names for the kids, they're early…"

"If it's one thing you need to know Hap, it's that babies come when they please. Early, late, on time. You were a few weeks early but you were happy and healthy. The twins are early but that just means they may stay in the hospital a bit longer and that's fine. We'll be here to help Aries out if you need to go back to Charming." She squeezed his hands and nodded. "Just don't check out right now son. She needs you, those babies need you. You have to be on the top of your game right now."

"I'm not checking out." He shook his head slowly. "I'm just worried and a bit freaked out. It's all becoming a reality. We're going to be parents in a matter of hours. Two hot heads are becoming parents… What if we don't know what to do?"

Esther chuckled and shook her head. "Stop getting into your head. You have the two of us to help you both out if need be but something tells me you'll both figure it out as soon as those gorgeous babies are in your arms. Happy, take a few breaths and relax for me. Go lay down next to your girlfriend and keep her relaxed. It's scarier for her."

He nodded, looking between the older women before moving to the bed, carefully laying next to the brunette before kissing her temple. "Where's your head at babe?"

"In the clouds." Aries mumbled before turning her head to look at her boyfriend. "I can't feel anything below my hips, it's lovely. I just feel so numb it's perfection babe."

"That's good. The doctors told me it's basically a waiting game now." He grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. "I'm nervous."

"I'm afraid." She nodded slowly before bringing his hand to her lips and kissing it softly. "I am just glad that I cannot feel any pain. I really want the babies here though. Little shits finally deciding to make their way into this world. We need names…"

"Happy and Aries are good names." He chuckled. "Slap on the second to the end and we're good to go."

Aries laughed and shook her head. "Try again babe… They need their _own_ names. Something solid but their own."

"Twin and Other Twin." He nodded eagerly. "Or thing one and thing two… I know you've been calling them that when I'm not around."

"We can figure it out when they're here." She nodded. "I just hope the names come naturally to us and we don't have to put in too much effort. Like names should've been the first thing we had ready to go. We're just doing this backwards."

"So we're fucking untraditional or backwards as fuck, it works for us and this way, we won't name the kids something stupid that won't fit them. We can see them, then we can name them. Don't we have a few days to decide on the names?" He shrugged. "I called Juice, your family. Should be on their way though."

 **SOA**

"The doctors lied to me." Aries shook her head as she looked over at Happy. "They sound hours. It's been half a day… It's horrible. I want them out already."

"Breathe babe." Happy rubbed the brunette's arm and smiled. "You're almost there, they waited for your goofy ass best friend and dysfunctional family to get here. Any minute now and they'll be blessing us with their presence."

"Yeah, I'm right here." Juice smiled and waved at Aries. "I got a speeding ticket but it was worth it. I even brought my mom!"

She chuckled and nodded as she looked at all the friendly, smiling faces before watching the doctor and nurses walk back into the room. "I don't want you anywhere below the waist Juice, I know you're excited but still."

"He was already looking." Happy grumbled. "You got checked when you were knocked out. We didn't wanna wake you up."

"Lord." She shook her head as she held out her hands. "I need both of you at my sides. Happy and his little brother Juice." She smiled at the pair of men and nodded eagerly. "It's a thing."

"I'm going to check you but I think you'll be ready to start pushing." The doctor smiled at the brunette. "For the late arrivals, I'm Dr. Morrison."

"I'm so ready to push." Aries nodded her head eagerly. "I'm ready for them to be here already. Waiting for them has given us time to pick out names though, so that's a good thing."

"We can actually have you start pushing." The blonde nodded. "Are you ready Miss Santiago?"

"Yes, I'm ready to bring my babies into the world." She smiled. "Just count me down and let me know when to push."

"You got this." Happy squeezed Aries' hands and smiled. "A dozen or so pushes and the brats will be here. I think I want our son to be born first."

"That's good, dad just make sure she keeps her breathing steady so she can have your son for you first." Dr. Morrison smiled at Happy. "Alright, Aries, I'm going to need you to push as hard as you can, like you're taking a poop. That's the easiest way for me to say it."

Aries chuckled and nodded her head before giving a big push, her face scrunching up as she squeezed Happy and Juice's hands. "No, no. Fuck this." She shook her head. "I can feel it. It hurts."

"You're doing so well, a few more pushes." Happy nodded as she looked back down at his girlfriend. "You're tougher then this. This pain will be well worth it when you're holding the twins in a few minutes. Come on, you can do it."

"I'll remind these kids of this every single day." She shook her head again as she started to push as the doctor and nurses directed her to. "Please tell me you at least see the baby's head or something."

"We do." Dr. Morrison smiled up at Aries. "I'm assuming this baby is the boy, he's a big one, give me two more big pushes and he'll be out, his shoulders are a bit broad, so I need you to push with all of your might."

"Juice…" Happy popped the man's arm and shook his head. "Eyes above the waist, you don't need to look down there…"

"I'm just preparing myself…" Juice smiled widely. "I didn't know it was going to be that gross."

"Baby one is here." Dr. Morrison held up the baby boy and smiled. "He's a big one, you did good mom. Now we need baby two here."

"That's a Lowman baby." Yselda nodded her head eagerly. "All the boys are big and strong looking. Look at all of that black hair, I remember when Hap used to have hair, one day he left with long hair and a ponytail and the next he came back with a clean shaven head. I mourned his hair a bit that day."

Esther rolled her eyes. "She's so dramatic, he's handsome." She watched and smiled as her nephew cut the cord before the nurse started to wipe down the baby before placing him on Aries' chest. "I cannot wait to see how tiny my niece is. I cannot wait."

"Well, now I know why I managed to get a busted rib, look at the size of him…" Aries sniffled as she ran a hand over the baby's back and smiled. "Now we have to meet his baby sister. I'll be shocked if she's bigger than like six pounds."

"He's perfect." Happy nodded his head as he looked down at his son, getting a bit choked up before kissing Aries' forehead. "You're doing good mama, a few more pushes and you'll have your mini me…"

"She's on her way, I guess she's excited to follow after her brother." The doctor chuckled. "One big push for this little girl for me Aries. Push as hard as you can and don't stop until I tell you to."

"He's just so handsome, I'm in love." Yselda smiled at Aries. "You and my son made a handsome child, I can't wait to see the gorgeous little thing that's on her way now."

"She's doing so well." Dr. Morrison nodded as she tapped on Aries' legs. "Baby two is here. She's a gorgeous thing, look at her."

"My little girl." Happy smiled as he looked down at the baby girl. "She's a chunk too! Look at her rolls babe."

"I'm not crying." Juice shook his head as he wiped at his face with his shirt. "I got something in my eyes."

"You did so good my love." Mary kissed the brunette's face and smiled. "Two healthy big babies."

"I can't believe that those fatties were inside of you." Marisa shook her head as she looked at her sister. "They're handsome though, congratulations Ari."

"Thank you." Aries smiled back as she watched the nurse pass her daughter to Happy. "She's so pretty, she's bigger than I thought she'd be, it's insane."

"We all thought she'd be tinier." Magdalena smiled at her daughter. "I'm so proud of you Aries. You're a mom now."

"I'm just happy." Aries wiped at her face before watching her son be taken to get cleaned up. "We have our babies here now. It's been so long, way too long."

"You act like you've been carrying them for like a year." Marisa shook her head. "Remember, I did this before you."

"Lord." Aries rolled her eyes. "I know you had a kid before me. If you want to be bratty or some dumb shit like that then can you just please leave the room. This is a happy moment, I just had my kids and I'm excited over it. It's been nearly a year though, just short by like a little over two months. It's been a long time for me, I was eager to meet them from the moment we found out we were pregnant. Everyone is happy but you, so you can go into the waiting room and let the rest of us enjoy the moment and pass around the babies."

"I'm not trying to dampen the celebration." Marisa shook her head. "You know I'm a smartass. I'm sorry Aries."

"Thank you." She nodded and smiled. "Now, someone take lots of pictures because I want to have lots of pictures for the babies when they grow up."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"How come I had two fatties?" Aries looked over at Happy as he hold both of their children in his arms. "How come you're hogging them from me huh? Everyone passed them around and loved on them and I just wanna hold them to me and you're not letting it happen Hap!"

Happy chuckled as he looked over at the brunette and shrugged. "They're _mine_. You did all the work but now I can reap the spoils. I thought she'd be five pounds but her being a solid seven pounds was good and the boy, nine pounds is ridiculous. No wonder why you looked as if you had swallowed a Beetle."

"I told you that it was terrible, now you know!" She shook her head as she sat up more in the bed and sighed. "I'm glad that all of the family came together for the occasion. It's been fun. I _loved_ seeing your mom and aunt with the babies, they were just as happy as can be. Then Juice with our daughter, that was precious. He really does have baby fever… So, I hope for the best for him. I know, shut up don't say anything about it. I hate her but I don't want him to be heartbroken, so whatever. Today just made it an even bigger reality."

"Listen, you're being a friend, you want him to be happy." He shrugged as he stood up and walked to the bed, passing each of the wide awake babies to their mom. "Love on them before I take them back from you. You're lucky that you need to feed them otherwise I'd keep them forever."

"Selfish." She rolled her eyes and chuckled as she looked down at the twins. "They're even more good looking now that they aren't covered in birth and have outfits on. All black onesies with black beanies. I know they stick out in the nursery, my little ones, my loves."

"Hello, hello." A nurse walked in, smiling eagerly. "I am just here to get some paperwork started for the Lowman twins. Starting with a very important question, what are their names?"

Aries and Happy looked at each other, exchanging soft smiles before looking down at their kids and nodding. They had gone back and forth on names but now that it was time to say them out loud they were a bit hesitant to do so. "Um… About their names…"

Happy smiled. "Corinna Gemini and Cillian Ares Lowman… Yes, she named her son after herself because she's conceited as all hell." He shook his head and laughed. "But those are their names, at least until they're old enough and figure out they can legally change them but we love them and my Ma and Aunt love them, so that's what we're going with for their names."

* * *

 **So, the twins are finally here because I got soooo impatient over it lol that also means Sami isn't too far behind so I'm excited for all that to unfold. especially for the truth to come to light because it's going to be something and I know you'll all love it. Especially the ones who are kinda against Sami being in the story. She serves a huge purpose and just wait for it all to come to the surface. I'd never add in a character that doesn't serve a purpose to character development and pushing the plot forward. :) so let me know how you liked the chapter and let me know what you think about the twins' names. i had a hard time actually picking their names for some reason.**


	46. Rumor Has It

"He never cries, he just likes to whine and whimper." Yselda shook her head as she looked at her grandson as she changed his diaper. "Quiet and happy baby, just like his dad. Just like you Hap, except he's a bit more chubby."

"You know, I can change his diaper. You don't have to jump up and sprint to him each and every single time Ma." Happy shook his head as he looked down at his sleeping daughter and smiled. "I'm capable."

She nodded and chuckled. "I'm taking advantage of it. You four will be leaving me in a matter of days. I want to get in as much time as possible with my grandbabies. They have to get to know grandma at a young age, so when I threaten them with my belt they'll no to shape up."

"You are acting like we're going to up and leave in a few hours." He shook his head again and sighed. "She's sticking around for a bit, wants to make sure the twins are healthy and ready for the travel back to Charming. So, you'll have some extra time with her and the kids. I do need to go back though, the SAMTAC guys are coming in for a visit and you know how much they miss me. Especially Gage and Kicker."

"I'm sleepy." Aries mumbled as she walked into the living room and sat in the recliner, wrapping her blanket tightly around her body. "You two done hogging my loves from me or do you need more time before I take 'em back and love on them like crazy?"

"Not even close." Happy smirked at her and shrugged. "They're fed, changed and happy. You can sleep some more. I need to get in all the time I can before I head back to Charming. I'll miss you and them."

"Just taking my babies already." The brunette shook her head before settling into her seat. "I need sleep, so you're lucky otherwise I'd be taking them away because I need chubby baby cuddles so badly."

"I was telling Hap that Cillian is a happy baby." Yselda grinned widely at the brunette. "He only whines and whimpers at times. It's quite precious."

"I'm thankful for one quiet one, Corinna is a bit loud." Aries chuckled. "She likes to have it known that she's awake and wants to eat or wants attention."

"Leave her alone." Happy stuck his tongue out at his girlfriend. "That's my little girl you're talking shit about. Ignore your crazy mama, she's just upset that there's another strong personality in the family."

The brunette gasped and shook her head frantically as she looked at her boyfriend hold their daughter closely to his bare chest. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face or the warmth that rolled over her body. It was a precious sight and she was happy to be witnessing it. "She's my fatty, my little fat girl. I can deal with her strong personality, I just prefer her to display it when I'm fully awake and not trying to sleep."

"Don't call my daughter a fat girl." Happy sat down on the sofa and shrugged. "She's pleasantly plump."

"Whatever." Aries laughed and waved the man off. "Enjoy your babies, I won't take them from you. I'm just going to be here, sleeping. Just wake me up when they get hungry."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Babe, wake up. I gotta head out." Happy trailed his hands over Aries' bare back and sighed. "You'll be home with the kids in a few days, so it won't be too much torture for me…"

"No, no, stay with me." Aries grabbed his arm and pulled him down onto the bed with her. "I don't want you to leave. I need you here with me and the babies. I just want more of your cuddles and more pictures of you looking absolutely in love with your kids."

"I can't, I'm needed back. Need to help the SAMTAC guys with a few issues." He kissed her and smiled. "You should enjoy the next few days. You got my mom and aunt here, doting like crazy on the babies. You get to have some good sleep. When you get back to Charming, it'll just be the two of us and the babies. So, enjoy this. Alright?"

"I'm going to enjoy every minute of it." She nodded as she grabbed his hands and smiled up at him. "I'm gonna miss you though. I always miss you babe."

"Don't go soft on me." He chuckled and shook his head. "I'll miss you too…"

"Not going soft." She shook her head as she sat up and pulled on her bra and shirt. "Just be careful, you have two little tiny humans to come back to now. They'll always expect you to be up early with them. You've spoiled them already."

"Deal with it, they love me and are morning people." Happy pulled the brunette up and into a tight hug. "Call me, I'll answer. I love you."

"I love you too." She nodded slowly and smiled before pulling out of the hug at the sound of Corinna crying. "My loud little girl. I love her so much."

"My ma has taken to calling her Inna." He shrugged as he lifted his daughter out of her bassinet and smiled. "My aunt calls her Nana. She's going to be confused when she's a little older."

"I called her CoCo." Aries chuckled. "Cillian, he's just Cillian. It'll probably be Cill when he's older but I swear if someone pronounces the C like an S one more time, I may just go a bit more crazy."

"Should've spelled it with a K instead." Happy passed his daughter to Aries and smiled. "No one would ever get it wrong then. Look at me babe? Behave, I don't want my Ma calling me and telling me you and the kids are throwing a party."

"Well, I liked keeping with the C…" She shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "We can't make any promises. We may just throw a huge party to welcome them into the family. Your mom is already planning to get them baptized. So, we'll see about it."

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Happy kissed the brunette and smiled. "I'll see you when you come home. I love you."

"Love you too." She nodded slowly, following him out of the room. "I hate that you need to go but be safe. We'll see you soon."

 **INSERT LINE BREAK HERE**

"Your kids are only cute because of Aries." Gage laughed as he passed the phone back to Happy. "But two? At one time, I don't pity you or desire to be you. How's Aries holding up? She get that depressed shit some moms get? Everly got it…" He shook his head. "She wouldn't touch or be near the kid for the first few months. Had to bottle feed my son and hire a nanny."

"She's fine." Happy nodded. "Very hands on, gets upset when everyone wants to hog the babies and tell her to go to sleep. It'll be a real adjustment when she comes back home and has to do it without the help of my mom and aunt."

"Nah, she'll be able to handle it." Gage nodded. "Her and the kids will have to visit Everly or vice versa. Everly needs a friend again and they were pretty close friends at one point in time. I want it to be back to that point."

"I'll run it by her." He smiled. "She needs a friend too, she's still on the verge of decapitating Sami."

"Oh that reminds me…" Gage looked over at Juice who was standing near the pool table then back at Happy. "Rumor amongst the hang arounds and sweetbutts back in Tacoma, Casper is the dad and not Juice."

"Jesus." Happy shook his head slowly. "Do you know what Juice has already done for that bitch? Way too fucking much man… I'm against violence towards women but Sami is a whole new breed."

"It's what we've been hearing around the club, I guess she reached out to Casper. It's why he's on this visit with us when usually he stays behind." Gage shrugged his shoulders. "I thought I'd tell you, you can decide if you want to tell Juice or not. I told no one to tell him though."

"Nah, nah." Happy waved the man off, his dark gaze quickly finding Sami. "I have something for her ass… I'll get the truth out of her."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy moved around the apartment with ease, his eyes scanning every inch as he waited for the resident to return home. It had been a long day, the night was going to be even longer because he needed to get to the bottom of what Gage had told him. He needed and wanted to protect Juice. The last thing he wanted was for the younger man to get into his head and put himself and the ones around him in danger. He needed Juice to stay happy and that's why he was getting involved in a situation that he had business being in.

The man moved back into the living room, easing slowly down onto the sofa before bringing his heavy booted feet to rest on the coffee table. It was now a waiting game, he knew Juice wasn't coming home, he was drunk and sleeping it off on the sofa just an apartment building over. "The fuck…" He mumbled, hearing the muffled voices of a couple coming from the other side of the door, he quietly stood from his spot, closing the distance from the living room to the kitchen. Hiding in the shadows, he waited patiently for the pair to enter the apartment.

"I think Juice is crashing at Happy's." Sami shook her head as she walked further into the apartment, tossing her jacket and purse towards the direction of the sofa. "What are you in town for exactly Casper?"

"I came over because the girls back in Tacoma are running their mouths and saying you're pregnant with my kid and not Juice's. Since you've been ignoring my calls, I started to think that there's some truth behind what they are saying. We did fuck around a lot, even when you were just with him." Casper looked at the brunette. "I just want the truth."

"Well, the baby isn't yours. It's Juice's baby." She nodded eagerly as she looked at the man carefully, trying to gauge his body language. The last thing she needed was to piss Casper off and end up in a shallow grave. "That's why I ignored you. I'm too pregnant for her to be your daughter. She's Juice's."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Casper stepped forward, a nasty grin snaking across his face. "Afraid I'm going to do something to you? Huh Sami? You know I'd never hurt you, not unless you wanted me to… Just like all the times we spent together."

"Being with you was a mistake." She pushed him backwards. "I _never_ should've gotten involved with you. I regret it all. I should've stayed faithful to Juice and I shouldn't have been such a headcase when it came to him. Then he'd still be mine and we'd be happy right now instead of distant and barely speaking to each other unless it's about a doctor's appointment. I fucked up once with him but I'm not fucking up again. Him and I are going to get back together."

He chuckled and shook his head. "You're not going to get some fairytale happy ending. It doesn't work out like that for bad people. You're a _bad_ person Sami. Open your eyes and see it. Then embrace it. It's what I do. Happy endings are for girls like Everly and Aries, the girls that put out good vibes and get them in return." He shrugged as he stepped closer to her once more. "The only way you'll get your happy ending is if Aries is out of the picture. You'll have a bit of happiness if she isn't around to take your precious Juice away from you. At the end of the day, you know he'll always pick her over you and that's why you started to doubt your relationship with him, that's why you came running to me…"

"I'm not a bad person, I've made bad decisions in my life. Decisions that I'm working towards repairing and moving past. Aries doesn't like me but I'm done worrying about her. Juice's sister Cassie likes me quite well. We've been hanging out and talking." Sami smiled. "My life is getting _better_. It's improving. I don't need you coming back into it. I left you and my shitty decisions back in Tacoma. That's where all of it needs to say and that's where you need to get back to." She moved back towards the front door, opening it before gesturing. "You can leave. I have nothing else to say to you."

"Whatever you say." Casper cackled as he walked towards the door. "You know how to find me if this fairytale comes crashing down around you Sami. The villains need to stick together."

Sami shook her head, closing the door behind the man before moving to sit down on the sofa. "Fucking asshole…"

"That's not a nice way to talk about your possible baby's daddy." Happy rasped as he moved from the kitchen and into the living room. "I waited for you and you bring Casper home with you. I heard it all though… I knew you were a cheating gash. I don't know why you'd fuck over a guy like Juice. The only one that really seemed to want to get to know you, the only one that wanted to see the good in you whenever one else didn't."

"How'd you get in here?" She looked over at Happy and shook her head. "What are you going to do? Kill me? Hurt me? Scare me into packing up and leaving town?"

"Nope." He shook his head slowly. "I came here to talk to you about what I had heard… You sleeping with Casper and him being the father. I heard all that I needed to hear. You also should considering locking your door." He shrugged as he moved to the front door. "I have my eyes on you, I'll get down to the truth. One way or another. I trust Casper more than you. I trust Juice more than you. You fucked with the wrong Son. If you're lying and he's not the father, then yes, I will scare you into packing up and leaving town. I don't take to kindly with people hurting my family. Juice is my family. You better hope no one tells Aries this bullshit, she will lose her shit. Enjoy your night." He smirked at her before backing out of the apartment and closing the door slowly. He was far from done with her but he knew it was only a matter of time before she slipped up and he would be around to witness the mess firsthand.

* * *

 **let's see, once again, the feedback has been fun to read. I appreciate it all, I know I sound like a broken record but it does mean a lot to me when you take the extra time out to review a chapter.**

 **yes, Cillian is pronounced with a K sound. I just wanted to keep with the Cs but I guess I could've went with Korinna and Killian but whatever. What's done is done and I love the names regardless and I'm glad that you all did as well.**


	47. My Brother

Rain. The last thing Aries wanted to see when she woke up in the middle of the night. Rain meant a delay in departure time and it also meant that she was going to be less energetic. Rainy days were built for sleeping in and watching movies, they weren't made for driving a couple of hours home. She shook her head, turning to her side to smile at the two sleeping forms beside her. "My loves, my little bundles of perfection."

Rolling onto her back, she stared up at the ceiling for a few moments before hearing the telltale sound of a teapot going off. She had come to learn that Yselda and Esther are both morning people, finally giving her an explanation as to why Happy was never phased at being up at four in the morning while she thought it was death. She trailed her fingers through her hair, looking one more time at her babies before rolling out of the bed, easing each baby up before putting them in their bassinets. "The last thing I need is for you two to roll of this bed. I'll be back, I'm going to go bug your grandma and great aunt."

The brunette padded out of the bedroom, straight into the living room to see the two older women sitting on the sofa, their eyes looking over paperwork as they sipped on tea. "Goodmorning… The rain and thunder woke me up. The babies are still sound asleep. What are you two up to?"

"Looking over her medication list, prices are going up." Esther shook her head. "People need this medicine to live and they want to keep raising the price."

Aries nodded as she sat down in the recliner and pulled the blanket over her legs. "You know, I'm in the pharmaceutical business. I can get you guys discounts. Just give me copies of the medication list and I'll have my boss pull some strings. Sometimes we can even get you the medications for free. Some companies offer programs for customers to get the medication at no cost if they're lower income. It's all about working the system and less about working with it."

"You'd help us?" Yselda looked at the brunette and smiled. "That makes me so happy. I knew you worked with medicine but I didn't know you had connections."

"We're family." She smiled back and nodded slowly. "Yes, I'm going to help. I'm going to be as helpful as I can be."

"Thank you so much." Esther smiled. "We'll get you all of the medications she needs. Anything helps really. We want to be able to keep living in this house."

"No thanks needed, we're family." Aries nodded slowly. "We do all that we can to help each other out."

"We appreciate it." Yselda nodded. "The babies sleeping better?"

"As well as babies can sleep at this age." She shrugged. "I'm still shocked that I'm awake before either of them but it's lovely nonetheless. They were holding hands earlier, cutest thing ever."

"Are you ready to head home later?" Esther smiled at the brunette. "Or are you going to stay until the rain stops completely?"

"I may want to stay until I know the weather is better." Aries smiled. "I hate driving in the rain. I really don't want to do it while I have to babies in the backseat."

"You and the babies can stay as long as you need to. We love having a full house." Yselda passed Aries a cup of tea. "Drink up, it'll put you back to sleep for a little bit. You need all the rest, so take advantage of having babies that love to sleep."

"I can never sleep well enough without Happy. I need the warmth he provides. I don't know, I know it sounds dumb or whatever but I sleep better with him next to me or draped all over me." She shrugged as she took a sip of the tea and sighed. "I'm ridiculous, I swore up and down that I'd never fall in love or find love. Never in a million years did I think I'd find it in Tacoma. I guess why it's so lovely because it was unexpected and natural."

"Believe us, he wasn't expecting it either." Esther chuckled and shook her head. "Had to hear him whine for a weekend. I guess he told you he loved you and then bolted before you could say it back."

"True." Aries laughed and shook her head. "I was so mad at him for doing that shit. It annoyed me so bad. I wanted to say it back to him. He was speeding off when I ran out of the house after him. Gave him an earful when he finally resurfaced though."

"Love just sneaks up on you." Yselda nodded. "Is your family still in town? What about Juice's family? I liked his mom quite a bit."

"Yeah, they are. They were dummies, sold their tickets thinking I'd foot the bill but I cut them off so now they're scrambling to get the money to get back to Queens." Aries shrugged. "Felt amazing to cut them off though. I don't feel bad. I'm over being taken advantage of by my own family."

"Shame." Esther shook her head slowly. "Hopefully they'll pull together the funds they need to so they can go back home."

"I hope so, if anything they can at least offer to help me with the babies." Aries nodded as she braided her hair to the side, her teeth raking over her bottom lip. "I'll miss you two and all your help. I promise to bring the babies for as many visits as possible though. I want them to know you both."

"Don't look so solemn, you'll be back in no time. Remember, this isn't goodbye it's a see you later." Yselda squeezed the brunette's hand. "Send us lots of pictures though. I want to show off my grandchildren at bingo night."

"Of course." Aries chuckled. "I'll send you loads of pictures to show off." She nodded slowly. "Your walls will end up plastered with their pictures."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The drive from Bakersfield to Charming had gone surprisingly well. The babies seemed to know that their mom needed to make as few stops as possible to get back before traffic hit. So they slept a majority of the time. Now sitting in the living room, Aries was happy to actually be home in Charming. Cuddled up against Happy as he watched a documentary about Harleys. "Babe." She mumbled, tilting her head up slightly to look at him. "Baby."

"What's wrong?" Happy looked down at the brunette before putting the show on mute. "You miss my Ma huh?"

"Nothing is wrong." She shook her head. "I just missed you. It was terrible trying to sleep without you laying all over me and warming me up."

"Missed you too." He kissed her forehead and smiled. "The Tacoma boys were asking about you and the kids. Apparently they're too cute to be my children. Gage also wants you and Everly to talk and be friends again."

"I'm hiding from your Tacoma boys." She laughed as she pulled his arms around her body. "The babies have your scowl and their tan is more so yours than it is mine. Don't get me started on that thick, black hair. Your mom and aunt showed me all of your baby pictures, Cillian is your twin. As for the Everly thing, we never stopped being friends, she just simply stopped calling me back. The lack of communication is on her, not me."

"Oh I know. The looks are all Lowman." He chuckled and nodded slowly. "I think she may be in town but I'm not too sure about it. We also have your favorite. Casper is here, scaring people left and right. Kicker is having a blast going against Jax in every competition they can think of."

"Keep Casper away from me. He's one of my favorites but I don't wanna be scared, not at all." She shook her head as she settled in against Happy and sighed. "Kicker and Jax are pretty much man-children but are in charge of the rest of you. I'll reach out to Everly one last time, see what's happening with her these days. I also want to see the baby."

"I'll keep him away from you for a day or so." He shrugged as he pulled Aries onto his lap and rested his chin on her shoulder. "You smell good, like cookies."

"More than a day." She nodded eagerly. "The duration of their trip. I don't want to deal with him unless he is nice to me and tells me that I'm pretty. That's all that it'll take."

"Such a girl." He shook his head. "You know the moment he sees you, he'll flash that creepy smile of his and call you pretty. It's how your friendship is. I do need to tell you some shit though but you need to _promise_ me that you'll stay calm and let the shit handle itself and you won't get involved at all. Do you hear me Aries?"

"What is it?" Aries sat up, turning her entire body so she was facing her boyfriend. "What happened? You're killing me. I promise that I won't get involved. I'll probably regret making that promise won't I?"

"Yeah." He smirked at her. "Anyways, apparently there's a rumor going around that Casper and Sami were fucking. She was cheating on Juice with him and that the kid is actually Casper's and not Juice's at all but I'm asking you to stay out of it because I think Casper is going to keep pushing Sami and she's going to end up fucking up and letting the truth out. So, no you're not going to go sprinting half naked through the apartment complex to bang on the door and kick her ass or tell Juice. I have a handle on the situation already."

"Oh, I am killing her." She growled as she stood up from the sofa, only to be pulled back down by Happy. "Are you fucking for real Hap? Casper!? See, I knew that bitch couldn't be trusted. She's a fucking snitch and a cheater. Lord, see she's lucky I've been spending so much time with your Ma and Aunt and have found my inner Catholic again. I'm going to pray for the strength to keep my promise I just stupidly made and not sprint across the complex and beat her face in. Her face isn't pregnant. Aren't you going to tell Juice? He deserves to know…"

"You're not killing her, you're not touching her, you're keeping your distance because you have two kids and the last thing you need is her having you arrested for assault because you know she would do that. You can't be a mom if you're in jail Aries. You can't leave the babies. Think of them, I know you want to avenge the wrongdoings she's done but let me handle it. Don't worry, I'm going to tell him. I'm not going to let him walking around being the butt of the joke. That happened to much when he started out. Everyone gave him shit but he's a full patch now, he needs respect and he deserves it. So, I'm going to sit down and tell him what I heard." Happy nodded his head slowly as he grabbed the brunette's hands and laced their fingers together. "Just relax."

"Hap-." She stopped as the first cry came over the baby monitor. "Saved by the cry." She shook her head as she stood up. "Talk to him, soon. I'm going to feed and love on the babies."

 **SOA**

Happy Lowman sat on top of his favorite picnic table, a beer in his hand as he took a drag off his cigarette before tossing it away. He knew he needed to tell Juice about the rumors but he also dreaded the reaction it'd get from the younger man. Juice wasn't like him or the rest of the Sons. Unlike them, Juice was sensitive, he had a soft spot, he was still hopeful of humanity and that was something that Happy never wanted to see be tainted. "Juice!" He gruffed out, looking at the smiling fool as he jogged over to him. "Let's take a walk, away from the compound."

Juice nodded slowly as he looked at Happy. "What's wrong? Did you get dumped by Aries already?" He smirked at the man. "Or has she convinced you to move to Bakersfield? She looked so happy down there."

"Nah, Nah. She knows I'll kick her ass if she tries to dump me." Happy chuckled as he moved off of the table and started to push Juice towards the open gates. "It's not about me or Aries. It's about some shit that I've been hearing from the guys and I don't know if it's landed on you yet or not, so I wanted to tell you just in case. So it doesn't catch you off guard."

"What's going on?" Juice looked at Happy as they walked off the lot and towards the diner. "What is it?"

"Sami cheated on you multiple times with Casper and he's set on the kid being his and not yours. Sami is saying it's yours but she didn't look or sound so sure about it when I caught they whispering about shit. She basically cheated on you for the duration of your relationship. Claimed it to be a mistake and she's hoping you two work out and get back together." Happy shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Juice. "I justed wanted you to hear this shit from me, in case you hadn't heard it before."

"She cheated on me with Casper?" Juice rubbed his face and shook his head slowly as he kicked at the rocks beneath his boots. "You asked her about it and she didn't deny it?"

"I was sitting in your apartment, waiting for her to get home. When she finally arrived, she wasn't alone. Casper was with her. They kept going back and forth." He sighed. "She didn't deny it when I confronted her after Casper had left. It's fucked up but you needed to know, so that's why I'm telling you about it. You've come to far to have the guys treat you like shit or disrespect you over this shit."

"I gotta go." Juice turned around. "I gotta go. I can't do this right now." He glanced back at Happy and shook his head. "Thanks for telling me man. I'll see you around. I just can't do this right fucking now. I can't."

"Yeah, yeah." Happy nodded slowly. "Go for a ride, clear your mind. Then talk to Sami about it. Be levelheaded when you approach her." He furrowed his brow. "Don't do anything stupid Juice, I like having you around. So, I don't need you fucking laying your bike down. If you go out and get too drunk, call me I'll come and get you."

Juice nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, ok. Alright." He gave a small smile. "I'll be back. I'm not going to lay my bike out. I just need to distance myself from this shit. How could she do that shit to me? What have I ever one to deserve to be treated like shit by someone I loved and who claimed they loved me back?" He stepped closer to Happy. "What about me makes people think that it's ok to treat me like shit?" He shook his head as he swallowed around the lump in his throat. "I don't deserve this shit. I don't."

"I know." Happy nodded as he pulled his younger brother into a tight embrace. "Go for a ride, clear your head. Then find her. If you don't want to go home any time soon, come camp out in our living room. You're family, we won't turn you away Juice. You just need to realize that you have people that care and love you. Just let it process before you go hunting Casper or Sami down."

Juice hugged Happy back before pulling away and nodding his head slowly, smiling softly at Happy. "I'll be there tonight. I'm going for a ride. Don't worry about me, I'll make it back in one unharmed piece. I promise."

"You better, I don't want either of us in the doghouse with Aries." Happy shook his head and shrugged. "Be safe, be smart." He furrowed his brow, watching Juice dart off back towards the lot. A bit of fear rising up in his stomach before he shook it off. He knew Juice was sensitive but he also knew Juice was smart. He wasn't going to do anything but go for a ride. "I really need to learn out to stay out of shit." He mumbled to himself as he started back towards the lot.

* * *

 **Oh, I know that this update is late but it hadn't really been working out for me so I had to take a step back and leave it alone before coming back to it and getting it exactly the way I wanted it to be. I mean come on, we can all love the love Happy has for Juice, no matter how many times he tries to deny it. At the end of the day Juice is a little brother to him. Juice is family and Happy is going to want to protect him and make sure he's good. So, I hope you love that dynamic and also the way the shit is slowly coming down on Sami. :)**


	48. Confrontation

**trying something new, thanks at the beginning instead of the end of the chapters now because you all deserve to be thanked before you read but I'll still keep notes down at the bottom when needed. Anyways, thank you all for killing it with the reviews on the last chapter. They were amazing and I'm happy that you all enjoy where I'm taking this story, with that being said, there's only around 12 more chapters left in Sirens. So the end is creeping up kind of fast on us. Regardless, enjoy this update because I loved writing it so much.**

* * *

Juice looked at the door of his apartment, his emotions rolling over him like a wave. He had let the words Happy spoke sink in. They were hitting him hard, they were screwing with his mind and all he wanted to do was confront Sami. After two days of camping out in Aries and Happy's apartment he was finally going to face his fucked up reality. The solid relationship he thought he had with Sami in Tacoma was a complete and total lie. Once again in his life, he had been used by a woman. The feeling was horrible and he just wanted to crawl into a cave and hibernate until the shit storm passed.

He unlocked the door, letting himself into the apartment. His senses immediately overcome by the smell of pizza. Sami had to be home, pizza had been her craving for the past two weeks. Much to his dismay, she'd nearly eat a large pizza by herself in one sitting. "Sami." He spoke softly, clearing his throat. "Sami!"

"Yeah?" Sami walked out of the kitchen, a sofa in her hand as she smiled at Juice. "I missed you. Happy had said you were off working on some security job and that's why you were away for a few days."

"He lied." He shrugged. "I was hiding from you and your bullshit Sami. Casper!? You fucking cheated on me with Casper and the kid might be his? You _cheated_. What was your reasoning behind it? I knew better than to get involved with a fucking sweet butt. You all get passed around like a fucking blunt. I trusted you though, I opened myself up to you and now I find out that you had been fucking one of my brothers while coming home to me each and every night. What'd I do to deserve that shit huh? Didn't care or love you enough? Wasn't giving you what you needed? I just want the fucking truth. I deserve the fucking truth!"

The brunette looked at Juice in shock, she had never seen him angry, let alone angry at her. It was a new side to him and she found herself trying to retreat. "No. I mean, yes. I did cheat on you but I regret it. No, no. You didn't do anything to deserve it, I was just dumb Juice. Believe me, it meant _nothing_."

"But it had to mean something since it wasn't just a fucking one time thing. It happened enough times for there to be a possibility that the baby is indeed his and not mine. It's a higher chance of the kid being his." He growled at the brunette. "Look at this shit! I trusted you! I had your back and stood at your side when even my best friend told me I shouldn't do it. I fucking risked my friendship with Aries to stick up for you but here we are. Apartment, living together, I got you pretty much everything you wanted. What is wrong with you? I'm your little safety net huh? Casper didn't love you so you stayed with me because I love you and you felt that was good enough? I hit the nail on the head huh?"

He took a step back from her, everything coming together as he continued to look at her. She was never with him because she loved him. She was with him because she knew she'd become an old lady and stay one. He scoffed. "Fuck me, right? He wouldn't make you his old lady. You were desperate to become one so you picked me because I liked you. I can't believe I didn't see this shit." He shook his head slowly. "You fell for a Son that doesn't want an old lady but settled for the one that wanted one."

"I didn't want to spend years being a sweet butt, I heard the stories from the older women." Sami looked at him. "I wanted to find a good man. I met you a little bit after I had stopped talking to Casper after he let it be known that he wasn't looking to settle down."

"I wasn't even the first choice, I was really a second choice." He chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. "I fought for you, for us for this. All to find out that you had no true feelings for me! That this is all some fucking lie. You don't want me, you want a fucking cushy ass life."

"I still love you, as a friend." She sighed. "I'm sorry. I just felt like this was what was best for us and that it was going to be amazing and that we'd work it out and get back to how we were. Like can you blame me? Look at you and then look at Casper! You're a family man Juice. I love that and you make me feel like a fucking queen. I never had that before. I'm sorry."

"Your apology doesn't mean shit to me." He shook his head. "You can stay here, it's paid up for the year but after that, you're going to have to figure your fucking shit out. I hope you know that I'll never forgive you. This shit is on you and we can't ever patch it up and nothing you ever say or do will make this shit right. You fucked me over and now I gotta go face _my family_. I gotta go look Aries in the eyes and tell her that she was right to say you're untrustworthy."

Sami shook her head as she moved closer to Juice. "If you tell her, then I'm as good as dead when I have this baby."

"Not my fucking problem." Juice shrugged as he pulled his hands away from the brunette. "That's all on you. You did this shit. You caused this problem and you'll get what you fucking deserve. It's how the world will work. You can't shit on people and think you're going to get handed anything good. It's not how karma works. You get out what you put out."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baby." Aries wrapped her arms around Juice's waist and pressed her face against his back. "What's wrong? You didn't even eat dinner and I made it special for you since Happy said you were going through some shit. Talk to me, please Juan."

"You were right." Juice turned around in the brunette's arms and looked down at her, shrugging his shoulders. "About Sami. You were right when you said she couldn't be trusted… She fucked me over big time and the worst part about it, I can tell she has no remorse for what she fucking did. She just used me because Casper didn't make her his old lady. We don't even need the DNA test. It's his kid, she didn't even deny that shit."

"I'll kill him then I'll kill her." She mumbled as she pulled him closer. "I'm sorry Juan Carlos, I really am sorry. I was kind hoping I would end up being proven wrong." She rubbed his back before pulling him towards the couch and dropping down. "Come here, let me cuddle you before the babies sense it and start crying because of their jealousy. I think they get that trait from me but I blame it on Happy."

"I feel stupid." Juice laid his head in the brunette's lap and shook his head. "Like I was so set on proving you wrong and wanting shit to be good for her because she is pregnant that I kinda of missed all of the signs. She is in love with Casper but is with me because I'm safe, I'm caring, I'm nice and wanted her life to be good. She doesn't even love me, she sees me as a friend. She's a fucking liar and a cheater."

"I'm sorry." She looked down at him as she trailed her fingers over his mohawk and sighed. "No one deserves to be treated that way. I hope you know that. Like this doesn't feel good to me. Seeing you this way, seeing you this upset. I just want to go and kill her but I know I can't do that. Baby, I love you and I'm sorry that I was right and I'm going to be going to see her soon. Let her know to watch her back, she can call the police and get a restraining order but whatever. No one fucking hurts my best friend like this. _No one_."

"I feel stupid. I'm an idiot like everyone says. They probably saw this shit from a mile away and it took me this long to figure it out, to piece it together." Juice shook her head slowly. "I don't want to feel heartbroken. I don't want to feel so upset but it hurts."

She shook her head as she kissed his forehead. "You're not stupid, you're not an idiot. You're loving and caring. You were open and welcoming and she took advantage. She fucked you over, you have every right to feel upset and it's going to hurt because you genuinely loved and cared for her. When no one wanted to have her back or believe her but you did. You gave her everything but she gave you nothing. That's always going to hurt, no matter the person. What matters now, though, is how you come back from this situation. There's always a way to turn a negative into a positive."

"I feel like an idiot." He sat up and looked at the brunette. "I wanted that kid to be mine so bad Aries. I really wanted her to be my kid. What do I gotta do to get a family of my own and to fall in love with someone who will fall in love with me in return?"

"Continue to be yourself and that day will come. It never happens when you're looking for it, it just creeps up on you." Aries smiled at him. "You think I went looking to fall in love with Happy? Nah, it just happened. Snuck up on me. It'll do the same for you, babe. I promise."

 **SOA**

"Juice is hogging Corinna." Aries shook her head as she tugged on Happy's ear and pointed to Juice as he talked to her daughter. "I fed her, put her down for her nap and then I took a shower came out here and he had her again. He's so pitiful, he really wanted a daughter of his own."

"Let him bond with her." Happy shrugged. "It's not hurting her or him. We're still doing that DNA test, though. We don't even know if she's telling the truth of it just being either Juice or Casper."

"I'm trying my best not to go to that apartment and choke her out. I mean, the baby could survive if I cut it out right?" She shrugged. "I think I saw that on the news or in a lifetime movie. Don't look at me like I'm crazy. She shattered his world, Happy."

"I know what she did but you're not going over to talk to her." He rolled his eyes. "Your emotions are too high and she's a snitch. She's going to call the police as soon as she sees you walking towards the apartment."

"Fine." She groaned as she trailed her fingers through her hair before moving towards the couch and sitting down. "Are you ever going to hand her over to me? Or are you keeping her until she's hungry and starts to cry?"

"Keeping her until she starts to cry. She looks like you, you know?" He smiled at her. "When she starts the little snoring thing, that's all you."

"Oh I know, that's my boo." Aries chuckled as she ran her finger over her daughter's nose and smiled. "Leave her and the snoring alone, the doctor says it's normal and that she's absolutely healthy and perfect. They monitored her over a night, she just snores."

Juice nodded slowly. "I want one of my own in the future. Sitting here, I kinda figured out that it's not the right time for a child and that I should just focus on myself for a few more years. Be a cool uncle to your two and call it a day. I'm going to be the best Son I can be."

"You can take her all you want, I won't get too upset with you. She seems to like you a bit, look at her gripping your finger." She smiled as she rested her head against Juice. "Look at us, we've come quite a long way and it's amazing huh? I can't wait to see where we're at in a few months and what has changed and what hasn't."

"We at least know that Sami won't be apart of our lives." He shrugged as she kept his eyes on the Corinna as she opened her eyes to look at him. "She just stares at me, trying to figure out if I'm Happy or not. I read that they can only see about teen feet away at this time, so she thinks I'm the good looking version of Happy."

"The lie that you just told my daughter can never be told again. You? The good looking version of me? With that hair cut? Not a chance in hell." Happy chuckled and shook his head. "It's just terrible as can be. I've got a nicer tan than you too. She could be blind but she's not that blind."

"You're both funny looking latin men, get over it." Aries tossed her hair over her shoulder and laughed. "Look at us though, a little patchwork family. I love you guys, I hope you know it and never forget it. I gotta admit though, that you two are perfect and the most handsome set of brothers I've seen in awhile, so I take back the whole funny looking statement."

"I can't deal with her." Happy shook her head as he adjusted Cillian on his chest. "She's your best friend make her stop with the emotions Juice. I can't handle them, not at all."

"She's trying to suck up to us, it means that she wants something." Juice shook his head as he smirked at the brunette. "She's about to go send us out to get her food or she wants us to order food. She wants _something_ but what?"

"Food." She chuckled as she tugged on Juice's hair. "It's getting too long. What do you guys want? Pizza or Chinese? We're having a movie night, so brace yourselves. I'm going to order the food, then we already have the snacks. The five of us, eating, watching movies, laughing and having lots of fun. It'll be the perfect night!"

"There it is." Happy smiled and nodded slowly. "We just got suckered into a movie night. It's going to be a good night, though. She's going to go above and beyond with the food choices. It'll be good for you, take your mind off of the bullshit and make her happy as well. Just go with the flow, let it just happen and we'll both walk away from this unscathed and she'll love us even more."

"I ordered pizza and a family selection of Chinese good. I also ordered from the sushi place you love Juice." Aries smiled and nodded eagerly as she sat back down between the men and grabbed their hands. "It's going to be the best movie night ever. I love you guys for putting up with me and my shit. You won't regret this at all."

* * *

 **Yes! She was finally confronted and all of it is out. It's only a matter of time before she has to face off with Aries, who is boiling and just wants to bury Sami for the things she's done to Juice.**


	49. Fighting

Juice stood in the hallway of the clubhouse, he had already been standing there for the last fifteen minutes. Working up the courage to confront Casper. He wanted to know why his brother hadn't said anything about Sami or their relationship. He knew it was common for the men to pass the same woman around over and over again but it usually stopped once the woman was in a relationship. He just needed to know why that rule had been flushed when it came to him. Why did Casper continue to fuck him over even though to his face, they were almost as close of friend as he and Jimmy were.

"Not doing it." Happy yanked Juice back by his kutte, directing him towards the side door of the clubhouse. "We don't handle shit like that. Never have, never will. You want to beef with him, take it to the ring but we never turn our backs on a brother because of a sweetbutt. It hurts, it's fucked up, you're hurting but at the end of the day Casper is your brother and that's that."

"I wanna know why though." Juice looked back at Happy and sighed. "I need to know why he did that to me. It's not like I hid my relationship with Sami. I made it public and I was happy with it being known."

"Some guys are just inconsiderate but she's just as much to blame here. You settle this shit a different way. We don't fight over pussy though." He shook his head. "Your shit is with Sami not with Casper. He was fucked up, he was wrong, he shouldn't have touched what was yours but she also shouldn't have gone after him and tossed your relationship out of the window."

"I hate it." Juice mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head and let his gaze fall to his heavy black boots. "I hate it. Feeling like complete shit, like I'm pretty much worthless. It's not a fucking good feeling to have Happy."

Happy nodded his head slowly and shrugged. "You invested yourself into a cunt. It didn't work out this time and be happy for that. Otherwise you would've been stuck with that for the rest of your life. Now, we can do this test, find out the results and you can go about your life. You can focus on your life and you know, the love will find you."

"I'm beginning to think that you two are more of a couple than you and Aries are." Casper smirked as he looked between the two men. "What are you two talking about huh?"

"Shit that doesn't concern you." Happy shook his head. "Family shit. Aries is pissed at him for waking up one of the twins and in result waking her up."

Casper eyed them carefully before smiling. "Tell Aries to stop by and bring the twins. I miss her and I want to see your kids in person."

"I will tell her to stop by later today." Happy nodded. "The twins will get a kick out of the party tonight. Hear there's a couple of big fights going down tonight too. Gotta figure out who's fighting who and put my bets in."

"I'm fighting tonight, well I want to fight, I don't have a sparring partner yet." Casper smirked. "Maybe you can get into the ring with me Hap, just like old times."

"I'll fight you." Juice nodded as he looked at Casper. "I'm not as good as Happy but it'll still be a good, clean fight."

"You sure you're ready for that?" Casper nodded. "Well, I'll let Jax know that I have my fighting partner, see you in the ring tonight Juice."

"Idiot." Happy muttered as he watched Casper walk back into the clubhouse. "You better bring your best with that guy. I don't wanna get my ass kicked by Aries for letting you do some stupid shit like _volunteer_ to get into the ring with a known sociopath."

Juice smiled at Happy. "I will bring my best. I'm not going to lose to a dude named Casper. That name is even dumber than yours."

"Says the guy named Juice." Happy rolled his eyes as he shoved Juice towards the door. "Come on, we got church."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aries walked into the clubhouse, her eyes slowly adjusting to the way it was dimly lit as she tried her hardest not to break the promise she had made to Happy. _No beating up Sami_. Dumbest promise she had ever made. All she wanted to do was wrap her hands around the brunette's neck and watch the life drain from her eyes but unfortunately that wasn't going to happen. Any time soon anyways. "The babies got stolen from me already." She murmured against Happy's ear. "I also want to kill Sami."

"Best behavior." Happy turned to look at his girlfriend before lifting her up and setting her on the bar in front of him. "Being in the babies' lives are way more important than kicking some bitch's ass. She's a snitch, soon as you lay one hand on her, she'll have you hauled off to jail. You can't be a mom while locked up."

"I know, I know but look at her. She's afraid to even glance my direction." She shook her head and sighed. "I just want to kick her ass for breaking my best friend's heart. You saw him Hap, you saw how devastated he was. I know I was adamant about her being untrustworthy but fuck, I hoped she would prove me wrong and he could be happy. He deserves to be fucking happy."

"Yeah, he deserves to be happy. With someone better than Sami. She was never good enough for him, would never be good enough for him." He shrugged. "Get over it and play matchmaker for him in a few months. We just need to sit and wait to be honest. We still don't know what she could end up doing. Also, Juice and Casper are going in the ring in an hour or so… He volunteered to go up against Casper. I told him he was an idiot for it."

"Lord." Aries shook her head. "He's a better fighter then everyone gives him credit for though. He'll hold his own. I'm not worried about him. I'm more so worried about Casper, Juice is going to be fighting angry and with blinders on. Be close to pull him out if anything."

"Hey, Aries do you need anything?" A redhead smiled at the brunette. "Coffee? Water? Apple juice? Orange juice?"

"Uh." She stared at the woman a bit taken aback before nodding slowly. "Yeah, I'd like a water please and thank you." She watched her walk off before looking at Happy. "That was so weird, what was that about?"

"There's a different way of doing things here. The hang arounds and the sweetbutts like to get along with the Old Ladies. There's a bit more respect around here. The only time when things get messy is when new ones come into the clubhouse and have no idea who's an Old Lady and who's not." Happy smirked. "They're showing you some respect, enjoy it and appreciate it."

"I can appreciate the respect." She nodded slowly and smiled. "I also would appreciate knowing her name. Mutual respect and all."

"Here's your water." The redhead smiled. "If you need anything else, just let me know."

"Yeah, I need your name." Aries chuckled. "Thanks for the water."

The woman chuckled and nodded. "My name is Jessa."

"Well, thank you Jessa." Aries nodded. "I appreciate the water."

"She's awkward huh?" Happy smirked at Jessa. "It's why I can only bring her around some of the time."

Aries shook her head as she tapped on Happy's crotch with her foot. "I'm not too bad. I like to think I'm half as awkward as I can be. I just wanted to know your name. Back in Tacoma I was still treated like shit by some of the girls and most of the Old Ladies didn't take me seriously. Apparently they didn't think Hap and I would last long. They were under the impression I was a temporary solution for his boredom."

"Well, that is terrible. I'm kinda new around here." Jessa smiled at the couple. "If you two need anything just let me know."

"I like her." Aries nodded. "She was not having the personal shit. She is just strictly business."

Happy rolled his eyes as he lifted the brunette's foot off of his crotch. "I need my dick and you need it as well."

"Shush." She rolled her eyes as she lowered herself onto his lap and smirked. "Still have a few more weeks, so don't get all hot and bothered because you'll have to use your hands if anything baby. I love you."

"Or your mouth and your hands." He shrugged before poking at her breasts. "Those would work as well. I'd just need you to help me get off. Can't get off without you. You should know that already."

"Your kids are making people cry!" Gage shouted through the clubhouse. "Cillian is glaring like it's no one's business and Corinna is pretending to be asleep."

"She's over your shit." Aries shook her head. "And he's scowling because he can sense her irritation." She moved off of Happy's lap and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, let's rescue our babies from the shenanigans. I need to see if they're hungry before the fights start anyways. Did you at least get your photo-op Gage?"

"I did." He draped an arm over Aries' and smirked. "You and I would make some good looking babies as well. Keep that in mind for the future."

"You're terrible, I'm going to tell Everly that you hit on me." She shook her head and rolled her eyes as she stopped in front of her children. "Yeah, the little Lowmans are over your shit. They don't wanna have anything to do with you guys anymore. I'll get them to be nice again then bring them back out for you but until then, you'll just need to find some new entertainment."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Be smart, be quick, anticipate his moves." Aries smiled at Juice as she expertly wrapped his hands as his fight drew closer and closer. "I love you Juice, I don't want to see you badly beaten. I want you to get into that ring and kick his ass. Everyone always underestimates you but I know you and you know yourself. Bring out the inner beast and kick Casper's smug ass. You hear me Juan? Huh?"

Juice nodded slowly as he looked at his hands before glancing up at the brunette and smiling. "Don't worry about me Ari. I'm going to get in the ring and hold my own. I always have and I always will." He shrugged as he reached out and grabbed her hands. "You make the judgement call, don't let them do it. If for some reason I get my ass kicked, you decide when I get pulled out of the ring, not anyone else."

"I promise." She nodded as she kissed his knuckles. "For good luck just like old times back in Queens. We scammed so many people using the whole fighting thing." She chuckled and shook her head. "Go in, kick his ass. Happy and I know you can do it. You ready?" She strapped on his gloves and smiled.

"Ready?" Casper smirked at Juice. "Or do you just wanna concede right now?"

"Not a chance." Juice shook his head as she stood up, towering slightly over Casper. "Let's go. I'm ready." He stalked towards the ring before climbing inside of it. "Let's make it a memorable fight."

"I got this scar, wrestling with a bear." Casper cackled as he pointed to jagged scar on the right side of his face. "Kidding, kidding. I got it from a nasty broken bottle over in Vegas. Got a little out of control, the guy's only weapon of self defense was the bottle and him trying to blind me. He missed."

Juice shrugged as he shook out his arms and studied the man carefully. "Is this story time or do you want to actually fight right now?" He held out his hands as they bell rang. "Come on Casper. Let's make this a good one."

"Whatever you want." Casper winked at Juice as he touched gloves with him. "Let's make this memorable, just as you said." He swung his left hand, hoping to surprise Juice, only to surprise himself when Juice delivered his own punch, landing it to his ribs. "Ok, ok. You've been studying Happy, I see."

"No, no." He shook his head as he threw another combination, landing every punch. "That is what I picked up from Happy. Straight to the face and head."

Casper chuckled as he wiped the blood away from his face and advanced towards Juice. "You came to play. It's going to take a lot more than that to put me on my back." He backed Juice into the corner, landing a series of heavy punches to Juice's body. "I can go all night with this shit Juice."

"He's fighting aggressive." Aries mumbled against Happy's arm and shook her head before looking back at Juice. "He's making me proud, kicking Casper's ass like that. Look at his creepy ass, he's shocked as hell."

"He's doing well." Happy nodded slowly, watching Juice's every movements. "Casper is running out of steam. Look at him, he's not giving up either. One good punch and he's going to be down for the count."

"Go break it up." Jax looked at Happy. "Get in there and pull Juice out."

"No." Aries shook her head. "Fight until one of them falls… They'll just be pissed if you pull them out. They both wanna keep fighting."

"He's kicking Casper's ass." Jax looked at the brunette. "We have to pull Casper out at least."

She sighed before shaking her head. "Fine, fine. Break it out. Juice won though. He did good and Casper was shit." She picked up a towel and water bottle and started for the ring, watching Chibs and Tig pull the bloody men apart.

Juice shook his head as she stopped next to Aries and smiled. "Good call, I was getting tired."

"You did amazing." She held up the towel and bottle of water. "I'm proud of you Juice."

"Thanks." He poured the water over his head before wiping his face with the towel. "That felt fucking good."

"I can tell." Happy patted Juice on his back and smirked. "He's headed in to get patched up. You fucked him up badly."

"Yeah?" Juice nodded and smiled proudly. "I feel a lot better, carrying around less anger towards the man too. It's nice to feel light and fluffy." He took a swig of a beer and shrugged. "I'm going to go shower, I'll see you guys back at the apartment, don't wait up."

 **SOA**

Happy shifted in his recliner, adjusting his sleeping daughter on his chest before reaching for the remote and turning the TV off. He had no clue when he had fallen asleep but now that his eyes fell on the red numbers of the digital clock, he knew he had been asleep for a good amount of time. He rubbed his eyes, lowering the foot of the chair before standing up. "Hopefully your mom is still asleep Rin."

"I'm not." Aries shook her head. "I've been up for an hour actually. I even did the load of baby clothes." She smiled as she held out her arms and accepted her daughter. "Couldn't stay asleep. I still want to go and confront that stupid cunt Sami."

"Like I keep telling you, that's not a smart move as soon as you go towards her, she's calling the cops and getting you arrested. Look at her and tell me you'd risk never seeing her again just for revenge on that bitch." He shook his head and shrugged. "I didn't think so. Aries, let it go, simmer the fuck down and stop worrying about her. She's going to get what is coming to her. It's how karma works."

"I can't help it. She fucked over my best friend, I just want to kick her ass." She locked her eyes on her daughter and sighed. "This is my baby girl and I want to be here every fucking day for her and her brother. I'm going to keep my distance from her. It's going to be hard but I will try my best."

"Good." Happy smiled as he pushed her towards their bedroom. "Go lay down, let her cuddle up to you and put you to sleep. She did it to me, it's lovely." He entered the room behind her, moving to the bed and yanking the blanket back. "Don't fight me on it either Aries."

"I'm not." Aries crawled into bed, resting her daughter beside her carefully. "I'm going to let her put me into a nice sleep. So only wake me up when Cillian needs to be fed. Nothing else is important. Well, if Sami catches on fire, wake me up so I can dance around her burning body."

"And people tell me I'm the twisted one." Happy shook his head as he kissed her forehead and dropped into bed on the other side of his daughter. "If she catches on fire, I will indeed wake you up, stop talking, go to sleep. I love you."

"I love you too." She reached forward and grabbed his arm, lightly draping it over her and Corinna. "I'll see you when I wake up. Maybe have some food waiting for me. You know I'm always hungry these days."

"Shut up." He pinched her lips closed and shook his head. "I know how to take care of you Aries. Go to sleep, you need it and if you keep fighting it, I'm going to kick your little ass and pull your hair."

"Mmm." She nodded as she closed her eyes. "I'm going to sleep. I promise Happy."

"Good." Happy smirked at her and nodded. "Cuddle her and knock out."

* * *

 **Thank you for the review last chapter. I know someone had said something about a sequel but sadly, I think this story is just going to be the only one. I love the dynamics and the characters but sequels just aren't for me anymore. All of my sequels usually flop just as they're doing now, so I'm unsure if I want to put forth the effort into writing a sequel for this story. So, I'm sorry for anyone that was hoping for a sequel to Sirens but I promise I'll end off this story perfectly come chapter 60.**


	50. Four Loves

"You know, I thought you were dumb but I didn't think you were this dumb." Aries looked up at Sami and shook her head. "You should take a few steps back and leave me alone Sami. I really don't have the time to be dealing with you. I have a lot of people telling me to leave you alone and let the universe handle you, so that's what I'm going to do."

"I thought I'd come to you, face you, talk to you." Sami looked at Aries. "I'm afraid of you, I'm not going to lie about that at all. You already know that though and I'm also sure that Juice has told you everything that's happened and I can't blame you for wanting to beat me up."

"Kill you." She nodded her head slowly and smiled. "I want to kill you. I want to wrap my hands around your neck and watch the life leave your eyes slowly. No, no better yet, I want to set you on fire and watch you die a slow and painful death but I went to church this morning so I'm a blessed bitch and have the strength of God keeping me from going homicidal right now." She shrugged. "So, please just go away."

"Ok, listen." Sami sat down and looked at the brunette. "I just want to hash it all out with you, right now. There's no point in waiting to do it. I won't be around much longer."

"No, no." She shook her head. "Ok, I mean you chose to wait for me to be at the clubhouse to come up and talk to me. Didn't do it at the apartments. This shit has been out for two weeks. Juice has become a live-in nanny practically. I don't respect being caught off guard like this but if you want me to lay into you right now I will. You were a cunt, you broke my best friend's heart and you cheated on him with another brother. His brother. They're family at the end of the day and Juice has to walk around this place like it's no big deal until the SAMTAC boys pack up and head back to Tacoma. You don't even feel guilty about shit, you're still falling asleep in the apartment that he paid for, furnished and let you live in. You ran him out of his own home. Like, how fucked up can you be?"

Aries rolled her eyes as she let out a slow breath in an attempt to calm herself down, her anger being reignited the moment she looked back up at Sami. "A guy didn't want you? Move the fuck on! These men don't have the best track record with committing to a woman. I had to hear that shit every fucking day. Don't bank on you and Happy lasting, he's not the type to settle down and blah blah this and blah blah that. You though, you kept going back to Casper and you're now possibly pregnant with his kid but there will still be a test because who knows with you. I hate you. I told everyone not to trust you from the moment you fucked me and Happy over but people don't listen, people chalked it the fuck up to me being a fucking psycho ass bitch over this shit."

"Well, I'm in love with Casper. How would you feel if you were in love with Happy and he just shoved you away and proceeded to fuck anything with a pulse? Or without one. I'm not sure if he discriminated…" Sami shook her head. "I know it seems like an irrational mind frame but I started talking to Juice because he was funny and nice. At first it did make Casper jealous but then it stopped working so I kept trying."

"Jesus." Aries shook her head again. "For a moment there you sounded almost relatable. You're a punk. If a guy doesn't like you it's not the end of the world and it never gives you the right to use a nice guy and twist him up and damage him so much that he may never even want to put himself out there again. It's fucked up. That's my brother, my best friend and you have him so fucked up right now that I'm worried about him. I hope you leave as soon as the DNA test results come back and somehow I hope that neither of them are the dad so they don't have to deal with your crazy ass. I'm going to have to talk to Casper about his taste in women because it's just abysmal. So, please leave before I lose my temper and get hauled off this lot for murder."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Can we talk for a minute?" Casper looked at Juice and gestured to the hallway. "In private, I'd appreciate it."

"Yeah, sure." Juice nodded his head slowly as he stood up from the stool, following closely behind Casper and into an empty dorm. "What's up man?"

"I know that you know. Sami told me…" Casper shrugged as he leaned against the door. "It really explains why you were gunning for me so hard in the ring. You really wanted to kick my ass and you did."

Juice shrugged his shoulders in response, not even bothering to look at the man. "At least she's being up front with people these days."

"Yeah." Casper nodded slowly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Look man, I never thought you two were serious and she never told me to back off."

"Yeah but you knew she was my girlfriend, never kept it a secret." Juice turned around, glancing at the man before shaking his head. "You shouldn't have crossed that line but apparently I have to just suck it up and deal with it because brothers don't fight over pussy."

"You kicked my ass, I say we're pretty even at this point." Casper smirked at Juice. "Come on, she's not even fucking worth the energy or time. You think the kid is yours?"

"No, do you?" Juice shrugged. "It's not my daughter. Who knows, probably not your kid either. No telling who else she slept with." He shook his head as he pushed Casper from in front of the door. "I gotta go, I have a security system to hack. Why don't you go sleep with some more old ladies, since that seems to be your thing?"

"You can't be pissed off at me." Casper slammed the door shut and stepped in front of it. "It's a two way street. I did you a favor, you deserve better than her, she's just pussy to pass around. It's all she'll ever be good for. You know it, I know it and she fucking knows it now."

"Don't you feel bad at all? She loved you or loves you and you just decided to throw it all away but then took an interest when she started dating me. Yeah, she fucked me over but she's got some worth to someone even if it's not you or me." Juice shook his head as he pushed Casper aside again. "You know what, I hope the kid isn't yours and you get knocked down a few pegs."

 **SOA**

"Look at my babies." Aries beamed proudly as she watched the photographer pose her children. "Look at them Happy. Your mom is going to die over these pictures, she doesn't even know they're being taken. Can you believe they're a month already? Look how much bigger Inna has gotten? She's trying to catch up to her brother."

Happy rolled his eyes and smirked. "I don't think that the boy likes that lady touching his butt. I don't see why they need to be naked for this first set of photos." He shook his head. "Artistic or not, the next set they need to be clothed."

"Shush." She waved him off before grabbing his hands. "You see these massive things? You're going to be holding their tiny little hands. Then we'll do a few family shots and that's why I needed you here and with a black button up shirt. Yes, you can do a few pictures with you in your kutte but after that, it needs to be perfect and proper."

"And we know I'm far from perfect and proper." He kissed her lips and smiled. "But for you, my Ma and aunt, I'll toss on the button up and look proper. I want a picture of them on my kutte. You know they love laying on it when we're at home."

"Because you've worn it so much that it's soft leather." She chuckled and shook her head. "We can do whatever your little heart desires babe. I know this is the last place that you want to be but I'm glad you're here. I also invited someone else and they should be here any minute now."

"I'm ready for my close up!" Juice laughed as he walked into the room. "I am fashionably on time!"

"What? He's part of the family and your mom and aunt loved him." Aries chuckled. "Plus, he's your baby brother."

"I got my button up on." Juice spun around and smiled. "It looks good with the kutte."

"Finally wearing a shirt your size." Happy smirked at Juice. "It's a miracle babe! He doesn't have his tiny white shirt on today."

She shook her head as she hugged Juice. "He's probably wearing it underneath the button up. It's a high possibility."

"Shut up." Juice shook his head and laughed. "It is underneath this shirt."

"Told ya." Aries nodded eagerly. "You two talk, I'm going to change and freshen up. Make sure when the photographer finishes up soon that you get them back in diapers and into their little outfits."

"Casper knows that I know." Juice looked at Happy and shrugged. "Pulled me into a dorm room to basically say, hey she's just pussy and pussy gets passed around. So I told him I hope the kid isn't his either, just so he's knocked down a few pegs. He was so fucking smug, like he had accomplished something because of this."

"He's an asshole." Happy nodded his head and shrugged. "Doesn't mean you have to be like him. If he gets fucked over, he gets fucked over. I hope he isn't either, it'll just fuck up the brotherhood even more. Some little croweater is going around saying the shit is true and that he's the dad and it's just bad for morale. Sami came in and fucked shit up and here you were worried about Aries being the one to fuck it up for us."

"I loved proving you wrong by the way Juice." Aries poked his lower back and smirked. "It was amazing, it really was."

"Listening to a private conversation?" Juice shook his head as he turned around and looked down at Aries. "You look good. It's a nice dress."

"Thank you." She nodded slowly. "I wasn't listening to a private conversation, you guys were talking loudly. I couldn't help but hear it all."

"Let's get this photoshoot over with. I wanna get out of this button up." Happy rolled his eyes. "I look like I'm going to a parole hearing and am being forced to not look like a criminal."

"Baby!" Aries squealed. "You look amazing." She wrapped her arms around Happy and rocked side to side. "These photos are going to be amazing!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey, hey." Happy smiled as he lifted his daughter out of the crib and cradled her to his bare chest. "No need to cry, I got you mamas." He rubbed her back softly as he moved out of the room and into the living room, sitting down in his recliner as he winked at Aries who was feeding their son. "She's upset."

"She sounds upset." Aries nodded slowly. "She is upset because she's not next to her brother. I'm going to burp him then you can cuddle them both up."

"Spoiled little thing." He shook his head as he looked down at his crying daughter before angling her so she could see her brother. "You're fucking kidding me kid." He rolled his eyes as her cries got softer. "She's a mess."

"Told you, she wants her big cuddly brother." She chuckled as she stood up and passed Cillian to Happy. "There, there we are and look, instantly holding hands like cute little chubby babies. I gotta tell you something though."

He nodded his head slowly. "So, where's the body or do I need to help you get rid of it?"

"No body, _yet_." She shook her head and smiled. "Sami cornered me at the clubhouse the other day and wanted to talk to me but I couldn't do it because I was so busy reminding myself not to kill her with witnesses around."

"Well, I am proud of you for showing restraint and not killing her and the baby today." Happy smiled at the brunette. "I don't think it was a good move for her to go poking the bear. It has to be a calculated move."

She shrugged as she perched on the arm of the recliner. "I am trying to figure out her angle and what her purpose was because if she thinks this shit is over she has a whole other thing coming as soon as she pops that kid out of her." She rested her head against Happy's and smiled. "I love you and I hope that when the time comes, you'll show up with a shovel and a giant garbage bag to help me dispose of it."

He shook his head slowly. "You're not going to kill her, you have too much to lose. Wash your hands of it and be done." He grabbed her hand and smiled. "Look at these babies and just remember who'd be suffering if you went after Sami. It won't be her, it'd be these two chunks. Never going to be worth it, if anything let the professionals deal with it if need be but nothing needs to happen now but that DNA test."

"You're right." Aries nodded as she trailed her fingers down her kids' noses and smiled. "I'm going to keep being good for them. She's not worth it and I want them to have the best life ever so they kinda need their awesome mom around for as long as possible." She chuckled as she kissed Happy's temple. "I also need to stick around to keep you and Juice out of trouble. Thick as thieves you two are and I love witnessing it so much. It's the best thing ever. My four loves. I don't know what I'd do without you four in my life every day."

"You'd be in jail." Happy laughed as he squeezed the brunette's thigh. "Simple as that with your hot headed ass. We gotta keep life moving. Plus, we're bonded together forever anyways. We knocked out your crazy little ex boyfriend and I can't have us breaking up and you snitching on me to the cops." He stuck his tongue out at her. "Love you."

"Love you too." She rolled her eyes. "I almost forgot about that, thank you for reminding me of that whole ordeal. Now I'm really going to be counting down the days until we can bond like that again. It was fun then and it'll definitely be fun in the future. Keep that in mind, it needs to happen one more time before we die."

"Ok my little psycho." He shook his head as he pulled her down next to him. "Don't get too excited, if you start making plans it's premeditated, just let it happen naturally and spontaneously, just like last time. Now hush, take a cue from these two and go to sleep. I go over this daily with you, always putting your ass to sleep. Don't try to get the last word in either, I'm serious, night night time babe."

* * *

 **We have a whole lot of storms being kicked up, I'm so excited for you guys to experience the journey as we get closer to the epic ending. :)**


	51. Happies

"I feel like this is a thing that needed to happen." Aries bit back laughter as she watched Happy pull his shirt off. "Told you something bad would happen if you neglected to put the diaper on correctly. Now you can say your kid has shit on you."

Happy grumbled as he looked over at the smug brunette and shook his head. "You're just loving this huh? I get covered in shit and you're laughing it up." He pulled on a new shirt and smiled. "I can't even be mad at Cillian, can I? Even though he's smirking at me right now. Look at him, he plotted this move, Ari."

"Little tyrant Lowman." She laughed and nodded as she looked over at her son. "He just wants to give his dad hell. It's precious, he's bonding with you. At least your daughter has ever only spit up on you babe."

"She's my favorite." He pointed to his daughter and smirked. "Don't blow it, kid, if you fuck it up I'll be out of kids to play favorites with."

"I guess my mom and sister are still bitter as fuck for no reason." She shook her head as she finished putting on her eyeliner. "Wouldn't even accept a ride to the airport, I offered even though they haven't even bothered turning up to help us with the twins or visit with them. Even Juice's mom was more involved than my own… It's a damn shame. I don't want the twins having anything to do with my family."

He looked at the brunette and rolled his eyes. "Your family is weird, they don't deserve a relationship with the kids if they're all twisted up about you wanting to put your money towards raising your kids and not towards them and their spending habits."

"Sucks not having a family to depend on." She shrugged. "At least I got yours and Juice's. It's the best. Plus, I got your club. They like to steal the babies and force me to relax. Have you seen Keahi's giant ass carrying around the babies? It's absolutely magical."

"Brandon and Jason are the two that are most likely to wander off with the kids and use them to pick up women." Happy chuckled. "Can't let those damn idiots near 'em without watching over them carefully."

Aries chuckled as she pulled the tutu skirt onto her daughter. "My little princess, a babe, look at her. She's so upset that I just put this on her! I wonder if babies are perceptive enough of their clothing and stuff. Look, she's going to get happy as soon as I take this off of her." She pulled off the little skirt and shook her head. "Instant happiness. I got a girl that doesn't like being dressed up and she's just over a month old. I can't handle this, I really can't handle this."

"Maybe it's itchy or too tight." He shook his head as he lifted up his son. "You could be overthinking it and giving her too much credit on being super advanced. You bought that skirt one time, hated it because it made you itch. She could just be allergic to the fabric babe."

"Yeah, you're probably right." She tossed the skirt onto the dresser and smiled as she lifted her daughter back up. "When will you be back tonight babe? Any request for dinner? Juice requested I make him a weird turkey burger."

"Stop babying him, make him eat a regular burger." Happy shook his head. "Turkey burger, next thing you know the kid will be eating vegan and wearing shirts made from hemp."

Aries rolled her eyes. "Leave him alone, maybe this health kick is good for him. Physically and mentally." She nodded her head slowly before moving to him, her hands resting on his waist. "I love you, be safe tonight. The three of us expect you to make it home in one piece, one living piece."

"Always." He kissed her head and smiled. "Call if you need anything… My phone is always on for you."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Fucking idiot." Happy growled as he caught the back of Casper's neck and pushed him towards the doors of the chapel. He had been on the lookout with Casper, Gage, Kicker and Juice for the past four hours and everything had been going fine until Casper just had to break cover and let the people who they were watching see them. "Could've gotten us all killed. What the fuck were you thinking? No, wait, you weren't thinking. I know you don't care about your life but I have kids to go home to and you could've fucking jeopardized that shit."

"Easy, easy." Jax shook his head as he stepped between Casper and Happy. "What happened out there huh?"

"This idiot blew his cover and the Mayans opened fire on us." Gage shook his head. "His excuse? He got bored with waiting and wanted to take action."

"It got shit done didn't it?" Casper smirked at Jax. "Come on, we laid out a couple of Mayans in the process and got what we went there for. It's a win-win situation if you ask me."

"I am done." Happy shook his head as he walked out of the chapel. "I can't be surrounded by such stupidity right now."

"But yet you constantly hang out with Juice, Jimmy, and Kozik?" Casper scoffed. "That's constant stupidity."

"There's a fucking difference." Happy turned around and growled. "Their stupidity doesn't put our lives in danger. They'd never pull such a fucking stunt like that. You've been in the Sons how long? You know the drill, don't put yourself or your brothers in danger if it can be avoided. That was a situation that could've been avoided. We just needed to wait them out, wait until they left their damn warehouse."

"Enough!" Jax barked as he looked at the men. "Casper fucked up, it won't happen again. Happy, take a walk and cool down. We'll sit down when there's no steam coming out of your ears. Gage, Kicker talk to your boy."

"I'm fine." Happy looked at Jax. "I'm good, I promise that I'm good."

"Take a walk." Clay pointed towards the door. "It'll do you some good."

"Fine." He shook his head as he stalked towards the door, pushing them open as he stepped into the cool air of the desert night. "Fucking idiot."

Juice followed after Happy and sighed. "I'm glad shit didn't go too far south."

He glanced at Juice and nodded. "Aries would've kicked my ass. She told me to make it home in one living piece. I need to make it home to her and the kids. This job is risky enough without that fucking idiot acting without thinking."

"She gave me the same spiel." Juice nodded his head slowly. "Come home, alive and in one piece or at least in enough pieces to be sewn back together. I just need to come home alive. I think she's afraid that we won't."

"Yeah, I know she's afraid that she at least isn't trying to get us out, you know?" Happy shrugged his shoulders as he held out a cigarette to Juice. "Too healthy to smoke?"

"You shouldn't smoke either." Juice shook his head. "The secondhand smoke isn't good for the kids or Aries. Even if you smoke now, it could still be on you when you get home."

"It's why I shower and change into clean clothes. Aries knew I smoked before, I've cut back and now I only smoke when I'm stressed or after really amazing sex." He chuckled. "What's with this health kick though? You got Aries making your turkey burgers."

"Trying to change things up." Juice shrugged. "Control this part of my life, it's helping me take my mind off of Sami and her shit. She's getting closer to her due date so, I'm hoping she just takes the kid and leaves so I can get my apartment back."

Happy nodded his head slowly before tossing away his cigarette and turning his full attention back onto Juice. "You were a better man than I would've been. I wouldn't have let her stay in the apartment at all. Her ass would've been sleeping in her car."

"Yeah I know but I couldn't just do that." He shook his head and shrugged. "Hate her as much as I do but I can't help but feel a bit sorry for her. Like, look how low she is in life that she had to fuck people over. I just wish I would've listened to Aries back in Tacoma and left Sami alone but you live and you learn and I know Aries is off plotting Sami's demise even if she says she's going to leave it alone and play nice."

"Believe me, I know she is. I wish she'd just let it go because we know if she goes after Sami and it backfires, Aries is getting tossed in jail." Happy sighed as he turned to look at the clubhouse. "Let's go back in, I'm actually getting more pissed off by being out here."

"Can I be honest with you right now?" Juice looked at Happy. "For a few moments talking with Sami, I kinda pegged her as an undercover cop that fucked up and fell for a member and now she's in too deep. Tell me I'm crazy for even thinking that."

Happy shrugged and looked back at Juice. "Not crazy at all man. Aries swore up and down that Sami was a cop before she just settled for Sami being a nutcase."

"Just another reason why I should've listened to her." Juice sighed. "Let's go, I need a few beers before I can go home."

"You and me both man," Happy smirked. "Let's go."

 **SOA**

"She left us with the kids." Juice looked over at Happy before looking down at the baby girl in his arms. "She left you and me with Cillian and Corinna… The two of us. Don't we have church today? We can't possibly take them with us, can we?"

Happy shrugged as he finished fastening his son's onesie. "Just relax, we can take them to the clubhouse, let that one chick that likes Aries and Aries likes her hold them during church. I think her name was Jenna or something. She's always bringing Aries coffee and stuff."

"Because she wants to steal your girl." Juice shook his head and smirked. "Jenna is explicitly into women, that's why you never see her running off with any of the guys. She works the bar, cleans and flirts with the pretty ones and we aren't blind. We know Aries is pretty."

"Well, she can like Aries all she wants but she's not going to get her." He shook his head as he settled Cillian into his car seat before groaning. "Let's figure out that she took her car and just left us the seats and strollers… We're footing it to the clubhouse."

"We need a second car man." Juice laughed as he looked down at his niece. "Or, we can enjoy the walk. It's nice outside. They won't mind it. I've been meaning to tell you that I really appreciate the fact that you two have made me feel welcome and like family. It doesn't feel forced or fake, so I am happy about it."

"Don't mention it, you've been like a brother since you wandered onto the lot back in Tacoma looking like a little-lost puppy." Happy shrugged his shoulders. "I like you, you're cool, you have some idiotic moments but we've all had those. I'm just happy you aren't being as much of an idiot as Jimmy. I don't feel for Kozik at all with that kid."

Juice smiled widely, nodding his head slowly as he settled Corinna into her seat. "That's good to know. I'm glad that I have improved. I still love hanging out with Jimmy just not as much as I used to. Let's go. She's eager to get out, look at her little smile. Has that excited grin that Aries gets when you tell her you to love her cooking."

"Don't tell her you love her cooking. Makes her head double in size" Happy shook his head as he held out a blanket for Juice. "Drape it over the stroller. Aries will kick our asses if the twins get sick, so far they've avoided being sick while here so I plan to keep it that way. Only take it off when we get to the clubhouse. Come on."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Look at you two, watching the babies." Clay laughed and shook his head. "She skips out of town and leaves you two to play house together?"

"No." Happy gruffed as he shifted his son on his chest. "She had to go to some work meetings, so she can start working in a few months. I agreed to watch the kids when I was half asleep and forgot that we had church."

"Honorary members?" Gemma looked at the strollers and smiled. "I'll watch 'em for you Hap until you get out of the church."

"Don't get too attached to them, they're little Happies." Juice shook his head and smiled. "Especially Cillian, he's just a glaring and growling mess."

Clay picked Cillian out of his carrier and smiled. "A new generation of Sons is right here. Love to see where the club is at in eighteen years and if your son actually patches in and follows in your footsteps. Never in a million years did I think we'd get to meet another Lowman male."

"Same here but I'm glad it's a thing." Happy nodded as he ran his hand over his son's full head of hair. "If anything his mama is going to try to get him to be a doctor or something in that line of work. We'll have to wait and see he likes to do, though. I'm not going to push my life on him, I want him to be curious about it."

"Come on, let's get this over with. We can talk about him prospecting when he's a teenager." Jax patted Happy on the back and smirked. "Then you can also be the dad that chases all the prospects away from his daughter… That's going to be your life, give it about sixteen years."

"Fuck no." Happy shook his head frantically. "I'm shipping her off to an all girls boarding school as soon as she turns thirteen. I don't care. I don't need a pile of teenage boy bodies piling up because they couldn't stay away from my kid." He looked down at his daughter and groaned. "Little girl, if you ever get involved with a prospect or Son, I'll have to kick your ass."

"Don't forget to ban her from Mayan prospects and full patches." Juice smirked as he dodged a smack from Happy. "You never know what may happen, man! It's a small world and she's bound to come across one." He chuckled as he lifted Corinna from her stroller. "You can't hit me now because I got her and I'm taking her to church with me. She's my little savior right now."

"Oh, you're so fucking lucky." The man growled and shook his head. "No Son or a Mayan." He reached forward and touched his daughter's forehead. "She'll grow up knowing my stance on that."

Gemma shook her head. "Love is love and if she falls for a man that happens to wear a kutte you better hope it's a Son and not a Mayan." She smiled at Happy. "Because if you forbid her from something she's going to want it even more. Take it from me."

Happy shook his head slowly, not wanting the conversation to continue any longer. "Let's get church done and over with. I gotta get them back home. Promised Aries I wouldn't keep them here for longer than needed. She's a worrier when it comes to these two."

* * *

 **Well, that was a decent update. It came later than I wanted to but it's here none the less and I'm happy about it. Also, thank you for all of the support last chapter. You guys are going to love what unfolds with Sami and Casper. That's all I'm going to say and it should start unfolding right around chapter 53. :) so sit tight.**


	52. What?

"Our girl, the one who we thought was killed because she went missing, nearly two and a half years ago. Samantha also known as Samira or Sami. She turned up in Charming this morning. Checked into a hospital." The man shook his head as he dropped the folder onto the metal table in front of a blonde. "She's having a kid…"

The blonde scoffed as she shook her head. "Always knew that girl was a sneaky little devil. I want her cuffed and dragged into the nearest precinct. I don't want her going anywhere. She compromised our investigation. Why Charming though? What's in Charming?"

"The Sons of Anarchy." The man rolled his eyes. "Jumped from one charter to another, so it's safe to say she's very compromised. I was thinking that she was too attached to that member, Casper and maybe followed him there. I went to Tacoma, looking around for her, pretending to be her dad and boy oh boy did the women around that place have a lot to say about Samantha and her love life…"

"Told you not to put her undercover, she was too young and inexperienced to take on such a big case. She was our in and she decided to just quit and go into hiding when we were literally close to pinning the Sons with a charge." She waved the man off. "I want her cuffed and dragged into the sheriff's station in Charming. Don't care if you have to put her baby right along with her. Samantha is _not_ getting away again."

The man sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "I had faith in her, she was doing well at first. Brought a Son right into the station but too bad we couldn't nail him with this apparent disappearance." He shook his head slowly. "Maybe she'll really help us this time, play a freedom card, tell her we'll let her stay out of jail to raise her kid if she gets us something good. It could work..."

"Do whatever needs to be done." The woman nodded slowly. "I just want her ass sitting in a police station, awaiting my arrival."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Why are we even here right now?" Aries shook her head as she stared up at the yellowing ceiling tiles in the waiting room of the St. Thomas delivery wing. "I don't like her, I don't think that any of us like her but here we are. Clue me in again on this shit?"

"DNA tests." Happy mumbled as he glanced over at the brunette before poking at her cheeks in an attempt to make her smile or even loosen up. "Moral support for Juice. Even though he's currently pacing this place like a nervous wreck."

"I know the kid isn't mine but still, I'm curious to see what she's going to look like." Juice spoke softly as he turned his body to face the couple. "Is it bad that I want that?"

"No, I wanna see what she looks like too." Aries nodded her head slowly. "Sami is pretty, I'll give her that much but the psycho is way too abundant."

"Hush." Happy shook his head. "Go in, be at her side if you want to Juice. _We're_ not going to judge you at all."

"Yeah? You think I should go in there? I don't think she has anyone." Juice looked between the couple and the door that led to Sami's room. "I don't want her to get the idea that we're getting back together though."

"If she's got a slither of sanity left, she'll know you're not getting back together." Aries stood up from the squeaky hard plastic chair and moved to her best friend. Enveloping him in a tight embrace she rested her face against his chest. " _Juan Carlos_ if this is what you want to do, do it and don't let me or anyone else stop you. You've got a bleeding heart and sometimes, well most of the time it gets you in trouble but I'll tell you this, a woman does not need to be going through childbirth alone, it's terrible."

"Look at that, she's grown up." Happy smirked at his girlfriend. "Two weeks ago and she would've found a way into that room to kill Sami… Still might."

"Impulse control." Aries shrugged her shoulders as she pushed Juice towards the door. "At least you're here, I haven't seen Casper at all."

Juice nodded hesitantly, still glancing between the door and his family. He wanted to be there for the woman who stomped on his heart but he still didn't know exactly why that was. He could be like Casper, turn his back and pretend none of this happened and that he had no part in it but on the other hand, he remembered his excitement for this kid, the chance of his own family. It was gone but he still wanted to see what the girl looked like. _Wishful thinking_. He shook his head as he walked into the hospital room, his brown eyes falling on Sami. "Hey."

"Juice." Sami looked at the man and gave him a faint smile. "The internet wasn't lying when they said childbirth is a bitch."

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his head and nodded slowly as he took a spot at the side of her bed. "Thought you could use a friend in here. I read that a woman shouldn't ever go through this whole thing alone."

"Well, I've been pushing for a bit but she's being stubborn." She shook her head. "So, we're taking a little breather."

"You decide on her name yet?" He looked at her before looking at the nurses and doctor. "I know you had been deciding on it still."

"Iliana Bela Williams." She smiled at him and nodded. "Figured it'd be best if I gave her my last name. Bela is a family middle name, it gets passed down a lot. Iliana is just a name I really, really love."

He nodded his head slowly. "It is a nice name. I like it." He looked at the doctor. "When can she start pushing again? Or is the baby in charge of it?"

"The baby is in charge." The doctor chuckled. "She's being a stubborn little thing but I'm sure if Sami takes a few deep breaths and relaxes that little Iliana will slip right out."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"She's cute, I like her." Juice looked down at the little girl and shook his head before looking at Sami. "She's definitely not my kid but she's cute nonetheless." He ran his fingers over the newborn's blonde hair. "You pushed out a tiny little blonde."

Sami nodded her head slowly as she bit back the tears as she watched Juice with her daughter. She was thoroughly confused herself about why the baby was a blonde but she was also thrilled to have her daughter here. "Give her back, I want to hold her and love on her. You can go tell Aries and Happy that your DNA test has been done and we're just waiting on results now but they shouldn't take long to get back to you."

He shook his head as he passed Iliana to Sami. "Congratulations on the kid. I hope the dad steps up and all of that good shit. I know what it's like not to have a dad and the picture and it kinda fucks you up as a kid but you kinda become a better man for it or a woman. Aries, Happy and I didn't have dads in the pictures but we've become pretty cool adults and Happy is killing it as a dad. I wanted that chance but I guess I need to wait a little longer. I like stealing the twins from Aries and Happy. Shit, I'm rambling. I do that in uncomfortable situations and this is terrible… I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize." She shook her head as she didn't bother looking up from her daughter. "This is on me and I appreciate you being here while I went through this. I'm still sorry for what I did… If my apology isn't even worth anything to you. Casper will be coming in for his DNA test, so if you want to get out and not come across him you can do that."

"I will see you around, um,congratulations again. I meant it though, take the stuff that I bought, I have no use for it and Corinna has everything she could possibly need plus some." Juice backed up towards the door and smiled. "Enjoy your daughter, don't let the results of the tests dampen your mood too badly." He backed out of the door, turning around to come face to face with Casper. "Cute kid man, very blonde though." He moved around the man and towards Aries and Happy. "The kid is blonde, like I'm talking as blonde as Jax."

"Well, he did visit Tacoma that one time." Aries laughed. "I'm kidding, something tells me that the man uses condoms with randoms."

"Nah, not his kid but I'm saying she's blonde." He shrugged. "The results should be here tomorrow though."

"Good, now come on let's go. I miss my babies." Aries stood up and smiled. "It's been too long of a day, like damn, I had two babies and it took less time than it took her to push her little single baby out. You're buying me pizza on the way home."

 **SOA**

"I don't understand this at all." Happy shook his head as he leaned against his Dyna, watching as Sami was led out of the hospital by a police officer. "Turn of events, came up here to find out the test results and now we're watching her get hauled off."

Juice nodded slowly as he watched the officer put Sami into the backseat. "Wonder what's going on… We gotta call Jax, see if there's police at the clubhouse, better yet call Aries, maybe they're rounding up the women."

"I think if they were rounding up the women, we would've gotten some time of call already." He shook his head slowly. "Wonder what's gonna happen with her kid since she's getting hauled in. Come on, let's get these results then we can figure out what's happening with Sami. Wait until I tell Aries that Sami got picked up by the cops, she's going to eat it up."

"I don't know why we need to get these results, the kid isn't mine. Doubt I have any blonde Puerto Rican relatives or ancestors." Juice shook his head as they walked into St. Thomas. "You're enjoying seeing her getting arrested huh?"

"Sent a text to her." Happy shrugged. "Just because a kid is blonde doesn't rule it out on being yours. Genetics is a weird thing."

"Don't call the kid it." Juice shrugged as they got onto the elevator. "They told me they'd send the results but I told them that I rather come in and get them. Quicker that way."

The man rolled his eyes. "I called my kids it all the time and they turned out fine, no complexes and they've been around two months right now."

"It's still bad." Juice shook his head as he walked off the elevator and straight into the lab. "Hey, I'm here to pick up results for Ortiz. I got a call saying the DNA test results are in."

"Yes." The receptionist nodded as she passed Juice a sealed envelope. "The doctor told me to have it waiting for you. Hope you get the answers you're hoping for."

"Thanks." He nodded slowly, tearing open the envelope and pulling out the slip of paper. "Not the father… The kid isn't mine. I mean I knew that but seeing it in black and white kinda cements it in."

"Dodged a bullet there." Happy slapped Juice on the back and smirked. "You can wait a few years for a kid of your own. With the right woman."

"How'd you know Aries was the right one?" Juice looked at Happy and sighed. "Like what moment did you know?"

"When she was upfront and told me that you kissed her." Happy shrugged his shoulders as they walked out of the room. "I appreciate honesty and loyalty. She showed me both and she also checks me on my shit and I check her on hers. It works, we just work. Plus, my Ma and Aunt love her to death. She has their seal of approval."

"The right woman for me, she'd have to pass Aries' tests." Juice chuckled. "Come on, let's head to the clubhouse, I need a drink and we need to figure out the whole police thing with Sami. Make sure to check in with Aries before we ride out and tell her that she can jump for joy that I'm not the father."

* * *

 **So, did you guys see that coming at all? I hope not. I hope it was a bit of surprise. lol The next chapter is going to be longer, I promise.**


	53. For Her

**For those of you who don't know, I did compose a full SAMTAC roster, it's over on my blog, first two posts of the men. Just in case you wanted to put the names to faces. I promise that you won't be disappointed by that either.**

* * *

"Samantha Williams, or shall we just call you Samira?" The man dropped a folder onto the metal table and shook his head slowly before taking a seat. "You're in a lot of trouble, I also hear that you just gave birth a few days ago, congratulations on that."

"How'd you guys find me?" Sami shifted in the hard metal chair, her hands straining against the handcuffs that were a little too tight. "I told you that I wanted out, you didn't let me, Dennis, I had to get out of that case! I would've ended up dead if I continued working with you. Not that you or Hailey care, you just wanted to finish your case."

Dennis shrugged as he opened the folder, laying out a series of pictures. "Casper, Juice, Gage, Kicker and Elias. Five different Sons but you couldn't get anything useful from them. Let's talk about Happy, you almost got him but let someone named Aries give him an airtight alibi. Which one is the father? It can't be the one with the mohawk, that's for sure."

"Bedded the President and Vice President but no luck in getting any information. Shame, shame. All that pretty has gone to waste. I'll give it to you, though, you picked the prettiest ones, save for Casper." Hailey rasped as she walked into the room and took her seat next to Dennis. "Samantha, you know I had high hopes for you. I thought you could handle the stress and yourself but turns out that all you really wanted was to be an _Old Lady_. That's the right term, isn't it? You had an adorable little girl. Don't worry though, she's being taken care of, nothing will happen to her. You've just violated a lot of laws, you have family that'll step up and take Iliana correct?"

"I told you that I didn't want to do it anymore. I wanted out of the case." Sami spoke softly, her mind working a mile a minute as she picked her next statement carefully. "I don't want to lose my daughter, I really don't want to lose her. I'll do whatever but I can't lose her, I really can't lose her. She's the only one that I have."

"We dug up some dirt, you got a DNA test for Casper and Juice, what about the other three?" Hailey smirked. "You really turned out to be a little slut, compromised the moment you stepped foot into that clubhouse and laid eyes on those men."

Dennis cleared his throat, dropping a picture of Aries onto the table. "Aries Santiago, clean as a whistle besides a few minor charges, all that were dropped. Think you can get her to flip on Happy? Mom's will go through hell and back for their children. Think she'll give up him and the club to save those kids of hers?"

"No." Sami shook her head. "She's not going to give up the club or Happy. She's not around enough to even know what the club is doing and Happy doesn't tell her anything. She keeps to herself. She wouldn't be any sort of help."

"Well, I personally suggest you figure out something _Officer_ Williams, so your daughter won't go into the foster care system." Hailey stood up and smiled. "I'll check in on you in a few hours, cut her loose. I have eyes on you, for real this time so don't try to skip town or go into hiding."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Let's talk about this right now." Happy bit back his laughter as he applied more of body weight onto the brunette beneath him. "I don't know why you think you get to be in charge. You just came into our bedroom, naked and trying to overpower me and seduce me! No, no."

"Babe!" Aries laughed as she writhed underneath her boyfriend, trying to get him to ease up on her slightly. "I just want to fuck, the doctor gave us the clearance and now you're denying me access to your cock, you're too fucking mean. I just wanna fuck and cuddle."

"Oh, all I am is a cock to you?" He rolled off her body and shrugged. "Little slut." He ran his fingers over the tattoo that decorated the brunette's tan skin. "When are you going to let me put some more ink on you, babe?"

"I am your canvas, you can do it now." She shrugged as she straddled his waist and smirked down at him. "Or after…"

"After." He rested his hands on her hips and smiled. "I got a design in mind and everything, it'll go right here." He moved his hand to her arm. "It'll be tasteful, don't worry."

"Good, good." She nodded slowly as she leaned down and kissed his lips. "I trust you, I trust you I do."

Happy guided the brunette's hips back and forth slowly, soaking in the much-needed friction it was causing. "Grab a rubber babe." He squeezed her hips and winked. "No more kids for us."

"Preach it." She chuckled as she leaned over him, pulling open the top drawer of his nightstand and pulling out a box of condoms. "Two is more than enough for us both." She smiled as she dropped the condom onto his chest, looking towards the door at the sound of Cillian's cries. "No, no. We're ignoring him, he probably just wants some attention."

"Whatever you say." He nodded slowly as he opened the condom and passed it to the brunette. "You do the honors babe…"

"Alright." She smirked before pausing at the sound of the doorbell. "You've got to be fucking kidding me right now. Ignore it." She shook her head as she reached back, gripping the man's erection before jumping at the pounding on the door. "Someone is getting fucking murdered for interrupting me on my quest to get fucked."

"We'll send them away then continue on." He shrugged as he tossed his shirt to the brunette and smiled. "It's probably just Juice, he forgot his keys here."

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes as she padded through the apartment and to the front door, opening it quickly. "Juice- You're not Juice. Who are you and why are you here?"

"Agent Dennis Becks." The man looked at the brunette and smiled. "Are you Aries Santiago?"

"Yeah." Aries nodded slowly. "I wanna see your credentials and a badge number or something. Got a lot of phonies running around these days."

"Alright." He fished his credentials and badge from his pocket. "All legitimate, you can check in with my superiors and everything if you want to. I just have a few questions, about a friend of yours. Sami Williams."

"Ha! Babe! Come here, this guy thinks that Sami is my friend." She shook her head as she passed him his credentials back. "Man, you're hilarious. I hate Sami so damn much. You don't understand the hatred I have for her, it runs deep. She fucked my friend Juice over! Told him she was pregnant with him but she was actually fucking a different guy. So much drama. Tell me, she's an undercover cop huh? Babe, I knew it. I called it."

Happy rolled his yes as he looked the man over. "Excuse her, she gets excited, like a little chihuahua when Sami is brought up. What do you wanna know about her? Don't usually help out cops but if it'll make you leave our home then I'm all for it."

"I don't even know much about her, she just showed up in Tacoma, got Happy and I arrested for some bullshit murder charge because of my ex-boyfriend up and disappeared in Tacoma." Aries rolled her eyes. "Little snitch. _Cops are friends_. Ha, no offense but cops aren't friends unless they want something from you."

Dennis chuckled and nodded his head slowly. "We're just trying to figure out her involvement in a little crime ring back in Tacoma. I don't think you have any information on that, though. I'll be back if I have any other questions, here's my card, though, take it and call me if you can remember anything she may have done back in Tacoma." He smiled at the couple. "Have a good day."

"Ohhh." Aries shut the door and turned to look completely at Happy. "I told you not to trust that bitch, Sami. She brought cops once and now she's managed to bring the feds to town and they're knocking on our doors…"

"Calm down my little chihuahua." Happy laughed as he pushed Aries gently back towards the bedroom. "Ignore all of that shit, he's trying to rile you up and Sami is probably not far behind. Going to try to get you to turn on the club to save her ass."

"Call me a chihuahua one more time and see if I don't bite your balls when I'm down there." She smirked at him as she pulled the shirt over her head. "Now, where were we huh?"

 **SOA**

"Is Casper here?" Sami looked at Gage and forced a smile. She could feel the eyes on her before she even entered the clubhouse. The loud talking turned into hush whispers. They knew what she was and there was no denying it on her part. She had gotten involved with the club, first assignment straight out of the academy. She wanted to prove to herself, to her family that she was able to be a good cop, despite being a woman. She needed to prove to everyone that going undercover wasn't just a man's job and that a pretty girl could do it too without getting in over her head and compromised. It was also safe to say that she had managed to fail miserably. "Is Casper here?"

"Right here." Casper looked up from his drink and towards the brunette, as she walked further into the clubhouse, a baby strapped to her chest. "What do you want? I already got the results, you didn't need to show up here. Especially being the club's most hated."

"I know…" She whispered as she grabbed his arm with her tiny hand. "I just need your help. I need you to get me and my daughter out of her Casper. We can't be here, not at all."

"You want my help?" Casper stood up from the stool and pushed the brunette gently towards the hallway. "Why should I help you? You were going to turn me and my club in with your little information… You're a fucking _cop_."

"Was, I'm not a cop anymore. I stopped being one the moment I fell in love with you. You need to believe me on that!" Sami looked down at her daughter. "Please? This is the last thing I'll ever ask of you. I need to get her and I out of here. The department from Tacoma, they sent my two superiors here and they'll only let me go and stay with my daughter if I turn some evidence in about the club and I really don't want to do that, I don't." She shook her head. "I really want to just leave town and not look back."

"I'm supposed to believe that?" He backed her up against the wall, running a device over her before taking a step back. "Can never be too careful. I don't know what you want me to do Sami. You lied to me, you lied to basically all of us. You tried to take down my club, my brothers, and my brotherhood and we're all feeling a little stupid because you know who called this shit from day one? Aries, she told us not to trust you, we told her that we'd keep an eye on you and we just stopped watching you after a week because all you did was stay in the clubhouse and drink with us but I guess that was a good plan on your part, be unassuming and let Aries take the wrap as the overly paranoid girlfriend."

"I tried my hardest to win her over, I did but she just wouldn't budge and I was happy when you guys stopped watching me. I was able to get comfortable and close to most of you, form friendships and I was trusted by basically everyone in Tacoma except Aries and Happy." She flashed a small smirk. "She just fucked it all up for me, she wouldn't give up. I know she killed her boyfriend but I just can't fucking prove it. Or if she didn't do it, Happy did and she was there… I wanted to see her go down so she couldn't compromise my cover, that was it."

Casper rolled his eyes as he looked at the brunette before shaking his head. "Still have vengeance on your mind. You need to just pack everything you _need_ and leave town. I'll help you this time but if you get caught, I can't do anything more. I'm not doing it for you either, I'm doing it for the kid. I think moms and kids need to be together, so when you get out of town, you need to stay off the radar and raise her right. I'm serious."

"Thank you." Sami smiled at Casper. "I appreciate this and I won't get caught and I will stay safe. When do I need to be packed up by."

"It'll be a week, that's when we'll be heading back to Tacoma." He shrugged. "Have what you need, nothing extra and I'll get you out of Charming and from under the eyes of the little feds you brought to town. The ones that have been just harassing the women of the club to make it seem like you're not a cop." He winked at her. "Don't do anything stupid while you're here either, I don't have fucking time to clean up your messes."

"I won't, I promise." She nodded eagerly. "I'm going to just hide in the apartment for the next week. You won't regret this."

"I feel like as soon as someone says that, I end up regretting going against my character and being nice." Casper shook his head as he ran his hand over the baby's head. "For her, not for you Sami. Don't fuck it up for her."

* * *

 **It's not the longest update but it does set up for how I want the story to end. seven more chapters and maybe an epilogue. not entirely sure but hopefully I can end it this week maybe next week at the latest. As always, thank you for all the feedback on last chapter and I really hope you loved this update.**


	54. Fix It

"Alright kids, you're both changed, fed and clothed so I don't know why you're whining at all." Happy shook his head as he looked down at his children and furrowed his brow. He had done everything he needed to do but yet both babies seemed to still want something more from him. Something he had no idea what it was. "You want to be cuddled?"

"They want to be cuddled." Aries nodded slowly as she smacked Happy's ass. "I'm home early but I see you have it all under control. They're just giving you a hard time with those whines and whimpers."

"Oh, they're trying to play me." He shook his head again as he lifted each of the babies up and smirked. "Just like your mama, she's always pouting to get me to pick her up and cuddle with her. It's a damn shame."

"We love your cuddles and you're like a walking space heater babe." She whined as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I want cuddles next please. That meeting was terrible but positive side, your mom's medicine is all paid up and will be sent to her as a year supply soon. So, it'll take some stress off of her."

Happy pinched the brunette's side and smirked. "Clingy just like your kids, don't pass down your needy ass behavior on them babe. I want them to be a little independent when they're older and not too needy."

"Shush, they'll be perfect." Aries nodded as she unwrapped her arms and smiled. "Go, take a nap with them, you look like you need it. I'm going to track down Juice and make him paint my nails like old times."

"I swear, you torture that kid too much." He shook his head. "Have fun and if you get back and we're still asleep, leave us alone woman."

"You three better have food waiting for me when I get back and if not, then I'll be bringing home some take out." She smiled. "Love you, bottles are in the fridge, if you need more milk then call me and I'll rush back home."

"Go." Happy smirked at the tiny brunette. "We'll be all right, go get your nails painted by your little slave _Juan Carlos_."

"I'm going!" She groaned as she walked out of the apartment, crossing the courtyard with ease as she looked towards the apartment Juice and Sami once shared. "Juice! Juice!" She pounded on the door and took a step back as she waited for him to answer. "What's up buttercup? Why did you ask me to meet you here?"

"Because Sami packed up some essentials and is no longer here." Juice shrugged. "I guess she's hiding from those agents at some hotel."

"You want me to help you pack stuff up?" She pulled him into a hug and smiled. "Because I will."

"Yeah." He nodded his head slowly as he pulled the brunette into the apartment, closing the door behind her. "Take any of the baby stuff you need or want. We can put the rest in the club's storage unit, I think there's a pregnant croweater or something. She may be having a girl."

"Alright." She smiled as she grabbed a box. "I came here to force you to paint my nails but now I'm just here for you alright. You got dealt a shit hand but when the time comes, I'm going to find you the most amazing woman in the world. One that's as smart and as fierce as you are babe."

Juice shook his head and smirked. "I'm not doing your nails, I hung up that hat years ago. Plus, your nails look beautiful right now."

"I know, I got them done before I went home." She chuckled. "Are you staying in this apartment? Or did you put in that request to move units?"

"I'm moving to a different unit." He nodded his head slowly as they walked into the nursery. "For the best, you know? All this hard work, the cash I'll never get back too… I should've just listened to you. You always seem to know what's best for me."

"Yeah but this time you wanted to experience everything yourself and it may have been a bad one but you're walking away with a life lesson that you'll never forget." Aries rubbed his back and smiled. "Let's get to work. You're also coming home with me, I'll let you get you some healthy takeout while I get the good greasy stuff."

"You should eat healthier, we're not getting any younger." He passed a onesie to Aries. "I think Corinna would look good in it."

"This is cute." She nodded as she tossed it in her box. "This box is stuff for Rinna, and the boxes you have are donations. We should actually maybe resell this nursery set, unless you just want it in storage."

"Storage." He shrugged. "It can be helpful for someone in the club family. It'll be used then put back in storage for the next family. I guess it's how it's done which is pretty cool and if you donate all of yours to storage when the twins grow out of it, we could very well open up a little baby store."

Aries nodded her head slowly as she started to go through drawers of clothes. "She didn't take much at all. I honestly would've taken everything and left only the furniture behind. At least she took the travel system. I don't see it anywhere. You think she'll actually be able to run from those agents? They came knocking on our door already, asking me about her. I had nothing to give them since I don't know her like that. They fucked up, trying to make her sound like a person of interest, it just made it more evident that she's one of them."

"I don't even wanna talk about it, alright?" He looked at her and shrugged. "I just want to move forward and I wish everything will be settled soon, so I can not have to hear about her or the situation she's in."

"I'm sorry." She sighed as she continued to sift through the clothes. "I won't bring it up again. I promise. Now put on some music and let's get this done."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tacoma will be leaving in like five days." Happy looked over at Juice and shrugged. "They've stayed way too long, love them but I could've done with a shorter trip time."

"Same." Juice shrugged as he looked at Happy. "What do you think she's talking to the twins about? How amazing their uncle Juice is or how crazy their dad is?"

"If you spoke and understood Spanish better you'd know that she's telling them a story about the three little pigs." He shrugged his shoulders as he picked up his beer. "She tells them a story every single time they're about to go down for the night."

Juice nodded his head slowly. "So, they'll know Spanish before they know English?"

"Probably." Happy smiled. "Doesn't bug me though, it'll get them far in life. Like say you had landed in Oakland instead of Tacoma, you'd be a Mayan right now instead of a Son most likely. You'd be one of the weakest links because when they started to speak Spanish to throw off the white boys, you'd just be looking around just out of it."

"Well thank God I didn't end up as a Mayan." Juice smirked. "Since you all speak English. It took me a while to realize Chibs was speaking English as well." He chuckled. "When will she be done with story time? I wanna pick your guys' brains about something."

"What'd you do now?" He looked at Juice and shook his head slowly. "Hopefully nothing too stupid. Right?"

"I found a house." Juice shrugged. "It's a beautiful spot in Charming, I want to move there, and just like give the apartment to someone who needs it since it's paid up but I saw this house and I love it so much."

"Oh, so you're leaving us?" Aries looked back at Juice and smirked. "I see you Juice! Don't wanna be in the same complex as me and Happy."

"No, no." Juice shook his head. "There's another house, I know you two are doing month to month here so in case you found a spot. Like here it is, another house, not right next door, it's a about two blocks away and almost as amazing as the house in Tacoma. There isn't a guest house, that's the only downside."

"We didn't need a guesthouse." Happy shook his head. "It came in handy for you though, didn't it? We'll look at the house, I miss having my own little room to myself."

"Ugh, I miss the large living room and the kitchen." Aries sighed as she sat on Happy's lap. "We'll look at it for sure. I missed the yard as well. Babe, we could like get the babies a puppy when they're older. You and the guys can attempt to build a playground in the backyard or the front yard."

"She already bought the house in her mind; it's game over." Happy laughed. "It's terrible, look what you've done."

"You're welcome." Juice smirked. "I'll make sure to text you the address for tomorrow."

"We're getting a house." Aries smiled. "I am too excited, way too excited."

The man rolled his eyes. "Calm down, you need to realize that you have to talk to the agent, look at the house, make an offer then have it accepted. Don't start planning anything else. We're going to sit here, drink and shoot the breeze."

 **SOA**

Sami peered through the blinds before closing them once again. It had been two days since she checked into a hotel under a new alias and she was still on edge about being found. It wasn't like the last time, where she seamlessly blended into her surroundings, nope, this time it was different. She had eyes on her, so many curious and watchful eyes. Her every move had to be calculated, she needed to stay ten steps ahead of her superiors and she could only hope that Casper knew what he was actually doing.

"Iliana." She whispered as she looked over at her daughter who was sleeping peacefully in the bassinet she had taken from the apartment. "Five more days and we'll be clear of all of this mess. You and mommy will be far, far away. Living happily ever after."

The brunette sighed as she sat down on the bed, trailing her fingers through her hair as she looked at the box of hair dyes on the dresser, still contemplating whether she wanted to change up her appearance. Making a change would be easier for her to disappear further but then again, she loved her dark hair and wasn't too sure if she wanted to be a blonde. "Decisions, decisions." She murmured as she heard a knock on the hotel door.

"Open the door; I know you're in there." The voice carried through the door as the knocking picked up. "Open it!"

Sami walked to the door slowly, peeking out of the peephole before opening the door quickly. "How'd you find me and why are you here?"

"Um, I found you because you're stupid as fuck." Aries rolled her eyes as she walked into the room and pulled her hood off. "You know, I didn't like you because you were a snitch in Tacoma but I really don't like you right now because you're a snitch who stirred up a whole lot of shit and is now trying to hightail is out of town and leave the rest of us to clean up your mess."

"I'm doing what I need to do for my daughter." Sami shook her head. "You wouldn't understand."

"Oh, I understand completely." Aries nodded her head slowly. "What about my children? What about the other kids in the club that you've put in danger because now the guys have feds watching their every move? One slip up and those guys could be doing life in jail and where would the kids be then?"

"That's not my problem." Sami spoke sternly, her fists clenched at her sides. "You and the women can get out if you wanted to. You don't have to stick around."

"I'm not going to tear my children away from their father." She shook her head and scoffed. "Happy is an amazing dad and I would never take his children away from him. You put the club under the feds' watchful eyes and now you're going to get a free ride out of town thanks to Casper? I don't think so _Samantha_. You need to make it right, if not for Juice or Casper but at least for the kids of the club. Don't be selfish and potentially tear dozens of families apart. It's not fair to the kids."

Sami shook her head slowly as she looked at the short brunette. "I'm not doing a damn thing for a club that turned their back on me. I don't owe the club anything!"

"You're fucking delusional!" Aries laughed as it dawned on her that Sami was anything but sane. "That club took you in, put a roof over your head, gave you a place to call home when you claimed you were out of family and had nowhere to turn. That club is the one that believed _you_ , that club was your family! This is how you repay them? I may hate you and I may hope that you burn in hell for all the shit you've done, but I'm here, standing in front of you, woman to woman hoping to get you to turn yourself in, workout a plea deal that'll keep you out of jail and with your daughter but a deal that'll get the feds out of Charming and off the Sons!"

"I'm not doing it." Sami shook her head adamantly, moving to the bassinet to pick her daughter up. "You've wasted your time Aries. Go, leave me and my daughter alone and you better hope that no one followed you here because if they did, you and I would have some major problems. I still know that you had something to do with your boyfriend vanishing."

"Lord, we're back on this shit?" Aries scoffed. "He up and left, he beat the shit out of me and took off into the night when Happy scared him the fuck off! He's not dead, he's out there living his life, probably on a fucking bender or some shit. You're really concerned with a woman beater? God, Sami, you're delusional and warped. I'll make sure to let Casper know that you really don't care what happens to him… You're a stupid ass bitch and running, running and hiding won't do a damn thing for you when you're going to spend most of the time looking over your shoulder. What kind of life is that for a kid? Huh? Nevermind, I forgot, you don't listen to reason." She pulled her hood on and walked towards the door. "I'll find you, if the guys land in jail because of this shit, I will find you and I will slap the shit out of you."

Sami shrugged as she pushed the brunette out of the room, shutting and locking the door securely before moving back to the bed as a series of emotions rushed over her. She couldn't stick around and make a deal, running was her only option. She had settled on that decision and had no plans on changing her mind. What happened to the club was on them, she didn't force them into illegal activities. "This is for you Iliana. We're going to get our happily ever after, mommy promises you that beautiful girl."

* * *

 **So what'd you think about Aries confronting and speaking to Sami reasonably? Did she have good points or did she just waste her time trying to get Sami to see all that's at stake?**


	55. Questions

"You know how I told you Sami was crazy?" Aries looked at Everly and smiled. "Like, I said she is out of her mind and shouldn't be trusted, but you told me that she was harmless. How's life treating you now? Knowing that the feds are going to follow all of you back to Tacoma?"

Everly sighed as she looked down at her son and shrugged. "Is this one of those, I told you so moments because if so, I don't need you rubbing it in my face that you were right and I was horribly wrong about the girl. I thought she was a ditz and that she was harmless. I didn't think she was some undercover cop."

"Well, I saw her yesterday, I talked to her about possibly coming forward and turning herself in so she can spare the kids of the club any pain if the feds come in and drag the men off." She shook her head and laughed. "Look at me, I never thought I was going to be in this profound and care this much, but here I am."

"Yeah, well maybe you care because your man isn't a cheater." Everly rolled her eyes. "Gage is horrible; I love him, but he can't stay faithful to save his damn life."

Aries eyed the blonde and shook her head. "This took a whole new turn that I wasn't expecting, but we're not doing this, though. We're not talking about your relationship problems when I'm trying to tell you about how warped Sami's thought process is."

"Well, I'm not listening to you obsess over this girl anymore, move the fuck on." Everly shrugged as she stood up from her seat. "It is over and done with, she's not our problem anymore, and I think you need to move forward with your life, focus on your kids and less on the activities of a crazy person."

"Yeah, well." Aries looked at Everly and nodded slowly. "So that you know, Casper and Juice weren't the only Sons that took that DNA test." She smirked at the blonde and winked. "That should be a fun topic to discuss with Gage. Yup, I am that petty."

"Hurricane Aquarius." Kozik wrapped an arm around the tiny brunette and pulled her away from the blonde. "You need a timeout or can you figure out how to play nice with your peers, huh?"

Aries rolled her eyes as she wiggled free. "I'm playing nice. I promise." She shrugged as she fixed her shirt and smiled. "We just finished talking, and now we're done. I was going to go find Happy and force him to cuddle me."

"I'll cuddle you." He chuckled as he led her out of the clubhouse and towards the boxing ring. "They're just sparring, so relax and enjoy the little show. Tig and Happy always go at it, it's the battle of the creepers."

"I don't want your cuddles, you're a little hoe, I don't know where you've been. I haven't seen you or Jimmy around for a few weeks. Where'd you two disappear off to, huh? Lovers retreat or something?"

He shrugged his shoulders before glancing at the brunette. "Checked Jimmy into treatment for a while, started dancing with some drugs."

"Why didn't anyone tell me that before?" She shook her head slowly. "How's he doing? When is he coming home?"

"I don't know." Kozik shook his head slowly. "He was in bad shape so that he might be away for a while. I'll let him know you're concerned about him and want him to get well and come back soon so you can continue to call him an idiot and boss him around like he's your younger brother."

"Well, that's what he's here for." She smiled. "He's my idiotic brother, and I worry for him more than I care to admit. I wasn't even sure if he was going to survive being a prospect so, he's stronger than I give him credit. You can't tell him I said that or he'll never let me live it down and I kinda wanna let him think that I only somewhat care."

Kozik shrugged as he looked down at the short brunette and shook his head. "Why do you always seem to surprise me and what not?" He smirked. "First you're like a little shit starter, now you're all soft and sweet. I heard what you said to Everly, that was a low blow."

"Well, I know it was a low blow and uncalled for, but I'm tired of secrets and shit. So, she deserved to know." Aries shrugged as she tucked her hair behind her ears. "Plus, I'm supposed to move forward and just leave the Sami situation alone according to Everly. So, now I'm fully focusing on my family and career again."

"Yeah right." He laughed and shook his head. "You're still set on watching Sami burn, and you won't be happy until she does."

"Damn straight but shush, that's between you and me," Aries smirked. "I just need to sit back and wait for her to self-ignite."

"Give me my girl now." Happy pulled Aries towards him and kissed her head. "You two look like you're up to no good."

"When are we ever up to any good?" She hugged him and shrugged her shoulders. "He pulled me out of a potential confrontation with Everly."

"Is that why Everly is chewing Gage's head off inside right now?" He shook his head slowly. "I can't leave you alone at all. Stop instigating shit now, it's not you and you know it. We all do. You going to shape up?"

"Yes, _daddy_." Aries nodded her head slowly and smiled. "I'm going to behave. I promise that I'm going to behave."

"Good." Happy winked at her. "Come on Kozik; we got church. Aries, we'll be back, stay out of trouble."

"What do we have church for?" Kozik followed after Happy and shook his head. "What is going on?"

"Just dealing with that shit from Sami." Happy shrugged his shoulders. "I guess the charters are taking a look at her for real this time now that the feds are already at our front door. We slacked on it back in Tacoma, and now it's biting us in the ass."

"A few years too late." Kozik rolled his eyes. "What's it going to do now? The damage is done and over with. We didn't look at her when we should've, and now we have the feds watching our every move while she's off where? Going about her life as best as she can? This is pointless, we all know it."

Happy nodded slowly, shrugging his shoulders once more. "I know it's pointless but let's just go in and nod slowly and pass a vote if needed."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Look at my babies." Aries beamed as she looked down at her children. "My two little perfect angels, what would I be doing right now without you two? Honestly, I'd probably be sitting on the sofa, eating ice cream and watching cartoons. You know, just like we're doing right now. I can't wait until you two can talk back to me. I hope your dad gets here soon because I need some adult conversation, I can only fake this baby voice for so long."

"Anyways, let me tell you a story or something." She ran the spoon over the babies' lips and smiled as they each licked their lips. "Yeah, I figured you two would like the chocolate better than the vanilla. Your dad loves chocolate, but that's not the story. Okay, when I was about six, I was walking home from school, like back in the day parents didn't care about their kids being kidnapped or anything. Terrible right? Anyway, there I was walking on down the street when I saw the little ice cream man and desperately needed my favorite coconut popsicle, so I go on up to the guy, ask for one and he tells me it'd be a quarter. Sad thing is I didn't have a quarter but this random guy bought the popsicle for me, I remember that because he called me _chula_ , I gave him a smile and a _gracias_ , then went about my day happy as a clam."

"What was the point of the story?" Happy looked down at the brunette and smirked. "That a random stranger bought you a popsicle?"

"No, that I've loved ice cream so much since forever." She chuckled. "Ten years later, though, I saw that same guy, he was like _chula_ you still like those coconut popsicles, and I was like yes I do. Cover their ears because like being the little hoe I was, I ended up sleeping with the guy even though he was like old enough to be my dad."

"Hoed yourself out for a coconut popsicle, definitely didn't need my daughter to hear about her mom's slutty past." He shook his head as he picked up Corinna and cuddled her to his chest, smiling as he felt her tiny hand grip his shirt tightly. "What else have you hoed yourself out for? I need to know these stories."

"Shut up; you make it sound worse than it actually was." She laughed as she pointed towards the sofa. "Sit down, and we can play twenty questions. Last time we tried playing this, I'm pretty sure it ended with us having sex after like question three."

"What's because your question was; how would you fuck me?" He shrugged. "You start it off, keep in mind that there are tiny, listening ears. They already know their mom is a hoe so let's not do too much more damage."

Aries scoffed as she squeezed Happy's arm. "Not a hoe, I just love sex. I hope when Corinna is of age; she explores her sexuality and figures out what she loves and hates. What works and what doesn't work. Same with Cillian. There is nothing wrong with embracing your sexuality, throughout the years, I've learned that I'm more submissive, but I do take a more dominate role with a female, I like hair pulling and choking, I only prefer the slow and romantic shit when I am in the mood for it. It's normal."

"Fair enough but not until she's of age." He looked at his daughter and smiled. "I hope she knows that I'll smack any little shits that try to wrong her."

"Protective daddy." Aries nodded slowly. "I never had that; I had a protective Juice, but he was half ass at it… Anyways, the first question, if you could be any animal in the world, what would it be?"

"I'd be a dog, loyal and loving." Happy smiled. "If you could change one thing about yourself, what'd it'd be?"

"Oh, a hard question right off the bat." The brunette laughed. "Um, I'd change my need always to be right. Least favorite thing about me?"

"The way you sink your teeth into something and just won't let up until you've drained it completely." He shrugged. "You know, it's a downfall on your part because you shouldn't have to be so invested in something. Least favorite thing about me?"

"I know what you mean." She smiled at him and nodded. "It would have to be the smoking thing; you don't really have a personality flaw in my opinion. You're open, honest, straightforward." She shrugged. "One thing you want to do before you die?"

"See my kids have families of their own." Happy nodded slowly. "It's the one thing my Ma, and Aunt wanted for me. So, if something happened to them, God forbid, they would have had a good life. I know my mom talks marriage, but I think she's just happy she has grandkids that she gets to spoil rotten."

"You're too cute right now." Aries chuckled. "Yeah, I'd love to see them as teens, just to see what decisions and mistakes they may make and how they handle it all."

"They'll both be hellraisers; I can already tell you that much." He took the ice cream from the brunette and smirked. "You can't have it back. I'm taking the rest." He shrugged his shoulders. "We suck at playing twenty questions; I hope you know that much."

She nodded slowly as she settled Cillian against her chest. "Take it, I can't have too much chocolate; it makes me feel kinda sick after a while." She shrugged as she trailed her fingers through her son's straight black hair. "I heard what you were like at sixteen from your Ma and Aunt. Am I going to have a little thug on my hands? A thug that's a softy as soon as he walks into the house. Heard you left for a year after high school, traveled and whatnot, how was that? Your mom showed me a thick stack of postcards she had gotten from you."

"Not if I can help it." Happy looked over at his son and smiled. "I did take off for a year, wanted to explore, see the world and what it had to offer me. I got caught up in some shit, experimented with a few drugs, finally settled with weed and cigarettes. Then the drinking was out of hand at times, but I ended up getting it under control. You live, you learn, you make mistakes, you better yourself and move forward. If I dwelled on all of the bad shit I did when I was younger, I'd probably be a bitter alcoholic with a heroin addiction right now."

"I can admire you and your experiences." She nodded slowly as she grabbed his free hand and squeezed it tightly. "I'm glad we got most of our wild streaks out before we met and ended up with two kids. Although, I did just kick that terrible drinking problem I had after we met. I'm kinda glad that I do not depend on liquor to have fun and that I have as much fun sober as I did drunk."

"Now, the only habit that you need to kick now is the whole being right all of the time things. You're not the most graceful when it comes to winning. I know you didn't immediately hit all of us with an 'I told you so, ' but it did come eventually in the form of a smirk, hair toss and click of that damn tongue." He shook his head slowly. "You promise that you'll work on that?"

"Yes, babe! I'm going to work on it." Aries laughed and nodded her head eagerly. "I want to be the very best for you, so I will work on it. I will do my best to win gracefully and perfectly. You however, have to promise me something. You have to promise me that you'll love me and keep me around even if it takes me years to figure that out. Okay?"

Happy nodded before leaning over to kiss the brunette. "I promise that I'll love you and keep you around forever. I can wait for you to get better, I'd be a dick to walk away from you and not help you better yourself. That's what a relationship is about? Us working together to get better and make memories together. It's bound to be a hell of an adventure watching you try to win gracefully. I love you Aries." He winked at her. "Now, put on a movie and let's just relax together."


	56. Three Days

"Did you tell Aries where I was staying?" Sami growled as she looked at Casper. "She showed up here, she could've easily led them straight to us! She put my daughter's life in danger." She shook her head as she watched the man shift the newborn baby in his arms. "Are you even listening to me? Huh?"

Casper rolled his eyes. "Not really, I'm not really listening to you. She found you and? If the agents were looking for you hard enough, I'm sure they would've found you already. You're not in extreme hiding Sami. Just relax, what did Aries even come over to do? Obviously she didn't kick your ass because you look alright to me."

"She came here telling me to turn myself in, to take some plea bargain and that I need to think about the rest of the club and not just me and my daughter. I can't do that, I want to be with my daughter and I'm not going to turn myself in for no guarantee of my freedom or safety. You guys aren't in that much trouble, right? Right?" She looked at him before nervously chewing on her nails. "It's not like they're going to swarm the club and rip families apart."

"Probably not going to do that, we're not doing anything wrong." He shook his head as he looked down at the baby. "You know, you should just really chill the fuck out. People make mistakes when they're nervous and you cannot afford to make any mistakes at all. So, Aries wanted you to own up to your shit, I think that's understandable but if you don't want to do it then don't, just don't let it get in your head or under your skin. At the end of the day, the club is family and will look after each other if the men get hauled into jail which isn't likely. From what I know, all they ever had was your bullshit tip on Happy and Aries killing her boyfriend."

"Why doesn't anyone but the cops believe me when I say that they killed that man." She shook her head as she sat down on the bed. "It doesn't even matter anymore, I'm focused on getting the fuck out of the states and somewhere safer for her. I want to be able to rest easy at night and not worry about ending up in a shallow grave somewhere."

"Is that what this shit is about? You think Happy and Aries are going to just kill you?" He laughed and rolled his eyes. "They're not going to touch you, if they wanted you dead, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be standing there and you definitely wouldn't have your daughter. You're a nutcase, you know that right?"

Sami sighed. "You don't know that, they could be plotting, I'm on the run, so if I just randomly disappear and never come back then no one will give it a second thought. They could kill me and just sell my baby to the highest bidding couple." She looked down at her daughter and frowned. "Promise me you'll protect her if I do just disappear."

"I'll protect her." Casper nodded his head slowly, not even bothering to argue with the brunette's fucked up logic. "I promise but I already know that they're not going to do anything to you. Like I said, if anything was going to happen, it would've happened already. If anyone is going to bring you to an abrupt end, it would be yourself."

"Good, good." She tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled. "No, I'm going to do everything in my power to stick around and watch my daughter grow up. I love her and I can't abandon her, _never_."

"Well, I have to get out of here." Casper passed Iliana to her mom and stood up slowly. "So, keep hidden Sami. Don't call me unless it's an absolute emergency next time, I'm talking about your life being in actual danger."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Why did you go hunt Sami down and make her even more paranoid than she already is?" Casper looked at Aries and shook his head before sitting down across from her at the picnic table. "I'm trying to get her out of our lives, that's what I'm doing and I don't want you sabotaging any part of the process."

Aries looked at the man carefully before reaching forward and tracing his scar. "Listen here Casper, you can do whatever you want but we both know it would be best if she pulled all of the attention to herself and away from the club. I didn't go threatening her either if that's what she told you. It's kinda not my style and I think I should be commended on not actually strangling her to death. I'm being the bigger person here."

"I appreciate you not strangling her, I really do but can we get on the same page right now? When she is gone, we have nothing else to worry about. She will be someone else's problem and you should want her to leave." He flicked her hand. "Out of sight out of mind."

"I don't mind her leaving." She shrugged her shoulders. "I just thought she should own up to her shit instead of running from it but if you wanna keep babying her and letting her think it was okay to be a snitch, then so be it. I may not have kicked her ass but that was out of respect to Juice and he didn't want me to hurt her, so I let it go."

"You're so difficult." He shook his head. "Like, you're saying one thing but your expressions and body movements are saying the total opposite." He sighed. "Can we just agree on this? Please? I'm literally asking you to take a step back and to let me handle this entire situation."

Aries nodded her head slowly and smirked before tossing her hair over her shoulders and clicking her tongue. "I'm not difficult, I'm just easy to read. I want to hurt her, I want to beat her face in but for Juice, Happy, my babies and now you, I'm not going to do a damn thing to her, I promise that I'm going to be a good little, obedient woman and leave Sami alone."

He smiled at her and nodded. "Good, I'm glad we're finally on the same page." He held out his hand. "Shake on it, _Miss Attitude_."

"Yeah." She shook his hand and nodded slowly. "I will hurt her though if she does something sneaky and further sabotages the club. I care about it, it's Happy's family and it's become my family. So, I don't want anything to happen to it or anything."

" _Three days_." Casper nodded slowly. "Three more days and she's gone."

 **SOA**

"I can appreciate arts and crafts." Aries mumbled as she held up the black and red tutu and smiled proudly. "Look at this thing, for my little Princess of Darkness. Since she somehow hates when I put her in pink, like what kind of girly girl is she? Not a girly girl at all is she?"

"Not at all." Gemma shook her head and smiled at the brunette. "But at least she's cute so her style gets a pass. If you put some skulls on that, she'll really fit in around here. A little baby reaper."

"No, no." She shook her head. "I can do the black, red and dark colors for her but I'm not putting skulls on her. She'll have to make that decision when she's older. To wear skulls or not to wear skulls." She chuckled as she rubbed her daughter's tummy. "Isn't that right my gorgeous girl?"

"She's got that glare on her face just like her dad and this boy, he's just smiling like a damn fool." Gemma shook her head and chuckled. "He's been spending too much time with his uncle Juice."

"Cill loves his uncle Juice so much." She sighed as she turned around and leaned back against the table. "I mean they both love Juice and he loves them both but him and that boy are as tight as Happy and Cill. It's a damn shame really. The men just love stealing my babies from me, my babies and all of their cuddles and love."

"It's always like that baby, you do all the hard work and the dads just swoop in and take all of the credit. Unfair right? The kids don't need us until they're hungry, hurt or need more money than their dad can give them." The older woman shook her head slightly. "It's a damn shame."

"I love them so much and I love watching them with Happy and Juice, so I think I'm somewhat good with them not needing me every hour of the day but boy do I enjoy having them all to myself when the guys aren't around. It's just mommy and twins time." Aries shifted in her seat, pulling her vibrating phone from her pocket before tossing it onto the table. "I started talking to my mom again, after like a month of her being pissed off at me for not giving her money, she started calling and asking if she can move out here because my sister is driving her up the wall. I don't think I could handle that."

"We all have to deal with parents and in-laws." Gemma laughed. "If you don't want her out here, just let her know. Be respectful about it because at the end of the day, she's still your mom. You going to be at the party for the Tacoma boys send off?"

"I don't know about being at the party, I love those boys because they made me feel at home when I first touched down in Tacoma to annoy the shit out of Juice." She shrugged her shoulders as she picked up her phone again and scrunched up her face as she started to read the texts from her mom. "Teach the woman to text and now she can bug me another way… I guess I can go to the send off party, them leaving, means Sami is leaving for good and I couldn't be happier about that psycho leaving our lives forever."

"She ever say who the daddy is?" Gemma looked at Aries and cocked an eyebrow at the brunette. "You know who the dad is huh?"

"Well, it's not Casper and it's not Juice. Casper is a good guy for helping out, I think he feels a weird attachment to the kid just like Juice did at one point." Aries twisted the rings on her finger and shrugged. "I know Gage was tested too but it's not his, so it leaves one more guy and he happens to be a blonde and the president of the Tacoma charter… My money's on him and that's why her daughter is a little blondie."

"I never understood a woman not knowing the father of her child." Gemma shook her head slowly as she settled Cillian back into his swing before she picked up Corinna. "Thank you, for letting me be a part of these babies lives. I know we got off to a rocky start before but I'm glad we worked it all out."

"Similar personality traits." Aries waved the woman off. "Strong, independent, have a need for the men we love to depend on us to a certain extent and when they don't, we get kinda lost. I like you Gemma, you've been nothing but a huge help since I got here, so of course I'll let you play grandma to those two chunks. Unless you do something disrespectful to me, Happy or Juice, then I'd have to take them away."

"Of course." The older brunette chuckled as she looked down at the scowling little girl. "Trying to mimic your mom's facial expressions already? You're looking more like your dad though little one. How'd you settle on their names? It doesn't seem like you'd pick them."

"Oh because they sound so white?" Aries laughed. "That's the point, making life easier on them from the start. Plus, you know how many times I was mistaken for a man because of the name Aries? Employers were a bit taken aback that my parents named me Aries. Plus, we really loved those two names and knew they'd fit as soon as we laid eyes on the babies."

"And kinda Irish, you have some Irish in you that none of us know about?" Gemma shook her head as she watched Corinna closely. "A Puerto Rican Irish, now I've seen it all."

"No." Aries laughed and shook her head. "Not Irish at all. We just loved the names, a whole lot. That's all that matter and we hope that when the kids are older they love their names as well but if they don't, then they will just have to deal with it."

"Mine." Happy declared as he lifted his son out of the swing and cradled him to his chest. "What are you guys doing to my daughter though? She looks unhappy as fuck. You piss off the little Lowman huh?"

"Your old lady denied the sweet girl reapers." Gemma winked at Aries. "I told her not to."

"Don't worry about my little Princess of Darkness, she's just trying to scare us all off." Aries chuckled as she rubbed her daughter's forehead. "Smile baby, show off those cute little gums of yours babygirl."

"Jax sent me over here to tell you that there's a few things that are still needed for the party. Wants you to take the list and get it tomorrow." He held out a piece of paper to Gemma and smiled. "You can take Aries with you tomorrow."

"This is not a list, this is a book." Gemma shook her head as she passed Corinna to Aries. "I'll be right back, I need to find my son."

"Jax is gonna get his ass beat." Aries laughed as she looked down at her daughter. "There's that smile that I love so much little girl. Look at her, smiling like a fool. My gorgeous little princess. I'm so in love with the both of them, it's too crazy baby. Are you ready to send your boys off? I know the party is going to be out of control, half of them won't even be able to ride out the next morning!"

"Yeah, I'm excited, it'll get the dynamics of SAMCRO back in order." Happy nodded his head slowly, his dark gaze staying on his son's face. "Are we going to see you jumping around like monkey because your bestie Sami is leaving when they do?"

"Nope." Aries shook her head as she leaned against her boyfriend and sighed. "I'm not going to do anything but silently cheer for her departure." She mumbled as she looked down at her daughter and smiled. "Right now though, I just want to bask in the love that these babies are giving us. We can talk more about this tomorrow though, if you want to."

"Nah." Happy shook his head slowly, pulling the brunette into a hug before kissing her head. "We'll just focus on the four of us. That's all that matters right now. This is our family and off somewhere is their dysfunctional uncle but right now, it's about us four."


	57. Thunder

Storming. The skies were no longer their usual light blue hue, instead they were a light grey, with clouds that threatened to open up at any moment and douse the little desert town with rain. It wasn't a good way to start the day off, in fact it was a terrible sign. Aries sighed, pushing her sunglasses onto the top of her head as she got into her new SUV, an upgrade from her tiny little Mercedes that was no longer family friendly. "Happy won't mind driving this thing." She murmured to herself, her eyes darting back to the twins that were sleeping soundly in their seats.

"Lazy little fatties." She shook her head as she turned on the radio, turning the volume down as the familiar mariachi music filled the space. "I guess this music is alright. Your grandma Yselda and Tia Esther love this music. It's a Mexican thing I guess. You two are half Mexican now, so let's fully embrace this culture yeah?" She laughed to herself as she loosened the grip on her steering wheel.

"It's going to be an ugly day in Charming my loves." Aries sighed once again as she pulled into the parking spot in front of her apartment. "I can't wait to move out of this place, it'll be the best day in my life besides when I had you. Look at that, look at your dad." She honked the horn before sticking her head out of the window. "Happy! Look at it!"

Happy paused, looking back to see his girlfriend waving at him from an SUV he had never seen before. "What is this?" He laughed as she kissed her lips. "Who did you steal this from?"

"It's ours," She declared proudly before opening the door and hopping out of the SUV. "I know it's gorgeous. I traded in my tiny Benz for something bigger, more family friendly, more manly for you to drive as well." She wrapped her arms around him and smirked. "How was doing laundry? I know how much you love dragging all of our dirty laundry across the complex."

"I like it." He peered into the SUV and nodded his head slowly before setting the laundry on the hood of the vehicle. "You know that I hate it so much. We should just start going to a laundromat. Or we can look at that house again, I know you loved it."

"I do love that house." Aries nodded as she opened the back door and looked at the twins. "Babe, I let them listen to mariachi music, just like your mom and aunt do and they seemed to like it a whole lot. It's not my cup of tea but it put them to sleep."

"We'll look at it again, when the Tacoma guys are gone, so set up an appointment for tomorrow afternoon." He pulled the carriers from their bases and set them onto the ground and closed the door. "They don't need to listen to that music either, put on some classic rock. Don't torture them with the mariachi babe. It's no good!" He shook his head frantically. "You got them okay? I'll grab the laundry. I managed to finish it all. So you can start wearing panties again babe."

"I got 'em. The doctor says they're healthy and right on track. Cillian pissed on her, it was amazing. You would've been trying so hard not to laugh at the whole sight." She lifted the carriers and smirked. "Then Corinna, she was a little angel, slept through the entire visit."

"He doesn't like doctors." Happy shrugged as he bit back a smirk. "I don't blame him for pissing on her at all. He's a baby, he doesn't know how to hold his pee."

"Uh huh." She shook her head as she walked into the apartment and set the carriers on the floor besides the sofa. "My little loves, we are home. Let's get you both out and comfortable in the swings. Pass me a pair of panties though, I need some! I'm so excited that they're all washed and ready to wear. Thanks for washing all the clothes babe. I know you probably would've wanted to spend the day at the clubhouse."

"Nasty." He passed her a pair of panties and smirked. "You know, at any moment the wind could've lifted up that dress and flashed everyone." He moved behind her, resting his hands on her hips before pulling her back against him. "Don't put them on right now, wait a little bit babe."

"It was a risk I was willing to take." She pushed back against him before turning around to look up at him. "Plus, easy access babe. Don't act like you don't like that."

"I love it." He nodded slowly, walking her backwards towards their bedroom. "I just want you to know that you're not getting away from me. The kids can cry…" He pinned her against the wall, sliding his hands up the skirt of her dress, coming to a rest on her ass. "You hear me Aries?"

"Yeah." She nodded as she felt him squeeze her ass roughly, causing her breath to hitch momentarily. "I've missed this side of you Happy."

"Me too." He moved one hand to his pants, quickly undoing the belt and zipper. "Gotta do this more often huh?" He freed his hard cock before lifting the brunette up, bunching her dress around her hips before he thrust into her roughly, smirking at the loud moan that fell from her lips as he found a rough and steady pace. "How come you were so wet and ready for me huh?"

"As soon as you touched me, I got really hot and bothered." She smiled down at him before catching his lips in a rough kiss, her teeth dragging over his bottom lip before biting it roughly, only letting go at the coppery taste of Happy's blood. "We can both be little sadists today baby. Right?"

He nodded his slowly, his tongue swiping over his bottom lip as he studied the brunette's face carefully. "You remember the safe word?" He dug his fingers into her hips, watching her tense up before relaxing. "Do you remember the safe word Aries?"

"Yeah." She nodded her head slowly as she felt him pull out of her. "It's pluto." She smirked as he carried her towards the bed and dropped her onto it. "What fun are we getting into now? Huh babe?"

"You'll see," He started, his eyes drinking in the way the dress hugged her curves before he pulled his knife from the sheath and cut the fabric away from her body before resting the knife on her stomach. "I know how much you're into knife play baby."

"Love it." She smiled up at him as she watched him completely undress before moving between her legs on his knees, pausing to pick his knife back up. "It's been way too long since the last time we played with that knife. I've missed it."

"Good." He nodded slowly, pulling her down the bed so her legs draped lazily over his. "I missed you being naked and vulnerable like this." He lifted up his knife, smiling at the way the sunlight hit the blade. "All clean and ready for some fun." He mumbled as he trailed it down the brunette's body, careful not to put any real pressure on it. "Tell me when…"

"When." Her voice was soft as she felt the knife knick her skin. "Again, do it again."

He obliged her request, repeating his actions a few more times before stopping. "If someone saw us right now, they'd think we're even more psychotic than they already do."

"I don't care." she shook her head as she grabbed his hand, dragging the knife over her thighs carefully. "It feels good, it's exciting, makes me even wetter."

"I can tell," He nodded once as he pushed into the brunette slowly. "You just gonna keep knicking yourself all up? I don't need anyone thinking that I'm abusing your little ass." He shook his head, picking up his pace as he gripped her hips roughly, holding her against his body. "Put the knife down and just enjoy this dick."

"You know that I love it." Aries let the knife rest on her stomach as she smiled up at Happy. "Your dick feels so amazing baby, I love it too damn much." She sucked on her bottom lip before her hands moved to her breasts, squeezing and pulling at her hard nipples. "So damn amazing…"

"You feel amazing." He drilled into the brunette, his eyes closing as he felt her reach up, digging her nails into the skin of his forearms before easing up as the skin gave way. "I thought I was the one doling out the pain today, not you babe."

"No, no we can both be sadists." She chuckled softly as her fists tangled up in the sheets, her back arching slightly off the mattress as she felt her orgasm begin. "Fuck, Hap."

"Already?" He smirked down at her before leaning down to kiss her lips roughly. "You going to cum for me Aries?"

She nodded her head, opening her mouth to respond, only for a whimper to escape as her body seized up momentarily before shuddering slightly as the climax rolled over her. Her walls contracting around Happy's member. "God, oh God."

"I am a God huh?" He laughed as he continued to drill into the brunette, fighting against the friction of her contracting walls. He wanted to get himself off and he wanted to do it quickly. It was a good feeling, seeing the brunette's eyes roll into her head as his thrusts continued. "You soaked me and the bed." He shook his head as he moved his hands up her body, squeezing her breasts roughly as his own climax started. He knew he should've pulled out of the brunette, finish off somewhere but he couldn't help himself. "Love you." He emptied his seed into the brunette before pulling out and laying across the tiny brunette. "Hope you remembered your pill this morning."

"So romantic with that last statement." Aries wrapped her limbs around the man and nodded her head slowly. "I never forget it. I have two reminders every single morning that I wake up, to take that little pill. The last thing that I need, the last thing _we_ need is to have another baby before those two are even grown up."

"That's true." Happy kissed Aries and shrugged before rolling off of her at the sound of their kids starting to whine. "They love me, you know that right? They waited until I finished to start their crying. Go get them, that's the sound of their hungry whimpers." He chuckled as he watched her get out of bed and let the ruined dress fall to the floor. "Hurry up and come back here, I wasn't done cuddling up to you."

"I'll make it quick, I'm just grabbing them and bringing them back to bed." She pulled on Happy's discarded boxers before padding out of the room, easily picking up each baby from their swings and smiling. "Come on, cuddling time with daddy. We're going to have fun and have a nap. It'll be a good nap before he has to go and show face at a party later tonight. A boring party that I get to skip because I don't want you two at the clubhouse tonight and I don't trust any little teen girls with my most precious cargo."

"I thought I was precious cargo too!" Happy groaned as he turned the TV on and looked at the brunette. "Look at Cillian, he already knew what to do, just found your nipple and latched on like crazy." He chuckled and shook his head. "That's my boy, he's going to be a breast man for sure."

"Fat ass." She shook her head as she climbed into bed and relaxed against the headboard, adjusting each baby so they could eat easily. "He's already showing signs of independence. Happy, I'm not ready for this. Not at all."

He shrugged. "Me either, kid let your mama think you need her." He tapped his son's face, only to earn a high shriek in return. "Or not, keep doing your thing." He shook his head. "I tried to get him to listen but he won't babe. I'm sorry."

"Ha." Aries smirked at her boyfriend. "Enjoy your show, I'll pass them to you when they're done."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Three am and Aries couldn't sleep. It was raining. There was lightening and there was thunder. All her favorite things, things that usually aided in her falling asleep peacefully. This was different though, it felt like there was something off, something bad about to happen. A feeling that she couldn't escape. "Your dad just had to be gone huh?" She looked at the babies in their co sleepers and shook her head. "Not even going to wake up like usual? Gonna just start sleeping through the night or something?"

She moved off of the bed, pulling on a pair of leggings before pulling her long hair into a top knot. If she couldn't sleep, she might as well find something to keep her occupied. "Or I can eat." She responded to her own thought before smiling all the way into the kitchen. "It's never too early for a grilled cheese." She opened up the fridge only to pause as a weird light caught her attention from the large window in the living room. "Holy shit." She turned around completely, her eyes wide as she saw the complex across from her in flames.

"Shit, shit." She grabbed the phone from the counter, dialing 9-1-1 as she stopped into her slippers, grabbing her keys as she locked the door behind her. "The Charming Apartment complex, one of the units is on fire." She spoke calmly before sprinting across the grass to the familiar apartment, hoping Juice was still at the clubhouse and didn't somehow set himself and his apartment on fire with a forgotten joint. "I swear."

She fumbled with her keys before finding the key that went into the lock. "Hello! Juice!" She shouted before moving further into the apartment, noting that is was the bedroom that was in flames. "Juice are you in here!?" She covered her face with the bottom of her shirt before hearing a banging on the bedroom door.

"Juice? Is that you?" She felt the door, it was burning hot. She looked around, moving into the bathroom to grab a hand towel before moving back to the bedroom door, covering the knob with the towel before turning it and opening it up. "Juice?" She coughed slightly as she backed up slightly to shield her from the thick black smoke. "Damn it Juice! Answer me!"


	58. Stuck

"Aries!" The voice shocked the brunette gathered her thoughts. Her breathing becoming difficult as she looked at the floor, spotting Sami and her daughter. "Aries, please help me and Iliana. Please!" She reached up, clawing at the brunette before feeling a hand wrap around her wrist.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Aries dropped her shirt from her nose, instantly regretting that decision as she did her best to pull Sami out of the room. "Who did this? Did you do this?"

"No!" Sami shook her head, coughing as she continued to shield her daughter from the flames and the smoke. "I came, I came here to leave a note for Juice on his bed. The door shut behind us and next thing i know it was just on fire."

The brunette pulled Sami out of the apartment and towards the stairs, shaking her head as she gulped desperately for fresh air. "Someone doesn't want you leaving." She looked down at Sami and shook her head. "I called for help." She started down the stairs. "We have to evacuate everyone, come on. Get to the courtyard, make sure she's still breathing."

"She's breathing." Sami nodded her head as she slowly followed Aries down the stairs and towards the open area. "Thank you for helping me."

"Whatever." Aries started to pound on the doors of the apartments. "Fire! Fire!" She looked at Sami and shook her head. "I'm a bitch but I wouldn't let you die like that Sami. I want you gone, believe me, I want you gone but not in that way and definitely not with your daughter at your side. You've managed to piss off an entirely different psycho." She shook her head as she moved to the grass, collapsing on it as she tried to steady her breathing as the sounds of sirens and thunders filled the empty space around her. "I gotta get home to my babies. They're alone."

"Aries!" Happy sprinted towards the brunette, dropping down beside her as he took her face into his large hands. "What happened? What's wrong baby, talk to me. Please!"

"I'm fine." She nodded her head. "Smoke, fire. Juice's apartment. Happy go get the babies, they're alone in the apartment." She passed him her keys. "Get them, I'm fine."

He nodded as he looked at his girlfriend then at the keys in his hands before being pulled backwards away from her. "Let me go."

"Sir! I have to check her out, she inhaled a lot of smoke." The EMT looked at Happy. "I need to give them all oxygen."

"Make sure this one lives." Happy sighed as he looked back at his brothers. "I gotta get the twins."

"What happened?" Jax looked at Happy.

"Juice's apartment was on fire and I guess she went in thinking he could've been in there." Happy shrugged as he continued walking across the yard towards the apartment his children were in. "I want to know who did it." He growled as he unlocked the door, moving straight into the bedroom and finding the babies still fast asleep. I need to know who did that."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Stop it, I'm fine." Aries smacked Happy's hands as they walked out of St. Thomas. "Don't lecture me either. I ran in there thinking that I was going to encounter Juice and that he had fallen asleep smoking a joint. It's happened before, he had set his bed on fire before."

Happy shook his head as he squeezed the brunette's hand. "It was stupid. What if you hadn't made it out? Huh? You would be in a body bag right now, in the morgue Aries."

"I'm sorry!" She shrugged her shoulders. "Luckily, it was just Sami and her kid. She said someone did it and that she didn't do it."

"Still dumb of you to run in." He opened the passenger door and helped her get in. "I guess Sami is in bad shape and her kid is in intensive care. The smoke was bad and Sami got a couple of very bad burns but her daughter didn't get any, since she was being covered."

"What an eventful way of sending Tacoma off, huh?" She shook her head. "I want to just go home and cuddle those babies of ours. Are they home?"

"Yup, home with Juice." Happy nodded as he pulled out of the parking lot and sighed. "I wanna be pissed off at you right now for running in but I'm proud that you didn't let the girl burn alive in that apartment."

"I don't wanna talk about it." She waved him off as she wrapped the coat around her body tightly. "I want a shower and lots of cuddles Happy."

"You'll get all of that." He steered the SUV towards the apartment. "I promise that you will. I know those babies have to miss you a whole lot. They have to be super hungry."

"My loves." Aries squeezed Happy's hand and smiled. "I'm a terrible person, half of me wanted to leave Sami in that apartment and just take her kid. Does that make me the worst person in the entire world?"

"Nope." He shook his head slowly. "The person who trapped a woman and her child in a burning apartment is the worst person in the world. Let's face it, she did stupid shit but she doesn't actually deserve to be burned alive and neither did her daughter. See, you contemplated leaving her in there but you were the bigger person again and pulled her out."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Aries nodded her head slowly as they pulled into the parking spot. She glanced around, her eyes taking in the caution tape and the few officers that were still lingering behind even though the sun was high up in the sky. "I can't wait to crawl into bed with my loves."

"Go on, get some rest and relax with your kids." Happy smiled as he followed after the brunette. "You better not try to get out of sleeping either."

 **SOA**

"Samantha, Samantha." Dennis looked the brunette as she laid in the hospital bed. "Who'd you manage to piss off this time around?"

"I don't know." Sami shook her head as she looked at the man and shrugged. "You're a detective, shouldn't you be out looking for the person who tried to kill a former officer and her daughter? Or have to written me off because I'm not one of you anymore and I'm of no use."

The man chuckled and nodded slowly. "We're doing our own little investigation." He smiled as he sat at the foot of the bed and smirked. "You know that I'm going to be keeping an eye on you seriously. How's your daughter doing?"

"She's holding on." She nodded slowly. "Strong girl, she inhaled a lot of smoke, so she's being assisted with her breathing."

"We're going to be keeping an eye on you." Dennis stood up slowly as the door opened. "Don't go anywhere Miss Williams."

"Don't plan to." Sami shrugged as she walked Casper move into the room. "What are you doing here Casper?"

"Well, today was supposed to be the day I helped you flee." Casper shrugged his shoulders. "Instead you get trapped in a burning apartment and now can't leave Charming? Interesting turn of events."

"Like I told the police, I went to leave Juice a note, when the door shut and the room caught on fire." She shook her head. "There's nothing more to it that what's in plain sight Casper. I didn't do this. I want to be out of this town and far away from California and this mess that I've created."

"Yeah, right." He shook his head slowly. "You did this because you're insane and you knew if you left, everyone would just simply forget about you. Everyone else might think you didn't do this but it's the only explanation. How else would a room just magically ignite? Especially a second floor apartment. Huh? Do you think this elusive arsonist triggered the fire when they closed the door or what?"

"I really don't need to answer to you. I didn't do this, I'd never put my daughter in danger. Someone did this to us and is still out there." Sami shrugged. "You can believe it or you can simply just walk away and never look my way again. I really don't care Casper."

"I liked you, no, I loved you because you were a little crazy like me." Casper shrugged. "Now though, I'm seeing how crazy you really are. It's a shame too, crazier than you are pretty. That breaks all of the rules. I hope you realize what you did and that life is good for you but if it's not, you'll have no one to blame for yourself. I offered you a new life, a fresh start for you and your daughter and this is how you accept the help? Well, rather how you reject it. I hope it gets better for you Sami, I really do. I also hope you find that mental help that you need."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"So, what are we doing right now?" Aries looked over at Juice and smiled. "Why are we in the middle of nowhere with guns?"

"Shooting to get the frustration out, duh." Juice passed the brunette a gun. "Pick a target, picture a person and shoot the shit out of it." He nodded eagerly and smiled. "It's therapeutic and perfect. Trust me Ari. I mean, have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Plenty of times." She laughed as she looked at the gun and nodded. "Alright, I'm picturing Sami, Brian and our fifth grade teacher Mr. Wilcox who groped me on that field trip and two days later was found beaten to death because the local gang heard what he did and they hate child molesters."

"I remember that pervert, I told you to stay away from him." He shook his head as he lined up the targets. "This will make you feel so much better."

"I hope so." Aries shrugged. "I did stay away from Mr. Wilcox, he cornered me when I was walking out of the girls bathroom. He's a pervert, he definitely deserved to die."

"Enough of memory lane, let's start shooting." He nodded slowly as he took his spot beside her. "I love you Aries and I feel like all this shit has been my fault since I asked you to come visit. If I hadn't then you'd probably be single, no kids and living it up in Queens still."

"Shut up." She shook her head. "I like this life despite all of the crazy and unbelievable shit that happens in it. I'm happy. I love my kids, I love my boyfriend. You and I have gotten closer than ever. So it's done nothing but good for all of us involved. "I love you Juice, now, let's get this shooting thing on. It's been like forever since I've held one of these."

"Yeah?" He smiled at her and nodded. "Well, I'm glad you're happy because I'm happy too. Now, here's to a smoother future. Let's leave the craziness behind us and let's put some distance between us and Sami. I've had enough of her to last three lifetimes."

"Same." Aries fired at the target and smirked. "I bet I'm a better shot than you as well Juan Carlos."

"Never." He shook his head frantically. "I'm a better shot, I've improved. Happy gave me a few lessons and I'm good with it." He smiled at the brunette. "Don't turn this into a competition because you know you'll lose."

"I have a question?" Aries looked at him and furrowed her brow. "What do you think will happen next? Now that Sami has to stay here even longer?"

"We just need to wait it out and see." Juice shrugged. "She's no longer our problem so whatever. Let's continue this."

"I'm sorry, I just can't help but wonder who set your place on fire with her and the kid in it." She shook her head. "It's a scary thought Juice. I know it's not going to happen to me but what kind of psycho tries to kill off a newborn child? At least save the baby. _At least_."

"They're saying that Sami started the fire." Juice shrugged his shoulders again. "That's what I read when I hacked the police department to see if they declared it arson. They said it had been started in the corner, behind the bed. So, it had to be her who started the fire."

"That's insane." Aries shook her head again. "I want to think it was her but then I don't think a mother could risk their child's life like that. Plus, what purpose would it serve her to be stranded in Charming where everyone hates her and the police are just watching her every damn move. It makes no type of sense at all."

"Well, we won't ever know, will we? We just have to see what unfolds next. She gets out in the next day or so. So, if someone is after her, they'll want to finish her off, right?" Juice nodded his head. "We just sit back and keep doing our thing. She doesn't affect us anymore."

 **Since, support seemed to have died out a bit on this story, I'm just spamming the updates now. I had fun writing the ending and I can't wait for you guys to read 59 and 60. :) Um, I do need to give big shout outs to the ones who review consistently. I love you a lot and your excitement and thoughts have made this a fun story to write and experience.**


	59. Sirens

**No siren did ever so charm the ear of the listener as the listening ear has charmed the soul of the siren.**

 **.**

"I don't think I'll fully ever understand what happened in that hospital room." Aries shook her head as she fell into Happy's welcoming arms. It had been three hours since she had stumbled in on the body. Ingraining an image into her mind that she knew she would never be able to erase. Sami was dead and she had been lured to the hospital with a few text messages from the brunette. Wanting to talk to her about everything. "She texted me Happy, asking if I could come up here and talk. I agreed, I wanted to hear an apology. I just hoped for an apology, instead I walk in and find her dead…"

"Her daughter is missing." Happy murmured against the top of the brunette's head and sighed. "She must've pissed someone off. Someone who had no qualms about killing a woman and hurting a child. It's fucked up."

"Should we be worried?" she looked up at him, her big brown eyes wet with unshed tears. "Should we be worried Happy? Could this happen to me? Could I be next? Are the babies with you? Did you bring them?"

"Shh, shh." He rubbed her back slowly and nodded. "They're here, in the lobby with Juice and Gemma. You don't need to worry, you don't have to worry ever Aries. This was just someone going after Sami. This was personal by the sounds and looks of things. She pissed someone off and the person got their revenge."

"It's just so fucked up." She murmured against the man's chest as she let him walk them towards the elevator. "I don't know why it had to happen this way. I really don't know why it had to happen this way Happy. I don't know why they did that to her. I hated her, she was crazy and I wanted her to hurt but nothing like this. Her daughter… What if whoever did this, manages to hurt the baby as well?"

Happy shook his head as he watched the elevator doors shut slowly. "Stop it Aries. This is why I always tell you to be careful of who you cross and who you disrespect. It was a game of vengeance and Sami sadly lost. She bit off more than she could chew. Do you hear me? I don't want to have put you in the psych ward because you've worked yourself up over this shit. Relax, you have two kids to think about. I'll let you cry and sleep it off for a day or so, then you gotta get up and take care of those babies."

"I hear you." She nodded her head slowly, walking off the elevator, her eyes taking in the flashing lights outside and the distance sounds of sirens. "You'll cuddle me right Happy?"

"Yeah, I will." He nodded his head slowly as he took her smaller hand in his and laced their fingers together. "I love you, I'm not going anywhere. I promise you that much babe. We're going to head home, let her get some sleep for awhile. I'm thinking over the weekend, we'll take a trip down to Bakersfield, let her recoup there with the kids for a bit. It'll be good for her and the babies. My Ma will love having them there."

Gemma nodded her head slowly and smiled. "That'll be good. Let me know if you need anything, if you need someone to watch the babies while you take her out somewhere, a date maybe."

"Thank you mom." He smiled at the woman before hugging her tightly. "Juice, help her into the car. Gemma and I will load the babies in."

"Aries Santiago." A voice pulled the attention of the group behind them. "I have a few questions for you. Don't leave just yet."

"She already talked to the first set of officers." Happy shook his head as he eyed the woman carefully. "She doesn't want to talk anymore."

"Well, take my card." The woman held it out to Happy. "I'm a detective on the case and I would like to know her thoughts on who may have done this to Miss Williams."

"She had a lot of enemies." Aries looked at the woman. "I can't name them all but there's a lot of them."

"She'll be in contact." Gemma directed Aries out of the hospital and towards the large Mercedes SUV. "We don't talk to them. No matter what we know."

"I wasn't going to talk. I have no clue, I was just letting her know that Sami had enemies." The brunette shook her head as she got into the SUV and slammed the door. "Tell Happy to hurry up, I need to get home and shower."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Two hours." Aries dropped onto the sofa next to Happy and rested her feet on his lap and sighed. "You let me sleep in that bubble bath for two hours, now I'm all wrinkly like a prune. Very soft but pruny as hell."

"You looked peaceful. I wasn't going to wake you up." He shrugged as he rubbed her feet. "You feel soft, how are you feeling though?"

"Rested and comfortable. I feel like I can walk a mile but very slowly." She laughed. "Mentally, I'm alright Happy. I think I'll be able to sleep through the night and not have any nightmares. Um, it's going to be a process but I can get through it. As long as I have you at my side and the babies to love on."

"Good, I'm just checking in on you." He shrugged as he started to massage her calves. "I ordered Chinese, yours is in the kitchen, just waiting for you. I got your favorite so you don't even have to ask."

"You spoil me so much babe." Aries smiled as she stood up from the sofa and stretched her arms above her head. "I can't wait to eat the noodles. I want some teriyaki sauce to drench them in. You know how much I love that shit. Jesus. I'm a fat ass but you love me, so don't judge me, alright?"

"You sound like you did when you were pregnant with the kids." He shook his head. "That was a habit that I thought you'd kick but I'm so wrong about it. So, yeah, I did get extra teriyaki sauce for you babe."

She shrugged. "It's one of my favorite new taste combinations, so just leave me alone about it." She chuckled before kissing his head. "I know it seems weird but it really isn't weird. I promise, you just need to taste it babe. You'll love it as much as I do."

He rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Not tasting it Aries. I think Juice is coming over later. He's going to probably get here and talk our heads off."

"Leave Juice alone." She walked back into the living room, sitting on the sofa and smiling. "I had a dream, when I was napping. In that dream, I was running through some weird looking park and out of nowhere this dog just starts chasing me, not like in a scary way but in a ' _hey let's play'_ type of way, so I stop, so the dog can catch up and when it does, he kinda turns into this little boy, looks like you but lighter hair, so I can only assume it's Cillian, until I see a little puppy, with a tutu on come running up to us, then it turns into a little girl, so now I know it's Cillian and Corinna. They're just staring at me, all wide eyed and smiling."

Happy studied the brunette carefully before covering his face and laughing. "You had a dream that our kids were puppies chasing you in a park while you were jogging. Something that I haven't seen you do since we first met. Babe, I think the smoke you inhaled killed a few braincells."

"Or not." She laughed and shrugged. "It was a cute dream, they were little german shepherd puppies. All fluffy and perfect. I think it's a sign that we need a dog when they're older babe. A cute fluffy german shepherd."

"I'll think about it." He shrugged. "Dogs are a big responsibility. You prepared to clean up dog shit every day? Shell out hundreds of dollars if the dog needs to go to the vet? Train the dog? I don't want know giant ass dog thinking he can come into my home and lay on me or my sofas." He shook his head. "They're more work than a child. You can't sit a dog in front of the TV and expect it to entertain itself."

"No." Aries poked her bottom lip out. "That sounds like way too much work. I just want an easy life, okay, we'll hold off on the dog but I want a dope ass fish tank for the house. I want lots of tropical fish and that's that. No arguing over it. It takes an unique skill to kill a fish. I had my betta for three years before he died, he only died because I went on a little vacation, told my mom to feed him but she didn't." She shook her head. "R.I.P to Hank the Betta. I hope you know that I love you so much." She smiled at her boyfriend and nodded eagerly. "Always listening to me, even when I start to ramble."

"Love you too, especially when you're happy and rambling on." He squeezed her thighs and smirked before pulling her onto his lap. "I want to pull out the knife again, we got about an hour or so until Juice gets here. You up for it?"

"You know I am." She nodded slowly before kissing his lips. "Let's go."

 **SOA**

"Time to get home." Aries smiled to herself as she pulled her keys from the front pocket of her jeans and walked towards her SUV. She had finished a shift at work and now all she wanted to do was get home and relax with her family. She wanted nothing more than to get out of the uncomfortable clothes she was wearing and curl up in bed with a cup of tea. "Loves here I come."

She pulled her phone from her pocket, sending Happy a quick text before she unlocked her SUV, pulling open the door only to have it slammed shut by someone. "What the fuck? Can I help you?" She spun around, coming face to face with a familiar friend. "Everly, jesus. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Everly shrugged as she smiled down at the shorter woman. "Just came for a visit, you were right. I asked Gage about Sami and he said that he fucked her. He isn't the father of her child but he did indeed have a sordid little affair with that bitch."

The brunette nodded her head slowly before turning to open her door again, only to have Everly hold it shut. "What are you doing? I have to get home to my family."

"I know." She grinned devilishly at Aries. "I'm not done talking with you or to you yet though Aries." She held up a knife and smiled. "You ever see someone's life just slowly leave their eyes?" She let out a sinister laugh. "It's rewarding, especially when it's the life of someone you hate. God, Sami put up one hell of a fight. She fucking clawed the shit out of my arms." She pushed up the sleeves of her black hoodie and shook her head. "Man, oh man. I'm lucky that I'm not in the system, no criminal records, no fingerprints, the government doesn't have my DNA, so I'm never going to be caught for her death. She fucked the wrong man. She should've stayed far away from Gage."

"You're insane." Aries growled as she pushed Everly backwards. "You killed Sami and you stole her daughter? What did that accomplish? Huh? Are you happy now that you're a murderer and a kidnapper?"

"Yeah, I'm _very_ happy." Everly shrugged as he pushed Aries against the car, knocking her keys and phone from her hands as she pressed the knife to the brunette's neck. "You see, I used to like you, I really did. We were best friends, or so I thought. Look at us now though, you're at my mercy. One wrong move and your babies will be motherless just like Iliana. Or should I say Morgan. She's with a lovely family now, they're flying home to North Carolina tonight. Do you know how much a healthy, caucasian baby girl goes for? A whole lot. If I could get a penny for your kids, I'd take them."

"Fuck." The brunette looked at the woman carefully, calculating the next move she could make that wouldn't cost her her life. She shook her head, looking at the ground before back up at Everly. "You don't have to do this, let me go and I will speak of this to no one. I don't even know what I did to you. You stopped talking to me, back in Tacoma. You stopped talking to me."

"Because every single time I brought you around, Gage would just stare at you. I could see it in his eyes, he was desperate to get a taste of you." Everly shook her head. "You didn't seem to mind it either, always flirting back with him. The looks, the smirks, the way you exaggerated that stupid slutty walk of yours. I tried to get past it, I really did but I just couldn't."

"So, you're going to kill every single woman that Gage looks at? Hundreds of women? Hunt them down and just watch their lives slip away?" Aries nodded her head slowly. "You don't have to do this. I would have never done anything with Gage. I knew he was off limits. I didn't flirt back. I'm just friendly. I smile and talk to everyone. It's how I make friends."

"No, no." Every shook her head frantically. "You went above and beyond to tease my husband. You don't want Happy, you want Gage."

The brunette shook her head. "No, no. I don't want Gage, never have and never will. I'm in love with Happy. He's my life, he's my heart right along with those two babies we had together." She took in a deep breath as she felt the tears start to fall. "I don't want Gage. I don't even like him like that. Everly, you have to believe me. Please you have to believe me right now. Just let me go and you can go home to your son and husband."

"No. I can't just let you go, you know too much." Everly dropped the knife momentarily. "I told you everything, if I let you go. You're going to talk to the cops and I'll be ripped away from my son. I can't have that Aries, I just can't."

"Leave me alone." Aries tried moving sideways, only to feel a sharp pain in her side. "You stabbed me." She moved her hands to where the pain was before bringing them up to her face, watching the blood drip down her palms. "Why?"

"Because, for once the siren as sang her way into her own demise." The blonde smirked as she stabbed the brunette again. "You came to the clubhouse and all the men practically obsessed over you. You lured them in with your voice. I can't let you do that again Aries. Not you, not any other woman. Sing your way out of this mess." She plunged her knife into Aries' stomach and smirked. "You don't know how badly I wanted to do that to you while you were pregnant." She chuckled as she watched the brunette crumple to the ground. "I hate you, so much Aries."

"You're delusional." Aries coughed, feeling a warm liquid seep from her mouth. "I did nothing to you and here you are, taking me away from my family. Leaving my kids motherless." She shook her head. "Everly, you won't get away with this. You're not going to get away with this. I won't let you. I promise you, on what may be my last breath. You will get caught, you will suffer and you will live the rest of your life behind bars."

Everly laughed as she kicked at Aries' feet. "Yeah, I don't think so Aries." she shrugged as she dropped to her knees. "Not likely that you'll make it without an ambulance being en route right this second." She shook her head as she pressed against the stab wounds. "Those look so painful. The only siren I hear, is the one that's slowly fading away."

The brunette nodded as she lifted herself up, resting against the tire of her SUV. "Listen again bitch." She held up her phone and smirked. "They know it was you now Everly. You killed Sami, you're here, you just stabbed me three times. You're going down, if I were you, I wouldn't waste another second standing here. If you want to remain a free woman, you should _run_."

"You bitch." Everly shook her head as she grabbed the phone tossing it to the ground and watching it shatter to pieces. "What's wrong with you? Why would you do that? I thought you didn't talk to the cops!?"

"I didn't talk to the cops. I just let them overhear our conversation." Aries nodded her head slowly. "I can't die without my family know who's responsible for it. Do you think Happy will go easy on you? Or will the cops find you first Everly." She smiled as she heard the sirens grow louder and louder. "One thing about sirens, you silence one and the others grow louder. I hope this jealously, this insecurity that you're feeling was worth losing your life and your family over." She shrugged. "Like I said, if you want to be free _run_."

"It's still too late for you." Everly looked down at the brunette before looking up to see the red, white and blue lights growing closer. "You're not going to make it to the hospital Aries. So, I feel accomplished. You and Sami, gone in a span of a day. My work is done for now. I gotta get home to my family."

"Freeze!" The voice came over a loudspeaker. "Drop the weapon and put your hands on your head!"

"No!" Everly shook her head, the knife poised at her neck. "Come closer and you'll be dealing with two dead bodies!"

"Put the weapon down!" The voice grew louder and closer. "Put the weapon down!"

"Do it." Aries whispered as she saw the red dot on Everly's chest. "Do what they say, Everly. You'll be in jail for life but at least you'll be able to talk to your child."

"Shut up, shut up." Everly growled as she looked at the brunette. "Shut the fuck up Aries. I don't need your voice added on with the other voices." She shook her head frantically, dropping the knife as she fisted her hair. "Shut up, shut up. I did what you said. I did it all. Stop talking, shut up, just shut up." She repeated over and over until her face was against the rough cement. "Get off of me! Get off of me right now!"

"Ma'am, you're under arrest." The officer pulled Everly's hands out of her hair and secured them with handcuffs. "Relax before you hurt yourself."

The blonde put up a fight, rolling from side to side as she tried to get the man off of her. "Get off, get off. They told me to do it. They told me she was going to take him, just like the other one did. She was going to take my Gage from me, they told me so. They told me to do this to her."

"We're going to need to get her out of here, _quickly_." The EMT looked down at Aries. "Stay with me, keep talking to me. Are these your kids?" She held up the keychain and smiled. "Tell me about them both. We're going to get you some help.

"Corinna and Cillian." Aries grabbed the keychain. "My heart. My loves. My life." She closed her eyes. "Tell them I love them and that I'm sorry for leaving them. Tell their dad, that I'm sorry for leaving him and tell their uncle Juice that I'm sorry I didn't find him the perfect wife."

"Stay with me and you'll be able to to talk to them soon." The woman nodded. "Just stay with me okay. The hospital isn't far away. Not at all."

"I love them." She murmured. "So much-"

"Speed it up, I'm losing her." The EMT shouted as she started to perform CPR on Aries. "Make it a two minute drive. Hurry!"


	60. Life

Happy rushed into the hospital, his mind in a daze as the call played over and over in his head. _Your girlfriend has been stabbed, she's in critical condition at St. Thomas._ He shook his head, trying to picture who had done this to his girlfriend and hoping with all that he was, that the tiny brunette had enough fight in her to pull through. For their kids and for him. He couldn't lie, he needed Aries as much as the kids did. She was an integral part of his life and he couldn't afford to lose her. "Aries, Aries Santiago." He swallowed the dry lump in his throat. "What room?"

"She's in the intensive care unit, fourth floor, bed 416." The woman nodded slowly as she stuck a visitor's sticker onto Happy's chest. "Just press the button and they'll buzz you into the unit and you can go see her."

He nodded his head slightly, his feet carrying him towards the elevator as he still continued to process what had happened and who would do something like this to his girlfriend. It took everything in him not to find a corner and break down in. No, he had to be strong, he needed to be strong for her and the kids. As he stepped onto the elevator, he shook his arms out, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to see. She was in intensive care, so she had to be out and not awake. "Aries, if you leave us, I'll be pissed."

The man stepped off the elevator, locating the button and pressing it rapidly before flying through the doors. "Bed 416?" He looked at the nurse who guided him in the right direction, leading him to a bed furthest away from the door. "Aries."

"Hap." The voice was small, raspy and broken. "Happy?"

"Baby." Happy moved to the bed, peppering the brunette's face with lots of kisses. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

Aries shook her head as she reached out, trying to grab her boyfriend's hand. "Everly. She attacked me in the parking lot after work. She's insane. She confessed to killing Sami and she was just so smug and happy about it Happy." She sniffled and squeezed his hand as best as she could. "I thought she was going to take me from you and my babies. I was afraid."

"Everly?" He shook his head as she wiped the brunette's tears away with his shirt. "Why did she do it though? What have you ever done to her? Did she get away?"

"Yeah, Everly. She was so adamant about me being around to steal Gage. That I was flirting and talking to him, trying to steal him away. She was so insane." She started sobbing as she clenched the front of Happy's shirt. "She didn't get away, the cops got her Happy."

"You're okay now." He nodded slowly as he hugged the brunette, mindful of her injuries. "Baby, you don't have to be afraid anymore. I'm here with you now."

"How are you doing Miss Santiago?" The doctor walked in, smiling at the couple. "Dr. James, I over saw her surgery when she got in here. She's just lucky that the knives didn't hit anything too major. We did lose her for a minute or two, more so from shock and the loss of blood but she responded very well to the CRP that the EMT administered as well as the surgery and blood transfusion. We thought she'd be out for a few days but she was awake, asking for Happy. We didn't know you were an actual person until one of the sheriffs who spoke to her, knew you personally."

"Been better." Aries nodded her head slowly. "When can I get out of here? I got two babies to take care of."

"Not for a few days, we want to keep an eye on you." Dr. James nodded and smiled. "You're tough but we still need to make sure that you're healing fine and all of that good jazz. I say two days and you'll be out of here."

"I got two infants who need to be fed." Aries shook her head. "I can't be laid up in bed."

The man shook his head. "I'm sorry, you won't be able to breastfeed anymore, with the wounds and the transfusion. We can't risk anything being passed on to the children. The blood was clean but the blades of the knife, we're not too sure about, seeing the wounds on your abdomen, they were a bit jagged, letting us know that the knife wasn't in the best shape. We're running tests but I think it's best to switch to formula for the children."

"But they're barely turning three months old." She shook her head as she wiped at her face. "I wanted that bond until they at least got their first tooth. I can't even feed my own kids."

"Not the end of the world." Happy shook his head as he squeezed Aries' hands. "You're alive, that's the most important thing. I'll have Gemma pick up the best formula for them. Juice is on his way up here. I think he got a call too."

"You have friends with interesting names." Dr. James smiled. "I'll let you get some rest, don't get too worked up. I don't want your blood pressure rising Miss Santiago."

"I don't like im." She rolled her eyes as she sank back into the pillows and sighed. "I was brutally attacked, nearly lost my life, I just want my babies in my arms. I don't want to be in here anymore Happy. It's been way too long."

"I went out looking for you." Happy spoke softly as he rested his forehead against hers. "When a few hours past, I went looking for you but I didn't see any signs of you. _Nothing_. Do you know how afraid I was? Then I get a call, letting me know that you're in intensive care and I thought the absolute worst, that you had gotten into some kind of car accident on the way home…"

"I'm so sorry Happy." She rubbed his face and nodded. "I never wanted anything like this to happen and I didn't think something like this would happen. I'm just happy that I made it. I made it and I get to watch them grow up."

"Holy shit!" Juice stopped at the foot of the hospital bed. "What did you do? Fall out of that beast of an SUV of yours and break every bone in your body to land up here!?"

She chuckled slightly, trying to sit up slightly. "I got in this mean ass brawl, someone tried to out neck roll me and next thing I know I'm waking up in the back of the ambulance." She shrugged. "No big deal or anything."

Juice smiled before shaking his head and looking to Happy. "Although that is very believable considering who she is but what actually happened? Be honest."

"He wasn't there." She mumbled. "Everly cornered me and stabbed me three times. She's insane, said the voices made her do it. That I was going after Gage and that wasn't even the case. Yeah he's pretty but I got the love of my life and I wasn't worried about her or Gage. She confessed to killing Sami. She was so happy about it too, just the biggest smile on her damn face."

"Damn, Everly?" Juice shook his head. "I can't believe that. I never would've thought of her. Not in a million years. Does Gage know this shit yet?"

"I don't know." Happy shrugged. "I'll have Jax put a call into Tacoma and let them know what's going on."

"No." Aries shook her head. "I don't want Gage or Tacoma back here in Charming. They can stay where they're at."

"We have to let him know that his wife has been arrested, we don't need to tell him about any of this." He sighed. "I have to let him know she's locked up. I'm sorry babe."

"Fine." She shrugged as she painfully turned onto her side. "I'm going to sleep. I'll talk to you two later."

"Baby…" Happy shook his head as he rubbed his girlfriend's thigh. "I love you but he needs to know about this shit. I'd want to know if you went off the rails and started stabbing and killing people."

"Don't forget about the kidnapping and selling a baby part." She mumbled as she covered her face with a pillow. "I'm going to sleep. I don't want to be awake anymore."

 **SOA**

"Gage." Happy moved to the man, his former VP and hugged him. "Thanks for turning around and getting here quickly. It's important."

"Sounded that way." Gage smiled at the man and nodded. "Cut straight to the point, I'm running low on energy and patience. That ride killed me. I got here as soon as possible though. So, what's going on. Why are we meeting at the police station?"

"It's about Everly man." He sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "She was arrested and she's being held here. They got her on murder and attempted murder charges."

Gage laughed and shook his head. "What are you talking about? Everly, arrested for those charges? Quit bullshitting me man. What is really going on here. Which one of my Tacoma idiots got arrested on the ride back?"

"I'm serious." He shrugged. "She killed Sami, tried to kill Aries. She was arrested with the knife that she used to stab Aries. I just had to let you know. Aries didn't want you back here but I couldn't let your wife sit in a cell without at least you knowing. I may fucking hate her for almost taking my girl from me but you deserved to know."

"No, no, no." Gage shook his head as he looked between the police station and the man. "I don't believe that. She'd never do something like that. I don't even think she's capable of doing something like that. No."

"Aries told me, the police found her with the knife and she confessed to Aries about what she did. They have it recorded, it was documented in the 9-1-1 call that Aries made. My girl was in the parking lot, slowly bleeding to death because your wife is out of her mind. Jealousy through the fucking roof. She nearly took my kids' mother from them." Happy paused for a moment, feeling himself grow angrier and angrier. "If I had lost her, I have no idea how I'd be reacting right now, telling this to you."

"Fuck man." Gage groaned as he started towards the station. "Thanks man. I gotta see if I can talk to her. See what the fuck she was thinking."

"Make sure to let her know that Aries is alive and kicking." Happy nodded and smiled. "It'll really cement in the fact that she messed with the wrong woman."

"Yeah, man. I'm sorry." Gage nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Tell Aries that for me alright?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Man, it's good to be out of the hospital." Aries settled into Happy's recliner and smiled widely. "I mean, I have a home nurse for a few weeks but I don't care, it's way better than dealing with the hospital and the nurses there. Bring my my babies, it's been two days. I need my little babies here with me."

Happy nodded as he passed the twins to their mom and smiled. "Look at you three, look at Cillian, already grabbing at your shirt. Expecting to get milk." He chuckled and shook his head before passing a bottle to Aries. "He tries to hold it himself, he's just a little fatass. The doctor recommended that formula, says it's the closest thing to the real breastmilk. Gemma and Juice hunted their doctor down."

"I don't even care." She smiled at Cillian and watched as he hungrily drank the milk. "My little fat boy, I love you so much. Look at your sister, she's judging you so damn hard though. It's pretty terrible if you ask me. Look at her though Hap. She has my annoyed expression!"

He shook his head slowly. "Don't encourage her shit Aries." He chuckled as he tried to slip a bottle into his daughter's mouth, only to have her clamp her mouth shut. "She's not hungry at all."

"She's a picky eater, only really wants to eat when she's hungry while he'll eat whenever he pleases." She sighed as she looked at Happy. "I want to say that I love you and I appreciate all of this even more, having almost lost it all."

"To think that those two don't even know any of that. All they know is that there mom is here and loving on them like usual." Happy smiled as he took his daughter and kissed her forehead. "No more scowling little girl, I want a pretty little gummy smile on that face of yours. Did you see her hair? I did it."

"That little tiny ponytail?" Aries laughed and nodded. "You did that? She let you do that to her hair? She really is all about her daddy. It's so perfect. I love it." She sighed as she wiped at her eyes and smiled. "I'm just so grateful for this all. I'm so grateful that I'm still with you three.I get more time to love on all of you guys."

"Yes, this little ponytail, I didn't know how to do that thing you do." He laughed and shook his head. "I'm grateful that I get to keep you for the next few years. I'm all on you guys, I love every single moment I get to spend with you all. I told Gage, he went to see her. He came out, torn the fuck apart over it all. It was a hard sight to witness but I just had to think about what I'd be like if I had lost you. It would've been way worse. I couldn't have made it. I don't know how much help I would've been to these two if I had lost a third of my heart."

"Well, we won't ever have to find out now will we?" She smiled at him, moving from the recliner and on top of Happy's lap. "Together, forever. I love you, each and everyone of you. I can't wait to see how far we get in three years. I can only imagine all of the shenanigans these two will be getting into. Man, I can't wait for that. When they're talking, walking and giving each other hell. Babe, it'll be like a version of me and you. We'll get to watch ourselves grow up and better this time. Two parents, twice the love and lots of great memories to make."

Happy nodded his head slowly before smiling. "In three years, you'll be crazy as fuck, deciding that you wanna get married and shit." He stuck his tongue out at the brunette. "I'll be dodging that talk every single time you bring it up." He shrugged. "I'll however, I'll be right next to these two, helping them with their shenanigans. You'll have no choice but to forgive us all since you love us so much." He squeezed her thighs and smirked. "Don't argue with me either, you know I'm right, just continue on with feeding the fatass while I spoil this little girl. I love you Aries, forever and always. If you ever try leaving us again, I'll have to smack you."

* * *

 **Man, oh man. So this is the official end of the adventure that is Happy and Aries. It's been so fun to write and I've loved every single moment of it. I hope you all loved it too. Thanks for the reviews, the support, the motivation to get it all done. I know that there's some of you that want the story to continue on and I'd love to be able to write this couple some more, especially with their kids being little toddlers or something but I just can't do it but I will tease you all with a little epilogue of how everything is in three years. So read the next update at your own risk and please don't hate me for being a big ol' tease. Like I said time and time again, I just have the worst luck with sequels, they never do well. Just check the stats on all my stories that made it past a first installment lol I'm just basically a one hit wonder when it comes to a couple. lol**

 **And again, many thanks for all of the love and support you've given me and this story. It's been real all.**


	61. Epilogue

"You know, it's been three years since we got that call." Juice looked at Happy before his eyes settled on the three year olds that were running around the front yard. "I'll never forget that day, that call or going up to the hospital."

Happy nodded his head slowly, a smile on his face as he watched his daughter Corinna tackled her brother Cillian to the ground before erupting in a fit of giggles. "I have the occasional nightmare over it. Worst day of my life, getting that call from the police officers. It broke my heart, my entire world stopped." He shook her head and sighed. "I will not ever forget it, not in a million years. Nor will I ever forget the aftermath of that trial. Everly getting off for some bullshit insanity deal. Living the rest of her life in some asylum. Not fair."

"Not fair at all but when is life ever fair?" Aries wrapped her arms around Happy and smiled. "We do this every single year. You two talk like I died or something." She chuckled and shook her head. "Well, technically I did die but that EMT didn't give up on me and that's why she's apart of this family, now."

"Shut up." Juice laughed. "We like pretending you're dead, it gives us a little peace and quiet for about five minutes as you oblige us." He pulled the brunette into a tight hug. "It was a scary night for us. It was a terrible night for us. We both just looked at each other, wondering what we would tell the twins if you didn't make it."

"Tell them that their mom is an angel that's looking out for them or that she's a siren, just enjoying the ocean and singing to pirates." She shook her head again. "I hate remembering that night and I hate Everly for doing that to me. I have three scars that are a constant reminder for what happened to me and I also am grateful that God was looking out for me, he sent me a guardian angel in that EMT. That's why I'm standing here with you two idiots."

"Mommy! Cillian pulled my hair bow out." Corinna came to a stop in front of the adults, crossing her tiny little arms over her chest before huffing. "Look at my hair now, it's a mess. What is a girl to do now?"

"Jesus." Happy shook his head as he lifted his daughter up and set her on his lap before running his fingers through her hair. "You'll be fine, I'll pop your brother and put the bow back into your hair. Just think guys. We thought she was going to end up being the complete princess of darkness."

"She started it." Cillian shook his head as he thumped his sister's thigh. "She tackled me and made me hurt my hand." He held his left hand up and smiled. "Mama, kiss it all better, ok?"

"Of course." Aries smiled as she dropped to her son's level and kissed his hand. "No pulling on her bow anymore, you hear me?"

"Fine, fine." Cillian nodded his head slowly as he rested his forehead against his mom's. "I won't pull her bow anymore as long as she doesn't knock me down all of the time." He groaned as he wrapped his arms around her neck and flashed his sister a smirk. "She is always so mean to me."

"I am not!" Corinna moved away from her dad and shook her head before crossing her arms over her chest. "He's a butthead! Tell him daddy! Boys aren't supposed to be mean to girls! It's against the whole law!"

Cillian rolled his eyes as he looked at his sister. "Nuh uh Corinna! You be mean to me, I be mean to you. I'm an equal opportunity meanie face! That's what uncle Juicy Boy told me to say if you tried to play the gender card."

"Jesus." Juice shook his head and smiled at his nephew. "He listened, high five man. We're all about equality here. Why can a girl be mean to a guy and get away with it but if the guy does it, then he's a villain? I mean come on Ari, you and I dealt blow for blow when we were growing up and look how we turned out."

"Nope." Aries hook her head. "If you two are mean to each other, then so be it. Just don't get upset if you hit him and he hits you back and don't get upset if you hit her and she hits you back. You have to know how to give and receive. So, hug it out babes. I mean it."

"I'm sorry I tackled you." Corinna wrapped her arms around her brother and kissed his cheek. "I won't do it anymore today."

Cillian smiled at his sister. "I guess I'm sorry that I pulled your bow out. I shouldn't have done it and tell daddy not to pop me, ok?" He hugged her tightly and nodded. "Dad don't pop me, k?"

Happy nodded his head. "I won't pop you this time but next time, I will pop you. I didn't raise you two to smack each other around. You're brother and sister, you wrestle and make up. Like I taught you to do."

"Just like how you and mommy wrestle huh?" Corinna smiled at her dad as she grabbed his hands. "You always lose because mommy is always on top of you! You're a loser!"

"They walk in on us once and I'm branded a loser forever." Happy shook his head and laughed. "Terrible. I hate it."

"I'm forever the winner you heard them!" Aries laughed and nodded her head eagerly. "He never pins me at all. I think he's getting a bit weak, needs to hit the gym."

"Who's gym and why does daddy have to hit him?" The little girl shook her head. "Huh mommy?"

"She's too perfect, my goodness." She smiled at her daughter. "The gym is a place. You know how we have a jungle gym in the backyard? It's like that but for adults. It helps them get really strong and buff."

"Oh, then I wanna go too." Cillian nodded. "I want to be strong and buff like dad and Juicy!"

"Already has his sense of humor." Happy smirked at his son before lifting him up. "You can come to the gym with us, the both of you but you'll have to listen to what me and your uncle tell you or I'll have to pop the both of you with my belt. You got me?"

"Hap," Aries warned her boyfriend. "Don't threaten punishment if it doesn't fit the crime." She trailed her fingers through her hair and smirked. "I love you all though. Let's start to wind down though, dinner is going to be ready in an hour, so start getting them washed up and relaxed enough to sit down and eat dinner at the table for once."

"Ohh, you made her mad." Corinna covered her eyes and giggled. "Daddy you made my mama mad! She's gonna pop your mouth when she gets you alone! Just wait for it daddy."

"How come you're three and know so much already huh?" Happy picked up his daughter and shook his head. "Will you protect me and make sure she doesn't get me alone? I don't want my little mouth popped."

"Since I love you, I'll protect you." She kissed her dad and smiled. "Love you to the moon and back daddy."

"Love you too baby girl." He squeezed her tightly and nodded. "I can't wait to see what we're having for dinner. It's going to be perfect."

"She made tacos and rice." Cillian nodded. "I can smell the tacos!"

"Alright though, let's get you all washed up before dinner, can you two lose some energy for me?" Happy carried the twins to the sofa and dropped them onto it. "Can you? Huh?"

"Yes daddy." Corinna nodded as she grabbed her brother's hands. "We'll lose some energy. Come on Cill, we gotta cuddle and watch cartoons 'till dinner. I'll play with your hair, like you like it."

"You promise?" Cillian smiled at the brunette and nodded. "I won't cuddle 'till you promise me Cor."

"Promise." She smiled at him before pulling him down next to her, her tiny hands going into his hair. "Your hair smells like gummy worms!"

"Man, I wish life were still that simple for me." Juice shook his head. "They're too cute."

"I think we all wish life were that simple still." Happy shrugged as he draped a blanket over his kids. "They'll end up falling asleep, I'll wake 'em up right before dinner to wash up."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"They're in bed." Aries spoke softly as she wrapped her arms around Happy and rested her face against his back. "They're finally asleep after fighting it longer than they normally do." She shook her head slowly before sighing. "Why are you out here huh? What's on that mind of yours tonight babe?"

"Just thinking about three years ago today, that call and almost losing you. I've been wracking my brain, trying to figure out how to make it more of a positive thing. Something greater than you just fighting hard." He turned around in her arms and smiled down at her. "I think I figured it out though. I really do."

"Yeah?" She smiled up at him and nodded slowly. "What is it? What is this big idea? I really need to know babe…"

"Alright." He opened his hand and smiled. "So, Aries will you marry me? It's not some over the top proposal but it's a proposal nonetheless. We aren't extra romantic but I do know that I want you as my wife. So will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Aries nodded eagerly, feeling her eyes grow wet with tears. "Yes, yes I will marry you Happy! I can't believe this right now." She shook her head as she watched him slide the ring onto her finger. "Marriage. Didn't you give me shit about this before?"

"I did." He laughed as he pulled her into a tight hug. "We all are entitled to change our minds babe. Remember that."

"Yeah but I never thought you would budge on this. Never _ever."_ She shook her head and smirked. "I am going to be Mrs. Lowman one day. _Amazing._ I love you so damn much."

"I know you do." He kissed her lips and smiled. "I love you too. Never forget it Aries. We've come a long way but we've made nothing but solid memories and unbreakable bonds. Now pick a date three years into the future and we'll talk about having a wedding."

"Yup, that's the man I know and love." Aries chuckled as she pulled him off of the balcony and towards their bed. Come here and cuddle me. I don't want a giant wedding. Just family at your mom's place. Small and to the point."

He nodded slowly as he laid them down, his arms wrapped securely around her. "Sounds good then. Make my Ma and Aunt happy. First thing tomorrow morning you can tell them the good news. They get to see us get married."

"They'll be overjoyed and so go crazy with wedding planning." She shook her head and smirked. "I can't wait. I get to marry you. My best friend and the love of my life."


End file.
